Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat
by HotTopicLuver
Summary: Elijah Schuyler is a well-renowned general in George Washington's army and he is the successor of his father, Philip Schuyler. However, what nobody knows is that he is actually Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler in the disguise of a man. But her disguise will be put to the test once a new soldier takes a sudden interest in the general and that soldier's name is Alexander Hamilton.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 1**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

The year was 1761.

It was late at night, the stars were out and everyone in Albany, New York was fast asleep. All expect for one. At the Schuyler mansion, also known as the Pastures, located at 32 Catherine Street there was one resident that was slowly making her way around the mansion. She made her way to a certain part of her home, it was a place filled with memorabilia from the previous generations of the Schuyler family. They all had one thing in common: they were prominent in securing the Schuyler legacy.

The little girl around the age of four made her way to the hall that held the portraits of her ancestors and the other pieces of memorabilia. The hall would lead into a room that always had its doors open; it held nothing but the past. Along her way there she made sure to be quick but quiet, she didn't want to wake her family members especially her sisters. If they woke up they wouldn't leave her alone until she told them what she was up to, that was a fact.

After another turn she reached her destination. She slowly walked to the area; she held her breath and her heartbeat increased. It was as if she was worried about not being worthy enough to stand before such prizes despite the fact that she had seen them all before. She gazed long and hard at the reminders of the past. She couldn't believe that she was descended from a family this great. She finally let out the breath she was holding as she made her way through the pieces of history.

Who was this little girl? She is Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, the second and middle daughter of Philip Schuyler and Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler. Dark brown hair fell on her shoulders and soft brown eyes decorated her face. A light blue nightgown was her outfit as she walked through the mansion.

Why was she out and about so late at night? She couldn't sleep, especially not when the words of her father kept repeating in her head.

Philip Schuyler, a man who had made a name for himself over the years had achieved many great accomplishments and he acquired so much. However, despite all of this there was still one thing he had never been able to have. A son. Don't get him wrong he loved and treasured his wife Catherine to no end and over the years she bore him three beautiful daughters but this was a time where only males could secure their legacies.

A woman could have a legacy but hers would most likely not be taken as seriously as a man's legacy or it would soon be forgotten. Poor Eliza Schuyler was born during a patriarchal era. She would not be able to secure her father's legacy even if she could do so much and all because she was a daughter. This was what troubled her and this is what brought upon her restlessness at night. She thought about her father and she thought about his worries about not being able to conceive a son to carry on the Schuyler legacy. She remembered going to her father's office one day in order to give him some flowers she picked from the garden. She had a habit of putting them in his office and it never ceased to make him smile, he enjoyed his middle child's company whenever she did this. But that one day changed everything.

 _It was the day her relatives came to visit, her father's cousins. They were distant relatives since her father had no actual siblings, that fact alone made the idea of preserving the Schuyler legacy from his side of the family even more vital. Philip Schuyler's father passed away when he was still a young boy and his mother never remarried or had any other children besides him. There was her Uncle Richard, Uncle William, Uncle Gerald and Aunt Hattie. Eliza watched with her sisters, mother and father as they came to the house._

 _Richard had green eyes and dark brown hair with a moustache; he also walked with a limp. He had to use a cane in order to make walking easier; his limp was due to an injury he sustained during his time in the army. However, despite his limp and his cane he was still a tall and proud man._

 _William was a short statured man; he wore a thin pair of glasses over his gray eyes and he had short dark hair. The man also had noticeable dimples on each side of his face; they never failed to bring the warmth out of his smiles._

 _Gerald sported dark brown eyes that matched his hair color, he also wore glasses but they were a little thicker than Theodore's. He was about as tall as Richard but still a little shorter than him. He also never left his home without his family pocket watch, it was his prized possession and he made sure everyone knew it as soon as he walked into the room._

 _Hattie was a petite woman. She had her dark brown hair tied back into a formal bun; a light dust of freckles decorated her round face. Her eyes resembled those of a doe and they were the same color too._

 _They had all gathered together to discuss some important business with her father. She remembered the look on her father's face once he saw their carriages pull up to the Schuyler mansion gate. He looked unsure and nervous, something her father rarely showed. In all the time she had known her father he always had a look of pride on his face, especially when he was around his family. But this time was different and that made little Eliza Schuyler even more determined to give him the flowers that day despite the fact that he had requested that no one disturb them while they had their meeting in his office._

 _She pranced down the hallway with some flowers in her arms. They were lilies, her father's favorite flower. A big smile was on her dirt covered face as she made her way to her father's office. When she was in front of the door she reached out to the door knob and slowly turned it. The door creaked open a little bit and she was about to enter to surprise her father when something stopped her dead in her tracks._

" _Philip you have no male heirs, no sons!" she heard her Uncle Gerald exclaim._

 _Her eyes widen and she immediately stopped pushing the door, there was a little slit for her to see and hear the meeting going on between the Schuyler relatives. But nobody seemed to notice the little four year old as she stood outside the door, listening to their conversation. They were too engrossed in what they were doing to pay any attention to her._

" _That means that Angelica is going to have to have to carry on the Schuyler legacy," her Uncle Gerald added. "She will have to marry a man of noble status in order to preserve the bloodline."_

" _But Gerald you know that she even if she did marry someone of status she would never be able to truly carry on the Schuyler legacy," Aunt Hattie argued._

 _Hattie Schuyler wasn't related by blood to the family but she was married to Gerald Schuyler, she had to give up her last name when she married Gerald. Her family had been grateful for the marriage since while she may not have been able to continue her legacy with their name she could at least have one with the Schuyler name. It was no secret that if someone managed to marry into the Schuyler family they were set for life, even the men who married into the Schuyler family were considered to be very lucky. But Philip Schuyler was the first in a long line of Schuylers who didn't produce a son from his marriage. The son didn't even have to be the first born in order to carry on the family's legacy._

" _Gerald, Hattie," Mr. Schuyler addressed. "I am well aware of my position and of what is to be expected of Angelica. Please do not talk down to me as if I am a child."_

 _While Mr. Schuyler would listen to what his relatives would have to say at the same time he would not tolerate disrespect in his house. He also would not have them talking about his oldest daughter as if she was nothing but a pawn. A pawn that had to marry in order to of use to anybody, he loved his daughter too much to see her like that. As stated before Philip Schuyler always had a face full of pride when it came to his family._

 _Eliza had never seen her father lash out like that before, it kind of frightened her. But nonetheless she continued to listen to the conversation. She heard her Uncle Theodore clear his throat._

" _Philip, forgive them. You know that they did not mean to show any disrespect towards you or your daughter," he stated. "We just want to make sure that your legacy will be remembered for generations after you are gone."_

 _Eliza couldn't but smile at her Uncle Theodore's tone; out of all the uncles she had he was her favorite. He was so kind and gentle and he had a way with words. He was known as the peacemaker in the Schuyler family for this reason. He never cared for violence and he was not a man who proved that he could fight unlike his cousin, Mr. Schuyler. He had made his legacy based on the successful trade business he had and on the business deals he made throughout his life. He was a very intelligent man when it came to numbers and investments. Whenever he came around he always brought a gift for the girls, this time was no different. Earlier today Eliza and her sisters received a new doll from their beloved uncle, the dolls were handcrafted to look like them. The doll's had their features and the girls already adored them. Yes without a doubt Uncle Theodore was their favorite._

 _Her father spoke once again only this time he used a gentler tone; it was one that she had come to know since he would always use it in front of his wife and children. For Eliza Schuyler it was a tone that was very loving and meaningful._

" _With all due respect Theodore my legacy is fine the way is it," Mr. Schuyler argued. "I have lived a good life. I served my nation, I made a name for myself, I have a lovely home, I married the woman I loved and I have three wonderful daughters. As far as I am concerned that is enough to preserve my legacy."_

 _Suddenly a loud and booming voice filled the room and Eliza immediately knew who it belonged to, Richard Schuyler._

" _What a bunch of rubbish!" he commented. "Philip you know as well as anyone else how the world works! Children are a part of a parent's legacy which is why you have to raise then right! With what I've seen you've given your daughters too much freedom, how do you expect them to listen to you if you do so!"_

 _Eliza shrunk back a little at the sound of her uncle's voice. Out of all the uncles, no out of all the relatives she had he was her least favorite. He always seemed to have a scowl on his face whenever he went and Eliza always noticed that he had his nose in the air whenever he went out. It like his way of saying that he was better than everyone around him. Much like Mr. Schuyler he had served his nation as well, in fact he served alongside her father but he never reached the credentials her father had during his time in the army. Maybe that's why he never really liked her father; her mother had said the same thing to her and her sisters several times before. She had always said that their Uncle Richard was just jealous of Mr. Schuyler._

" _Children are not pawns Richard!" Mr. Schuyler exclaimed. "They are not to be treated as objects! They are living beings that have rights just as much as you and I do!"_

" _Your disposition about the matter is the reason why we're having this little meeting to begin with Philip! You have no heirs and you don't set boundaries for your daughters! How can you hope to preserve your legacy if you cannot do the simplest of tasks!"_

" _I have already given you my answer-"_

" _Your answer is nothing but nonsense Philip; you rely too much on the past to set up the future! A man cannot live on the past alone especially not one with a status such as you! Your accomplishments call for you to carry on your name, if not then they mean nothing and they will be forgotten," Richard stated in a firm voice. "Children are the only way to carry on your accomplishments. It is their duty."_

 _Eliza couldn't believe what she was hearing. The tone of his voice was filled with nothing but indifference and bluntness. She couldn't help but pity her cousins at that moment; she knew that her uncle was not an easy man to deal with. She couldn't imagine being his daughter instead of her father's, in fact she couldn't imagine Richard having daughters in general. She could only imagine how he would have treated them. Indeed, Richard didn't have any daughters, he only had sons. This is only fueled his already large ego._

 _She tightened her hold on the lilies she held and she did her best not to lean too closely to the door, she may have been a child but she was an expert at what not to do when it came to sneaking around. That was one thing she learned from watching her younger sister Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler. So she stayed hidden, she stayed silent and she listened._

" _You are wrong cousin," Mr. Schuyler simply replied. "I will not allow you to talk down to my daughters and do not need a son to carry on my legacy. I have made my decision."_

" _Philip you can't be serious!" Gerald exclaimed. "I'm sorry but I have to agree with Richard on this matter. If your wife cannot bear you a son within the next year then you might as well focus all of your attention onto Angelica. She will be able to preserve your legacy even if she cannot bear your name."_

" _I have to side with my husband on this Philip," Nellie added. "The way you want it to be is just not how it's done._

" _Gerald and Hattie both speak the truth," Richard stated. "If your wife cannot bear you a son Angelica will have to marry into nobility, as for your other daughters…"_

 _There was a moment of silence between the relatives and that part really caught her attention. She wondered what her uncle was going to stay about her and Peggy. She shivered at the thought of it._

" _They won't be able to carry on your name much like Angelica but the least they can do is marry someone of worth as well. Although I highly doubt they could make something of themselves if they wanted to," Richard stated. "You give them too much freedom and you don't discipline them when it is needed. They won't be able to learn anything for the future if you keep treating them like that."_

" _Now Richard, do not be rude," William argued. "Eliza and Peggy have plenty to offer even if they do not get married. And if they do I'm sure they would make wonderful wives to very lucky men. The same goes for Angelica to. However, I would say that they should make their own choice when it comes to marrying a man instead of marrying just because of status and position. They have a right to marry someone who makes them happy; at least that's how I see it."_

 _Her Uncle Richard looked unamused as he gazed at her Uncle William._

" _You mean Elizabeth and Margarita," Richard corrected._

 _Unlike the rest of the family Richard never addressed Eliza and Peggy by their nicknames. He always referred to them by their full names. It was one of the many things little Eliza didn't like about him. Richard continued with his statement._

" _And that William is one of your many mistakes," Richard stated. "You would allow your daughters to marry a man of low status simply because it makes them happy?"_

 _William glared at Richard much to Eliza's shock. Her Uncle William rarely expressed his anger towards people; he was a very relaxed person who always tried to be the one to defuse difficult situations. But much like Mr. Schuyler he wouldn't tolerate disrespect towards his family._

" _Do not question the way I raise my children Richard. They are my children, not yours. You may tolerate those kinds of expectations in your household but I do not."_

" _Yes well I do not have to worry about any of my children making those mistakes because I set up boundaries and I teach them the importance of the Schuyler bloodline," Richard said. "My sons will never disappoint me because I am teaching them how to live up to expectations. Although the same can't be said for your children Philip."_

" _And what are you trying to imply Richard?" Mr. Schuyler questioned._

 _Richard stood up from his seat and walked over to his cousin, he used his cane to keep his balance as he did so. It always amazed Eliza how fast the man could walk even with a limp and a cane. Eliza shrunk back a little out of fear. She hoped that there wouldn't be any fights between the two. She didn't want her father to get hurt in anyway. And judging by the way Richard was standing it looked as if he was ready for a fight; he was challenging Mr. Schuyler's authority in his very own house. Only Richard would do something like this. However, Mr. Schuyler looked ready to defend himself he needed to. Richard leaned over the desk Mr. Schuyler was sitting at and looked him straight in the eyes._

" _I am implying that you need to be more of an authoritarian figure to your children," he stated. "You are their father not their friend, so act like it."_

 _Eliza quickly covered her mouth so the gasp she was holding wouldn't escape her lips. She couldn't believe that her uncle went that far when it came to insulting her father and them to an extent. She knew that Richard wasn't a fan of them but to think that he actually thought that little of them was so heartbreaking. She pitied herself and her two sisters; her only solstice was that she had not been born as a daughter to Richard Schuyler. In all honesty she was glad she wasn't born as his child in general, whether daughter or son._

 _She also couldn't imagine her father being like Richard when it came to parenting and raising them. She could only imagine how Angelica, Peggy and her would turn out to be if that was the case. In that moment Eliza truly appreciated the father she had rather than the father she could have had. But the conversation didn't stop there and Eliza continued to listen. It was now her father's turn to speak. Mr. Schuyler stood up from his desk seat and directly glared at his cousin._

" _And I will have to agree with William on this matter Richard," Mr. Schuyler replied. "How I raise my children is my business and at least I can take comfort in the fact that my children have my love and that I have theirs."_

 _Richard's face turned a bright red color as his cousin said that but Mr. Schuyler stood his ground. But before things could get even more out of hand Gerald and Hattie quickly came to Richard's defense while Theodore came to Mr. Schuyler's. Thankfully neither of the men resorted to violence and instead took a step back from the desk that was keeping a space between them. Both cousins had relatives on their side but unfortunately it looked like Richard had the last word since he had two while Mr. Schuyler only had one. Eliza watched as her uncle and father composed themselves before staring at each other one more time._

" _This matter has not been settled Philip," Richard said. "Next year, on this very day we shall discuss this again. That should give you enough time to decide on what you plan to do, especially if a son has not been brought out of your union with Catherine. In the meantime I suggest you also rethink how you raise your children especially if you want them to bring honor to the Schuyler name."_

 _Mr. Schuyler looked at his cousins and knew that he wasn't going to win. He looked at the cousin who supported him, William. William gave him a small nod as if telling him to go on and accept it. Eliza watched as her father let out a sigh and he rubbed his forehead. He was going to do it, Eliza knew that much._

" _My decision will not change Richard; you can give me one hundred years and it will remain the same," Mr. Schuyler replied. "But I will entertain you and the rest of our family if it appeases your anger at the moment."_

 _With that Mr. Schuyler then pulled out a small book from his desk and he picked up a quill pen, he dunked the pen in ink and started to write into it. He wrote down the day and year 1762, one year from day. And so the countdown began. She watched as all of the Schuyler relatives agreed on the date, the look on her father's face devastated her. She saw the look of a man who didn't know what to do and she was right. In that moment Philip Schuyler didn't know what he was going to do and it broke her heart. In all the time she had known her father he had never worn such a look on his face. She couldn't believe that her relatives reduced her father to such a state._

" _Well now that the matter is settled why don't we all settle down with a nice warm cup of tea?" William proposed._

" _That sounds like a wonderful idea William," Mr. Schuyler replied. "I think we all need to take a moment to calm down."_

" _A cup of tea sounds nice for right now, don't you agree Gerald?" Hattie asked._

" _Yes, maybe some tea will brighten up the mood for us," Gerald responded._

 _They all looked at the last family member of the group to see how he would respond. Richard let out a sigh and he used his cane to stand properly. He almost looked like a king; Eliza always thought that of her uncle. Sometimes he looked as if he was the leader of a nation rather than just a Schuyler family member. He stroked his moustache and he looked as if he was deep in thought. After a minute of silence he looked at his relatives and nodded his head._

" _I agree maybe some tea would be good for right now," Richard agreed._

" _I'll have one of the servants prepare some tea then," Mr. Schuyler said as he started to walk towards the door._

 _Eliza let out a small gasp but thankfully her hand was still covering her mouth. She quickly ran the way she came from with the lilies still in her arms. She couldn't face her father, not now. She couldn't after all that she had heard. She was able to escape her father's gaze since the door blocked his view once he opened it. He didn't even notice that it had already been slightly opened as he did so. She could hear her father call for one of the servants as she finally managed to get away. She knew she was safe._

 _She stood in a corner of the mansion and she slowly slipped down onto the floor, she hugged her knees to her chest. She didn't even care that the lilies were being squished as she did so. She cried silently and softly, her small shoulders were sagging with sorrow._

 _She had never felt so helpless before in her life._

They had left later the next day and here she was now. She was standing before a portrait of her father while being surrounded by relics of the past. The portrait was made during his time as a general. He wore the traditional uniform of a general and he stood tall and proud like one too. He looked so young back then, a strong man full of potential and was willing to die for his homeland. That's what she saw as she gazed at the portrait and she couldn't help but think about what her Uncle Richard had said.

He basically said that her and her sisters would not amount to anything if their father didn't raise them like he was raising his children. So far her father's attitude towards them had not changed, he still treated them the same way he had before the Schuyler relatives' arrival at the mansion. He still smiled at them, hugged them, kissed them and played with them whenever he wasn't busy. He also treated her mother the same way too, she could see that there was still so much love in his eyes whenever he looked at his beloved wife. And for that she was grateful but at the same time she just couldn't forget about that day.

She pitied her father and she suddenly found herself worried about something she never thought about before. A legacy, the Schuyler's legacy and her father's legacy. She may have been a child and a really young one at that but it didn't take a genius to see just how popular and well renowned the Schuyler family was. In fact she would recall the times whenever she went out in public with her family. People would always comment how she was lucky to be born into a family such as the Schuyler's.

She always considered herself to be lucky as well since she had her adoring parents and two wonderful sisters both older and younger, one to protect her and one for her to protect. But now she didn't feel so lucky after she learned what actually the cost was to be in a family like this.

What if her father and mother didn't have a son by that date set? What would happen then? Would her family think less of her father? And what about Angelica? Would the burden of carrying on a high profile family fall onto her? Would she even get to live her life the way she wanted to if that was the case? And what about her and Peggy? Would they be looked down upon simply because they were the two youngest of the sisters? Would Angelica become the sole focus of the Schuyler family while she and Peggy were forgotten?

There were so many questions she didn't have the answers to because she didn't know how to answer them.

Richard and his wife Jane Schuyler had five sons: Richard Jr., Henry, Arthur, Joseph and Louis.

William and his wife Lucille Schuyler had one son and two daughters: Collin, Rosemary and Isabelle.

Gerald and Hattie Schuyler had three sons and one daughter: Victor, Emmett, Jonas and Madeline.

And Phillip and Catherine Schuyler had three daughters: Angelica, Elizabeth and Margarita.

Every relative present in the office room that day would have a way to continue their legacy but not Mr. Schuyler

"Oh Father, I'm so sorry," she quietly apologized.

She was apologizing for all of the trouble her father was going through at the moment. And the worse part about it was that she couldn't do anything about it. Her father had done so much for her and her sisters and mother and yet she couldn't repay him. She was helpless. She looked at the other portraits around her father's. There was one of her mother, one of her and her sisters and one with all of them together as a family. But there was another portrait that caught her eye; it was her father's parents… her paternal grandparents.

Johannes and Cornelia Schuyler.

She never met her grandfather Johannes since he passed away when her father was still young but she had the privilege of knowing her grandmother for a little while. Unfortunately she had passed away not too long after she had turned four years old. Angelica was five while Peggy was only two when it happened. It was a sad day for everyone especially for her father. After all her grandmother raised her father all by herself after the passing of his father. She was the only parent he had left and he had to say goodbye to her as well.

However, he was thankful that she lived long enough to see him succeed and have a family of his own. Cornelia adored her grandchildren especially when her father was her only child, that would make her and her sisters her only grandchildren before her passing.

But then she remembered that there might be another face in the family real soon if her father went along with his relatives' plan. She might have another little sibling soon, more specifically a little brother. She wondered how her grandmother would have felt about this situation. She realized that it probably wasn't a coincidence that her father and her uncles and aunt had this meeting not too long after her grandmother's passing.

She smiled as she recalled the memories of her grandmother. Cornelia spent her last years living in the Schuyler mansion alongside her son, her daughter-in-law, her granddaughters and the maids and butlers. Because of this she had a hand in helping raise Angelica, Eliza and Peggy even if it was for a short while.

Little Eliza remembered how her grandmother would always spend her time with them. She would play dolls and house with them. She would dressed them up in the colorful dresses she would buy for them along with bright hair ribbons. She would even sneak desserts to them before dinner much to her mother's amusement and her father's annoyance. And she would tell her and her sisters stories right before they went to bed. When she did so she would gather them around the parlor and she would tell them stories about their grandfather, of their father and of her.

She would also sometimes make up stories about them too. She would always put them in scenarios where they were all grown up and starting their own lives. And then there were times where she would sing them old songs she used to hear during her childhood. Even though they were still young they took to heart all of the things she would teach them.

Eliza loved her grandmother very dearly and she was heartbroken to hear that she had passed away in her sleep. It took the Schuyler family a long time to get over her death, even now it was still a difficult subject to bring up.

"Oh grandmother I miss you so much," Eliza whispered as she stared at the picture. "I wish you were here."

She really wished that her grandmother was here; maybe she could help her father. Maybe she could have put an end to all of this and tell the others that her father was fine the way he was. She knew that her grandmother would defend her father, her mother and her granddaughters until the very end. She would put her Uncle Richard in his place. She knew that for a fact. Cornelia Schuyler might have been a single mother and a widow but she was no pushover.

That's what she loved most about her grandmother; she hoped to be just like her when she was older. She let out a small sigh and she took one last look at the portrait before looking at the other objects around her. She saw some busts of her ancestors, old swords, unloaded rifles and guns, antique belongings and military possessions that belonged to her father.

The one object that really catches her attention is her father's army uniform. It was hung in a cabinet with its doors opened and there was a glass window placed in the opening area so that the uniform would forever be protected. She admired how the uniform looked in its place and placed a small hand on the glass.

She wasn't tall enough to see it in all of its glory so she looked around the room and saw a small stool that the maids would use when it came to cleaning in high places. She walked over to it and she quietly pulled it in front of the cabinet. She carefully climbed onto the top until he was about the height of its collar. She smiled a little as she pictured her father wearing the uniform back in his military days. She also remembered that this was the same uniform he had been wearing in the portrait.

Little Eliza focused on the uniform some more before the window's reflection caught her attention. She saw that the reflection of her head was standing on top of the collar; it looked as if she was wearing the uniform. She reached out to the uniform once again and placed her hand on the glass. She couldn't believe what she was looking at and she found herself entranced by the sight of it. Minutes went by and she just stared at her reflection.

That was when she remembered that she couldn't stay here for long and that she had to get back to her room before her sisters noticed that she was missing. She quickly placed the stool away back in its place and she quietly made her way back to the room she shared with her sisters. Once she reached the door of the door she slowly opened it and entered inside.

To her surprise and her relief her sisters were still asleep in their beds while hers still remained empty. She softly closed the door and walked over to her bed. She got under the covers and pulled them over herself. As soon as her head laid on the pillow she let out a small sigh over not getting caught. For a four year old she was really getting good at sneaking around without getting caught.

Her grandmother would have been very proud. And speaking of her grandmother she thought about her again. The one main thing she missed about Cornelia was her singing. Nowadays in order to go to sleep Eliza would remember the lyrics to her favorite song that her grandmother would sing to her and her sisters. It was called _Sweet Polly Oliver_. She recalled the words and hummed the tune.

 _As sweet Polly Oliver lay musing in bed,_

 _A sudden strange fancy came into her head._

 _"Nor father nor mother shall make me false prove!_

 _I'll 'list for a soldier and follow my love!"_

 _So early next morning she softly arose,_

 _And dressed herself up in her dead brother's clothes;_

 _She cut her hair close and she stained her face brown,_

 _And went for a soldier to fair London Town._

 _Then up spoke the sergeant one day at his drill,_

 _"Now who's good at nursing? A captain lies ill!"_

 _"I'm ready," says Polly, to nurse him she's gone,_

 _And finds 'tis her true love all wasted and wan._

 _The first week the doctor kept shaking his head;_

 _"No nursing, young fellow, can save him," he said,_

 _But when Polly Oliver has nursed back his life,_

 _He cried, "You have cherished as if you were his wife!"_

 _On then Polly Oliver she burst into tears,_

 _And told the good doctor her hopes and her fears,_

 _And very soon after, for better or for worse,_

 _The Captain took joyfully his pretty soldier nurse!_

She smiled as she pictured her grandmother singing to her once again. She really liked that song because it showed her just how dedicated a woman could be and how far she was willing to go in order to be with the one she loved. But then she remembered why she had been missing her grandmother so much lately and that was because of her father's dilemma. Her grandmother would have been able to help him because she would have been on his side and everybody in the Schuyler family respected Cornelia Schuyler.

She wished her Uncle Richard knew the song because maybe he wouldn't think so lowly of her and her sisters if he did. Maybe he could see that they could be just as important in securing the Schuyler legacy in their own way. But he was stubborn and she knew that he would never listen to her or anybody else that wasn't himself. It seemed pointless. Her father would have to have a son if he wanted this dilemma to end; she didn't understand why he hadn't done so already if it was that important.

She wondered what exactly her father's son would do; she wondered what he would be like. She recalled her father saying one time that he had succeeded his father's position in the military. The Schuyler family had a long history of being involved with the army. Her grandfather had served in the position of a general just like her father. Her father trained throughout his childhood, youth and adult years until he managed to reach that very same position.

The army was always looking for Schuyler members to join when it was possible but it looked like it would have to end with her father. Everyone knew that the army didn't expect women into its ranks, if any woman even tried to they would automatically face some sort of punishment and they were to be exiled by their family if they had any.

She wondered if her father's son would do just that. Would he serve in the military and take her grandfather's and father's place? Would he make her father proud? Would her uncles and aunt be satisfied with the results? What would happen to Angelica, Peggy and her? She let out another sigh. Well she guessed she would find out within the next year, if her father was meant to have a son with her mother then so be it. If she was going to have a younger brother soon then that was fine with her, she would love her possible future brother and she would make sure that he made their father proud. She loved her father and she would help him.

But what if there was no son produced by the end of next year? What would her relatives think of her father? Would he be shunned for not having a way to secure his legacy? Then an idea hit her, she remembered the song and she remembered the lyrics.

Sweet Polly Oliver became a man, maybe not for the reasons she was thinking about but nevertheless she did so and she joined the army. She thought about her reflection and how it looked like she was wearing the uniform of her father. When she looked at that reflection she felt a sense of completeness. She felt like it was right.

Determination filled her eyes and she felt her heart beat faster, she clutched onto the sheets tightly as she made her decision. She may have only been a young child but she knew the importance of family and of a legacy. She pleaded with her deceased grandmother and grandfather to guide her on this decision, she also pleaded with her ancestors.

"If Father has no son by then," she whispered. "I will become a one."

She would make her father proud by doing what had never been done before. She would become a boy and one day become a man. She would secure her father's legacy by taking over his position. She would become his successor.

Elizabeth Schuyler would become Sweet Polly Oliver.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 2**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

Time passed as it always did. And as it did so Eliza noticed no difference in her mother and father. Her mother's belly remained the same as it was several months ago and there had been no news that she was expecting. Overall, everything remained relatively the same since her relatives' visit. But as time passed Eliza found herself more and more dedicated to her promise.

However, that wasn't the only thing Eliza found herself being dedicated to. As the months passed Eliza would actually focus more on what her father did. She would ask him how his work was going, about his time in the military, about his father and about his training. Indeed, even though Philip Schuyler had long retired from the army he still practiced the routines and techniques he learned during that time.

She knew that her father's favorite pastime was fencing. It was a very vital practice to learn since the first thing they caught in the army was that the soldiers couldn't rely on just guns, rifles and cannons alone. They also had to be skilled with sword combat as well along with some hand-to-hand combat. Once a day for five days of the week he would practice just before dinner, the weekends were his time to spend with his family. The only time he didn't do so was when he had to leave for work or when he had business trips or when there was a holiday.

Other than that he practically lived for fencing, it was his talent. Nowadays Eliza found herself studying her father as he fenced with the teacher Fredrick Roland. Mr. Roland was a well-renowned fencing instructor that could only be hired by those who could afford his services and the Schuyler just so happened to be one of those families.

Mr. Roland, much like her father, had served in the military when he was a young man and that's where he gained his experience and his reputation. He was the best fencing instructor and anyone who could afford his services was considered to be very lucky. She would skip play time with her sisters just to watch her father fence in the garden with Mr. Roland guiding his moves. Sometimes when no one was looking she would mimic the moves using a stick, she found herself doing that a lot lately.

Then there was another thing she caught herself doing a lot lately as well. She would watch as her father and mother went out on their horseback rides. As a high status family it was a requirement for them to know about equestrian training. Mr. Schuyler owned a stable with several horses, the stable was located farther away from the mansion due to the wide open space needed but it was still on the property.

Her sisters and her weren't allowed to ride on the horses yet since they were still too young but that didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy watching their parents and interacting with the horses that weren't being used. One of the female horses, a midnight gray Appaloosa named Eclipse, was currently expecting a foal any day now and Eliza was really looking forward to seeing the little one. Right now her father was riding on an ash gray Pinto horse named Colonel while her mother was riding on a Cremello horse named Fleur.

She watched as her father rode proudly on the horse and as it galloped on the path her father chose for it. Even now he looked like a general. Despite her father not being in the military anymore she could see that he never really lost that side to him. Everything he did seem to stem from his time as a general. It was all the more reason for her to go through with her promise if she needed to. As her father rode the horse she briefly imagined herself doing the same. She wondered if she could maintain the strong position he held himself as the horse traveled. Angelica, Peggy and her were currently sitting on the bench of the stables watching them right now. One of the butlers was keeping an eye on them as their parents rode on the horses.

"Isn't it amazing Eliza?" Angelica interrupted her thoughts.

Eliza let out a small gasp as her sister's voice broke her thoughts. She was suddenly brought back into reality. She regained her composure and brought her attention back to the situation she was in.

"I'm sorry what?" Eliza questioned.

"I asked don't you think Mother and Father are amazing?" Angelica asked again as she pointed to their parents.

She looked to see that her parents were still riding their horses at the same speed. She could see what Angelica was talking about; their parents looked like a king and queen with the way they pranced around on their horses. Smiles were on their faces as they did so.

"Yes it is," she quickly answered.

"Is something wrong Miss Elizabeth?" the butler asked.

She felt a small tug on her dress to see that it was her little sister Peggy.

"Big sister?" Peggy asked as she titled her head.

The little two year old looked worried as did the butler and Angelica. Eliza didn't mean to cause this much attention to herself so she knew that she had to act quickly. She didn't want anyone to know about her worries and concerns especially when she was still figuring things out for herself. Eliza smiled and placed a small kiss on her younger sister's forehead.

"No nothing is wrong," she said. "Mother and Father just look so nice together."

Angelica and Peggy nodded their heads in agreement and the butler smiled at her comment.

"Yes they are a lovely couple," he said. "The Schuyler family is very fortunate to have them."

At the sound of that Eliza turned her attention back to her parents. If people didn't know that her mother and father were a part of the Schuyler family she knew they would have would guessed that anyway. They just didn't look like average people; they gave off an aura that made them different from others. Looking at them was a representation of the previous generations, generations of successes and accomplishments. That only made preserving the Schuyler legacy even more vital. She watched as her parents rode the horses back to the stables, Catherine was immediately assisted by two of the horse handlers.

"Allow us madam," they said.

"Thank you gentlemen," she responded as they helped her down the horse. "And thank you Fleur."

She caressed the horse's muzzle and pulled a sugar cube out of her small pouch. Fleur took the treat and chewed on it with glee. Catherine caressed the horse's muzzle once again before handing her to one of the horse trainers. Mr. Schuyler stepped off his horse and petted its long yet groomed mane.

"That was a good ride Colonel," he said. "You are a very fine horse."

Mr. Schuyler handed the reins to one of the horse handlers.

"Make sure you feed them right now," he said. "And give them both an apple for dessert."

"Yes sir," the handlers said in unison as they took the horses.

Fleur and Colonel were walked back to their stables and the Schuyler parents turned their attention to their daughters. The three little girls immediately stood up from the bench and ran over to their parents. Peggy entered her mother's arms while Angelica clung onto her mother's dress. Eliza on the other hand was taken into her father's warm embrace. Mr. Schuyler laughed and smiled as he took his daughter into his arms. He felt her small arms wrap themselves around his neck, her laughter was contagious.

"I'm so lucky to have so many beautiful women in my life!" Mr. Schuyler exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around his wife's hip.

"Oh Philip Schuyler you are a dangerous man when it comes to females," Catherine playfully teased. "But one day your little girls are going to have another man in their life that isn't you."

Mr. Schuyler looked shocked and parental concern washed over his face. He looked at all three of his daughters and saw how small they were at the moment but they wouldn't stay like that forever. He couldn't imagine how he would react when his daughters brought home a man. Mr. Schuyler looked at his wife with a serious expression on his face.

"Catherine I can tell you now that my daughters will only have one man in their life and that is me," he replied.

"And what if they want to get married?" she asked.

"They are not going to get married, they're staying with their father," he stated firmly.

Catherine rolled her eyes and she patted each of her daughter's heads. That was when she felt a tug on her dress; she looked down to see that it was her oldest daughter.

"Mother what is Father talking about?" Angelica asked.

Their mother looked at her young daughters with a loving smile on her face.

"Oh your father is just jealous of the men you and your sisters will bring home when you're all grown up," she responded. "He just doesn't want to let his little girls go."

"I'm not little!" Peggy whined. "I'm big!"

Peggy raised her arms in the air as if to prove a point much to the amusement of her parents. Eliza and Angelica couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Peggy you're the smallest one here!" Angelica said.

"Am not!" Peggy responded.

"Are too!" Angelica argued.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Alright settle down girls," Mr. Schuyler said. "I'll tell you what, why don't we all go inside and treat ourselves to some tea and cookies?"

The two Schuyler sisters' eyes beamed with joy as they heard that.

"Yes!" the little girls exclaimed in unison.

"Alright then that sounds like race to me," Catherine stated. "Come on Peggy let's leave these slowpokes in the dust!"

With that Catherine took off with her youngest daughter in her arms. Angelica started to chase after them to the best of her ability.

"Hey no fair!" she yelled. "Peggy's cheating!"

Mr. Schuyler laughed as he watched his wife and two daughters slowly disappear into the walkway that led to the Pastures. That only left him and his second oldest child, but to his surprise she didn't bother to chase after her sisters and mother like he thought she would. He looked down at the daughter he held in his arms and saw that there was an unreadable expression on her face. He had never seen such an expression before in his life and what made it even more strange was that she had been laughing not too long ago.

"Eliza?" he addressed in a questioning tone.

Eliza looked at her father's eyes as he called her.

"Yes Father?" she answered.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You don't want any tea and cookies?"

Eliza nuzzled her head into her father's neck and her arms were still wrapped around him. She shook her head several times.

"No," she replied.

"Why not dear?" he asked.

"Not hungry," she said.

"Are you feeling ill Eliza?" he questioned.

Normally his daughter would be joining her sisters on the fun, the three were practically inseparable and they were always at each other's side no matter what. To see that Eliza was joining them for something like tea and cookies had him worried. Lately he had noticed a sudden change in his second child's behavior. He noticed that she had been asking more questions lately about him and about his parents. He knew that it was common for young children to ask a lot of questions, Angelica had been through that phase, but these questions were very detailed and specific. It wasn't normal for a girl Eliza's age to have a sudden interest in family histories. Eliza was only four and yet her mind seemed older. Eliza shook her head once again to answer his question.

"No," she said. "Father let's go back home. Mother, Angelica and Peggy will be wondering where we are."

Mr. Schuyler still looked concerned but he started to walk back on the path that led back to their house. Along the way he gave a worried look to his daughter, he didn't understand what was going on with her or what was making her act this way. Eliza had always been a little ball of energy but lately she seemed to be lacking in that department. She looked more restricted and observant; he noticed that she had been watching him like a hawk lately. It was like she was taking notes and he couldn't figure out why.

"Eliza," he addressed. "You've been acting very differently lately."

"I have?" she questioned as she griped his coat tighter.

This didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Schuyler; he felt his daughter's grip on him. In response he held onto her tighter as they walked back to the mansion.

"Yes you have," he added. "You seem to be…. distant. Like your mind is elsewhere. Is something wrong Eliza?"

She didn't want to tell him but she didn't want to make him worry either. She should have known that her father would have noticed her recent change in attitude.

"I've just been thinking," she replied.

Now Mr. Schuyler was really confused, he was not expecting that answer. He caressed his daughter's hair and tucked a strand behind her ear.

"About what dear?" he asked.

She just said the first thing that came to mind. She didn't want to tell him so she wouldn't be specific on what was bothering her.

"About when I'm grown up," she said.

That was another answer he hadn't been expecting. Her daughter was only four years old and yet she was already thinking about something like that? It was a very mature answer though but Mr. Schuyler didn't want Eliza to worry about her future at such a young age. He wanted her to be a child when she was still a child… he didn't want her to worry about something like that until she was at least in her young adult years.

"Why?"

This time he didn't get an answer, Eliza didn't want to talk about it anymore. She just shrugged her shoulders and turned her head away from her father but she still held tightly onto him. Mr. Schuyler saw the action and decided not to push the matter further despite wanting to know more. But he knew Eliza and he knew that his daughter would open up to him when she was ready. He patted her head again and they were reaching the Pastures.

"Father?" she asked.

"Yes Eliza?" he answered.

"Did you…" she started. "Did you like being a solider?"

There it was. It was another question about his life but this was one she had never asked before. She had asked about his time in the military but she never went as far as to ask him how he liked it. Before he would tell little stories here and there about those times but lately Eliza had been asking more specific questions about it. He wondered what had brought the sudden interest on. But nevertheless, just like the other times he decided to answer her.

"Well I will admit that it did have its challenges, it's more difficult than it sounds. When you're a general you're responsible for a lot of men, their lives are in your hands. And you have to make sure to stand by your commanding officer's side whenever he calls for you, you support him and you give him advice when he needs it. You also make sure that he is making the right decisions and to express your concerns when it is appropriate," Mr. Schuyler stated. "I did enjoy my time as a general but every time I was out on the battlefield I risked losing everything."

"Like what?" she asked.

By this time they had reached the mansion's backdoors and he turned the handle, his daughter was still in his arms as they walked to the area where his wife and two other daughters were.

"Well I risked losing my life several times," he admitted. "I also risked losing your mother too."

That caught her attention since she quickly turned her head back to where she was looking at him. There was a shocked expression on her face as she did so. Her father had never told her or her sisters that part of his career. He gave her a serious look but his eyes were still filled with love.

"I was a soldier when I met your mother," he said. "I became a general not too long before I started courting her. We were married during a time of peace but all too soon I was called back into battle, my men needed me but so did your mother. I went back into battle without knowing that your mother was pregnant with your sister Angelica."

Eliza titled her head with interest as she listened to the story, Mr. Schuyler continued.

"She wrote me letters saying that I needed to get home as quickly as I could because there was something of importance she had to tell me. Something that couldn't be discussed on paper, she gave me a reason to keep on fighting but I could have lost her as a result," Mr. Schuyler stated. "After a while I stopped writing, not because I didn't love her but because of the war. The battles I fought kept calling for my attention to the point where I couldn't even send her one letter or anyone else a letter. For all she knew I could have been dead and they were just waiting to tell her after it was all over."

Mr. Schuyler looked a little sad as she prepared himself for the next part of his explanation. But there was a hint of happiness there as well.

"I took too long and by the time I came back she was ready to give birth. Thankfully she had your grandmother to take care of her during this time; she made sure that all of your mother's needs were addressed. I got back just in time and I was present for the birth of your sister."

A look of pure joy and love appeared on her father's face.

"But when I held Angelica for the first time I realized that I could have lost your mother. She waited for me but she easily could have moved on, like I said she didn't know whether or not I was dead or alive. But when I came back she greeted me with a smile and with open arms. She told me that she knew that I would come back to her and that I was still alive."

He then looked down at his daughter and he caressed her cheek.

"But I realized that my career almost cost me what I loved, I stayed for a while to take care of your mother and newborn sister but I was called back into battle once again. However, I made a promise to myself that when it was all over I would go back home and stay there… forever. And so I did and today I am the proud husband to your mother and the proud father of three beautiful little girls."

When he said that he gently tapped her nose which caused her to giggle, she nuzzled her head into his neck again.

"I liked that story," she commented.

He smiled when she saw that her smile had returned.

"I'm glad you liked it," he replied.

"Father?" she addressed.

"Yes Eliza?" he questioned.

"Will you take me to see Eclipse later on today?" she asked. "I want to see her and the baby inside her."

She spoke in a tone that he had become familiar with over the four years of her life. She only used that tone when she really wanted something, his other daughters had it too but their tones were distinguishable from each other. But there was one thing they all had in common: he couldn't say no to any of them. And this was no exception. He simply smiled at his daughter and held her high in the air, the sudden action caused her to giggle.

"Anything for you my little one," he said. "We'll go see her after dinner, how's that sound?"

Eliza smiled in response and she hugged her father as soon as he brought her close to him. She hoped seeing Eclipse and her growing belly would get her mind off the troubles that were brewing. She also hoped it would get her father's mind off his relative's pestering. Right now all she wanted was to enjoy these moments while they lasted. That was when Mr. Schuyler's saw a funny sight.

"Now why don't we enjoy some tea and cookies before your mother and sisters finish them all."

He pointed to the room where they were all in; she saw that they were enjoying their treats and that there was only a little left. Her eyes widen and she jumped out of her father's arms. Mr. Schuyler smiled to see that his daughter had regained her appetite and thirst.

"Hey don't eat them all!" she whined as she ran towards them.

Mr. Schuyler watched as his second eldest ran to join her sisters and mother. As she ran her back was turned to him. His eyes widen at how she looked, in that moment he didn't see his daughter. She looked different. Her back didn't look as small as it should have been. It looked bigger and more mature for someone her age. He could tell that she was holding herself up, she held herself up with pride. She ran with pride.

He had seen that pride before.

It reminded him of… him. His back had looked the same at one point in his life and that was when he was in the military. He shook his head several times and when he looked again his daughter was sitting by her sisters enjoying a cookie. It was gone… but it had been there. He knew it. For a second his daughter was him and he couldn't figure out why.

But he didn't have time to think about it as his wife called him over for some tea. He smiled and welcomed her invitation, he sat by his wife as they enjoyed their refreshment and as they watched their children enjoy their treats. During this time he focused on Eliza to see if he would see it again, he wanted to see it happen again. As he watched his daughters he finally realized what he saw in Eliza for that second.

His daughter… his little Eliza… she had a proud and fighting spirit. It was just like him when he was younger.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 3**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

"You're so beautiful Eclipse," Eliza commented as she stroked the horse's face.

The horse let out a soft neigh and it gently leaned into Eliza's hand. The little girl giggled a little and she touched the horse's forehead with her own. Eclipse didn't reject her as she did so. Mr. Schuyler stood beside the stable door and he smiled at the sight before him.

As promised Mr. Schuyler took his daughter to see Eclipse, it was late in the day and all too soon they would have to leave for bed. But for right now they would keep the Appaloosa horse company. Eclipse had been with the Schuylers for a few years now; the same could be said of the other horses as well. Horse riding was a part of a noble's education and the Schuyler family was no exception. So it came as no surprise that over the years the Schuylers had ownership of a multitude of horses. But Eclipse was a special case; she held a special and important place in Mr. Schuyler's heart.

Why?

She was the last horse his mother, Cornelia Schuyler, had purchased during her time alive. Appaloosa horses were a rarity to come by in these parts of New York. They had to be purchased through a proper trading system, something the Schuyler family was known for. Cornelia had purchased another Appaloosa horse by the name of Festus before. Festus had the same ash colors as Eclipse but his mane had a mixture of black and white hair. Cornelia instantly fell in love with the breed and decided to purchase another horse. Only this time she wanted a female. She was interested in finding Festus a mate, and that's how Eclipse came into the picture. William Schuyler had assisted her with this purchase because of his trading business; he has also assisted her with the purchase of Festus. And thus Eclipse was now a part of the Schuyler's stables.

Festus and Eclipse soon mated with each other and they were currently expecting a foal. The very same foal that was inside Eclipse's belly at the moment. Tragically Cornelia would never get to see the little horse as she had passed away but Mr. Schuyler was determined to keep his mother's wish alive by taking care of the horse family. And here they were: his daughter with his mother's horse and the unborn baby horse he mother wanted to see.

"I hope the baby comes out soon," Eliza said.

"The doctor said the foal should be here in about a week," Mr. Schuyler replied. "But with the way that little one kicks it could be sooner."

Eliza smiled at her father's comment before turning her attention back to the female horse. She stroked the horse's black mane and admired how beautiful Eclipse was. She thought all of the horses were beautiful but Eclipse was special, she treasured her for the same reasons her father did. Eclipse had been her grandmother's favorite and last horse. She adored the Appaloosa with all of her heart and soul; she treated Eclipse like she had been her own.

She remembered the times where her grandmother would ride the horse, even in her old age Cornelia had a lot of spunk and character. She didn't let time slow her down, not even for a second. When her grandmother rode on Eclipse it was like looking at a painting portrait. It looked so right and natural, both her grandmother's beauty and the horse's beauty shined through.

Eliza was sad that she would never get to see that again. She knew that Eclipse was just as heartbroken as her family was when Cornelia passed away. She had noticed a sudden change in the horse's behavior, she didn't seem to be motivated and there was a look of longing on her face. It was as if she was waiting for Cornelia to come back to her. But that was never going to happen. Cornelia was gone but Eclipse was still here. She was a part of the legacy Cornelia Schuyler left behind.

Legacy.

There was that word again. Eliza had come to know it well, especially after the conversation she had heard her father have with her relatives. Her grandmother had been able to leave her mark on the world. She had been known as a single mother who raised her child on her own through difficulties and hardships that came with being a widow. But despite that she had been able to instill the proper values into her one and only child. And she had also been able to keep her late husband's legacy alive by doing so. Her grandmother had been a strong yet gentle person and she was glad to have known her even if it was for a short time.

She couldn't believe her Uncle Richard had the audacity to say that her and her sisters were incapable of carrying on their father's legacy when her grandmother had proven to be able to do so with her late husband. But then she remembered that it was technically the Schuyler name Cornelia had preserved and not her own. And then she thought about his words and the words of Gerald and Hattie, she couldn't help but feel helpless once again. She didn't know what the future held for her and her sisters… and her father's name, the Schuyler name.

She wanted to do something that would preserve her father's name. But according to everyone around her she had to be married and therefore give up her right to her father's name as a result. At this point she could really care less about getting married. She didn't care about it, if there was a way for her father's legacy to live on and be spoken about for many years to come then she would do it. She petted the horse some more and she looked at her father.

"Father," she addressed.

"Yes Eliza?" he asked.

"Do… do you miss being a general?" she questioned.

Mr. Schuyler looked at his daughter with interest. There she went again; she was asking more questions about his life. And this question was similar to the one she asked had asked him earlier about him being a soldier. He didn't mind sharing his past experiences with his child but he still couldn't help but wonder what had brought on all these questions. But nevertheless he would answer her.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "I don't regret my decision to leave the army when I had the chance but I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss those days."

He sat next to his daughter and sat her in his lap. He was careful to give Eclipse her space as she continued to lay down on the refresh batch of hay.

"I remember when I first became a solider I was so nervous, I knew that any day I could die in battle or I could lose myself to sickness or injuries. But when I was young I knew that I wanted to make something of myself, not just for my father but for my mother as well."

Eliza leaned into his chest; she could feel the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. She listened to one of his many stories.

"My mother had raised me after my father's death," he stated. "I was still a young boy when he passed away but there was still so much I didn't know about life. My mother, your grandmother, was always by my side no matter what and she supported all of my endeavors. She made sure that I grew up into a fine young man that would someday leave my mark on the world."

Eliza felt her heart stand still when he said that, again they were back to that topic. It all came down to leaving a mark on the world. Something she wasn't sure she could do no matter if she married or not. She didn't say anything as her father spoke some more.

"I wanted to make both my late father and my living mother proud, everything I ever did I did for them. I wanted to make sure that they knew that it was because of them that I would be able to accomplish great tasks," he continued. "By the time I had finished with my studies the war called for me to serve. It was there that I knew I would start to cement my mark, despite coming from a prestigious family and pedigree I worked my way up into high positions. Your Uncle Richard had done the same as well."

She flinched a little at the sound of that name; it belonged to the very same man who looked down on her and her sisters. Mr. Schuyler noticed this sudden action but Eliza quickly recovered and motioned for him to continue.

"Anyway, I became a general. Richard and I both served our home in different manners but we nevertheless fought for the same side. Richard carries more burdens from the war as you can see; his leg injury was the result of an ambush gone wrong."

It was a hard topic to discuss, that's why no one brought it up. Even Eliza could understand why that was.

"However, I do admire him for continuing to fight after he sustained that wound; it is a wound that continues to haunt him until this very day. But I do not believe he sees it as an injury anymore… I believe he has come to recognize it as a medal for his time fighting as a solider," Mr. Schuyler explained. "I served my home until it was time for me to retire. But as I have said I do miss those days. I miss the friends I made there, when you're a solider the first thing you have to learn is that the man standing next to you might not make it home. That also counts for yourself. That's why you make as many friends as possible when you're in the military, they help you forget about the despair that could hit you at any time."

Eliza never saw it that way before, she knew her father still kept in contact with some men he had served with but she never really understood the reason why until now. She understood that those men had bonded during a time where they had to be away from their families and homeland; sometimes it would be for months. During that time they had to forget about their loneliness and recognize that the people they were surrounded by could be the last faces they ever saw. Her admiration for her father increased even more.

"While I was a general I was responsible for my men Eliza. I held their lives in my hands with every action I made," Mr. Schuyler stated. "It wasn't an easy position to maintain but I couldn't abandon my men and fellow soldiers. Someone had to take leadership and I was willing to take that responsibility. In the end I might have made some mistakes but I never regretted taking that position. I was and still am honored to have been a general and I hold great pride for the men I served alongside."

He brought his middle child closer and he kissed the top of her head.

"I have served my time in the military. But now it is time for me to serve my time to my family… as a father and a husband."

Eliza smiled and she placed a small kiss on her father's cheek. He rubbed her back and he looked outside the stable's window to see that the moon was out along with the stars. That was their sign to start heading back to the Pastures. He stood up and took his daughter into his arms. Eliza yawned as he did so and she leaned against his chest.

"And now my dear let us return home," he said. "I'm sure your mother and sisters are wondering when we'll be back."

"Okay Father," she responded. "Goodnight Eclipse and goodnight Eclipse's baby."

The horse neighed and bowed her head to the warm hay; Mr. Schuyler leaned down to the horse and petted her head. Eliza repeated the action and she petted Eclipse as well.

"Goodnight Eclipse," Mr. Schuyler stated. "We'll see you in the morning."

With that the horse started to close her eyes and her breathing soften. Mr. Schuyler and his daughter exited the stables and the father made sure to lock them before they headed back to their home. Along the way Eliza thought about her grandmother again, her grandmother used to hold her like this as well. She would hold her until she fell asleep sometimes. She would fall asleep to the sounds of her heartbeat and the warmth of her chest, sometimes she would sing her the lullaby she had come to know and favor. Sweet Polly Oliver.

Sweet Polly Oliver became a man. She would become one as well for her father and for her family name… and for herself. She would leave her mark on the world. Before she fell asleep in her father's arms she whispered one last thing to him.

"Father?" she asked in a tired tone.

"Yes my child?" he replied.

"Can I name Eclipse's baby when its born?"

Mr. Schuyler thought it was an unusual request but she could never say no to this daughter much like his other daughters. He was surprised to hear that Eliza had actually wanted to name the new horse that would soon join the stables. But he was also curious to find out what name his daughter had picked out for the foal.

"Of course love," he responded. "What name has captured your interest?"

Eliza didn't answer as her eyes were finally closed and her body was now slumped in his arms. Mr. Schuyler held back a chuckle as he entered his house and placed his daughter into her bed before going to his own to join his wife. He was now even more curious to find out what name his daughter wanted to choose for the foal. As Eliza Schuyler slept she dreamed about her grandmother and she dreamt about Eclipse. She saw Cornelia riding on Eclipse through a grassy field. There was look of happiness on her grandmother's face as the Appaloosa horse traveled through the area. It was just a painting. She could hear her grandmother's laugh along with the horse's neigh. They were both wonderful sounds to hear especially when the dream had a great meaning to it. It was fitting since her dream related to the name she picked out for the unborn foal. She just hoped it would be the right gender.

One week later Eclipse gave birth to her and Festus's child. It was a female horse, a filly. Just want Eliza wanted. She was born with the same alluring color as her father and mother. A midnight gray with black hair and captivating dark eyes that resembled her father's. She was as beautiful as her parents.

Festus and Eclipse were in the stable together and they were instantly smitten with their newborn baby filly. The Schuyler family gathered around the stable and gave the three horses their space, they watched in awe as the little family interacted with each other. Mr. Schuyler had told the family that Eliza would be the one to name the foal and they too became curios as to what kind of a name Eliza picked out for the baby horse. Once the baby arrived they looked to Eliza, there was a small smile on her face as she watched the little horse nuzzle her mother. Mr. Schuyler asked for the name and Eliza was more than happy to give it to the newborn filly. She knew that it was a fitting name and she hoped that her family would agree. She turned to them and she then turned back to the filly.

Cornelia. The filly's name was Cornelia. It was perfect.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 4**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

Eliza handed Cornelia the filly a small batch of hay. Cornelia welcomed the food and started to chew the hay. Eliza made sure to give her only a little bit of it since Cornelia still relied on her mother's daily feedings. She petted the horse's head and she neighed in response. Several months had passed since Cornelia's birth and during that time the little girl and little horse had become very close. It got to the point where sometimes the horse would follow Eliza much to her amusement and the amusement of others. All too soon the horse caretakers had to give Cornelia her daily cleaning and little Eliza had to leave the stables as a result. She returned to her mother's side.

Right now Catherine, Angelica, Peggy and Eliza were enjoying a nice sunny day outside. Mr. Schuyler was in his office taking care of some business that related to the mills he owned. But every now and again he would look out the window of his office to see his family.

Catherine was sitting at the white wooden gazebo with her daughter's by her side. She was reading a book, she would spare her daughters a glance every once and a while. Angelica, Eliza and Peggy were chatting amongst themselves and they were also playing with the dolls their Uncle Mason had given to them a while back.

"Hi I'm Angelica and I'm the biggest sister," she said.

"And I'm Eliza, I'm the middle sister," Eliza replied.

"And I'm Peggy," Peggy stated. "I'm cute."

Peggy had a mischievous smile on her face as she said so. Despite being only two years old she was really smart and sneaky, it was a habit Eliza and Angelica had learned from her. The two older sisters giggled at their younger sister and they used their dolls to talk.

"No I'm the cute one Peggy!" Angelica whined.

"I'm cute," Peggy replied.

"You're so smart Peggy," Eliza added. "Cute and smart."

Peggy sat with pride and she held her doll high in the air, it was as if she was declaring her victory. Catherine chuckled a little as she read her book, she adored watching and listening to her daughters antics. She remembered being that eccentric when she was their ages. Angelica started to playfully ruffle Peggy's curly brown hair and the youngest Schuyler let out a series of giggles as she did so.

Eliza gave her sisters a small smile before turning her attention back to the doll she held in her hands. The doll had her hair and eyes along with her signature blue color dress. Mason took the liberty of having dolls created to look like her and her sisters. They were gifts from when he came here with the rest of her relatives. She closed her eyes and felt a knot in her stomach as she recalled that day. She didn't want to think about that but at the same time she could never find it in her heart to forget it. She looked at the doll some more, a small likeness of her crafted with fabric and yarn. Its button eyes were staring right back at her. She could see her reflection in the shine of them.

What did she see? She honestly didn't know. She wanted to see a strong girl who was capable of bringing her family name honor and glory. But she didn't see that. She saw what her Uncle Richard saw, a girl who was only good for marrying into nobility in order to keep her bloodline pure. Her eyes suddenly became filled with determination and she started to mimic her father's moves using her doll.

She remembered how her father would move when he practiced his sword fighting. He moved with such grace, it was like it was a natural part of him. She used her doll to practice the moves she had seen. Her sisters didn't seem to notice since they were still messing with each other, Angelica was trying to get Peggy to take back what she said and Peggy was dodging her every move.

Catherine was about to turn to the next page of her book when something caught her eye. She looked at her middle daughter to see a strange sight. She saw that Eliza was using her doll for something other than playing. She moved her doll around in an odd manner. But there was something familiar about the way she was moving her doll. Her movements looked calculated and precise, it something that was unusual for a four year old.

After several seconds went by her eyes widen when she finally remembered where she had seen those moves. She realized that Eliza was performing her husband's movements. She would watch her husband practice with his instructor Mr. Roland sometimes and she knew that he would follow certain directions when it came to training. The way Eliza moved and the way she held herself reminded her of her husband's training. She was amazed that a little girl was able to remember such precise movements. But she was also confused.

When did her daughter find the time to remember such training? Had she been observing him the entire time he would train? How long had she been doing this? She was about to say something about the subject when a sudden noise caught her attention. And not just her attention but the attention of her daughters and husband as well.

Mr. Schuyler had finished looking over some business reports when he decided to check on his wife and daughters again. However, just when he was about to a certain and familiar cry caught his ears. He quickly looked outside the window and found the source of that sound.

It was the cry of a horse!

He saw the filly, Cornelia, running across the field in a frenzy. She looked frightened and confused. While she may not have been as big as an adult horse she was still a force to be reckoned with, her youth and lack of proper obedience proved that. She let out another cry as she began to gallop even faster. It made him panic as he saw that she was heading for the gazebo that held his wife and daughters!

"Catherine! Girls!" he exclaimed as he held onto the window.

Catherine and her daughter didn't have time to think as they saw Cornelia ran towards them. On instinct she grabbed the closest daughter and then the other and then… wait. One was missing! She looked down in her arms to see that Angelica and Peggy were there but Eliza… she was nowhere to be found. She looked around, panicked. And then what she saw shocked and surprised her. She found her daughter! And she was heading right towards Cornelia!

"Eliza no!" she cried.

"Eliza!" Mr. Schuyler cried through the window.

But his cries went unheard as Eliza kept running to the horse. He even hit the window several times but nothing. He was helpless and he feared the worst as Eliza and the horse ran towards each other.

Indeed, little Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler was running towards the horse she had come to know and love. The horse she named and had adored enough for both her and her grandmother. And the horse that was threatening her and her family's lives at the moment. But Eliza didn't see that, all she saw was her friend in need. Her horse looked frightened, her friend needed her. Cornelia ran right to her and once the filly saw the little girl she stood on her back legs and neighed in a frantic tone. Eliza saw this and raised her arms in the air in a peaceful manner and she spoke in a soothing tone.

"Cornelia," she addressed. "It's okay. It's okay."

Cornelia kept standing on her back legs and she even started to kick with her front legs but Eliza was too small for them to hit her. Eliza still held her arms in the air and continued to use soothing words. She could see that Cornelia was still panicked so she resorted to another tactic. She recalled that whenever she was upset or frightened her grandmother would comfort her by singing to her. Cornelia Schuyler had done the same with her son when he was younger and she had done so with Angelica and Peggy as well. There was only one song Eliza could think of at the moment and she started to sing. She channeled the warmth and concern her grandmother had used whenever she would sing to her and her sisters.

" _As sweet Polly Oliver lay musing in bed,_

 _A sudden strange fancy came into her head._

' _Nor father nor mother shall make me false prove!_

 _I'll 'list for a soldier and follow my love!'_

 _So early next morning she softly arose,_

 _And dressed herself up in her dead brother's clothes;_

 _She cut her hair close and she stained her face brown,_

 _And went for a soldier to fair London Town."_

At the sound of the singing Cornelia the horse looked confused but the soothing melody was starting to get to her. She slowly lowered herself onto all four of her legs and looked at the young girl that stood before her. She was the very same girl who treated her with kindness and respect ever since she entered the world. Eliza continued to sing and she continued to hold her hands high.

" _Then up spoke the sergeant one day at his drill,_

' _Now who's good at nursing? A captain lies ill!'_

' _I'm ready,' says Polly, to nurse him she's gone,_

 _And finds 'tis her true love all wasted and wan._

 _The first week the doctor kept shaking his head;_

' _No nursing, young fellow, can save him,' he said,_

 _But when Polly Oliver has nursed back his life,_

 _He cried, 'You have cherished as if you were his wife!"_

Cornelia's body relaxed and the tension melted away as Eliza reached the end of the song. The little filly then titled her head over Eliza and nuzzled her a little, Eliza giggled and she petted the horse. Catherine couldn't believe what she was witnessing as she held onto her two other daughter, her eyes widen in awe over her four year old daughter's actions. She couldn't even speak as she saw the horse bowing down to her little girl. And Catherine Schuyler wasn't the only one witnessing such an event; there was her husband and the father of her children as well. Mr. Schuyler watched from his window and just like his wife he couldn't believe his eyes. The middle daughter of the Schuyler couple didn't seem to pay attention to any of her surroundings as she continued to soothe the filly.

" _On then Polly Oliver she burst into tears,_

 _And told the good doctor her hopes and her fears,_

 _And very soon after, for better or for worse,_

 _The Captain took joyfully his pretty soldier nurse!"_

Eliza stroked the horse's face and she even hugged Cornelia's neck. She smiled as Cornelia let out soft and relaxed neighs, the filly even nuzzled her some more. She still didn't realize that she had an audience as Catherine led her sisters and herself to her and as her father watched from his office. Mr. Schuyler could have sworn what he saw was a dream but it was too real to be so.

There was no fooling anyone, not even himself, he knows what he saw. His daughter, his little Eliza, had just soothed a wild horse… at the young age of four. He had learned how to do that just before he reached the age of ten and yet here was his daughter performing such an act at an age where she had much to learn. How was that possible? Who had taught her such a task? Did the little horse really hold his daughter with such high regard? There were so many questions he wanted to ask but he was sure that Eliza couldn't answer them in a way that made sense to him. However, despite that he couldn't help but feel a deep sense of pride over his daughter's actions. He watched as his wife and two other daughters went to her side and as two of the horse caretakers ran out from the stables to them as well.

Eliza was finally brought back to reality when she heard her mother's voice and the cries of her sisters. She felt the warm embrace of her mother as she reached her, her two sisters joined in on the embrace as well. Tears were in her mother's eyes as she hugged her, her worry and concern were evident. She feared that she had lost her daughter the second she saw her running to the wild horse.

"Eliza!" Catherine exclaimed as she took her middle daughter in her arms. "Are you alright?

"Eliza you could have been hurt!" Angelica stated.

"Big sister okay?' Peggy questioned.

Eliza Schuyler gave them puzzled looks as if she didn't know what they were talking about.

"I'm fine," she said as if it was obvious. "Cornelia was just scared."

"She was scared?" Catherine questioned. "You scared us all young lady, what were you thinking?"

"Cornelia needed a friend," Eliza stated. "She was scared."

Eliza kept emphasizing the "scared" part of her statements; it was as if she was trying to get her point across to her mother. Before Catherine could say anything else to her reckless young daughter two of the horse caretakers ran to them. They had come from the stables that had housed the young filly along with her parents..

"Mistress Catherine!" one of the caretakers exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Have any of the young mistresses been injured?" the other asked.

Catherine looked at the two men with a hint of anger in her eyes. Catherine rarely expressed her anger to people, some say that becoming a mother caused this, but she wouldn't stand for any potential dangers to fall on her beloved children. She stood up from her place with her middle daughter still in her arms, Angelica and Peggy held onto their mother's dress as she did so. Eliza still held a questioning look in her eye; she still didn't understand why people were making such a fuss over a small matter. At least to her it was a small matter; she had only done what her late grandmother would have done if she saw a friend in need.

"Matthew, Clarence what is the meaning of this?" Catherine questioned. "How did Cornelia escape from her stable?"

The two servants bowed their heads as they took the young horse.

"Our apologies Mistress Catherine," Matthew said.

"We were in the processing of grooming little Cornelia when a field mouse scared her," Clarence added. "We tried to restrain her but she managed to ran pass us."

Catherine listened to their statements, she wanted to be angry but then she recalled what her daughter had said about Cornelia. She had said that Cornelia was scared and the caretakers had proven that statement to be true as they told her of the field mouse that startled her. She couldn't believe that her daughter's assumptions had just been proven to be true. She looked at her little Eliza with awe, her four year old child knew more about the horse than she did despite being surrounded by them longer than her. Eliza looked at her mother.

"You see Mother?" she asked. "Cornelia was just scared, she needed a friend."

Eliza's warm brown eyes made Catherine's anger slowly melt away, much like her husband her children were her weakness. She just couldn't stay angry whenever her daughter's gave her that look. Being a mother made her feelings on the situation a little complicated. She wanted to be angry since her daughter's live was put in danger and because her daughter had knowingly ran towards that danger instead of away from it but then there was a sense of pride over her daughter wanting to help others. And then there was what she had just witnessed, her Eliza had just soothed an untrained horse. Her four year old little girl did that and she was still having a hard time believing it. She let out a sigh and caressed Eliza's dark hair.

"Oh Eliza," she stated. "You are a force to be reckoned with."

"You have our deepest and sincerest apologizes Mistress Catherine," Clarence stated.

"We deserve whatever punishment you see fit," Matthew added.

The two men still had their heads bowed as they held onto the young horse. Catherine turned to her servants and gave them a small smile; she shook her head as she held tightly onto her Eliza.

"That will not be necessary gentlemen," she said. "I understand that Cornelia was just stressed over the situation. Please place her back into her stable and finish grooming her. But before you do that make sure that there are no more creatures that can startle her. And when you're done with her grooming I want you and the other caretakers to look over the stables to make sure that there are no other pests. Is that understood?"

"Yes mistress," they replied in unison.

Catherine nodded in agreement.

"You are dismissed gentlemen," she said.

With that the two horse caretakers lead young Cornelia back to her home, that left the Schuyler mother and sisters altogether. Catherine let out another sigh but this time it was in relief. Despite the anger and frustration she had expressed she was at least grateful that no one got hurt. She looked at Eliza once again and kissed her on her forehead.

"Eliza dear please do be careful next time you decide to do something like that," Catherine stated. "The last thing your father and I want is for you to be hurt in anyway."

Eliza listened to her mother's wish and she nodded her head. Despite being encouraged by her late grandmother to help those in need she was also encouraged to listen to and respect her parents by her as well. She understood that her mother was just worried about her safety just like she was worried about Angelica's and Peggy's safety.

"I understand Mother," Eliza responded.

"Good," Catherine said. "Now let's go back inside, that's enough excitement for one day."

"Okay Mother!" the girls answered in unison.

Catherine placed her daughter on the ground and the three Schuyler sisters ran back to the gazebo to gather their look-a-like dolls, Catherine followed in order to acquire her book. Once they were done they headed back to the mansion, as they did so Cather couldn't help but stare at her middle child and second daughter. Lately she had noticed a change in Eliza's disposition and overall character. The child seemed to be more observant even for someone her age.

It was no secret that young children learned from their surroundings but Eliza seemed to be completely engulfed with them. Her daughter would look rather than speak sometimes. Her eyes seemed to unravel the hidden secrets of the world; they saw things that she didn't. Her daughter had seen her father's training sessions and she mimicked them. She had also seen the frightened horse and she comforted her. With all of this in mind she couldn't help but wonder what else did Eliza see? And more importantly what else was she capable of? She felt like there was so much she didn't know about Eliza, her own daughter.

Those determined eyes and that bold figure. She had seen it before.

She had seen it in her husband, Philip Schuyler. When she first met him what attracted her the most was his determined eyes and bold figure. And yet here she was, Elizabeth Schuyler, daughter of her and Philip Schuyler with those same eyes and figure. She couldn't deny it. Even though her husband now wore glasses and he had gotten older she still saw both traits in him.

Catherine's thoughts were interrupted when one of the household nannies came out from one of the rooms. It was her children's favorite nanny, her name was Susanna Lewis. Catherine had hired Susanna when she was pregnant with Angelica, since her husband was off to war for the most part she had to rely on the aid of her mother-in-law and multiple servants. But Susanna had stood out from the rest since she was the primary caretaker to the pregnant Schuyler mistress besides Cornelia.

Ever since then Catherine relied on Susanna to take care of her daughters whenever she or her husband had business to attend to, this was especially true after the passing of Cornelia Schuyler. Susanna took great pride in watching over the Schuyler sisters and she treated them as if they were her own. Her warm brown eyes and lovely dark brown hair resembled that of her daughters; sometimes the other servants had mistaken her daughters for one of hers. The fact that Susanna had a daughter that regularly visited the household whenever her husband was busy didn't help with that either.

"Mistress Catherine," she spoke.

"Susanna," Catherine greeted. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong mistress; it's just that your husband has requested your presence in his office," she stated. "Immediately."

Catherine couldn't help but feel a little surprised.

"I see," Catherine replied. "Has he said why he wishes that?"

"No mistress but I assume it is a matter of some importance," Susanna stated.

"Yes I suppose so," Catherine said as she clutched her book tightly. "Well then Susanna would you mind watching over the children while I speak with my husband?"

Susanna smiled and shook her head.

"Of course I wouldn't mind watching over these little dears," Susanna responded. "They mind me so much of my own daughter."

"Your little Maria, am I right?" Catherine questioned with a small smirk.

"Yes Maria can be a little troublemaker if you're not careful but she has a good heart," Susanna said. "She enjoys being by her father's side whenever he's not too busy."

"Oh she's such a wonderful child," Catherine added. "These girls are the same with their father. Do bring her the next time River isn't busy with work, the girls love to play with her."

Susanna smiled and she nodded her head, she then walked over to the Schuyler sisters. Angelica, Eliza and Peggy were thrilled to see their favorite nanny. They wasted no time in crowding around her with their dolls in their arms. Susanna chuckled over the sudden action and took their small hands into hers.

"Alright girls your mother and father have some important matters to discuss so why don't we play with your dolls in your room?" she asked. "Your uncle Mason sent some doll clothes for you this morning."

The girls' eyes widen and they jumped up and down, leave it to their Uncle Mason to do such a thing. Catherine couldn't help but smile over her daughter's happiness. She made a reminder to write a letter to Mason as a way of saying thank you.

"That's the spirit!" Susanna said.

With that Susanna took Peggy into her arms and she led the other girls to their shared room. Catherine watched as the disappeared from her sight and she allow worry to consume her. She wondered what was so important that her husband had to talk to her right now. She wondered if it had anything to do with his relatives visit some time ago. Before going to her husband's office she stopped at the family library first to return the book she borrowed, once she was done she made herself look presentable and she tried to wash the worry away from her face.

She walked upstairs and headed for Mr. Schuyler's office. Along the way she thought about the visit her husband's relatives made to their home. After they had left he spent the first half of the day talking to her about what was discussed in his office. She expressed her shock and anger over what had been said about her beloved daughters, this anger belonged more to Richard than the others though.

She knew that it was no secret what Richard's feelings about children were. He saw them simply as a way to further a parents legacy, he had been teaching his sons so since they day they each were born. That was another thing he liked to make known to those around them. Whenever her husband even dared to boast about their daughter Richard would interrupt by gloating about his sons.

Catherine could talk to William and tolerate Gerald and Hattie but she couldn't stand Richard. Even though he had done much in his life to garner praise and respect at the same time Catherine couldn't find it in her heart to respect a man who had no real regard for children or anyone other than himself. His attitude was the reason why she tried to keep her daughters away from him and those who were affiliated with him. For some years it had worked.

But the recent passing of Cornelia forced that man back into their lives… and as a result her daughters' lives as well. That was when the Schuyler relatives brought up the important subject of legacy. And that's where the seeds of her husband's problems had been planted. She clutched her hands together over her heart.

"Oh Philip," she whispered under her breath.

Her husband had told her about the deal and about how they were encouraged to produce a son by the date of next year. If not then all of the attention would go to Angelica. Regardless if they had or didn't have a son Catherine wasn't about to let her children become pawns in the twisted game of the Schuyler relatives especially not to Richard. When she married Philip Schuyler she didn't plan on anyone making light of her or the children she would bear to him. Her mother-in-law Cornelia had supported her in this decision.

When she bore her three daughters she couldn't have been happier, when she looked at them she didn't see legacies and bloodlines. She saw the future, a future full of possibilities. All of her daughters had potential and she was not about to let Richard, Gerald or Hattie mock or disregard that. She was thankful and not surprised to hear that Mason supported her and her husband in their time of need. But still, even his support wasn't enough to dissuade the others.

Don't misunderstand, they had been trying. But she had yet to feel anything relating to pregnancy. She wasn't so sure about the deal that had been made between the Schuyler relatives, she didn't feel right about bringing a child into the world just to appease someone else's wants rather than her and her husband's wants. Not even her mother-in-law agreed to that, had that been the case Cornelia would have remarried and had more children. But she didn't, she was satisfied with what she had even if she had only been married for a short time compared to other marriages and even if she only had one child. That was how she felt; she was satisfied with having her husband and with having her three daughters. She didn't need any more than what she had despite what others might try to tell her and Mr. Schuyler.

And speaking of her husband, she was now standing in front of the door that lead into his office. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out; she slowly knocked on the wooden door.

"Philip?" she questioned.

"Catherine?" his voice asked.

"Yes dear it's me," she replied.

"Come in."

She took hold of the handle and opened the door; she was greeted by the sight of her husband standing before the window. His back was turned to her and his frame was tensed. Little did she know that he had been doing so earlier as well. She entered the office and closed the door behind her.

"You wanted to speak to me about something dear?" she asked.

At that her husband let out a sigh and she slowly turned around to face his wife. He went back to his desk and sat in the chair, as soon as he was comfortable he rubbed his forehead. Catherine could see many signs indicating that her husband was stressed. She walked over to the desk and stood by his side; she placed her hands on his shoulders and massaged them a little.

"Philip," addressed. "You have to let it go."

"I wish it was that easy Catherine," he responded. "They are supposed to be my family and yet they keep hounding me at every turn I take. No matter how hard I try to keep my mind off of them I just can't seem to. It's difficult Catherine, it really is."

"I understand Philip," she answered. "But you should do what you feel is best for you rather than what is best for your family. How many times have you put them before yourself? Even your own mother thought so, isn't that the reason why you became a solider in the first place?"

Mr. Schuyler didn't deny her statement, when his mother was still alive she was a little against him being a solider and taking his father's place in the military. Not because she didn't think he couldn't do it but because she worried for his safety especially when he was her only child.

And while he had done so to make his deceased father proud he also did it for her as well, he wanted to show her that her hard work in raising him paid off. Reluctantly she allowed him to go and she would pray to her late husband to protect him and watch over him every time he matched into battle. Thankfully her son would come home every time he left and she was proud of him every time he returned. But that was only the tip of the surface for his motivations.

"I did become a solider for my family name and for my mother's honor," he admitted. "But I stayed for myself. Time and time again I went above the expectations I set up for myself, I proved that despite not having a father for most of my young adult life that I was capable of greatness."

"And you have made your mother proud because you became a great man… and a great husband and father," Catherine responded.

Despite his stress Mr. Schuyler smiled at his wife and took one of her hands into his.

"But now I have my family stating that what I have done in the past is not enough to secure my legacy or the Schuyler name. They say that our children need to have a hand in doing so. If it were up to me Angelica, Eliza and Peggy would have the freedom to do what makes them happy," he stated. "But I'm said to say that the name and the family they were born into will not allow that. Nor would the world we live in allow that. Oh dearest Catherine, I fear that our daughters will not be able to leave their mark on the world if nobody gives them the chance to prove themselves. There are many people like Richard out there… I fear that this world is going to hurt them in some way."

"I will not lie Philip," Catherine started. "This world can be unforgiving, women are supposed to be one thing while men are supposed to be many things. But I feel like your mother was the first woman who went against those expectations."

Catherine positioned herself to where she was leaning on the desk beside her husband.

"She raised you during a time where widows were encouraged to remarry and start over," she said. "She took over your father's estate, his business ventures, his properties and everything else that fell under his name. She did it while taking care of a child and while preserving her husband's legacy. "

Mr. Schuyler smiled at his wife as he recalled the precious moments he shared with his mother. He missed very dearly, there were times when he could have sworn that she was just waiting for him. He pictured her standing outside the mansion, beside the stables with a big smile on her face as if nothing bad had happened at all. But he knew that she was in a better place and most importantly she was with his father after so many years of being separated by death.

"She was a very strong woman," he commented. "Much like you my lovely wife."

Catherine blushed a little.

"And just like our daughters will be in the future," he added. "I know that they will accomplish great things despite what Richard thinks."

Mr. Schuyler scooted closer to his wife and he held her close. Catherine placed her head over his chest, she could hear the soothing sounds of his heartbeat and she could feel the warmth of his body.

"If it is God's intention to give us a son then so be it, I will always love our current children whether or not there is to be a boy in the family. I have not given up on them and I will always do my best to protect them from this world," Mr. Schuyler stated.

"I know you will and I will be right by your side for that," Catherine said.

The Schuyler couple held onto each other for a little while, they were going through emotional hardships right now. Cornelia's death had affected everyone more than they all thought it had and now they were facing a crisis that involved the future of their family. They didn't know what to expect from the future but they knew one thing: they would always support and love each other no matter what. Minutes went by before Catherine spoke; there was another matter she thought she should bring up to her husband.

"Philip," she addressed.

"Yes Catherine?" he replied.

"There is something else I want to discuss with you," she added.

"What is it dear?" he questioned.

She slowly untangled herself from his grasp and looked at him straight in the eye. Those determined eyes… the same as Eliza's. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and let out a sigh.

"Philip have you noticed a change in Eliza lately?" she asked. "She seems more observant and distant… she seems to be lost in her own world sometimes."

Mr. Schuyler's figure seemed to perk up a little from shock and surprise. He couldn't believe what he had just heard escape from his wife's lips. Had she noticed too? He thought that it was just him but now she had confirmed it. She had seen what he had seen.

"Well Philip, have you?" she asked.

He couldn't lie to Catherine, not to his wife of all people. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Yes," he admitted. "I have, I thought that I maybe it was just overthinking it or possibly just seeing things. But if you've seen it too then there must be something going on."

"I'm worried Philip," Catherine stated. "Eliza has always been and outgoing and bright girl but lately she just seems more… she seems so..."

Catherine struggled to find the words that fit the situation; Mr. Schuyler seemed to know the word though.

"Mature?" he offered.

Catherine looked at her husband and smiled a little.

"Yes," she said. "Mature."

She took his hands into hers and held onto him.

"She's only four years old and yet her mind seems older," she stated. "Just today she stopped Cornelia the horse from running on a rampage."

"I know, I saw everything from this window," Mr. Schuyler said.

Catherine gave her husband a shocked look; she couldn't believe that he had seen it too. But then again when she entered into his office just now he had been standing in front of the window. She realized that he had been watching over her and their children. And if that was the case then he had seen the incident that happened. She let go of his hands and walked over to the same window, she stared outside and she replayed the incident that had occurred. It could have been a tragedy and yet her little girl had prevented it.

"She spoke to Cornelia and Cornelia actually responded to he, it was as if she had been able to do so her entire life. It came so naturally to her… but she's only four years old," Catherine stated. "And that's not all."

Mr. Schuyler looked at his wife with a surprised look.

"What do you mean that's not all my love?" he asked.

Catherine turned to her husband and she looked at his glass covered eyes, the same eyes Eliza seemed to possess.

"Philip she's been watching you practice with Mr. Roland," she stated. "I have seen it and she is reenacting it."

Mr. Schuyler knew that the first part was true but he didn't know about the second part until Catherine had said it just now. He suddenly thought back to all the times he would see his middle daughter watching him. He had just dismissed it as childish curiosity but he didn't mind when she did so. He was happy to share moments like that with his child but to hear that she had actually taken what she had seen to heart made his heart swell. It swelled up with pride; he found that strange especially when he wasn't trying to teach her what he practiced. He walked over to his wife.

"Philip she was able to perfectly mimic your moves," she commented. "It was just like with Cornelia, it came so naturally to her."

Mr. Schuyler listened to his wife's statements and he couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on with his middle child. He could see that Catherine was really worried about Eliza.

"Philip, why is going on with our little Eliza? Why has she changed? Are we missing something?" she questioned.

Mr. Schuyler took his wife back into his arms and he kissed her forehead. He wasn't sure he could provide the answers she wanted. After all how could he explain it when it didn't make any sense to him? He was so confused right now and his wife had every right to be worried about their child. After all Eliza's recent behavior and actions went above the expectations of a normal four year old. His wife had been correct with her assumption of Eliza's mind being older. He wondered if he should bring up another new aspect of Eliza he had recently noticed. He knew that if he didn't that Catherine would just figure it out for herself and he would have to admit that he knew all along. She would probably be angry with him if that were the case so he decided to say it.

"Catherine, you're not the only one who's noticed new changes in Eliza," he admitted. "Recently she's been asking me more questions about my life as a solider and when I was still in the military. I am always happy to answer whatever questions she has but these questions were very specific. It was as if she had prepared herself to ask them."

Catherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. To hear that her husband had noticed new changes that she didn't even see made her heart ache. She was beginning to question just how well they knew their daughter. Did they really not understand her? Was she falling out of touch with them? But that couldn't be! She was only four years old! Catherine felt her head ache as well and she felt her legs get weak. Mr. Schuyler noticed this and quickly supported her, he then lead her to his chair so she could sit down. He then kneeled down next to his wife and he waited to see what she was going to say. It took a while but Catherine finally spoke.

"Philip what are we going to do?" she asked. "Do you think that we're losing her?"

"Catherine don't exaggerate," he responded. "If that was the case Eliza wouldn't be responding to us. I'm sure that whatever this is it is just a phase. After all not all children grow up in the same manner."

"But Philip you can't deny that this goes beyond that," she argued. "What should we do?"

He didn't want to worry his wife any more than she already was so he gave her some hope. He recalled his mother and her way of raising him. Her philosophy was that as long as he was happy then she was happy. He could apply that philosophy to this situation because it was true. He wanted the best for his children and he wanted to make sure that they never longed for anything. He was more than happy to make sure that they were happy. He knew that Catherine wanted the same. He took his wife's hand into his own and he kissed it.

"I know that there are many things we still have to learn about our children, they are still young and they still have much to learn but they have much to give as well," he said. "Eliza is happy, I have seen the smiles on her face and I know that she has not changed when it comes to happiness. If anything she looks more than happy."

He saw the tension in his wife ease and he gave her a gentle smile.

"I think we should support her, after all if we don't support her now she'll think that she's doing something wrong," he said. "And that is certainly not true. I want her to be happy just like I want Angelica and Peggy to be happy too."

He then stood up from his place and leaned closer to his wife. Catherine looked at him with relaxed and calm eyes.

"My mother wanted the best for me when I was younger and even after I grew into a man. I want to be the same with my children. I know you want the same too."

"Of course," she stated firmly. "I would do anything for my children."

"And that's why I love you," he replied. "We should just wait and see how this all turns out. If we see any signs that Eliza is unhappy we shall intervene but so far she hasn't exhibit any signs of being unhappy. But for right now let's enjoy these moments like they last especially when the future is uncertain for the Schuyler name."

Catherine could see that there was a pained look in her husband's eyes. She knew that he was thinking about the deal he had unwillingly made with his relatives. And she could see how much it was affecting him at this point. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. Mr. Schuyler was caught off guard but he accepted her embraced and he hugged her back.

"You have such a way with words," she commented. "I'm remembering the reasons why I fell in love with you."

Mr. Schuyler chuckled a little and he hugged her tighter.

"The same goes for me my dear wife. I'm remembering the reasons why I wanted to court you," he said. "I'm falling in love all over again."

This time Catherine chuckled and he leaned into his embrace even more. The Schuyler couple stayed that way for a long while, they just held each other. They thought about the reasons why they were worried and they were still worried about those reasons but for now they would forget about it all. Whatever was to happen it would happen and they would accept that. However, as Mr. Schuyler held onto his wife his thoughts wandered to his second eldest child. Despite what he had said he remembered the majestic sight he had witnessed earlier and he recalled what Catherine had said about the incident. In all of his years of living there were only one person who had the ability Eliza possessed.

His mother Cornelia Schuyler.

"What an amazing gift you have my dear Eliza," he muttered under his breath. "I can't wait to see where it leads you."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 5**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

Time went by after the Schuyler couple had their discussion. And so far nothing really changed. Catherine still showed no signs that she was pregnant and everything in the Schuyler household was as it should be.

Eliza remained her usual cheerful self but she was still as observant as ever. She would watch her father practice, she would ask him questions about his life when he was younger, she would stay by her mother when they went out, she would play with her sisters and playmates, she would bond with Cornelia, she would sing her grandmother's lullabies and she would dream about the future where she became her father's son. For being only four years old she really did have a busy life. Or at least it felt busy to her.

Right now was a rare day though. Her father had taken a break from work and was playing hide and seek with his daughters and with an extra guest by the name of Maria Lewis. Maria was the same age as Eliza and she was known to be a little bundle of energy, something that mimicked the Schuyler sisters personalities. Maria had hair that resembled Peggy's but hers was a little tamer like hers and then there were her eyes. She also had brown eyes that resembled that of a doe. Soft brown eyes had dark brown hair, a trait that could be found amongst the Schuyler sisters. The only difference between Eliza and Maria was the skin color; Maria had tan skin like her sister Peggy while Eliza had peach skin. On an interesting side note something about the girl reminded Eliza a lot of Peggy.

And so Angelica, Eliza, Peggy and Maria were hiding throughout the household while Mr. Schuyler did his best to find each and every one of them. Catherine was in the parlor catching up on her needlework; Susanna was with her helping her with such a task. They could hear the sounds of giggles emitting from certain rooms of the house along with little footsteps mixed with bigger footsteps, it put smiles on both the women's faces. Nothing made them happier than to see their children having fun together. Catherine especially enjoyed seeing the playful and childish side of husband. Sometimes he was either too busy with work or training in order for it to show.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Mr. Schuyler said in a playful tone. "Come girls there's no need to hide."

Angelica hid underneath the bed in her parents' room, Peggy hid behind a curtain and Eliza and Maria had unknowingly hid in the same closet. They didn't even realize it until Mr. Schuyler started to search for them. They decided to just stay together in order to avoid getting caught. They could hear his footsteps coming close to them, both of the girls put a hand over their hands in order to stay quiet and keep themselves from giggling. They watched as Mr. Schuyler's shadow descended over the closet, their brown eyes widen but to their relief he passed their hiding spot. Instead he moved to the room where Peggy was hiding, the only reason he did so was because he could see two little legs sticking out from the curtain. Of course Peggy, being a new three year old, didn't realize this.

"Well it seems like they're not in here," Mr. Schuyler causally said. "I guess I'll just have to move onto the other room.

A smile appeared on his face as he watched the curtain shake with Peggy's quiet giggles. He then took several steps toward the curtain and made an interesting observation.

"Oh but what's this?" he asked in a surprised tone. "This curtain, it looks so big compared to the other ones. I wonder what would happen if I did this!"

With that he placed his hands on the curtain and started to tickle it. Peggy couldn't contain her laughter anymore as more giggles had erupted from her. She tossed and turned in the curtain as she laughed. Mr. Schuyler kept up the action until she finally came out; Peggy was rolling around on the floor in her bright yellow dress as her father continued to tickle her.

"No fair!" Peggy cried. "Daddy cheats!"

"Oh I cheat do I?" he questioned.

"Yes Daddy cheats!" she responded.

"I'll teach you to call your father a cheater little missy!" Mr. Schuyler stated as he quickened the pace of his tickle attacks.

More of Peggy's laughter could be heard especially by her sisters and friend. Catherine and Susanna could hear it as well and the two women looked at each other.

"One down," they said in unison. "Three to go."

Eliza and Maria were having a hard time keeping their giggles in as they heard that Peggy had been discovered. Eliza turned toward her friend.

"Peggy's been caught," Eliza commented.

"So we must really be quiet now" Maria responded.

The two girls nodded and kept as still as possible despite the fact that they were surrounded by coats and boxes. Soon Peggy's giggles could no longer be heard but they could hear the footsteps continue once again. This time they were walking to the Schuyler couple's room.

Mr. Schuyler stopped tickling Peggy and took the little girl into his arms. He lifted her high in the air, making her laugh again. He then brought his youngest child close to his face so he could nuzzle her nose.

"My darling little girl," he commented. "Now let's go find your sisters and Maria."

Peggy nodded her head as she held onto her father's neck. Mr. Schuyler took his daughter and they walked to another part of the house, Mr. Schuyler had an idea on where to find one of his other daughters. He walked to the next room and passed the closet once again. This time he headed for the bedrooms. He went to his daughters' first and when he could find nothing he decided to move the next bedroom, his own. He entered the room he shared with his wife and nothing looked to be out of place, that is until he found a clue. He looked to see that the bed sheet was a little out of place at the bottom; a sly smile came across his face. He looked at his youngest daughter and motioned for her to be quiet. Peggy smiled and covered her mouth while nodding her head, she understood. That was when he slowly and quietly put her down on the floor while he circled the bed.

"Well it looks like no one is here," Mr. Schuyler stated. "I guess I'll just have to move onto the next room or… I could do this!"

As soon as he said that he reached under the bed and pulled out his oldest daughter, Angelica squealed as she entered her father's arms.

"Hey you cheated!" Angelica complained.

Mr. Schuyler hugged his oldest child with one arm and he brought his youngest child into his other arm. Angelica giggled with her little sister as their father doted on them as he would usually do whenever he had the time.

"And here my other daughter goes with saying that I'm a cheater," Mr. Schuyler stated. "All's fair in hide and seek my children."

Angelica gave her father a playful pout but then she remembered that she still had a victory over him because of her other sister and friend.

"You haven't won yet Father," Angelica replied. "You still have to find Eliza and Maria."

Mr. Schuyler noticed the mischievous smirk she gave him as she said that and he playfully ruffled her wavy hair.

"That is true, well then let's look for them. They could be anywhere at this point."

With that Mr. Schuyler took Peggy back into one arm and she took Angelica's hand with his other. Angelica skipped as she held onto her father's hand. Moments like this made Mr. Schuyler remember just how important keeping his family happy was. He was just ashamed that his cousin Richard couldn't find the same joy in raising children as he did. He recalled how his relatives encouraged him to focus all of his attention onto Angelica if he didn't have a son by the date they planned.

The last thing Mr. Schuyler wanted was to see the smile she had on her face disappear. He never wanted to see any of his children unhappy or feel as if they were nothing but pawns in a game that was mean to secure his legacy. If he had it his way he would have wanted his daughters to secure their own legacy rather than his own. But he knew that the world that they lived in didn't allow for something like that.

A child had to work with what they had and make it better and grander than before. That's how people viewed him when he took his father's place in the military and when he earned more credentials than his late father. He sighed inwardly since he didn't want to spoil the fun his daughters were having. The time was approaching for him to make his decision concerning his legacy and he feared that he didn't have the right answer for his relatives. He forced himself to forget about it as he continued to play hide and seek. The Schuyler father and two of the Schuyler sisters went on to look for the two remaining girls.

Meanwhile Eliza and Maria were still hiding in the closet with darkness and old possessions surrounding them. The girls had anxious expressions on their faces as they waited to be discovered. However, none of them seemed to notice the small spider climbing on Maria's shoulder. The closet was also filled with cobwebs so it wasn't surprising that there would a spider or two in there. But the little girls didn't take this into consideration and even now they had yet to realize what slowly making its way up Maria's shoulder. That was when Eliza asked her friend a question that had been on her mind lately.

"Hey Maria?" she addressed.

"Yes Eliza?" Maria replied.

"Do you think about how you will be like when you grow up?"

"Sometimes, Papa and Mama say that I can do anything if I set my mind to it," Maria said.

Eliza smiled at her friend and she fiddled with the lace on her light blue dress.

"I wish it was the same for me," Eliza commented. "My Uncle Richard doesn't think that me or my sisters can do anything."

"What?" Maria questioned.

Eliza merely nodded her head, her small shoulders were sagging and her eyes were cast downward. She looked as if she was ashamed of herself. Maria may have been four years old as well but she knew that her friend wasn't feeling happy. She could see how much her uncle's words had affected her. Eliza continued to speak what was on her mind.

"He thinks that because we're girls that we can't do things that boys can do," she added. "Like secure our father's legacy."

Little Maria Lewis crossed her arms and she glared. But she wasn't glaring at Eliza; she was glaring at Richard Schuyler even if he wasn't there with them. Her anger was addressed to him, not her dear friend.

"Well he's just a big old meanie," Maria huffed as she pouted. "Papa and Mama never treat me like that and I'm a girl."

Eliza smiled at her friend. She couldn't help but envy Maria a little, Maria didn't come from a prominent and well-known family like she did but she managed to get along just fine with her family. Maria didn't have the pressures to live up to expectations like she did. Oh sure Maria was always encouraged to do her best and to succeed but it wasn't the same as her. With more honor and glory came more pressure. And all of it fell onto the descendants of those who sustained that honor and glory. She had to sustain someone else's legacy rather than her own, Maria didn't. Maria was free to start and create a legacy for herself.

"You're lucky Maria," Eliza said. "You don't have to worry about family names and bloodlines. I wish I was the same."

Maria noticed the way the tone Eliza was using and she placed her hands on her arms. A big and encouraging smile was on her face as she looked at her friend.

"You're going to make it Eliza," Maria commented. "You'll show that dumb uncle of yours and I will be right by your side when that happens. Prove to him that you're worth more… so much more."

That brightened up Eliza's expression as a smile came over her face. She even laughed a little.

"Thank you Maria, you're a good friend."

"Always happy to help," Maria replied.

The two girls enjoyed each other's company, that is until Eliza finally noticed the spider on Maria's shoulder. Her brown eyes widen with her and she turned to her friend.

"Maria," she started.

"Yes?"

"There… there's… a spider… on your shoulder," Eliza stuttered.

Maria's eyes widen and her expressions matched Eliza's as she looked at her shoulder. She finally saw what she was talking about and let out a blood curdling scream. Eliza screamed as a result and the two four year olds panicked as they struggled to get the spider away from each other. Their rustling and screaming didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Schuyler family and the Lewis mother.

As soon as they heard the screams they rushed to where it was coming from. Panic filled their expressions since they didn't know what was going on. As they rushed to the closet Maria and Eliza continued to struggle. It got to the point where they were knocking coats off their hangers and boxes started to fall off the top shelf. Dust started to fill the air as they did so. That was when Eliza and Maria couldn't take it anymore, Eliza turned the door knob and once the door was wide open they fell out onto the floor with the coats and boxes falling on top of them. They coughed and struggled to breathe as they were now free of their confines.

"What in the world?" they heard a familiar voice say.

They looked up to see Mr. Schuyler with Angelica and Peggy standing before them. There was a surprised look on his face as he watched the last two girls fall out of the closet. That was when Catherine and Susanna joined them as they made their way to the same area. As soon as the mothers saw their daughters they rushed to their sides.

"My baby!" they both cried in unison.

Catherine ran to Eliza and pushed the coats and boxes off her as Susanna did the same with her daughter. However, the two other Schuylers quickly noticed something interesting about what landed on their sister and friend. A decorative bonnet and some ribbon was on top of Eliza's head while a long dark brown wig was top of Maria's head, it blended well with her already dark brown hair expect the wig had more straight hair. The two women took their daughters into their arms and they cooed at them in order to soothe them.

"Maria! Eliza!" Susanna addressed. "What in heaven's name were you doing in that closet?"

"We were hiding Mama," Maria stated. "We were hiding from Mr. Schuyler when a spider climbed on my shoulder."

"And Maria and I got scared," Eliza added. "We didn't mean to worry anybody."

After listening to the story the adults finally understood why the girls had reacted the way they did. Catherine and Susanna smiled as the rubbed their daughters' backs. Mr. Schuyler gave them a pitiful smile; he couldn't help but sympathize with them. However, what really captured the Schuyler girls' attention was the wig on top of Maria's head and they laughed a little which surprised the three adults.

"Girls why are you laughing?" Mr. Schuyler asked.

Angelica and Peggy looked at their father as if he was crazy. They both pointed to Maria.

"Daddy, Maria looks just like big sister Eliza!" Peggy exclaimed.

"She's right Father," Angelica added. "Maria looks like Eliza with that wig on."

Suddenly the adults looked at the two little girls and they finally saw what they were talking about. Eliza and Maria finished rubbing the dust out of their eyes before finally looking at each other. Eliza gasped as she understood why her sisters had made that comment. They were right, Maria looked like her. If they weren't wearing different color dresses and if they had the same hair style one would think that they were the same person. Catherine and Susanna looked at their daughters before looking at each other, they started to laugh along with the two other Schuyler sisters and soon Mr. Schuyler joined in.

"Oh my goodness I never thought I would have two Eliza's' in my life," Mr. Schuyler commented through his laughter.

"Oh really dear?" Catherine stated. "Well I never thought I would see someone use that old wig your cousin Mason sent us."

Indeed, Mason had sent the Schuyler couple a wig along with a bust years before they had Angelica. The bust was featureless and neutral and the wig was made out of dark brown straight hair, both of them were supposed to be used for cosmetic purposes. Catherine would show how she wanted her makeup done on the bust and how she wanted her hair style to be like with the wig. It was a good gift for Catherine especially when she was a younger woman at the time of her courtship to her husband. But over the years she stopped relying on the bust and wig as relied on her own system for cosmetics. Ever since then the bust had been stored in another room while the wig had been put away into a closet. Catherine never thought she would see it again until now. This caused her to laugh even more.

"And I thought that I would never see that my daughter could be someone's doppelganger Master Schuyler," Susanna added. "You look very beautiful Maria, both as Maria and as Eliza's twin."

Maria couldn't help but laugh a little as the wig finally fell off her head and onto the floor, Catherine removed the bonnet and ribbons from her own daughter's head but their laughter didn't stop. As the group shared their joy the two little girls looked at each other with a new look. It was a look filled with understanding and compassion for the other, Eliza and Maria reached out to each other and their small hands touched.

It was at that moment that Maria made a silent commitment to herself to always be a part of Eliza's life. She wanted to see what her friend would do with her family name and she wanted to see her go beyond the limitations placed on her. She would learn from Eliza's example and she would follow her own words as well. No matter what happened she would always support and be Eliza's friend. On the other hand, Eliza took what Maria had said to heart. She wouldn't let her Uncle Richard bring her down. Instead she would rise above his expectations the only way she knew how. She would prove him wrong by doing what had never been done before.

The time was drawing very near for Eliza's choice to be announced. She was waiting for the right moment. She was waiting to become her own version of Sweet Polly Oliver, her father's successor. And maybe, just maybe one day someone would tell her story.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 6**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

Eliza petted Cornelia's head as the filly laid it on her lap. Eliza hugged the little horse's neck while stroking her mane and face. The four year old, soon to be five year old, girl leaned into the horse's head as the horse laid next to her. Mr. Schuyler smiled at his middle daughter as he laid on the warm green grass right beside her and the horse. She wore her usual light blue color dress while he was still in his fencing clothes with his sword right beside him. He had just finished his fencing lesson with Mr. Roland and was enjoying his break with his little girl and her little horse. While there was no official ownership of Cornelia to Eliza, everyone knew that the horse might as well should have been hers at this point.

Mr. Schuyler and Eliza were the only Schuylers outside the mansion today; they were sitting under one of the trees that grew in the yard. Its shade was protecting them from the heat of the sun. Catherine was teaching Angelica about needlework while Peggy was taking her daily nap. So it was just father and daughter for right now. Mr. Schuyler had enjoyed his fencing lessons as always but today's practice had been different than all the other times.

This time Eliza had actually asked if she could watch him. Instead of just silently watching she had actually asked him. He smiled at her and of course he said yes. And so she sat at the gazebo while her father and Mr. Roland practiced their fencing and sword techniques. Eliza couldn't help but get lost in their lessons, she had memorized the moves and she even completed them in her mind before her father or his teacher did. She watched for what seemed like hours before it was time for them to take a break. During this time she wanted to bond with Cornelia some more so Mr. Schuyler allowed the horse to leave the stables for his little girl. And here they were.

"You did well in practice today Father," Eliza commented.

"Thank you my dear," he replied. "I learned from the best teacher… and I watched the best man."

"Mr. Roland is a good teacher," she said.

"Yes he is but he's not the best man I was talking about."

Eliza looked at her father with a puzzled expression; Mr. Schuyler smiled at his daughter's look.

"Then who?" Eliza asked.

"My father, Johannes Schuyler," he stated.

Eliza looked at her father with interest, it was her way of saying she wanted to hear more. Mr. Schuyler knew his daughter all too well to know this.

"My father used to practice every chance he got until the day he passed away," Mr. Schuyler stated. "When I was a little older than you I used to watch him train. I always wondered what it would have been like to be in his position. I wanted to know how it felt to pick up a sword and to use it."

Eliza listened as she continued to pet the horse. She couldn't believe that her father had used to do what she had been doing for some time now. Mr. Schuyler looked at his daughter and he wondered just how his daughter was so much like him and yet still her own person.

"The first time I held a sword was the day he let me hold his. He put his hand on mine and he placed the other on my shoulder and I held his sword. I'll never forget how heavy it was but it felt right. I felt like I was meant to hold a sword and that I was meant to use one," he explained. "After that I started training with my father by my side. I practiced and practiced until I could finally maintain my balance and have proper control over my arms."

"I bet Grandfather was very proud of you Father," she commented.

Mr. Schuyler smiled over the memories of his father, he may have still been a child when he passed on but he left an impact on him. He left behind a legacy to protect for both him and his mother. He wanted to think that he had done a good job in doing so because of his service in the military. He secured his father's name and he used it to help build a future of himself and his family.

"I like to think that he was because whenever he watched me train there was a deep and sincere smile on his face," Mr. Schuyler stated. "He wasn't the only one who would give me that look though when I practiced."

Eliza smiled because she knew who her father was talking about. There was only one person in the world he used that kind of tone with. It was the same person she inspired to be like when she got older.

"Was it Grandmother?" she questioned.

Mr. Schuyler chuckled a little as his daughter answered correctly. She knew him all too well too.

"Yes it was my dear," he responded. "Your grandmother was an amazing woman Eliza, never forget that."

"I won't," she said. "I want to be just like her one day."

It had been nearly a year had passed since her grandmother's death but she still thought about her every day. And the hurt was still there. She had fond memories of her grandmother but she had one tragic one as well. It was the day she died. She would never forget the day when she found out about Cornelia's passing. She thought that she had been dreaming when her father told her, she thought that it was all a nightmare. But the deep sorrow on her father's face proved that it was reality.

 _Eliza, Angelica and Peggy had been sleeping in their beds in their room. The Schuyler sisters were all breathing softly in their nightgowns with their heads on their pillows and as the sheets covered their bodies in warmth. It had been a peaceful night for them all... but it was about to take a tragic turn._

 _Mr. Schuyler and Catherine slowly opened the door to their daughters' room. As soon as the door reached the wall they were greeted by the sights of their sleeping daughters. It didn't make it any easier for what they were about to do. They slowly walked to their daughters beds. Catherine went over to their oldest child while Mr. Schuyler walked to their middle and youngest children. They gently shook their daughters' from their slumber. They called out their names._

" _Angelica."_

" _Eliza."_

" _Peggy."_

 _At the sounds of their names being called by familiar voices the Schuyler sisters awoke from their slumber. They stirred a little before finally seeing that their parents were there in their room. Angelica was the first to sit up as she yawned. Eliza was next as she stood up from her pillowed and she stretched. Peggy was the last as she moved upward and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes._

" _Father? Mother?" Angelica addressed. "What's wrong?"_

" _It's too late," Eliza added._

" _Tired," Peggy whined._

" _I know my little ones," Catherine replied. "But right now your father and I have something very important to tell you."_

" _What is it?" Eliza asked._

 _That was when the Schuyler sisters noticed the look on their father's face. There was pain and sorrow written on his face. It was an expression they had never seen before from their father. They then looked at their mother to see that there was a similar expression on her face as well. They were very confused as to what was going on. That was when their father spoke; he sat on Eliza's bed because it was in the center of the room. He had everyone's attention now._

" _Oh children, how you I say this to you?" he asked._

" _Father?" Eliza questioned._

 _He looked away for a second but then he turned his attention back to his daughters._

" _Sometime this night your grandmother breathed her last breath," he stated as tears welled up in his eyes. "And like a flame that flickers out too soon… she… she…"_

 _The three daughters felt their hearts break when they heard the beginning of his statement. He wasn't done yet but they already had a bad feeling over what he was about to say. They didn't want to hear it and they were afraid of it. But it needed to be said._

" _She died… she's gone," Mr. Schuyler sobbed._

 _His tears poured out of his eyes and he brought his hands to his face. The broken hearts shattered even more once he was finished. It felt like their whole world came crashing down. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Their grandmother, sweet and strong Cornelia Schuyler, was gone. She had silently passed away in her sleep; there was no warning and no sign. There was nothing. Tears welled up in each other brown eyes and they joined their father in his sobs. At the sight of his broken daughters Mr. Schuyler took them into his arms and held them as his tears continued to flow. Catherine followed suit as tears began to run down her face as well. She went to his side and he hugged her along with their daughters. The Schuyler family cried and sobbed their hearts out over the light that had suddenly faded from their life. It had happened too soon for them. Cornelia might have been an older woman but she still had a few good years left in her, that much they knew. So why was she gone? Why did she die so suddenly? Why now? It wasn't fair._

 _That very same night Mr. Schuyler and Catherine led Angelica, Eliza and Peggy to their grandmother's lifeless body. She laid in her bed in the room that her son had given her. It was a grand room fit for a queen. And there she was, Cornelia Schuyler looked like she was asleep but her pale face and cold body proved otherwise. The little girls slowly made their way to their grandmother's side with tears still welled up in their eyes._

 _Their grandmother was wearing her white nightgown and her hair was in a loose bun. Gray hair mixed with remnants of brown and brown eyes hid behind closed eyelids. Wrinkles could be found on her face and on her hands but even in death she still looked very beautiful and youthful._

 _Out of the three sisters Eliza was the one who reached out to their grandmother. She placed her small hand over her cold one. She gasped in shock over how lifeless the body was. Angelica and Peggy soon placed their own hands over their sister's. They supported each other in their moment of sadness. Mr. Schuyler and Catherine held onto their daughters as they said their final goodbyes to their deceased grandmother._

 _Not too long after that day Cornelia was buried right next to their husband, the way she wanted it to be. This way they wouldn't be separated in death. They would always be together in the afterlife just as they were in the living world. It was a sad day for the Schuyler household._

But looking back on it now there was one thing Eliza had noticed about her grandmother's corpse that had remained with her to this day. She could have sworn that she saw a small smile on Cornelia's face. It was as if not even death itself could ruin Cornelia's bright and cheerful personality. Even in death Cornelia had been filled with contentment. That was truly something only her grandmother would have been capable of.

And now here they were, nearly a year later. They were as strong as they could be but they still longed for the presence of Cornelia Schuyler. She was the light of the household as well as the glue that kept them together. She was an inspiration not only to her family but to those who knew her. She was forever known as a woman who worked hard to provide for her son while supporting her late husband's legacy. She had done it all by herself despite many people telling her that she wouldn't make it. Well she made it and Eliza was very proud of her grandmother for doing so. Sometimes she wondered if she could ever live up to a great name such as her grandmother's.

"I miss her," Eliza commented as she stroked Cornelia's face.

The little filly sensed the girl's discomfort and she lovingly nuzzled her face. Eliza smiled a little and she hugged the female horse. Mr. Schuyler looked at his young daughter with a sad smile still on his face.

"I know my love, I miss her too," Mr. Schuyler replied. "Every day I think of her… but I know that she's in a better place. She's finally with my father after so many years of separation."

"I'm sure Grandfather is happy to see her," Eliza said.

"I'm sure he is," he responded. "Your grandmother will always have a special and important place in my heart Eliza. And I know that she continues to live on even after her passing."

"How?" Eliza questioned.

That was when her father sat up from the grass and placed a gentle hand on the side of her face. He looked into Eliza's soft brown eyes and he gave her a gentle smile. Even now he could see it.

"I see her in you and your sisters. When you all smile I know I part of her lives on," he stated. "With that I know I can go on."

Eliza felt her heart flutter a little over the tone her father was using as he spoke to her. He really meant it and she hoped that he did. She wanted to be like her grandmother one day and to hear that her father saw Cornelia within her made her happy beyond words. That meant that she was doing something right, at least to her it did. She made a note to herself to smile more often when she was around her father. If he saw her grandmother in her and her sister's smiles then she would smile more. Eliza smiled at her father which made him smile even more. Suddenly an idea occurred to him and he looked at his sword in the grass. He then looked back at his daughter.

"Eliza," he addressed.

"Yes Father?" she asked.

"Would you like to see how it feels to hold a sword?"

Eliza's eyes widen with surprise and joy, it was a very childish reaction but a cute one nonetheless. She nodded her head with eagerness. Mr. Schuyler chuckled a little and he stood up from his spot on the grass. He motioned for her to follow him. Eliza carefully and gently removed herself from Cornelia's embrace; the horse didn't seem to mind as she just continued to lay on the grass. Eliza walked to where her father was and she stood before him.

"Okay now stand in the en garde position," he directed. "That's when-"

But before he could explain it to his daughter Eliza got into the position by herself. Mr. Schuyler looked surprised and not surprised at the same time. A proud smile appeared on his face, his daughter had observed and learned all by herself at the young age of four. That was when he held her shoulder and picked up the sword using his dominant hand and unsheathed it. He then placed the handle of the sword into her dominant hand, Eliza gasped a little as she felt the weight of the sword but she quickly regained her composure as her father still held onto it. His hand was in hers as they held onto the sword together.

"Now remember the key to a successful fence is your stance," he commented. "Now advance."

Eliza listened to her father's direction and she moved forward as he did. Her stand was still strong even as she moved forward.

"Good," he said.

He wondered just how far Eliza had learned about the terminology of fencing, curious he decided to test her on the three different styles of fencing. He wanted to see what she was capable so therefore he would move with her rather than first and have her follow. He spoke the next instruction.

"Foil."

Without saying anything Eliza got into the foil position and she moved the sword that they both held to a middle angle. Once she was in the right position she said what she heard Mr. Roland say about the foil position.

"Only the torso can be hit," she stated.

Mr. Schuyler's eyes widen at his daughter gave the correct answer about the foil position. He didn't even ask her about it and yet she already knew. He decided to see if she knew what came next, he moved onto the next position.

"Epee."

Again she moved only this time she moved so the sword was at a higher angle than before. Once again she gave him the correct answer.

"The whole body is a target," she said.

Then came the last style of fencing, he wondered if she could pull it off. Deep down a part of him knew that she could. She had surprised and amazed him before, he was sure she could do it again.

"Saber."

She held the sword in a downward angle so that it was lower than both foil and epee. He could see a small smile spread on Eliza's face.

"The waist up can be hit," she explained.

With that Mr. Schuyler and Eliza loosened their grip on the sword's handle; the father couldn't help but feel immense pride over his daughter's teachings. He couldn't believe that a mere child was able to comprehend such techniques, techniques that some adults had difficulty learning. And yet here his daughter was and she was able to not only understand the movements but mimic them as well.

"Well done Eliza," he commented. "You're a natural."

"You think so?" she asked.

Mr. Schuyler kneeled down to his daughter's height and patted her head.

"I know so," he said.

Eliza smiled once again. After that the father and daughter spent more time together as they sat back underneath the tree. Cornelia the horse placed her head on Eliza's lap and the little girl petted her as she did so. Mr. Schuyler sat on the opposite side of the horse and he ran a hand through the Appaloosa's mane. The filly seemed to enjoy the attention she was receiving as she let out a gentle neigh.

"She'll be turning a year old this year," Mr. Schuyler stated and then he looked at Eliza. "And you'll be turning five soon my dear."

Eliza was looking forward to her birthday but it wasn't for the obvious reasons. Yes she enjoyed her birthday celebrations along with the gifts and mountains of sweets and food but there was one specific thing she as looking forward to. It was the tradition of her father asking her what she deeply desired for her birthday. Mr. Schuyler made it a tradition in his family to ask his children this question on their birthday. Everyone would give them gifts that they thought they would like but he wanted to hear what _they_ themselves would like. As soon as his child was old enough to talk he would ask them this question of the day of their birth. And if the request was within his power he would grant it.

Well, this year little Eliza knew what her request would be. She knew what she wanted from her father especially when there had yet to be a son produced from his union to her mother. She only hoped that he would grant it to her. After all she was not only doing it for herself but for her family as well. She would follow what Maria said by proving her family's assumptions about her to be wrong. She would leave her mark one way or another.

"And do you know what you'll request of me this year my little one?" her father questioned.

Eliza looked at him with determined eyes and with her proud figure. The same aspects her mother knew that she inherited from her father, she didn't realize this though.

"Yes I do," she replied. "But you'll have to wait and see."

Eliza winked and gave him a mischievous smirk. Over the last four years Mr. Schuyler got to know his middle daughter but even he couldn't figure out what she would request from him when her birthday came. It turns out that his daughter just kept surprising him as an old day ended and as a new day started. He really wondered what her request would be.

"Well I can't wait to see what you will ask for my dear Eliza," he responded.

That was when he noticed the angle of the sun; it was already time to return to their home. He placed his sword back in its scabbard; he then stood up and held his hand out for his daughter to take.

"It's getting late Eliza, we should return home."

"Okay Father," she replied. "Come on Cornelia time to go back to your Father and Mother."

Eliza took the reins on Cornelia as she took her father's hand. The Appaloosa filly stood up and neighed a little. With that the horse followed the four year old girl and her father as they walked to the stables. Mr. Schuyler helped his daughter put away the horse into her assigned stable.

"Be good Cornelia," Eliza said. "You too Festus and Eclipse."

The two adult horses neighed in response as did the little filly. Cornelia walked to her parent's side; Eclipse nuzzled her daughter while Festus gently butted heads with Cornelia. Eliza admired the horse family, she was just sad that her grandmother wasn't around to see what she created. Cornelia had purchased both Festus and Eclipse so they could become mates. She wanted them to have children and soon her wish was granted when Eclipse carried and bore Cornelia, Eliza's little Cornelia.

"I'm glad Grandmother got them," Eliza commented. "They make such a good family."

"Yes they do," Mr. Schuyler replied. "And now it's time for us to return to our own family my dear."

Mr. Schuyler took his daughter's hand once again and they walked back to their home. He watched as his daughter skipped with a big on her face. It was the same smile that resembled his mother, her beloved grandmother. With everything he had seen and learned there was no mistaking it; his daughter had the makings of greatness.

"I'm willing to wait for it Eliza," he whispered under his breath. "That day when you'll rise above everyone's expectations.

That was a promise.

 **Next chapter: Eliza's birthday! XD**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 7**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

August 9, 1762.

Eliza had graduated from the age of four and moved onto the age of five.

Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler was officially five years old today. The Schuyler family celebrated with the now newly dubbed five year old in the grandest way possible. Tables were scattered all over the lower level of the Schuyler mansion. The Pastures looked even grander than they did before.

The tables were covered with white cloths that had small floral designs at the bottom, vases filled with lilies acted as the center pieces of the tables and light blue bows decorated the diameter of the tables along with a bowl. Plates and glassed cups were found at one of the tables. Another table had a small mountain of brightly colored boxes that acted as gifts.

Another table was filled with platters of hand sized snacks along with a large bowl of cider and bottles of wine. What the guests didn't see was the birthday cake fit for a princess, it was located in the kitchen at the moment and kept at a cool temperature. The cake would be brought to the dining room when it was an appropriate time.

Mr. Schuyler and Catherine were waiting at the front door of the mansion in order to greet their guests as they came in. Meanwhile, Susanna and two other maids were helping the Schuyler girls get dressed for the party. Susanna was brushing Eliza's hair while one maid helped Angelica's button up her dress and while the other maid helped Peggy put on her stockings and shoes.

"You all look very beautiful girls as always," Susanna commented. "Are you excited Young Mistress Eliza?"

"I am Susanna," she relied. "We're you this excited when your birthday passed this year Angelica?"

"You bet I was," Angelica cheered as the maid finished buttoning up her pink dress. "I turned six and I am loving it!"

"Hey I'll turn four this year!" Peggy whined as she finally got her stockings on.

Susanna smiled at the youngest Schuyler as she prepared to tie a portion of Eliza's hair back.

"Yes we all know Young Mistress Peggy," Susanna stated. "May you always keep that enthusiastic personality of yours as you get older. You remind me so much of Maria when she was your age."

Eliza smiled at Susanna's statement.

"Peggy has always reminded me of Maria when it comes to personality," Eliza commented.

"Yeah but she looks like you Eliza," Angelica added as the maid tied her hair back.

"Not as is," Eliza argued. "When she put on that wig she did."

"I must admit Young Mistress Eliza, my Maria could pass as you with the right outfit and hair that is," Susanna commented. "People have always said that you and your sisters could be my children if they didn't know your last name was Schuyler."

"I guess so," Eliza said.

With that Susanna finished tying her hair back so that it was half up and half down. Susanna placed her hands on Eliza's shoulders and held her to the full length mirror in the room.

"There you go," Susanna stated. "You're ready for your birthday party Young Mistress Eliza."

Eliza smiled and she spun around so that the dress twirled with her. Her sisters joined her to look at themselves in the mirror. They looked just as beautiful as she did; Angelica wore her signature pink color while Peggy wore her signature yellow color. All three girls wore new dresses that their father had purchased for them not too long ago. They had only used them once and it was for Angelica's birthday party. But now they had the chance to show them off once again. The Schuyler sisters were ready to dazzle their guests.

"Alright girls let's head down to the party!" Angelica declared. "Let's go birthday girl!"

Angelica locked her arm with her younger sister while she took her youngest sisters hand with the other. The girls made a dash out of their room, much to the three servant's amusement, and waltzed right downstairs until their parents made eye contact with them. Mr. Schuyler and Catherine smiled as they saw their two daughters with the birthday girl.

"Girls!" Mr. Schuyler cheered. "Come here and greet our guests!"

"Yes Father!" Angelica and Eliza replied in unison.

"Yes Daddy!" Peggy added.

The Schuyler sisters walked to their parents and were soon greeted by a familiar face, or rather two familiar faces. Their Uncle William and his wife, Lucille. The short man immediately smiled at his three nieces as he walked over to them, he took one of Eliza's hands into his own a placed a kiss on it.

"Well hello there little Eliza," he greeted. "Happy birthday my dear niece."

Eliza giggled at her uncle's playful and childish tone and she bowed in response.

"Thank you Uncle Mason," she replied.

That was when his wife, her aunt by marriage, rushed to his side in order to greet her as well. Lucille was a woman who possessed golden blonde hair that fell in waves on her shoulders and back. She had lovely hazel eyes with a small beauty mark underneath her left eye.

"Oh my Eliza! You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you. " Lucille said and then she placed a small kiss on Eliza's cheek. "Happy birthday my wonderful niece."

"Thank you too Aunt Lucille," Eliza responded.

William and Lucille greeted their others nieces before motioning for their children to come join them. The Schuyler sisters came face to face with their cousins from Mason's side of the family.

Rosemary Schuyler, the oldest child at the age of nine and the first daughter. Rosemary had her father's dark hair and her share of his dimples. She possessed gray eyes that matched her father and much like her mother her hair fell in waves down to her back. But right now it was tied back in a braided bun. She wore a lovely pale rose dress with white stockings and heels.

Collin Schuyler, the middle child at the age of six and the first and only son. Just like his father and older sister he had dark hair but his mother's hazel eyes. Collin wore a gray coat and breeches with a beige waistcoat and a white cravat shirt. For footwear he wore a pair of white stockings with matching low heel black shoes

Isabelle Schuyler, the youngest child at the age of five and the second daughter. Isabelle had her mother's blonde hair but it wasn't as wavy as her mother's or her sister's and it was much shorter than the two. She had her father's gray eyes along with a very petite frame that matched her father's well. She wore a light green dress with the same color ribbons in her hair with white stockings and heels.

The cousins immediately smiled as they greeted each other; of course Eliza was the first since it was her birthday. Rosemary, Collin and Isabelle each took her hands and bowed as she did the same.

"Happy birthday dear cousin," Rosemary greeted. "May you have a wonderful celebration today."

"My thoughts exactly Eliza," Collin added. "I hope you enjoy yourself today dear cousin."

"Happy birthday Eliza!" Isabelle cheered. "My all your wishes come true!"

Eliza smiled at each and every one of her cousins.

"Thank you all, I really appreciate it," she replied.

With that the cousins moved on to address Angelica and Peggy, each of them got their own greetings and as well as responses. William and Mr. Schuyler along with Lucille and Catherine talked a little amongst themselves before moving to join the rest of the party. William's children gave their cousins one last wave before following their parents to the party room. After that a sudden hug from behind surprised Eliza, she looked to see who it was and got a great surprise. It was her dear friend Maria Lewis in her usual red color but in a new dress, courtesy of Eliza's parents.

"Hey birthday girl!" Maria exclaimed.

"Maria!" Eliza said.

Eliza hugged her friend as Maria hugged back, the Schuyler couple couldn't help but find the scene adorable. Once the two girls pulled away from each other Eliza admired the dress Maria had on.

"You look so pretty Maria," Eliza commented.

Maria blushed a little and she twirled around to show off her new dress. Maria was older than Eliza by about five months and she received the dress as a gift from the Schuyler couple when she turned five this year. To say that the little girl enjoyed the gift was an understatement.

"Thank you," she replied. "And thank you Mr. and Mrs. Schuyler."

"It was no trouble at all Maria," Mr. Schuyler said.

"I agree, every little girl deserves a pretty dress," Catherine added.

Maria smiled and she bowed to them before turning her attention back to the Schuyler sisters. Angelica and Peggy greeted their friend with hugs and bows while showing off their own dresses. Maria complimented them and they complimented her back. That was when she started to compliment her friend Eliza.

"You look pretty too Eliza," Maria said.

Eliza smiled and that was when their little group was joined by Susanna. Susanna gave her daughter a questioning look.

"Maria are you behaving yourself?"

Maria gave her mother a playful pout; it was as if she took offense to what had been said to her.

"I haven't done anything," Maria said. "Papa said I could greet my friends."

"And where is your father?" Susanna questioned.

"Right here dear," a man's voice answered.

There he was, Richard Lewis. He wore causal clothing and he possessed brown hair and hazel eyes. He possessed a somewhat muscular frame due to the handiwork he would do for others and there was a beard growing on his face. He also had darker tan skin than his wife and daughter. He had a gentle look on his face as he came face to face with his wife and daughter.

"There you are Richard," Susanna stated.

Mr. Lewis placed an arm around his wife's hip and she leaned into his chest.

"Don't worry my love, Maria just wanted to greet the Schuyler sisters," Mr. Lewis said.

Susanna looked at her young daughter and playfully patted her head; Maria smiled and leaned into her mother's touch.

"Well as long as she stays out of trouble it's fine," Susanna responded. "Now remember Maria, be on your best behavior. Act like a proper young lady."

"Yes Mama," Maria said as she did a little curtsy for her mother.

Susanna and the other adults chuckled at Maria's actions before turning their attention to the next set of guests that walked through the door. Eliza's eyes widen a little once she saw who it was. There with his signature pocket watch in his hand while his wife's arm was wrapped around his was another uncle and aunt of hers. Gerald and Hattie Schuyler and their four children.

Victor Schuyler, the oldest child at the age of nine and the first son. Like his father he had dark eyes and dark hair. He wore a brown coat with a light brown waistcoat shirt and breeches along with a white cravat shirt. Much like Collin and his father he wore white stocking and black shoes with low heels.

Emmett Schuyler, the second oldest child at the age of eight and the second son. He possessed his father's dark hair but he had his mother's doe color eyes. He also had his mother's dark brown hair. He wore a light brown coat with a white cravat shirt beneath a beige waistcoat and breeches. He also wore white stockings and black shoes.

Madeline Schuyler, the third child at the age of six and the first and only daughter. She had her mother's dark brown hair that fell in a slight wave down her back; she had a portion of it tied back in a similar fashion to Eliza. For her outfit she wore a light purple dress with white stockings and heels.

Jonas Schuyler, the youngest child at the age of four and the third son. Like his brother Emmett and his sister Madeline, he possessed his mother's doe color eyes. He also possessed his mother's light dust of freckles. But he had Charles hair color for his own. His outfit consisted of a blue coat with a light blue waistcoat and breeches along with a white cravat shirt. For his footwear he wore white stockings and black low heel shoes.

Eliza didn't mind seeing her cousins, it was her uncle and aunt she didn't like seeing. They were one of the causes of the Schuyler dilemma. She could see her father stiffen a little as they came in and it took a lot for her not to ask them to leave. The only reasons why she didn't was because she knew that they wouldn't listen to her and the other reason was her family had taught her better, both her parents and her grandmother. Instead she stood by her sisters and friend as Gerald and Hattie walked to greet her parents.

"Philip, Catherine," Gerald greeted.

"Gerald," Mr. Schuyler and Catherine responded in unison.

The cousins shook hands and then Mr. Schuyler moved on to greet Hattie, he took one of her hands into his own and placed a small peck on it.

"Hattie," Mr. Schuyler addressed .

"Philip," Hattie replied. "Catherine."

"Hattie," Catherine greeted.

"Thank you for coming to this joyous occasion," Mr. Schuyler stated.

"You have our deepest gratitude," Catherine added.

"Anything for our dear niece," Gerald said and then he looked at Eliza. "Happy birthday Eliza."

"Happy 5th Birthday little Eliza," Hattie stated.

Eliza did as she was taught to do in situations like these; she held the corners of her dress and bowed into a small curtsy.

"Thank you Uncle Gerald and Aunt Hattie," she responded. "Thank you for coming to my birthday celebration."

The other Schuyler couple gave their nod of approval towards the young girl and then her sisters followed suit.

"Good afternoon dear uncle and aunt," Angelica said. "I hope you enjoy my sister's birthday."

"Thank you for coming," Peggy added.

"It is our pleasure girls," Hattie replied.

"Yes indeed," Gerald said as he looked at his children. "Children, come greet your cousins."

With that the four children of Gerald and Hattie Schuyler came in front of the Schuyler sisters. Just like last time Eliza was the first one they greeted because of her birthday. Victor went first as he bowed before her.

"Good afternoon dear cousin Eliza," Victor greeted. "Happy birthday, I hope this will be a celebration you will remember for the rest of your life."

"Thank you Victor," Eliza replied as she bowed a little.

Victor went on to greet his other two cousins while Emmett went to greet Eliza. He took her hand into his own and placed a small kiss on it.

"Happy birthday Eliza," he said. "I hope your wishes all come true for today's occasion."

"You have my sincerest thanks," Eliza responded.

Much like his brother Emmett greeted Angelica and Peggy after greeting her, that was when it was Madeleine's turn. Madeline smiled at Eliza and she did a curtsy before her.

"Hello Eliza," Madeline addressed. "Happy birthday my young cousin."

"Thank you very much Madeline," Eliza replied.

With that Madeline moved onto her next cousins. And last but not least was Jonas; the little boy quickly hugged his older cousin with all of his strength. Eliza giggled a little and she hugged him back while patting his head. Eliza adored the little boy due to the fact that he was very cheerful and outgoing for his age. He reminded her a lot of Peggy.

"Happy, happy birthday Eliza!" he cheered.

"Thank you dear Jonas, your personality has always been a ray of sunshine to me," Eliza commented.

That was when her uncle interfered a little by tapping his pocket watch in order to get Jonas's attention. The little boy looked at his father as did Eliza. He hadn't said anything but his look said it all. Her Uncle Gerald was one of those people who believed that one should present themselves with formal etiquette.

"Jonas, remember to act like a proper young gentleman," Gerald stated.

"Yes Father," Jonas replied.

Eliza gave her younger cousin one last hug before he had to pull away; he then did the proper greeting by bowing to Eliza. Eliza couldn't help but smile a little as she did a curtsy to him. The little boy smiled at her as he went to greet his other cousins.

"Well then now that we have gotten our greetings out of the way please help yourselves to some refreshments," Mr. Schuyler stated as he motioned to the party room.

"Thank you very much Philip," Gerald responded. "The gifts are in the carriage, have one of the servants unload them please."

"They will do so," Mr. Schuyler said. "They did the same with Mason and Lucille not too long ago."

Gerald nodded his head in response and with that his family went to join the other guests. Eliza was starting to get a little annoyed with just standing around so he started to miss with the fabric of her dress. The other girls looked just as bored as she did, this didn't go unnoticed by any of the adults. That was when Susanna and River proposed an idea to the Schuyler parents.

"Master Schuyler and Mistress Catherine," Susanna addressed. "Would it be alright if my husband and I took the girls to get some refreshments as well?"

The girls' eyes beamed as soon as the suggestion was made. Mr. Schuyler and Catherine smiled at the group of girls and they nodded their heads.

"Yes you may Susanna and Richard," Catherine replied. "But make sure that they don't overstuff themselves, I don't want to them to get sick."

"No worries Mrs. Schuyler, we'll look after them," Mr. Lewis stated. "Come along girls."

Maria took her father's hand and she held her other one out to Eliza. Eliza took it and Peggy took her other hand while Angelica took Peggy's other hand. The little girls followed River in a line as they made their way towards one of the tables filled with food. Susanna smiled as she followed the group. As soon as they reached the table River and Susanna held the girls take small plates and they also helped them place their chosen snacks on them. They mostly focused on the sweets section of the table though but Susanna and River made it very clear that they were only allowed to pick three sweets of their choice.

All of the snacks were made small on purpose so the guests would have something to pass the time with before the actual dinner was served. And so there the little girls were, they were sitting on one of the lounge chairs of the part room. They each had their plates of sweets to themselves while Susanna and Mr. Lewis watched over them. Eliza enjoyed her small piece of apple tart, she couldn't wait to get to her sugar cookie and a chocolate petite fours. Eliza looked to see that her sisters and friend were enjoying their own dessert snacks. Maria especially had a look of contentment on her face. Eliza wasn't surprised since Maria didn't get the opportunity to eat sweets like this every day. Eliza giggled at her friend's expression.

"Is it good Maria?" Eliza asked.

"Yes delicious!" Maria cheered as she took another sweet off her plate.

Maria's father chuckled as he wiped away some crumbs from his daughter's face. Eliza smiled as she continued to eat the desserts on her plate. As she ate she couldn't help but think about her late grandmother. When she was still alive Cornelia had the habit of sneaking desserts to her grandchildren before dinner. To say that the little girls enjoyed these moments was an understatement. Her father would always scold her grandmother whenever she did things like that but that never deterred the older Schuyler woman. In all honestly her father found it to be just as amusing as Catherine did, but he could never show this to his mother.

She remembered the smiles and laughter that was shared during those moments. That was Cornelia Schuyler, she always brought a smile to people's faces especially to her loved ones. Eliza realized that this would be the first birthday she would have without her grandmother. That thought made her a little sad but she had to think about the other guests especially her family and friends. She couldn't disappoint them but showing them that she wasn't having a good time.

And so she forced herself to smile as she ate with her sisters and friends around her. Every now and again she would watch as new guests would greet her father and mother before joining the rest of the crowd of party guests. After a while Eliza ignored them and actually began a conversation with her sisters and friend. They mostly talked about their dresses along with the parties of the past such as Angelica's and Maria's birthdays as well as the current party taking place before them. They all had smiles on their faces but that would soon change, especially for Eliza.

A certain sound caught her attention, a familiar tapping sound. Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Eliza could have sworn that she felt her heart skip a beat as she heard that sound. She knew who it belonged to and she was hesitant to turn around to face it. But she did nonetheless. She slowly turned around to see the next pair of guests come in. She also let out a silent gasp; she unconsciously reached to Maria for support. The little five old hand's hand latched onto Maria's sleeve. Maria noticed this and was about to say something when she too noticed the new guests that came in. In fact everyone seemed to stop what they were doing in order to see who had just entered the Schuyler mansion.

There he was, the man who started it all. Richard Schuyler with his cane in one hand and his wife Jane in the other. In Jane's free arm was their youngest son. Jane was a tall woman with light brown hair tied back into a formal bun and her eyes were an ash gray color. Something about the lady always reminded Eliza of a tall bird; she wasn't sure why that was. Maybe it was the way the woman held herself as she walked. Either way Eliza wasn't a big fan of Jane either, she had a personality similar to her husband. And behind them were their five sons.

Richard Jr. Schuyler, the oldest child at the age of ten and the first son. He was literally a younger version of his father, his hair being the same dark brown and with his eyes being the same green color. His outfit consisted of a gray coat and breeches with a white cravat shirt beneath a light gray waistcoat. He wore a white pair of stockings with black low heeled shoes.

Henry Schuyler, the second oldest child at the age of eight and the second son. He possessed dark brown hair and his mother's ash gray eyes. He wore a dark blue coat with a light blue waistcoat and breeches along with a white cravat shirt. For his footwear he wore his black shoes with a white pair of stockings.

Arthur Schuyler, the third oldest child at the age of six and the third son. Much like his older brother Henry he possessed his mother's ash gray eyes and he also inherited his light brown hair from her. He wore a dark brown with a white cravat shirt with a beige waistcoat and light brown breeches. Low heeled black shoes decorated his feet along with white stockings.

Joseph Schuyler, the fourth oldest child at the age of four and the fourth son. He had his father's green eyes with his mother's light brown hair. His outfit consisted of light brown coat and underneath was a white cravat shirt with a light brown waistcoat and breeches. Much like his brothers he wore similar black shoes as footwear along with a pair of white stockings.

Simon Schuyler, the youngest child at the age of one and the fifth son. Much like his mother he had her ash gray eyes and his mother's light brown hair; he was very similar to his older brother Arthur for these physical traits. Since he was still young he wore a stay and a petticoat, the skirt was a foot longer than his legs. On his feet were small little socks that had his initials on them. And as stated before he was in his mother's arms as they came walking through the door.

The way they entered the house made it look like they were royalty of some sort rather than from the prominent Schuyler family. Eliza started to shake a little as she held onto Maria, Maria placed her plate in her other hand and she brought her other hand over Eliza's. As soon as Eliza started to shake Angelica and Peggy noticed this. They had no idea why their sister was reacting the way she did but it didn't take a genius to figure out that it had something to do with their Uncle Richard and Aunt Jane. They huddled near their sister and gave her their support as they watched their male cousins follow their uncle and aunt in a proper single file line. That was when Richard turned his attention to his cousin and his cousin's wife. There was a stern and serious look in his eye as he greeted Mr. Schuyler and Catherine.

"Good afternoon Philip," Richard greeted.

"Good afternoon Richard," Mr. Schuyler replied.

Richard then turned his attention to Catherine.

"And good afternoon to you Catherine," he added.

"Good afternoon Richard," Catherine greeted. "I am pleased that you could make it to Eliza's birthday."

"Yes well I felt like it was my duty since I was not able to make it to Angelica's birthday this year," Richard said as he fixed his grip on his cane. "Nor was the rest of my family."

Eliza stopped shaking as soon as Richard said that statement, she may have been five now but she knew that there was an insult behind what he had just said. The fear she just had for him just melted away and it was replaced with anger. She remembered the reasons why she couldn't let this man get to her the way he got to her father. But the way he spoke was enough to make her blood boil. He made it sound like he _had_ to come rather than he _wanted_ to come. Richard and his family weren't able to make it to Angelica's birthday this year because they went on a short family "vacation" to France, it was supposed to be a vacation but there were also business transactions made during their visit to the foreign country. In all honesty Eliza was hoping that they would have gone on another "vacation" just so they wouldn't be able to attend her birthday party this year as well. She couldn't help but envy her older sister a little for this reason. When Richard was around no one could have a genuine smile on their face. This was no exception.

That was when Richard turned to his wife.

"Jane," Richard addressed. "Give our family their greetings."

Jane nodded her head and bowed to her best ability while holding their youngest son.

"Good afternoon Philip and Catherine," Jane spoke.

"And good afternoon to you Jane," Mr. Schuyler stated.

"Good afternoon Jane," Catherine added

Then Richard turned his attention to his four sons.

"Boys, come greet your uncle and aunt," Richard said.

Angelica, Eliza and Peggy watched their cousins as they walked to their father and mother. All four of Richard's oldest sons stood in a straight line in front of their blood uncle and aunt-by-marriage; they bowed their heads and look up at the adults.

"Good afternoon Uncle Philip and Aunt Catherine," they stated calmly in unison.

"Good afternoon my nephews," Mr. Schuyler responded.

"Good afternoon boys," Catherine added.

Maria saw the boys and she gave them a puzzled look, never in her life had she seen something so organized. She leaned to Eliza and spoke to her friend; she made sure that she was as quiet as she could be as she did so.

"Those boys are strange," Maria whispered to Eliza.

"Uncle Richard was in the military like my father," Eliza whispered back. "He treats his household like they're soldiers and he is the general."

"Wow how stuck up," Maria responded in a quiet tone.

They stopped speaking as the adults continued to talk amongst each other. By now Eliza's grip on her friend had loosened but she didn't let go just yet. Despite it all Mr. Schuyler and Catherine had smiles on their faces as they talked to Richard and Jane.

"I hope you enjoy yourselves here at Eliza's birthday party," Catherine said.

"We'll see," Richard responded. "And where is young Elizabeth?"

"She's over there with her sisters and friend along with the nanny and her husband," Mr. Schuyler answered as he motioned to his middle daughter.

Richard looked to where he was pointing and he found his young niece. Eliza shook again but she quickly regained her composure. She looked at her uncle straight in the eye. Those hard green eyes versus her soft brown ones. She gave him a look that dared him to defy her in some way. She was waiting for it. As she did so she held onto Maria's hand for support, Maria recalled the conversation she had with Eliza when they were playing hide and seek in that closet. She recalled how she mentioned how troublesome this Richard was and how he made her friend feel sad. She remembered the deep sorrow and pain that Eliza had given her that day, it was a look that was desperate for someone to listen and help. Maria never wanted to see her friend in that state again and the fact that she was put into that state in the first place made her mad. And she knew Richard was the cause of that state. That was all she needed to hate the man.

"Eliza, come greet your uncle and aunt," Catherine said. "You too Angelica and Peggy."

Eliza didn't want to talk to the man that stood before her parents; she would rather clean the horse stables for a month than talk to him. But then she remembered how many sacrifices her father had made for her and her family over the years. She wouldn't disappoint him and she would make him proud. She would stand up to this man and she would do what was expected of a girl her age. She would prove to Richard that she could to do more than what he thought she could. She slowly stood up and looked at Maria, she was about to let go of her friend's hand when Maria stopped her. Maria had a worried look on her face; Eliza gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay," she said. "Don't worry."

Hesitantly Maria nodded and she let go of Eliza.

"Here girls let me take your plates while you go greet your relatives," Susanna offered as she held out her hands.

The girls placed their now empty plates into their nanny's hands. However, before she went over to her relatives she pulled out the handkerchief she kept in the ribbon sash around her waist. All the girls had handkerchiefs in their ribbon sashes, it came in handy sometimes. All the handkerchiefs had their initials on them along with their favorite color. And so with her handkerchief, with the initials of _E.S._ printed on them, she wiped away any crumbs off her face.

Once she was done she neatly folded the handkerchief back into her ribbon sash. Mr. Schuyler and Catherine's eyes widen over the sudden action their daughter had just committed; once again they were witnessing something truly amazing and something that they couldn't quite comprehend. Some of the guests looked just as stunned by what Eliza had just done but she ignored them as she walked to her uncle and aunt along to her cousins. Her sisters quickly repeated her actions using their own handkerchiefs before walking to their relatives as well.

Eliza stood in front of Richard and Jane; they should be greeted first since they were the adults. She gave them a sincere smile as she greeted them with a curtsy. Her moves were very graceful and coordinated as she did so. Once she was done with the curtsy and looked up and her uncle and aunt, her eyes staring right into theirs.

"Good afternoon Uncle Richard and Aunt Jane," she addressed. "I welcome you both to my birthday party and I hope you have a wonderful time here."

That was when Angelica followed as she did a curtsy next.

"Good afternoon Uncle Richard and Aunt Jane," Angelica stated. "Welcome to my sister's birthday party."

Then it was Peggy's turn as she did a small curtsy.

"Good afternoon Uncle Richard and Aunt Jane," Peggy said. "Thank you for coming."

Richard was about to speak but Eliza stopped him as she turned her attention to her cousins. She knew that he would have wanted her to greet his sons with respect and treat them like a proper lady, something he thought she could never be. Well she would do what her grandmother Cornelia did, she would prove him wrong. She could see that there was look of shock and a little bit of anger on his face as she interrupted what he was about to say.

Richard was not one to tolerant people who didn't allow him to give his instructions or let him speak what he wanted. He couldn't stand it when people just went with what they wanted to do rather than what he wanted them to do. Little Eliza couldn't help but feel a little satisfied over that, she felt a sense of victory over him. She walked to her cousins and she did a curtsy in front of them, her sisters did the same. Honestly, they were relieved and yet just as surprised as everyone else that Eliza was the one taking the lead. But the two other Schuyler sisters didn't mind, they were actually proud of their sister.

"Good afternoon to you too my cousins," Eliza greeted. "I hope you all enjoy yourselves while you are here."

"I send you all my same wishes," Angelica added.

"Me too," Peggy said.

Richard then looked at his sons; they all looked at him as well. They were waiting for him to give his instructions. He just nodded his head. The boys looked at their cousins and bowed in the same manner they did with their uncle and aunt.

"Good afternoon Angelica, Elizabeth and Margarita," they said in unison.

With that the boys stopped bowing; Richard turned his attention back to his cousin.

"Elizabeth's gifts are in the carriage," Richard stated as if it was obvious.

"Yes, I shall call for the servants. They already did so with William and Gerald," Mr. Schuyler replied. "But in the meantime please join the other party guests and enjoy yourselves."

"So be it then," Richard said. "But Philip there is a matter I want to discuss with you and William, Gerald and Hattie later on tonight."

Mr. Schuyler and Eliza felt their hearts skip a beat once Richard said that. They couldn't believe he actually brought it up here. A part of Eliza wanted to slap the man but she knew that she wouldn't be able to get away with that. And then there was the fact that she had yet to tell her father what she really wanted from him this year. She would have to tell him tonight after everyone went home, either way that's how they always did it. Mr. Schuyler gave his cousin a puzzled look.

"Here?" he questioned. "But it's not even time."

"I am well aware but that time is quickly approaching," Richard stated. "I would like to hear at least what you have to say for now and then later on in time."

Mr. Schuyler wanted to argue some more about the matter but he remembered that this was his daughter's birthday party. Not only did he not want to make a scene but he also didn't want Richard to hog all the attention to himself. This was Eliza's day and as her father he wanted to make sure the attention was on her and not his cousin. He gave in quickly for his daughter much to Catherine's relief. She knew how easily her husband could have argued with his relative but she also knew that he would always put his daughters before himself.

"Alright then Richard," Mr. Schuyler answered. "But we shall do so in the privacy of my office."

Richard just nodded before moving past the Schuyler couple, his wife and sons in tow. They finally joined the other party guests. The tension finally ceased, for now at least. And the guests returned to their conversations. But Eliza watched as her uncle slowly made his way to Gerald and Hattie. She saw that he began a conversation with them and she already knew what the topic was about. She was brought back to reality as her sister playfully grabbed a hold of her.

"Come on Eliza," Angelica started. "Let's go back to Maria."

"Yes that sounds like a good idea," Eliza replied. "Let's go then."

With that the Schuyler sisters made their way back to Maria, Susanna and River. The five year old Lewis girl looked thrilled to see her friends again, especially Eliza. She immediately stood up from her seat and she ran towards then. Once she was close enough she brought Eliza into a tight hug. Maria had been worried about how her friend would react to being near Richard but she watched with pride as her friend put on a show for them all. She whispered into Eliza's ear without anyone listening.

"You did great," Maria said.

"Thanks," Eliza whispered back.

Maria stopped hugging Eliza and she motioned for the Schuyler sisters to come with her. They followed her back to the lounge chair and they sat back in their seats. Susanna and River were keeping watch over them once again. As the girls and Lewis couple talked to each other Eliza's sight wandered to her Uncle Richard and Uncle Gerald and Aunt Hattie. She wondered if they were rehearsing what they were planning to say for tonight. She wished that she could hear what they were saying but the crowds of people made it difficult.

That was when she saw her father and mother finally join the party guests. She could see that her father and mother were doing their best to avoid Richard, Gerald and Hattie. William and Lucille on the other hand seemed to be enjoying having the Schuyler couple all to themselves when it came to conversation. There was a big smile on her Uncle William's face as he talked to her father and mother. She could see a smile spread on her parents' faces as they conversed with William and Lucille, that made her happy and relieved. She didn't want her father to worry about their relatives at the moment. With that peace in mind she joined in on the conversations she was having with her family and friends.

After a while music started to play as the musicians were ordered to play their songs on their instruments. Several violins, a few mandolins, some flutes, a harp and a piano played. Eliza especially took joy over hearing the piano play its lovely tunes. She could get lost in hearing those keys being played. She hoped one day she would be able to play piano as good as she had seen others play, that included her mother and grandmother. Her father knew a little about the piano but he couldn't play as well as her mother or late grandmother could.

She recalled Cornelia telling her that playing the piano helped her feel more at ease with the problems in her life. Cornelia had actually taught Catherine during the time she was pregnant with Angelica. She told Catherine that it would ease her worries about her military husband being so far away from her. Catherine had said that Cornelia's teachings and the pianos playing helped keep her grounded while she was pregnant with her first child.

It helped her become stronger not just for herself and for her husband but for her unborn baby as well. Cornelia and Catherine would sometimes spend days playing on the piano while humming the tunes to the songs they played. Eliza could just picture her late grandmother and mother playing on that piano right now. She could also imagine the looks of joy on the two women's faces as they did so. She wondered if her grandmother was playing a piano in Heaven with her husband, her grandfather, by her side.

Eliza hummed a little as the piano played and she watched as the couples started to dance with their partners. With a smile on her face she watched as her parents danced in a slow waltz, they weren't the only ones though. William was dancing with Lucille, Gerald with Hattie, Richard with Jane and Susanna with Mr. Lewis. The children watched with aw as their parents danced and allowed themselves to be consumed by the music. As they watched the adults dance they couldn't help but dance along as well. Their bodies swayed in a similar manner to the adults but it was somewhat sloppy since they were still children and they had yet to be taught the proper dancing skills. Either way they enjoyed the music just as much as the adults as they danced. That was when Angelica took Peggy's hand and started to dance in a waltz with her, Eliza smiled as her sisters tried their best to keep up with the waltz. That's when Eliza decided to join in on the fun. She turned to Maria and did a curtsy before her.

"May I have this dance Miss Lewis?" she questioned.

Maria giggled a little and she held out her hand towards her friend.

"Yes you may," Maria responded.

With that Eliza took Maria's hand and she pulled her close so that they were in the waltz position. They little girls followed the adult's movements as they danced around. Angelica, Eliza, Peggy and Maria all giggled as they pretended to waltz with each other. They got caught up with their own dancing that they didn't notice the adults staring at them.

Of course Richard disregarded them as annoying brats but he didn't make any comment about it. He just turned away his back was to them as he continued to dance with his wife. Gerald didn't really seem to care but he didn't say anything either. Hattie looked to be somewhat assumed and a slight hint of a smile formed on her face, but just like her husband she didn't say anything. William and Lucille were smiling and chuckling a little as they watched their nieces and their friend dance together. Mr. Schuyler and Catherine and Susanna and Mr. Lewis were more than happy to see their daughters having a good time, that was all that mattered to them.

The other guests seemed to agree with the latter since there were small smiles on their faces. After a few more minute of dancing it was time to trade partners. That was when Mr. Schuyler walked over to his daughter and her friend; there was a gentle smile on his face as he approached them. Eliza and Maria stopped dancing as they saw him coming to them. With a warm smile on his face he bowed before the two girls and held his hand out to his daughter.

"I hate to interrupt but may I have this dance my little birthday girl?" her father asked in a gentleman-like tone.

Eliza giggled as she slowly let go of Maria and took her father's hand. Maria smiled as she watched her friend leave with her father. Mr. Schuyler led his daughter to the middle of the room, the couples parted for the Schuyler father and daughter. Once they were the center of attention Mr. Schuyler picked up his daughter and took her into his arms. Eliza laughed a little as she hugged her father's neck. Mr. Schuyler took one of his daughter's hand and held in it a similar manner to a waltz, his other hand was handing his daughter close.

Eliza held onto her father's hand while her other hand held onto his shoulder. With that the father and daughter started to dance. The other couples danced as well but they couldn't help but admire and gaze in awe of the father and daughter dance that was taking place. Angelica and Peggy walked over to their mother while Susanna and River gathered around their little Maria. All eyes were on Eliza and Philip Schuyler.

Catherine smiled as she watched the love of her life dance with one of the children they created together. She recalled that her husband had done a similar thing with their eldest daughter at her birthday party several months ago. Mr. Schuyler had taken Angelica into his arms and he danced with her in a similar manner that he was doing with Eliza. As much as she wanted to enjoy this moment she couldn't help but think about what Richard had done earlier. She knew that he requested to speak with her husband, Gerald, Hattie and Mason. She knew what he wanted to discuss.

Catherine looked down at her flat belly. She was not pregnant, that much she knew. She couldn't help but feel as if she had disappointed her husband and his family. Deep down she knew that she would not be able to conceive another child in time for the deadline. She was healthy and her husband was healthy as well, they could conceive children together.

Their three daughters were proof of that but for some reason their efforts had been in vain. It was almost as if there was something holding them back, it was like it wasn't meant to be. But how could they make the others see that? She knew that Mason would support them in the end no matter what but the same could not be said for Richard, Gerald and Hattie. She knew that this matter would not be settled no matter what the outcome was.

She couldn't believe that her marriage to Philip Schuyler came down to this. She didn't regret the life she had now but she couldn't help but feel the pressure of being married to a prominent man coming to finally haunt her. She let out a silent sigh and then turned her attention back to her beloved husband and daughter. She smiled a little as the two danced. She hoped that there would be a silver lining to all of this, she silently pleaded to her deceased mother-in-law that it would.

Eliza was enjoying herself as her father swung her around in his arms. She laughed and smiled as she danced with the first man in her life. Her father, her dearly beloved father. She wished that she could do so much for him just as he had done for her and her sisters. She didn't care if she wasn't born as a son, she didn't care if she wasn't the eldest child and she didn't care if so little was expected of her. Despite all of this she still wanted to go along with her plan. She wanted to become her own version of Sweet Polly Oliver. She would do this for her father, her mother, her sisters… and her grandmother. She would do it for all of them. And in a way she would be doing it for herself. As long as the others were happy she was happy, she would put them all before herself. She leaned into her father's neck as they continued to dance.

"I love you Father," she whispered.

Mr. Schuyler felt his heart flutter a little at the unexpected comment but nonetheless he answered back. He hugged his daughter closer to himself.

"I love you too my Eliza," he whispered back.

The dance went on for several more minutes until the music ended. The couples stopped dancing along with the Schuyler father and daughter. Once it was all over Mr. Schuyler slowly and gently placed his daughter back on the floor. As soon as he did the other guests began to clap for the two. Eliza smiled a little and she did a small curtsy, she put on a show for everyone and she hoped that they were satisfied. Mr. Schuyler patted her hand and laughed a little.

"That's my girl," he commented.

Eliza's smile didn't fade as her father had his comment. She was happy to have made him happy. Eliza excused herself so she could join her sisters and friend. They welcomed her back with open arms as they applauded her dance. After that the party went on, the girls continued to talk with their friend and her parents along with the cousins they were well acquainted with.

Mr. Schuyler was talking to some old friends he had made during his time in the military while Catherine busied herself with talking to some distant relatives of hers. They were distant relatives that either didn't share her maiden name or they were related to her by marriage.

Catherine came from a wealthy and popular family as well, much like her husband, but she had to give up her maiden name once she was married. Unfortunately most of the main Van Rensselaer descendants had either died at this point or they moved to other parts of the world. Her parents had died not too long after her marriage to her husband. They were in a carriage accident that cost them both their lives. Then her remaining relative, her brother Jeremiah, was struck down by a devastating illness that ended up killing him. It was much like how her father-in-law died when her husband was still just a child.

The closest relative she had left of her main family was her sister-in-law Judith Van Rensselaer néeBayard. Sadly, ever since her brother's death she rarely saw Judith. The widow was still in mourning after her husband's death, it devastated her when he died. But thankfully Judith had kept in contact through her letters, she wrote to Catherine every once and a while whenever she could. Judith lived at the Manor of Rensselaerswyck, Catherine's childhood home.

Catherine had told Judith that she wanted her to live there in her place; she knew that's what her brother would have wanted. Her brother, Jeremiah Van Rensselaer, had inherited the Manor of Rensselaerswyck after their parents' deaths since he was the only son and therefore was entitled to the Van Rensselaer properties. She didn't have to worry about her future though since at the time she had already been married to Mr. Schuyler.

It was a common practice for women to go live with their husbands after marriage. Not only that but there was also another reason why Catherine wanted Judith to live at the manor, Judith was pregnant with Jeremiah's child at the time of his death. She gave birth to a son named Jeremiah Van Rensselaer, named after his father. Catherine stayed with Judith as much as she could during this time but she soon had to leave since she herself was pregnant. She was pregnant with Eliza during the time of her brother's death and at the time of Jeremiah Jr.'s birth. She knew that she would be expecting a letter from Judith since it was Eliza's birthday and Judith had always sent a letter whenever it was one of the girl's birthdays.

Despite all the heartache of the Van Rensselaer family, Catherine found the strength to move forward as did Judith. Judith took it upon herself to handle all of Jeremiah's business and estate after his death. In a way she reminded Catherine a lot of her mother-in-law, Cornelia had done the same with her husband's legacy after his death. She admired Judith for handling such tasks while having the responsibility of taking care of a young child. Catherine made a reminder to herself to visit Judith when she had time; she wanted to check up on her sister-in-law and nephew.

That was when Mr. Schuyler called for the attention of the party guests. Catherine smiled once she saw her husband stand proud and tall in the middle of the room. She walked over to his side and that was when she noticed that the color of the sky began to darken a little, it was time for dinner. She knew her husband had a marvelous feast set up for their daughter's birthday. He had done the same with their other daughters and with her when it was her birthday.

"Alright everyone let us retire to the dining room for some dinner," Mr. Schuyler announced. "And then we shall enjoy some cake and then it will be time for Eliza to open up her presents."

The crowd cheered and they followed their host to the dining room of the Schuyler mansion. The Schuyler couple motioned for their daughters to come with them. Angelica, Eliza and Peggy raced to their parents where Eliza was taken into her father's arms while Peggy entered her mother's and Angelica held onto her father's free hand as they made their way to the dining room. Maria, Susanna and River followed them.

Once they entered the dining room they were greeted by the sight of a large dining table that would fit all of the guests attending. Every assigned seat had a plate along with a spoon, fork and knife along with a napkin and cup. Each guest was seated with the Schuyler family sitting at the head of the table while Susanna, River and Maria sat next to Eliza. Once everyone was in their places Mr. Schuyler motioned for the servants to serve the food.

The first course was a bowl of soup; the steam was enticing for the appetite as Eliza felt her stomach grumble a little. Her cup was filled with cider by one of the servants as they handed her a bowl of soup. Eliza wanted to help herself to her soup but she knew better, she knew that it was improper for a young lady to eat before everyone had been served. And so she waited until the rest of her guests were served.

Once they were she positioned herself so that she was ready to eat in a polite manner. She picked up her spoon and scooped up a small portion of the contents into it. She then brought the spoon to her lips and ate the contents. Maria couldn't help but notice how graceful her friend looked as she ate something as simple as soup. She decided to follow her example as she positioned herself similar to Eliza and ate her soup in the same manner. As the people ate their first course they talked amongst each other and continued with the conversations they had earlier.

Once everyone was finished with the first course in came the second course. Plates of meats, vegetables, fruits, cheese and bread were brought to the table as the servants refilled the cups with wine or cider. Traditionally everyone was only allowed to have three choices of the presented food and the person was meant to eat all of what they choose. No more and no less. Everyone picked their three choices wisely and soon all of the plates were full of food. Eliza enjoyed her dinner with a content smile on her face as did the other Schuyler sisters. More chatter erupted amongst the people as they talked and talked. The day seemed to go back as they did so.

And soon that course came to pass; it was time for the final course. Dessert, the birthday cake. Eliza's eyes widen with excitement as she saw the servants enter the dining room with the multiple tiered cake. Pale blue and yellow frosting covered the outside in decorations while yellow fluffy honey flavored bread was inside. The cake was placed in front of Eliza and some of the servants placed some candles at the top before carefully lighting them. Mr. Schuyler then took his middle daughter into his arms and helped her reach the top of the cake. He smiled at her.

"Happy birthday Eliza!" he cheered.

"Happy Birthday Eliza!" the others exclaimed in unison.

"Make a wish my love," Mr. Schuyler added.

With that Eliza blew out the candles, she made her wish and she hoped that it would come true. Everyone clapped in response and the cake was soon cut. Mr. Schuyler placed his daughter down on her seat and the she took her piece of the newly cut cake. Eliza enjoyed the taste of honey that spread across her mouth. She could see that her father had a similar smile on his face as he enjoyed his piece of cake. She was like her father in many ways when it came to taste and preferences, honey cake was his favorite dessert. Eliza giggled a little at his expression but she continued to eat her cake in peace until there was none left. And soon the other people followed. The four little girls grew excited over the next part that would take place after the cake.

The sky started to darken as it was now time for the gifts to be opened. Everyone waited for Mr. Schuyler to excuse himself so everyone else could excuse themselves. He was the host of this party and so he went first. With one last wipe of his mouth he stood up from his seat and motioned for everyone to follow him back into the party room. Eliza made her way to the table with all the brightly covered boxes. Her sisters and friend surrounded her as they waited for the right time. Mr. Schuyler and Cather sat next to their daughters while Susanna and River stood beside theirs. Mr. Schuyler placed a hand on Eliza's shoulder.

"Go on my dear, open your gifts," Mr. Schuyler stated

"And remember to thank the people who gave you each gift you open," Catherine added.

"Yes Father, yes Mother," Eliza replied.

With that Eliza picked the first gift and started to open it with great care. Eliza continued to do this with each gift she took. After a while Angelica, Peggy and Maria helped her out a little with the wrapping. Peggy actually enjoyed playing with the ribbons that came off the boxes. Laughter and giggles were shared amongst the four little girls; some of the guests thought it was adorable as they watched them. And soon boxes decorated the table as they opened them.

Dolls, a doll house, some doll furniture, some doll clothes, new dresses, new shoes and hair accessories were the gifts she had been presented. Eliza made sure to thank everyone who presented her with a gift; she even thanked her Uncles Richard and Gerald and her Aunts Jane and Hattie. But she remembered to thank her Uncle Mason and Aunt Lucille, especially her parents. The rest of the evening was spent with Eliza playing with her sisters and friend with her new belongings. Even some of her cousins joined in on the fun.

After that event some of the guests started to leave, they all said their goodbyes to the Schuyler family before heading off in their carriages. One by one they all left until it was just the Schuyler family and the Lewis family with the servants. Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, Maria, Mr. Schuyler, Catherine, Susanna, Mr. Lewis, Richard and Jane with their children, Gerald and Hattie with their children and William and Lucille and their children remained. And that was when it was time for the meeting much to the displeasure of Eliza and the Schuyler couple. Richard cleared his throat before turning to Susanna and River. He used his cane to point to Susanna.

"You," he addressed. "You are the nanny I assume?"

Susanna flinched a little at his tone but she bowed before him.

"Yes sir," she answered. "Mistress Catherine has entrusted me with the care of the children."

"Very well," Richard stated. "Watch the children, my relatives and I have some important matters to discuss. Jane come along. Catherine and Lucille, you too."

"Yes dear," Jane responded.

Mr. Schuyler's eyes widen as did Eliza's.

"Wait," Mr. Schuyler interrupted. "I thought you said you just wanted it to be us and Gerald, William and Hattie."

Richard gave his cousin a small glare, he didn't like people challenging his authority.

"Yes well after some discussion with Jane I have decided that it would be best if everyone was present. This matter involves all of this family."

Mr. Schuyler was against having his wife present for their meeting; he didn't want her getting involved with Richard's scheme any more than she already was. But that was when he felt Catherine brush up against him.

"It's alright Philip, let's go," Catherine replied. "As your wife I will always be by your side."

Despite his feelings Mr. Schuyler smiled at his wife. He placed his hand on her shoulder and then turned his attention back to his cousin.

"Alright Richard," he stated. "Meet me in my office."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 8**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

"Alright Richard," he stated. "Meet me in my office."

"I would be happy to," Richard stated as if he welcomed the challenge. "Come along then my dear family; let us gather in Philip's office."

"Very well," Gerald replied.

William simply nodded his head; there was a rare look of disappointment in his eyes. But he quickly brushed it aside as he held out his arm for Lucille to take. Lucille gratefully took it as she gave him a comforting look.

"Let us go then," William said.

Before they left Jane handed baby Simon over to Susanna and took her husband's arm as well. With that all of the Schuyler adults followed Mr. Schuyler as he made his way to the office. Eliza watched helplessly as her father and mother disappeared with their relatives. She didn't know what exactly they were going to talk about but she knew that it couldn't be anything good. Either way she knew she had to be there.

But she had to be smart yet sneaky about it. She turned to her caretaker Susanna and her husband Richard Lewis. She watched as Susanna and River gathered the children into the living room. All of her cousins, her sisters and her best friend did as they were told and they followed the two adults. But she on the other hand just stood where she was and she looked at the upstairs portion of the mansion. Her father and mother were there at the moment as were her other relatives. She knew what she had to do. She turned to Susanna and walked over to her, he gently pulled on Susanna's dress. She got her nanny's attention.

"What is it Eliza?"

"I have to use the washroom," Eliza stated bluntly.

There were two washrooms on the first floor while there were four on the second floor. Eliza knew that Susanna would be expecting her to use one of the ones on the first floor, but if she could reach at least one of them she could find her way to the second floor. That was one of the great things about living in the Schuyler mansion; there were many ways to get to one destination.

"Oh really?" Susanna questioned. "Well then let me walk you to-"

"No!" Eliza quickly interrupted. "I mean I know where the washroom is, I can go there myself."

Susanna, Mr. Lewis and the children gave her puzzled expressions.

"Are you sure Young Mistress Eliza?" Susanna asked. "I mean me you might need some help."

"No I won't. I got it," Eliza insisted.

Susanna was about to say something else when her daughter interrupted this time. Maria ran over to her friend and took her arm into her own. Maria gave her mother her best pleading face.

"Don't worry Mama I can take Eliza," Maria stated. "I know this mansion inside and out thanks to you, I can take her."

Indeed, during the time Maria had known Eliza she had learned all the routes of the Schuyler mansion. Susanna took the liberty of teaching her the layout of the mansion since she didn't want her daughter to get lost if she ever wandered off.

"Maria you don't have to-" Eliza started.

"Of course I do," Maria interrupted. "You're my friend."

Maria hugged Eliza close and as much as Eliza wanted to argue she knew that she couldn't win against Maria. Maria Lewis could be just as stubborn as any Schuyler sister. But still she wondered how Maria would react once she discovered the real reason behind her going to the washroom. That was when Susanna spoke again.

"Maria you're still a child as well," Susanna argued.

Maria pouted a little.

"I'm five years old and I'm technically older than Eliza," Maria said.

"Oh let them go my dear. You know our Maria, she won't quit until she gets what she wants," Mr. Lewis stated.

"You have her that way Richard," Susanna responded as she playfully glares at him.

River held his hands in a placid manner and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Yes but I am not the only one dear Susanna, you love to spoil our daughter just as much as me," Mr. Lewis argued.

Susanna rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the two girls in front of her. That was when Angelica spoke up.

"Don't worry Susanna I know that Maria will look out for my sister," Angelica said. "I say let them go."

"Looks like I'm not going to win," Susanna commented. "Alright you two, you may go but return to here as soon as you are done. No playing around, no pulling tricks and no wasting time. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the girls answered in unison.

"Good, now hurry along then," Susanna said.

With that the girls were free to go and they headed to the washroom. Eliza walked ahead of the two as she made her way to the first washroom, it was on the other side of the mansion and it was the closest to her father's office. It was literally below his office. Another great thing about the washrooms at the bottom floor was that they were in a corner, which meant that they would be out of sight. After a few minute of saying nothing they finally reached the washrooms and that was when it was time for Eliza to confess to her friend her true motives. She took in a deep breath before turning her attention to Maria.

"Maria," she started. "I have a confession to make."

"Oh?" Maria questioned.

"I… I don't really have to use the washroom," Eliza stated.

Maria just stood there and she didn't have any reaction to what Eliza just said. This surprised the five year old Schuyler girl.

"I know," Maria answered with a smile on her face.

This surprised Eliza even more; she had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"How?" Eliza asked. "How did you know?"

Maria just continued to smile and he placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You looked like you needed some help back there with Mama," Maria said. "You made too much of a rush for just going to the washroom."

"Maria Lewis, sometimes you're wiser beyond any of our years," Eliza stated.

Maria looked like she was proud of herself but then her expression turned serious.

"Well then Eliza what's the plan?" Maria asked.

Eliza smiled at her friend.

"I need to get to my father's office," Eliza said. "I need to hear what they are saying."

"Why Eliza?" Maria questioned. "There just talking about grown up stuff. It's probably boring."

"I know but I still have to listen," Eliza replied. "Please Maria."

Maria could see the desperation in her friend's eyes and she hated to see her in distress. She then sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright then," Maria said. "But if we're going upstairs we're going to have to sneak around the others in the party room. We can't have Mama and Papa seeing us or your sisters and cousins."

"I know," Eliza started. "But we both know this place like the back of our hand Maria. We can get upstairs if we remember that there is another way."

Maria smiled and she took Eliza's hands into her own.

"That's right; the library we just passed leads to the second floor. If we go there we can use the staircase to lead us to the second floor of the library," Maria stated.

"Exactly what I was thinking Maria," Eliza responded. "Now let's get going before anyone starts to wonder we're we are."

Maria nodded and the girls quickly walked back to where the library was. The library was located on the same hallway that the washrooms could be found. The Schuyler library was a grand place to be due to the fact that it took up the two levels of the house. The library had several long latters that reached the top shelf of books and there were two staircases that led to each side of the second floor. There was a door at the second level of the library that led right to the second floor of the Schuyler mansion. It would lead them right to Mr. Schuyler's office.

Eliza quietly opened the library and Maria and her entered inside. Thankfully no one was there due to the fact that it was still Eliza's birthday. Eliza closed the door behind her and the two girls ran to the closest staircase. They carefully walked along it until they reached the second level. That was when they walked over to the second door and opened it. Eliza opened the door slowly and she took a peek outside. Once she saw that there was no one in sight she opened the door slowly so that it wouldn't make too much sound.

Eliza and Maria walked out but they left the library door open so they would have a quick way of getting back downstairs. Eliza placed a finger over her lips as a way to tell Maria to be silent. Maria nodded her head as she followed her friend. That was when they reached the door of Mr. Schuyler's office. Fate seemed to be on Eliza's side as there was a small opening in the door. Eliza walked over to the opening and she placed her ear over the small slit while Maria stood by her. They listened as the adults continued on with their conversation. Immediately they were greeted with a very familiar voice.

"And I'm telling you that you cannot change the way things are supposed to be Philip!" Richard yelled.

"And I am telling you that I will not stoop to your level Richard!" Mr. Schuyler exclaimed.

Maria and Eliza had to cover their mouths in order to prevent themselves from making a sudden noise, even though Eliza had heard her father's yelling before she wasn't used to it. The only time he had ever raised his voice in such a manner was whenever Richard was involved. She didn't think that was a coincidence. She continued to listen to the conversation with her friend right beside her.

"You're mad Philip!" Richard stated. "Has having daughters made you soft?"

At that she could hear the footsteps stomp closer to her Uncle Richard. As soon as she heard the voice she knew who those footsteps belonged to.

"How dare you talk about my daughters in such a manner, Richard!" Catherine scolded.

Eliza smiled at her mother's tone, Maria did as well. That was the mother she had come to know and love. Catherine may have been a petite woman with delicate features but she was certainly no pushover, she was much like her late mother-in-law in that respect. Eliza hoped she would be like that when she was older; then again it would depend on what would happen to her during that time. She heard her uncle's voice speak again.

"Stand down Catherine," Richard simply said.

Eliza shivered a little at his tone; she could tell that she was getting angry. He didn't like it when people talked back to him especially when he felt that he was right. And he felt like he was right all the time. But her mother stood her ground as she continued to speak.

"I will not," she responded. "Especially not when you mock my children as if they are nothing. I can assure you Richard that Angelica, Eliza and Peggy are more than capable of carrying on my husband's legacy."

"Catherine you know that it impossible," Gerald added. "You know as well as any woman that once a girl marries she takes on her husband's name. She surrenders her birth name in exchange for another. This will happen to all of your daughters."

Catherine stood silent for a few seconds, deep down she couldn't argue with Gerald because she knew that it was true. She couldn't really say anything when it came to her maiden name because she had given it up once she got married. But still, that didn't make her any less of a Van Rensselaer descendent.

"Gerald is right Catherine," Hattie said. "But as a mother you have to think about their futures as well as the future of the name you carry. You of all people should understand what it feels like to have the pressure of a legacy weight upon you… especially Judith."

Catherine flinched a little once she heard her sister-in-law's name. She had just been thinking about her and now here she was, she was now the topic of a discussion. She was a way to prove a point. However, Catherine couldn't help but think about her late family. Her father, her mother and her brother. They were all gone and now the legacy fell on her nephew's shoulders. Jeremiah Van Rensselaer II was the last line of her family's name but she remembered that he wouldn't be here if it weren't for her sister-in-law. Judith was just as big of a player in preserving the Van Rensselaer legacy as he was. That was when she felt her husband place his hands on her shoulders.

"That's enough Hattie," Mr. Schuyler said. "You know that is a sore subject for Catherine. And besides if I recall if it wasn't for Judith the Van Rensselaer name would have been lost by now. And even if Catherine no longer carries the name she is still an important part of her family."

Catherine smiled at her husband and she leaned into his embrace. She was grateful that he too felt the same way, and she was glad that he told the same of Judith. One of the good things about her husband was that he had an undying respect for women, being raised by a widowed mother gave him that respect. As a result, he never looked down on a woman even if she wasn't from a prominent family. It was one of the reasons by he didn't have a problem with any of his male relatives' marrying a woman of their choice. It was also the reason why he knew that his daughters were capable of greatness. That was when Catherine spoke again.

"My name has been through a lot but I can handle it," Catherine stated. "As has the Schuyler name, you all should think about that as well."

Mr. Schuyler couldn't help but feel proud of his wife at that moment, leave it to her to keep on fighting even when she was down. Catherine was much like his mother; they both knew when to rise up. And she spoke the truth as well. After all, the Schuylers' went through a lot of difficulties before they achieved the position they held today. They sacrificed and gained, both men and women. But it seems like Richard and the others had forgotten about that. His own parents were prime examples of sacrificing and gaining. Richard, Gerald, Hattie and Jane didn't seem to think so if they were implying that being a Schuyler was an easy task. Well it wasn't.

"You're right Catherine. The Schuylers' wouldn't be where they are today without all the challenges they had to go through," Mr. Schuyler added. "All the more reason to let the future decide for themselves. Even if Catherine and I don't have a son I would want my daughters to carry on their own legacies rather than mine."

"That's impossible!" Richard yelled. "Only sons can carry on their father's name! The Schuyler name will end with you Philip!"

That was when William stepped forward, Lucille stood by his side as he did so.

"Now, now, everyone I don't think that's fair," Mason interrupted. "Angelica, Eliza and Peggy are not pawns. They should be free to live their lives the way they want to. I know that I want the same for my Rosemary and Isabelle."

That was when Richard turned to look at his cousin and his wife. There was a look of disgust on his face once he looked at the woman. For you see Lucille was very different from Hattie, Catherine and Jane. Lucille was the only one of the group of women who didn't originate from a prominent family. Lucille Schuyler néeAinsworth was born to a life of poverty, her parents supported her and her siblings through odd jobs they could acquire. She knew firsthand how it felt to be helpless and to want more out of life, she wanted to rise above her position in some way. However, she never counted on falling in love with a Schuyler man.

"Lucille, you of all people should understand how important it is to marry into a prominent family," Richard stated. "I am sure that your father and mother had no objections over William choosing you for a wife even though he should have chosen a woman of worth."

Lucille flinched a little while William's gentle expression quickly turned to one filled with rage as Richard commented on his beloved wife. He stood several steps forward, despite being shorter than Richard he still stood tall.

"Now see here Richard," William started. "I am well aware of what this family thinks of my marriage to Lucille but I will not tolerate any disrespect towards my wife. As far as I'm concerned position and status doesn't matter to me as long as I get to live my life the way I want to."

Indeed, even William's parents were against him marrying Lucille but he followed his heart and he refused to be tied down to the Schuyler traditions. He broke their traditions by marrying the woman he wanted to; he didn't listen to everyone else's refusals. And ironically enough the only one who supported him during this time was Philip Schuyler, his cousin. Mr. Schuyler stood by Mason and even served as his best man in their wedding. And now Mason was returning the favor by standing by him through this matter. And that was when Lucille spoke up.

"I can tell you all right now that I didn't marry William for his name or his wealth," Lucille said. "I married him because I wanted to stand by his side; I wanted to share a life with him."

William smiled at his wife. Lucille was able to rise above her position in society but as soon as she achieved that she made sure to make the most out of it. She supported those in poverty and she helped them out in any way she could. William even allowed for her to set up several shelters in her name. William wanted his wife's to set up a legacy of her own; they were all under the name of Lucille Ainsworth. He didn't want her to use his name because he wanted her to leave her own mark on history and on the world. And without Lucille, William wouldn't have the children he adored and loved with all of his heart. Then Richard returned with his response, he clearly wasn't amused.

"Well I suppose I shouldn't criticize you too much Lucille, after all at least you bore Mason a son to continue his legacy," Richard responded. "That's more than what Philip has done."

"And I would want the same for my son Richard," William said. "I want Collin to make his own legacy rather than continuing mine or his ancestors."

"William you cannot be serious," Gerald replied.

"Oh I am Gerald and I wished that you would all accept that," William stated. "This is Eliza's birthday; we should be celebrating instead of pondering the Schuyler name. Just like we should all be at home with our families."

Richard balanced himself with his cane before moving toward Catherine and Mr. Schuyler.

"The party is over William, just like how time will soon be over for Philip and Catherine here," Richard said as he motioned towards the Schuyler couple. "This would all go more smoothly if Philip wasn't so stubborn about this matter."

That was when Jane stood by her husband's side; it was no surprise that she agreed with him.

"My husband says that if there is no son produced during the remaining time you both have left that the attention with shift to Angelica," Jane spoke up. "You will have to give all focus onto her, she is the eldest and therefore the responsibility of the Schuyler name falls onto her. I would suggest you start teaching your daughters the proper way of being a lady if this family is to have any hope of them marrying into a prominent family."

Mr. Schuyler shook his head and he removed his glasses so he could massage the tension forming in his forehead. Catherine looked at her husband with worry in her eyes. She placed a comforting hand on his face. Mr. Schuyler didn't move away from her and he took her hand and leaned his face into her palm. He smiled a little before turning his attention back to the other Schuyler relatives.

"No matter what happens Richard, Jane, Gerald and Hattie, I will not allow for my children to feel as if they are not enough," he declared. "I may not have a son and I may not be able to carry on the Schuyler name through my daughters, but I will always have my legacy. The legacy I started in my own name and the one I will take to my grave."

He then walked over to one of the portraits he kept in his office. It was one of his parents when they were in their younger years; it was before he was born.

"My mother took on my father's name when she married him but she didn't allow for that to take over her life. My father established his legacy through the army but she established hers by taking care of his name and his child through her own name," he firmly stated with pride in his voice.

People choose to remember her as Cornelia Schuyler but he chose to remember her as Cornelia Van Cortlandt. He made a note to himself to tell his daughters that too one day.

"She established her own legacy and as you all know she is fondly remembered by not only this family but by others as well," Mr. Schuyler said.

William and Lucille smiled as they recalled Cornelia; it was also evident that Gerald and Hattie felt the same way as their faces soften a little. They all could admit that Cornelia was indeed a remarkable woman. But Richard and Jane had a look of disinterest on their faces once Cornelia was brought up.

"You all seem to forget that my daughters are the granddaughters of Cornelia, they were all born with that same greatness in them," Mr. Schuyler stated with a smile. "And they are my daughters with Catherine; of course I know that they will do well in their futures."

Outside the door stood Eliza and Maria, Eliza smiled at her father's comment and it made her heart soar. She was glad to hear her father defend her along with her sisters in front of their relatives. But she still had to think about him as well, as much as she didn't want to admit it but she had to agree with Richard. She had to bring honor to her father's legacy and by doing so she would be securing her own legacy as well. She would show them that she was capable of breaking through the limitations placed on her by her society and by her own family. That was when she heard her father continued to speak.

"This meeting is over," Mr. Schuyler said. "It is still my daughter's birthday and I would like to spend the rest of the night with my family for this occasion."

"And there you go," Richard started. "Once again your daughters take priority over this family's name. Have you no shame?"

Mr. Schuyler turned to face Richard and the others; his wife was standing by him as he did so.

"No," he simply responded. "Don't make me choose between you and our family name over my daughters, because we all know that I will always choose them."

Richard and Jane gave him a disapproving look, then Mr. Schuyler and Catherine turned to look at William and Lucille.

"William, Lucille, you are more than welcome to say your farewells to our children," Catherine stated. "Everyone else on the other hand, you can say goodbye as well but you will show all three of them the proper respect they deserve."

"William and I would be happy to Catherine," Lucille replied. "Come along then Mason."

"With pleasure my dear," William said.

However, the other Schuyler couples were unsatisfied. They felt as if this meeting had been for nothing and that nothing came out of it. In the end they hadn't convinced Mr. Schuyler to change his mind about the Schuyler legacy, he was still adamant about his children being all that he needed. They disagreed but there was still time for him to change his mind. Not enough time but nevertheless time. They all hoped that he would change his mind and at least try harder to conceive a son. And if he couldn't then they would all have to rely on the Schuyler sisters to bring honor to this family.

Eliza and Maria had heard all that they needed when they felt the footsteps coming to the door; they panicked but nevertheless kept quiet. Eliza took her friend's hand and they quickly ran to the library door on the second floor. They entered and closed the door behind them just in time before the Schuyler adults stepped out of the office. They didn't even have a clue about the two children who bore witness to their discussion.

Eliza and Maria quickly yet quietly made their way down the library's path until they reached the door on the first floor. The two little girls closed the library door and walked back to the guest room where everyone else was waiting. Before they joined the others, Eliza looked at Maria with a serious look in her eyes.

"Remember Maria, not a word of this to anyone," Eliza commented.

"I promise," Maria replied. "Not a word."

Eliza nodded her head and the two girls composed themselves as they walked back to the room. They were greeted by the sight of Susanna soothing baby Simon as she rocked him in her arms, she was also caressing Isabelle's hair as she laid in her lap. River was keeping an eye on the older children; he showed them some tricks he had learned as a boy. Not surprisingly the only children who weren't interacting with them were the children of Richard and Jane. They just sat on a lounge chair, they were as still as soldiers. Eliza found it both annoying and amusing at the same time. That was when Susanna saw her daughter and Eliza finally come back from the washroom.

"There you two are," she said. "I was about to go searching for you. Where have you been?"

"The washroom," Maria quickly answered.

"All this time?" Susanna questioned.

Maria gave her mother an innocent look and placed a hand on Eliza's shoulder while doing so.

"Eliza had to use the washroom first and then I had to use it by the time she was done," Maria stated bluntly. "That's why it took so long."

"You see my dear, I told you that there was nothing to worry about," Mr. Lewis commented.

Susanna looked at her daughter with uncertainty but she didn't have time to argue as the Schuyler adults came walking down the stairs. As soon they walked into the room Jane went over to her and took Simon out of her arms.

"Thank you for your patience," Jane simply said.

"It was no trouble at all ma'am," Susanna replied as she bowed her head a little.

Richard walked over to his wife and tapped his cane several times. The sudden action got his sons' attentions.

"Boys come along," Richard stated. "It's time we went back to our home."

"Yes Father," they responded in unison.

With that the boys stood up from their seats and walked over to their parents. That was when Richard and his family turned their attention to the Schuyler sisters.

"Good day girls," Richard said. "And happy birthday Elizabeth, I hope you enjoy your rise to the age of five."

Eliza was now the center of attention and just like last time she put on a show for everyone. She did a curtsy and bowed her head before her relatives.

"Thank you Uncle Richard and Aunt Jane," she replied. "And thank you my dear cousins for taking the time to attend my birthday party. I hope you all have a safe journey home."

"Good day Uncle Richard and Aunt Jane and cousins," Angelica stated.

"Have a nice night," Peggy added.

With that Richard and his family started to head out, none of them spared them a second glance. But before they left Richard turned his head to Mr. Schuyler and Catherine.

"Time is running out," he stated. "For once in your life stop thinking about yourself and think about this family's honor."

"Good day Richard," Mr. Schuyler simply responded.

Red decorated Richard's face but he didn't say anything else, he let out a huff and walked out of the Schuyler mansion with his family trailing behind him.

"We should get going too," Gerald added. "Let us take our leave children."

"Yes Father," his children responded in unison.

Gerald and Hattie's children all gathered around their parents and they bid their farewells to their relatives before exiting the mansion, then it was time for William and Lucille to go. The couple smiled at their nieces; William took Eliza's hands into his own and bowed to her level. Eliza saw the kindness in his warm eyes.

"Happy birthday my dear Eliza," William said. "May you have many more happy birthdays in the future."

"Thank you Uncle William," Eliza responded.

"I feel the same way Eliza," Lucille added as he stroked Eliza's hair. "I wish you nothing but happiness, for right now and for the future."

A small smile spread across her face. She understood why Lucille said that to her, after hearing the conversation earlier how could she not. She felt sorry for her aunt by marriage in that second, she never realized just how much hardship the woman standing in front of her went through. Today, she could say that she gained a new respect for Lucille and that she would always have her support.

"Thank you too Aunt Lucille," Eliza said.

The two smiled and gave Eliza a big hug before moving onto her sisters, they each said their goodbyes to the other two Schuyler sisters. They gave them all a hug and told their children to say goodbye as well. Rosemary, Collin and Isabelle said their farewells to their cousins before walking to their parents. The two even thanked Susanna and River for watching over their children. The Lewis couple couldn't help but feel a little happy over that action. That was when Mason and Lucille and their children started to walk out the door.

"Have a good night Philip and Catherine," William said.

"And rest easy," Lucille added. "Everything will work out in the end. I just know it."

The Schuyler couple smiled.

"Thank you both for your kindness," Mr. Schuyler responded. "May you all have a good night as well."

Mason nodded his head and his family and him took their leave, Mr. Schuyler and Catherine watched as they entered their carriage and as they took off into the night. Once that was done, they closed the doors of their home. That was when Mr. Schuyler turned his attention to his middle daughter, the same daughter who had yet to make her birthday wish. He smiled as he walked to her; once he was close he took her into his arms and lifted her high in the air. Eliza laughed as a result. Angelica, Peggy, Maria, the Lewis couple and Catherine all smiled at the scene before them.

"It's still your birthday my dear," Mr. Schuyler stated with glee. "It's time for you to make your request to me."

Eliza smiled as she was placed back down on the ground and she felt her heart beat with excitement. Now was her time, this was the moment she had waited for. She would make her wish and she hoped that her father would grant it to her. Mr. Schuyler told the servants to clean the party room along with the dining room; he also told them to take Eliza's gifts to her room.

Meanwhile, they went into a separate guest room. At this point Susanna and River could have left to join the other servants but their little Maria insisted on following the Schuyler family, she wanted to hear what Eliza's birthday wish would be. Mr. Schuyler and Catherine said that it was okay and so they followed them. Once they were in the room Mr. Schuyler sat on his chair and motioned for his Eliza to come to him. Eliza smiled and she ran to her father. The others stood around the room in anticipation.

As Catherine watched her second eldest daughter run to her father, she couldn't help but noticed what she witnessed before. As her daughter ran toward her husband she saw a proud form, she had seen it before. She had seen it when her daughter comforted the frightened Appaloosa horse named Cornelia. Her daughter strode forward with such confidence and maturity, for a second she forgot that Eliza was only five years old. She watched as her daughter climbed onto the lap of her father with a big smile on her face. As she did so, Catherine couldn't help but smile.

Those determined eyes, that bold figure. She thought that she had only seen it once and from one person but it turns out that there was another. Her daughter, her very own Eliza possessed those traits. And it was surreal to see it coming from both her husband and her daughter at the moment. She pushed back her thoughts for now and waited for her daughter's request. She was just as curious as everyone else to know what it would be. Her husband spoke.

"Elizabeth Schuyler, my Eliza," Mr. Schuyler stated with a proud smile. "Today you turned five years old and I will gift you with your heart's greatest desire. Just tell me what it is and if it's within my power I will give it to you."

Mr. Schuyler placed a gentle hand on her back and moved onto his next statement.

"And so Eliza, what can I give you for your fifth birthday?"

Now it was time for Eliza to speak.

"I want…"

Here it comes.

"I want to become your son," Eliza replied

She wanted to become Sweet Polly Oliver.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 9**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

Philip Schuyler had been through a lot and he had seen a lot as well. But never in his life had he seen this. He thought that he was hearing things. Had he heard correctly? He looked at his daughter, his Eliza, straight in the eyes. There was a bewildered expression on his face as he did so. He wasn't the only one though; everyone else had been shocked at the request as well. They couldn't believe what they had just heard.

Once again, Eliza was the center of attention. All was quiet but Eliza still had a determined look on her face. She was serious and her father could see that. Everyone could see that, this wasn't a joke. Eliza had meant what she said because it had been in her heart and mind for about a year now. Mr. Schuyler was the first to break the tension.

"Eliza…" he whispered. "Did you…?"

"Father," Eliza replied. "I want to become your son… I want to carry your name and bring honor to this family."

Everyone in the room couldn't believe what they were hearing. Catherine slowly made her way to her husband and daughter with a shocked expression still on her face. Her small hands clenched into fists and she held onto her dress tightly. Mr. Schuyler was glad that he was sitting on a chair already because he was sure that he would have fallen on the ground if he wasn't. After several seconds Mr. Schuyler decided to break the tension once again.

"Elizabeth Schuyler, where did you learn such topics?"

It was rare for her parents to address her by her full name; they only did so when it was serious. And this was serious. Catherine felt like everything she has seen concerning her daughter suddenly was brought back into the light. All of the questions, all of her suspicions and all of her observations… she felt like it was all related to what she had just witnessed right now. And just like before, she couldn't explain it. She didn't know what was going on or what was happening. Catherine placed a hand on Eliza's shoulder.

"What has gotten into you Eliza?" Catherine questioned.

"I am fine Mother," Eliza stated. "I've been fine this whole time."

Mr. Schuyler looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"This whole time?" Mr. Schuyler asked. "What do you mean by that Eliza?"

Eliza turned to look at her father and she felt a little nervous over what she was about to say. She had to tell him the truth; she knew she had to if her plan was to work. And so with a heavy heart and stomach full of tension, she spoke.

"Father, about a year ago… I overheard you talking to our relatives," Eliza admitted.

Out of all the people in the room, the only one who truly understood Eliza in that moment was little Maria Lewis. She suddenly recalled the time when her friend and her were in the closet, back when they were playing hide and seek with the other Schuyler sisters and Mr. Schuyler. She remembered the sad look on her friend's face when she talked about her uncle and his harsh words. She now finally understood where she had heard those harsh words from; she couldn't believe that Eliza had carried that burden in her heart for such a long time. It made her own heart ache and in that moment she swore that she would devote her life to her dear friend. Even though she may have been a child, she knew she wanted that.

Meanwhile, Eliza waited for the scolding, she knew that she wasn't even supposed to be listening that day but it just happened. She didn't mean for it to happen but it did anyway. But surprisingly the scolding never came. Instead Mr. Schuyler struggled to find the right words.

"W-what?" her father stuttered. "What day was this?"

Eliza let out a small sigh, here it comes. She had to tell him… all of them.

"The day not too long after Grandmother's funeral," Eliza answered. "When Uncle Richard, Uncle Mason, Uncle Gerald and Aunt Hattie came here… and you were all in your office. You told no one to disturb you."

Her father's brown eyes widen and a look of horror appeared on his face. It was an expression the Schuyler sisters had never seen before in their lives.

"How much did you hear?

Eliza was hesitant to answer but she knew she had to, there was no use of trying to hide anything at this point.

"Everything," Eliza stated.

If Mr. Schuyler didn't look horrified before, he certainly did now. Words could not begin to describe the mixed emotions he was feeling at the moment. Sadness, because his daughter had heard all the terrible comments Richard had made about her and her sisters. Frustration, because she didn't listen to his demands that day. Helpless, because in the end he couldn't shield his daughters from the Schuyler relatives. And confused, because he had no idea what his daughter was planning.

"Oh dear Lord," Mr. Schuyler gasped as he covered his face.

His expression was now full of shame. He felt ashamed of himself, in the end what he had worked so hard to prevent ended up coming back at him anyway. Gently and slowly he took Eliza off his lap and walked over to the drawer of the room. Once he was there he held onto it like he couldn't support his weight any furtherer, it looked like the entire just crumbled on top of him. His shoulders were tensed and his back and head were bowed in shame. Catherine's expression was now filled with worry, she walked over to him and once she was there she placed a gentle hand on his back. Then she placed both of her hands on his shoulders and massaged them a little. After a while, the two started whispering something to each other. Something that was only meant for their ears.

Eliza just stood there, watching her parents. She wished she knew what they were thinking at the moment. Heck, she wished she could hear what they were saying right now. She felt her heart fill with guilt over what she had just said, she felt like a failure right there. She felt as if her attempt to help her father and preserve this family's legacy was in vain. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Maybe she should just forget about it and just live her life the way it was meant to be. Become an obedient girl, learn etiquette, dress in dresses with her hair loose with bows, practice with cosmetics and marry a man who would uphold her family name through his own prominent lineage.

But then she remembered that's exactly what was expected out of her. That's what Richard, Jane, Gerald and Hattie thought she was capable of. They all looked down on her because she wasn't a boy nor she was the eldest. They all wanted her to become someone she didn't want to be, someone that she couldn't see herself as. Throughout her life Eliza Schuyler had never been too careful nor had she been too fragile either. Everyone knew her as a kind girl who followed her heart. At least that's what her grandmother always used to comment about her. Dear Cornelia, she always thought the best of her grandchildren and she was never afraid to remind them of their greatness.

Angelica, always taking a stand and always acting like a protector to those she cared for.

Eliza, in possession of a kind heart and who always followed it no matter what others told her.

Peggy, her wit always shining through and childish innocence that needed to be cherished.

Well, right now that kind heart was at work. Eliza always had the reputation of putting others before herself and this was no different. She shook her head and a look of determination returned to her face. No, she wouldn't do it. She wouldn't conform to their beliefs; they were wrong even if they would never admit it. She would prove it to them and she would make them all see that she wasn't a pawn. She was her own person and she deserved to be treated as such. Just like how her sisters should be free to live their lives. She had to follow her sisters' footsteps by taking a stand and by using her wit. She had to do this, she _wanted_ to do this.

"Father, Mother," she addressed.

The Schuyler parents heard their daughter's voice, the same daughter that desired such a strange request. Mr. Schuyler and Catherine slowly turned around and that was when they were greeted by the sight of their middle daughter. And that's not all; they remembered that they weren't the only ones who bore witness to this. River, Susanna, Maria, Angelica and Peggy were still standing in their places. They looked as if they were stunned by the event taking place, too stunned to even say anything. But Eliza stood her ground and she spoke once again.

"Hear me out Father," Eliza said. "Please."

Mr. Schuyler had a rugged expression on his face, he looked at his daughter. Catherine continued to hold onto him as he stared at their daughter.

"Eliza," he simply stated. "I am so sorry for what you heard."

Despite her determination, Eliza felt her heart break a little when she heard that. She couldn't believe that's what her father cared the most about this situation. He didn't care that she eavesdropped on his conversation; instead he was upset that she had done so because he didn't want her to hear the words spoken that day. He was sad that his daughter had witnessed the arguing going on between the Schuyler relatives. In the end her father had just wanted to protect her, why hadn't she realized that before? Well it was too late to turn back now.

"It's not your fault Father," Eliza quickly replied. "I should have listened to you… but I saw how sad you were that day, I thought that maybe I could do something to help."

Despite the tension, Mr. Schuyler and Catherine couldn't help but smile over their daughter's kindness. As stated before, Eliza always thought of others before herself. However, they had to remember the situation they were in.

"Oh Eliza," Mr. Schuyler stated. "Have you really been thinking about this the whole time?"

Eliza merely nodded her head, that was when Angelica and Peggy walked over to her. Her two sisters finally understood why their sister had seemed so different lately. They were just sad that they didn't do anything about it sooner. Angelica held one hand while Peggy took the other. Eliza smiled and she thanked them for the comfort, that was when she turned her attention back to their parents.

"I know that it seems strange," Eliza stated. "I am well aware of that… and I know that there will be many challenges ahead if I do this, but it means putting all of this family's tensions at rest then I will do it."

"Eliza, what you are asking for simply cannot be done and you shouldn't concern yourself with such matters," Mr. Schuyler replied. "That is something I have to worry about, not you or your sisters."

"But I'm a Schuyler too!" Eliza argued. "I belong to this family just as much as you; doesn't that make me responsible for this family's legacy as well?"

Mr. Schuyler couldn't believe that he was actually arguing with a five year old and with his daughter no less. And much like his late mother, she had an answer to everything. Or at least she could hold her own in an argument. He didn't know whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing. Well, in case he guessed that it was a bad thing. The last thing he expected to do today for his daughter's birthday was get into an argument with her. And for some reason he felt like he was losing.

"Eliza you are only a child," Mr. Schuyler retorted. "I apologize for what you heard before but that does not mean that you have to take it to heart."

"He's right dear," Catherine added. "Whatever your uncles and aunts have to say is none of your concern; let your father handle it."

"But Mother, you don't understand," Eliza said. "They're right; this family's honor needs to be sustained. Father, it's time to take a stand and to rise up."

That was another thing that the Schuyler couple didn't expect to hear today. Mr. Schuyler knelt down to his daughter and placed his hands on their shoulders. What could he do to make his beloved daughter understand that she couldn't do this?

"Eliza," he started. "Elizabeth, even we went through with such a complex plan there's no guarantee that people will believe it. The public and the Schuyler family are aware that your mother and I only had three daughters, never a son."

Catherine leaned next to her husband and looked at her daughter.

"Indeed, everyone will grow suspicious over the fact that we had a son that never showed himself to the public," Catherine said. "And then we would have to explain why one of our daughters is never seen anymore. Can you imagine what will happen then?"

Eliza knew that there could be repercussions to her plan; there was no such thing as a perfect plan. She knew that if the public found out about her secret, she would be disgraced as well as her family. They would be shunned for going along with her plan and for not "raising" her correctly. If that happened everything she would have worked for would have been in vain and she would have caused more problems rather than fixing them. But then there was a chance that she could secure her father's legacy as well. She could bring honor to her family, out of everything in the world that was what she wanted the most. But then again, she took into consideration what they were saying. They were right as well; she couldn't be in two places at once. She couldn't be both a daughter and a son at the same time. If that was the case then everyone would find out and then the shaming would begin. She couldn't let that happen, there had to be a way.

Maria stood by her parents and she watched her friend. Out of everyone in the room it seemed like Maria was the only one who knew what laid within Eliza's heart. Maria finally realized that. She might have not known too much but she knew more than everyone else. And more importantly, she understood why Eliza did. She knew why Eliza felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. So far she admired her friend for standing up for what she believed in, but right now she seemed to have lost some hope. She couldn't stand by anymore. Maria took in a deep breath and spoke.

"Which is why I will help," Maria suddenly spoke.

Susanna and River gasped a little at their daughter's sudden interruption. But they didn't have time to respond as Maria made her way to the Schuyler family. Once she was there stood right beside Eliza. Maria looked at Eliza with the same determination in her eyes. Maria then turned to Mr. Schuyler.

"I will help Eliza," Maria stated.

Eliza's eyes widen a little; she certainly didn't plan on this. But Maria simply smiled at her and she continued to speak.

"Eliza is my friend and she's right, it's time to take a stand," Maria said. "It's time to rise up."

"And how do you plan on doing that Maria?" Mr. Schuyler asked. "This is plan is already absurd enough as it is, but you don't have to be a part of it. Both you and Eliza should know better."

"That's right Maria, you can't be serious about this," Susanna stated.

"Maria, listen to your mother and Mr. Schuyler," River added. "What you both want to do is just too preposterous."

But little Maria Lewis wasn't deterred; she ignored her parents and Mr. Schuyler. She wanted to support her friend in her moment of need. She knew that the Schuyler family had done the same for her own several times already. It was because of Catherine that her mother had her job right now and it was because of Mr. Schuyler that her father was able to find work. Not to mention they were more than happy to help them out in their times of need. She owed them, and as a result she also owed their daughters. She was indebted to them because they were her friends, the first ones she's ever had. They didn't look down upon her because of her lower status and they didn't mock her for her personality and family. Instead, they embraced her and accepted her as one of their own. Well, today was the day she would pay back her debt to the Schuyler family. And so with she told them her plan.

"Eliza will become your son and I will become your daughter," Maria responded. "I will take Eliza's place."

Susanna looked like she had just seen a ghost, her expression proved that. It took a lot for her not to yell or faint. River stood by his wife and he held her in place. After several seconds, she regained her composure and walked over to her.

"Maria!" Susanna exclaimed. "Certainly not, both of you are too young to do something like this."

That was when Catherine spoke.

"I'm sorry Maria, but your mother is right," Catherine added. "You and Eliza are just children; this is something that goes beyond your understanding."

Suddenly a familiar voice decided to speak.

"But isn't that what the Schuyler family has based their legacy on?" Angelica questioned.

Everyone turned to look at the eldest Schuyler sister. Now Angelica was the center of attention, she smiled and placed a hand on her sister's back. Eliza looked at the elder sister with a surprised look. Angelica just continue to smile, she gave her younger sister a reassuring pat. She could tell that Eliza was shocked over the sudden action especially when she thought that her sisters wouldn't have supported it. Even though her sisters were always by her side when she needed them, she didn't think they would do so for this moment. She didn't think that they would understand. But little did she know, Angelica was more than happy to support her sister just like Maria was.

Being born the eldest wasn't as easy as some people made it out to be. Sure, it did come with its glamour such as the praises and the position but that didn't mean that she let it go to her head. She took her role as the eldest child very seriously. As the eldest child she was responsible for her younger siblings. It was her job to protect them and to make sure that they were happy. And to hear that her relatives reduced her sister to this state made her angry. She never liked to see her sisters unhappy, their happiness was her happiness.

Another thing she knew was that, as the eldest, it was her responsibility to uphold the family's name as well. Even though she wasn't a boy she still had this duty. That too wasn't easy, Angelica was well aware of what fate awaited her in the future. To marry a prominent man, have children with him and uphold her family's legacy and name. That was expected out of her. And yet she felt as if there was more to life than that. Sure she wanted to get married and have a family but she wanted to choose that for herself rather than having someone else choose it for her.

That's what the Schuyler relatives wanted to do with her but she wouldn't let them. She was glad that she had her parents on her side but she knew that even they couldn't keep the others away from her. But to hear that one of her younger sisters wanted to take some of that responsibility made her happy as well. Not because she wanted her to shoulder it entirely, but because she was happy to hear that her sister wanted to continue their father's name. And who was she to deny her such an opportunity?

Even though her sister's plan might sound strange, at the same time it was a plan only her sister could come up with. Something was telling her to go along with it, call it a sister's intuition. And so there Angelica Schuyler was, she was standing right beside her sister and their friend. She would always be there for Eliza no matter what. And if this was a trial to test her loyalty and love then she would do it.

"With all due respect Father and Mother but Eliza has a point" Angelica stated. "If our relatives are making a big fuss over a matter such as this, then they wouldn't give up so easily. They'll continue to throw all of their criticisms in our faces; they'll look down upon us like we're some common specs of dirt."

Mr. Schuyler and Catherine were about to argue with her but Angelica beat them to the punch. This time she took her sister's hand into her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. Eliza couldn't help but smile at the sudden action.

"And I don't know about you two but I'm sick of always being judged simply because I am your daughter." Angelica added. "I've always known that Uncle Richard and Gerald and Aunt Hattie and Jane have never held us in high regard. They think that we are not capable, that we are simply there to become wives and mothers of the future."

At the next statement Angelica's thoughts wandered to their deceased grandmother. She knew that her beloved grandmother would have wanted her to do this. Her grandmother always did encourage their rebellious dispositions simply because great things could be accomplished with them.

"But they forgot one thing; we are descendants of Cornelia Schuyler nee Van Cortlandt. One of the first women who has overcome the limitations placed on her," Angelica stated. "She was a widow, a wealthy widow, but nonetheless still a widow. She had to make sure his funds were well spent, she raised a child on her own, she never remarried because she respected her husband too much even in death and most important she kept this family together. She supported our mother in her time of need while opening her heart to others, she was never afraid of hard work. Despite being a woman and despite being born in this patriarchal era we live in, she managed to overcome all the odds. And look at her now, she's fondly remembered by not just us but those who knew her as well."

"That's true Daddy," Peggy suddenly joined in. "Grandma was like that. She would be proud of Eliza for taking a… a what did you call it?"

"A stand Peggy," Maria said.

"Taking a stand!" Peggy exclaimed with her small fists in the air. "Grandma would want big sister to take a stand especially against those meanies!"

Mr. Schuyler could never argue whenever his mother was brought up as a topic. He deeply missed her, and looking at his daughters right now reminded him so much of her. He was grateful that each and every one of his daughters had inherited something from her. Then again, he would argue that's precisely why they are in this current predicament. He let out a sigh and he stood up from his kneeling position, Catherine followed suit. That was when he walked away from his family and Maria. On the desk was a bottle of whiskey and a small glass. He poured a small amount of the contents into the class and he quickly drank it. Mr. Schuyler was normally not a drinking man but right now he needed something to calm his nerves. He poured another glass and drank it as well.

He didn't know what to say. What could he say? He now knew that no matter how hard he tried at this point that it would be in vain. He couldn't convince the girls that this was a bad idea. He found it ironic and somewhat comedic that he lost an argument to a bunch of little girls. His wife stood by his side and she gave him a worried look, he quickly smiled at her but he still didn't look at the girls. He let out another sigh; he needed to take a break.

"Girls," he addressed. "It's late, time for bed."

"But Father-" Eliza started.

"Eliza listen to your father," Catherine interrupted. "I think after all that has happen today, we all need a break."

Mr. Schuyler smiled a little at his wife's comment, even when he didn't speak she knew what he was saying. But it was true no matter who said it, he needed time to think. And pray as well. That was when Susanna walked forward and she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"That's right young mistress," Susanna added. "It's late; Maria and all of you should be in bed right now."

And the River spoke.

"I have to agree with your mother Maria," River said. "Let us go, the Schuylers need to rest after the long day they've had."

As much as Maria wanted to argue, she couldn't deny that she was feeling a little drowsy. She even yawned a little. It was late, she couldn't deny that. She then turned to Eliza. Eliza had the same defeated look on her face along with the other two Schuyler sisters. They all silently agreed that they all needed their rest. And besides, they didn't feel like they didn't accomplish anything. If anything they were able to lay out their case to the Schuyler patriarch. At least he now knew what Eliza was thinking and that the other girls supported her. That's what was important.

"Alright Mama," Maria said. "Let's go home."

With that the Lewis couple took their daughter and started to walk out of the room. But before they left Maria quickly ran to Eliza and hugged her. Eliza was surprised by the sudden action but she accepted it. Maria then whispered something into Eliza's ear as she did so.

"No matter what happens I will always be by your side," she whispered. "Never forget that."

Eliza smiled a little before Maria let go and she hugged the other Schuyler sisters as well. Maria whispered something into each of their ears as well. Eliza could hear it but the adults didn't seem to. That was when Maria did a small curtsy before saying her goodbyes; she then walked back to her parents. River took her into his arms and she leaned into his shoulders, her eyes fluttered a little as she relaxed. Susanna and River had their goodbyes to the Schuyler family as well. With that the Lewis family took their leave and headed out the door. And now the Schuyler family was left alone.

"Let's go to bed my dears," Catherine said. "I'll help you get ready."

Catherine held Peggy and she motioned for the other girls to follow her. They left Mr. Schuyler alone in the room. Eliza wanted to say more to her father but she knew that he needed to let the idea sink in before answering to her request. She understood that much. Either way she hoped that he would accept it. And so she walked out with her mother and sisters.

Mr. Schuyler was now alone, he needed time. He had to think. He was tempted to take another shot of whiskey but he shook his head. If he was going to think then he needed his head to be as clear as possible. He placed the cap back into the bottle and walked away from the desk. He needed some advice, but who could he turn to at this point? He would have to have a talk to his wife later but he needed advice now. There was one person he always went to during times like this but she was no longer here. But still, he had to try. He got on his knees and held his hands together.

"Mother," he said. "Dear Cornelia Van Cortlandt, I need your help. My daughter, my Eliza, had presented me with a strange request for her birthday. And that's not all; she heard everything that was said about the Schuyler legacy."

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't let the feelings of guilt go away. He never wanted any of his children to hear such negative things about them. The only silver lining he saw in that was that Eliza had heard Mason's support for her and her sisters. He was grateful for that at least but it still didn't make the guilt go away. He felt like a fool for not putting the pieces together sooner. He should have known that was the reason for Eliza's change in disposition. How could he be so blind to his own daughter's hidden turmoil? But now everything had sense. Hearing those words made his daughter determined to go against them. They were the reason why he was able to see the hidden skills that laid within his child.

"I need guidance Mother," he stated. "This request is just so absurd. Nothing like this had ever been done before. And if she gets caught? It's not this family's honor that I am worried about, it's her honor. If anyone found out then she would be disgraced."

He couldn't let that happen to his child. Even with his connections his daughter would be shamed. And then there was the fact that Eliza was still just a child, a mature child yes, but still a child. She didn't know everything about the world outside the mansion. The people would not be as accepting as his wife and him or Mason and his family or Susanna and River. But if Eliza had been thinking about this for a while now then what was to stop her from thinking about in the future. He knew his Eliza and he knew that much like his mother she wouldn't let this go.

"What am I to do Mother?" he questioned. "Give me a sign on what should I do. Please, I need you now more than ever Mother… give me a sign."

He bowed his head to the floor to show how serious he was and he hoped that his prayers would be heard somehow. That was when he slowly got off the floor and walked out of the room. As soon as he stepped out he saw that the rooms were as clean as they could be thanks to the servants. They were still working when he decided to excuse them for the night. They all left and that was when Mr. Schuyler made his way to his bedroom, he knew that his daughters were in bed by now. And he was soon proven to be correct when he saw his wife waiting for him in their bedroom. She was dressed in her night clothes and had her hair down, it fell down on her shoulders. Despite bearing three children Catherine still managed to retain her youth, Mr. Schuyler always joked that it was because she smiled so much. Her eyes welcomed him to their bedroom. He then got dressed in the washroom of their shared room before making his way to their bed. Once he got under the covers his wife hugged him. He hugged her back and said one last thing before allowing sleep to take him.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow," he stated.

"I understand," she replied. "Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight my dear wife," he replied.

With that the Schuyler couple fell asleep while still holding onto each other. Catherine worried a little but she knew that somehow things would work out. At least Lucille told her so before she left, she wanted to believe that. And so, she allowed herself to dream.

It only took several minutes before Mr. Schuyler entered into a deep slumber and he started to dream.

* * *

 _He dreamed that he was in a large field of lush green grass. The sunshine hit his face and it decorated the field as well. He didn't know why he was here but something told him to walk through the field. He walked and that was when he heard a familiar sound._

 _He looked up to see a new figure standing before him. The person was sitting on top of a horse and was wearing a uniform similar to his military one. However, he couldn't see the person's face nor could he see what kind of horse the person was riding on. But he did find himself in awe over the person. Whoever they were, they possessed a proud form. It reminded him so much of his father; in fact he had a portrait of him sitting on a horse in his office. But the figure was noticeable smaller and somewhat thinner as well. On instinct and out of curiosity he spoke to the figure._

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _However, the figure didn't answer and instead titled its head a little. It looked as if the figure was looking behind him, he decided to turn around and his eyes widen once he saw what the figure was looking at. It was none other than Cornelia herself. She looked the same as she did when she died and yet she was still so full of life. A gentle smile was on her face as she stared at her son and the figure. Mr. Schuyler could feel tears well up in his eyes as she saw his mother._

 _"_ _Hello Philip,"_ _she spoke as she opened her arms._ _"Don't I get a hug?"_

 _Nothing else needed to be said as Mr. Schuyler ran to his mother. He entered into her arms and hugged her tightly. He knew that deep down this wasn't real but at the same time he didn't care. He needed this. Cornelia hugged her son back, his height towering over her a little._

 _"_ _Oh Mother I've missed you so."_

 _"_ _I know my dear but this isn't about me,"_ _Cornelia said._ _"This is about you and your family."_

 _Mr. Schuyler nodded his head and he hugged his mother tighter._

 _"_ _I'm just so confused,"_ _Mr. Schuyler stated._ _"I don't know what to do anymore. Richard, Jane, Gerald and Hattie are all pressuring me to give the Schuyler family a son… but nothing I've done has worked. They just won't let the matter go."_

 _"_ _Richard was always a stubborn one and a very prideful person. Having too much pride can become a one's hubris. Gerald has always been a follower ever since he was young. Always being the follower and never the leader can be have dreadful consequences,"_ _Cornelia explained._ _"You my son have always had pride for the right reasons. The pride for your family is the best example And you have always taken the lead when it comes to matters. Your time as a general is proof of that."_

 _Mr. Schuyler let go a little but still held on as he looked his mother straight in the eyes._

 _"_ _I don't want my children to become pawns in this twisted game of theirs. I just want Angelica, Eliza and Peggy to be happy. Is that so wrong?"_

 _"_ _Of course not my child, from the moment they were born you have wanted nothing but the best for them. Do not feel ashamed because someone is questioning your parenting skills. Never let them make you feel like a failure Philip," s_ _he said._ _"You are a good father and a good husband. I know that your family would agree to that."_

 _Despite the hidden turmoil he was going through, Mr. Schuyler couldn't help but smile a little at her comment._

 _"_ _Speaking of my family… my dear Eliza, your granddaughter, has made a strange request to me for her birthday. She wants to become my son in order to carry on the Schuyler name."_

 _"_ _And what's so wrong about that? You know Eliza had always been a strong young girl, one that always follows her heart and thinks of others before herself."_

 _"_ _I know, she got that from you."_ _Mr. Schuyler commented._

 _Cornelia smiled and giggled a little, even her laughs sounded like they belonged to a younger woman._

 _"_ _And from you and your wife,"_ _Cornelia added._

 _Mr. Schuyler's smile grew a little more but it quickly disappeared._

 _"_ _But she's so young, she has much to learn about the outside world,"_ _he argued._ _"What does she know about being a boy or growing up to become a man?"_

 _"_ _And that's where you come in my dear,"_ _Cornelia responded._ _"Eliza may be young and she may have a lot to learn but she also has a lot to give as well. You can teach her all that she needs to know, you and Catherine can do so. After all, isn't that the job of a parent?"_

 _"_ _Mother, are you actually supporting Eliza's plan?"_ _he asked_ _. "There are so many things that can go wrong! It can leave a negative impact on Eliza!"_

 _"_ _True but it can also have a positive impact on her and future generations, generations outside of the Schuyler family,"_ _Cornelia stated._ _"Her actions can set a strong foundation for the future; you know how her sisters and her have always been the rebellious type."_

 _Mr. Schuyler about to argue with her some more when he heard the neighing of a horse. He turned around to see the figure standing tall as the horse stood the back of its legs. The horse was letting out a proud and strong cry as was the rider. It was a marvelous sight to behold._

 _"_ _Look closer and harder,"_ _Cornelia said._ _"Don't look with just your eyes, but with your heart."_

 _Mr. Schuyler didn't know what to think about that statement but he listened to his mother's words. He looked closely and tried to see what she was talking about. He looked closely at the rider, suddenly yet slowly the person's face started to appear. And his eyes widen as she finally realized who it was._

 _She was older and she was dressed in different attire but he knew who it was. How could he not? He stood by his wife's side as she gave birth to her. It was his Eliza, his Elizabeth Schuyler. There is daughter was, she was riding on a horse in his attire. Her hair was pulled back and her eyes were full of determination. A smile decorated her face as she held onto the reigns of the horse. He looked at the horse to see that it was a familiar looking one as well. It was Cornelia, the little Appaloosa filly. That was when his daughter reached into her coat and pulled out a thin sword, it resembled one of his own that he used during the battles he participated in. That was when she let out a battle cry and she rode away with Cornelia._

 _"_ _Eliza!"_ _he called out._

 _But his daughter ignored him as she continued to ride on Cornelia; they traveled through the field of grass until they disappeared. Mr. Schuyler was left in awe over what just happened. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. And that was when Cornelia spoke._

 _"_ _You know everything will be alright."_

 _With that Cornelia started to fade away and the environment started to change as well, he knew that it was coming to an end._

* * *

That was when his eyes opened and he was in bed with his wife once again. Thankfully she was still sleeping and he let out a sigh of relief. He looked up at the ceiling and contemplated what he should do. It seemed like even in death his mother agreed with his daughter's actions. He covered his eyes with his arm and thought about his mother and father. They always fought for what they believed in… just like his daughters. Just like Eliza.

And with that his mind was made up.

He hoped that he was making the right choice; he hoped that this would be the right thing to do. He said a silent prayer to his mother and he thanked for her. Now all he had to do was talk to Eliza, the girls, his wife… and his relatives. He fell back asleep and he continued to hold onto his wife.

The next morning the Schuyler couple went on with their day as if nothing had happened. Not even the Schuyler sisters had anything to say. They all just waited; it was like they were waiting for one or the other to make the first move. However, during this time the Schuyler couple would excuse themselves for a little while just to talk in Mr. Schuyler's office. They never spoke about what was said in there but whatever it was the Schuyler sisters could see that it left an impact on them. As the days went by Eliza found herself growing more and more impatient. A part of her wanted to ask them but another part of her restrained her from doing so. She supposed she would just have to wait for it like the others.

About a week later the Schuyler couple asked not to be disturbed as they spoke to each other in Mr. Schuyler's office. They wanted to be alone in order to properly discuss the matter. The Schuyler sisters were alone with their caretaker and her daughter. They were in their room while the Schuyler adults talked. Angelica, Eliza, Peggy and Maria were trying to play but they were distracted by their thoughts. They knew what the Schuyler couple was talking about and Eliza was especially worried about what the results would be.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Even Susanna was getting worried at this point, she had never been asked to watch the children alone for this long. She wondered what exactly would be the outcome of the Schuyler conversation. And she also worried for her daughter. Yesterday her child was determined to stand by Eliza's side, so much so that she was willing to become her in order to do so. Susanna could understand how that would be possible.

Maria and Eliza had a similar facial structure and similar features such as hair color and eye color but they were different when it came to skin tones and hair styles. Eliza had light peach skin while Maria had tan skin, Eliza had straight dark brown hair and Maria had wavy dark brown hair. But with a little bit of cosmetics and a wig she could believe that Maria was Eliza. However, she didn't think that anyone else would believe it if that was the case simply because everyone knew that the Schuyler couple didn't have a son or four daughters. Whatever the Schuyler couple was talking about she just hoped that there would be a light at the end of this long and complicated tunnel.

As if on cue the Schuyler couple exited the office and walked to their daughters' room. Immediately they could tell that Catherine had been crying since her eyes were a little red, her face was a light shade of pink and her hair was a little disheveled. Mr. Schuyler has his arm wrapped around her and it looked like he had done some crying of his own since his eyes were a similar color to his wife. But despite that there was a small smile on his face on he walked over to his middle daughter with his wife following him. He let of her and he kneeled down to his daughter. Eliza stood up from her spot and looked at him with concerned eyes. His smile still remained as he took his daughter's hands into his own.

"Eliza," he addressed. "I've thought about your request."

Eliza felt her heart skip a beat and a cold shiver ran down her spine. This was the moment, the moment she had been waiting for this whole time. She wondered what exactly her father had to say to her.

"Eliza, do you really want to do this?" he asked.

Eliza knew what her answer was even before he asked, and deep down he knew the answer as well. Eliza gave him a determined look.

"More than anything in the world," Eliza responded.

Mr. Schuyler gave her a small smile and he simply nodded his head.

"Alright then," Mr. Schuyler said. "You have my blessing, my little Elizabeth Schuyler."

Eliza felt like her heart had stopped but this time it was out of joy rather than anxiety. She had done it! She actually managed to convince her father than this was a good idea. She had never been happier before in her life. She jumped into her father's arms with a big smile on her face. Mr. Schuyler laughed a little as she did so. As he hugged his daughter he looked at Maria.

Maria had a surprised look on her face as Mr. Schuyler; she wondered what he said to say to her now. She had approved of Eliza's idea but it wasn't official until he told her as well. And then she had to get her parents approval too.

"Maria Lewis," he addressed.

"Yes Mr. Schuyler?" Maria asked.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my daughter?" he questioned.

Maria felt the same joy her friend felt at the moment. It had worked! She was happy that would be able to help her friend, she wanted to stay by her side and now she had the opportunity to do so. That was when she was reminded of her mother; she turned to look at her. She put on her best pleading look and held her hands close to her chest.

"Mama," Maria stated. "This is something I have to do."

Susanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her employer and now her daughter had wanted to go along with this idea. She was worried of course. There were so many things that could go wrong. Not to mention Maria had a lot to learn about being a Schuyler. As much as she loved her daughter she wasn't sure that her daughter could handle that. But the look her daughter was giving her was just too hard to say no to. Maria wanted to do this and she couldn't deny that Maria and Eliza had a special bond. There was something about the two girls that was eye catching. They could have been sisters if it wasn't for the obvious facts. That was when Mr. Schuyler spoke.

"I understand your concerns Susanna," he said. "But I promise you that Maria will be in good hands. You will still be able to take her home but she would have to be present in public outings and events. Of course I will take care of all of her needs. She will be provided with the appropriate clothes, lessons in etiquette and housing whenever it is necessary. I will also pay you and your husband for your troubles."

Susanna was about to argue when her daughter suddenly dropped down onto her knees. Maria was bowing before her mother.

"Please Mama," Maria stated. "Please let me do this, I want to do this. Eliza needs me."

"Oh Maria," she whispered.

Susanna bent down and took her daughter into her arms. She had never seen her daughter so desperate before. Maria still had her pleading look as she looked at her mother. Susanna didn't like seeing her daughter like this. Was she so desperate to help Eliza had she was willing to literally beg on her knees to do so? How could she say no to this?

"Maria Lewis," she said. "You have my blessing but if you're going to be a Schuyler then you must always hold yourself with pride."

At that Maria wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Susanna smiled as she placed gentle kisses on her head. Susanna looked at her employer and his wife.

"It's a deal Mr. Schuyler," she said. "But you must promise me that you will take care of my daughter and treat her with respect. I also want you to promise this to River."

"I promise Susanna Lewis," Mr. Schuyler responded. "You and your husband have my word and the word of Catherine."

Susanna smiled as she wiped away the tears that began to form in her eyes. Maria nuzzled her face into her mother's neck as a result. Susanna laughed a little as she placed another kiss on Maria's forehead. Happy the matter was settled, Mr. Schuyler turned his attention back to Eliza.

"Your mother has something to say as well," Mr. Schuyler stated.

That was when the two turned to Catherine. As much as she wanted to argue she just couldn't ruin her daughter's happiness. She could see it in her daughter's eyes, Eliza wanted this. The constant conversations she had been having with her husband this week presented a lot of validations but it also presented a lot of oppositions as well. As much as she loved her daughter and as much as she wanted to support her at the same time she worried for her daughter.

Eliza was still so young to set up the path she would take, she felt like her child should get the chance to experience more before making such an important decision. But it seemed like Eliza had her heart set on this and once again she found herself thinking about all of the things her husband had told her. He had told her about the dream he had about his mother and he reminded her about all of good things she was able to witness. She was able to witness Eliza growing into a mature child, why wouldn't she want to see that tiny bud bloom into a beautiful flower. And so, she looked at her husband and daughter. The same determined eyes and bold figure were right before her. How could she deny either of them?

"You have my blessing as well Eliza," Catherine stated.

Eliza then hugged her mother and Catherine held her daughter close to her heart. More tears leaked out of her eyes, she thought that she had done enough crying but it seemed like she was wrong. Catherine loved her daughter and so she would support her… even if she still worried for her. After several seconds of hugging Eliza turned to her sisters to see what they thought about this.

"What about you two?" Eliza questioned.

Angelica scolded her a little but it wasn't an angry scowl but rather a playful scowl. That was when Angelica patted her sister's head and gave her a reassuring look.

"What about us?" Angelica asked. "You know you'll always have me and Peggy."

"You bet!" Peggy cheered. "Go for it big sister!"

The Schuyler sisters then embraced each other in a big hug and that was when they motioned for Maria to come join them… because Maria was now officially a Schuyler sister. Angelica and Peggy were especially excited because now it felt like they had another sister. Eliza was excited as well, now she was as close to her friend as she could be. Her friend was now a part of her family, she was her sister now. What more could she want at this point?

And now all that was left was to convince the Schuyler relatives. Eliza didn't know what to think of that but she would wait to see what would happen. The date for Mr. Schuyler's decision was just a short time away.

XXX

Time quickly passed and the day finally came.

The Schuyler relatives were greeted at the front gates of the Schuyler mansion as their carriages entered the property. One by one they exited their carriages; once again Lucille and Jane would be present for their conversation. Angelica and Peggy were entrusted with another caretaker while Eliza and Maria were sitting outside with Susanna. Mr. Schuyler and Catherine were inside his office with the rest of the Schuyler family. Eliza and Maria waited patiently for them to be called but for now they listened to the conversation taking place. The door wasn't fully closed so they could hear everything. Eliza couldn't help but recall the time she first did something like this. It was the day that would shape her future. Only this time she had the support of her parents, sisters and friends. She just hoped that the others would do so as well. She heard her father's voice speak.

"I have made my decision," Mr. Schuyler declared.

"I hope that it's the right one," Richard replied.

Mr. Schuyler turned to his cousin with a confident look on his face. Richard had seen that look before, it was when they were still young and in the military. It was also on his face the day Mr. Schuyler became a general. Either way he couldn't stand it.

"I think you'll find my decision to be quite unexpected Richard," Mr. Schuyler said.

Richard glared at him a little.

"How so?" he questioned.

"I will have a son," Mr. Schuyler stated.

Gasps erupted from Gerald and Hattie and Jane, they were shocked at what they just heard. Even Richard looked shocked but he was good at hiding it. His eyes were a little wide and his lips were firmly pressed together. His grip on his cane tighten a little as well. But he quickly regained his composure; he couldn't help but feel a little proud as well. His cousin had finally relented and gave into his demands. He felt a deep sense of victory over that. That was when his other cousin Gerald spoke.

"Catherine have you agreed to this?" Gerald questioned.

A small smile appeared on her face, a part of her felt a little happy over the small twist that was about to be revealed.

"Yes, I agree with my husband," she responded. "Philip and I will have a son."

"Well it's about time," Richard commented. "You both have finally seen the error of your ways and are going to do what is best for this family."

"Richard is right, the Schuyler family needs this," Gerald added.

"In the end all the matters is this family's honor," Hattie stated.

"That's right. This family has worked too hard to give it the reputation it deserves, children shouldn't jeopardize that," Jane said.

William and Lucille were the only ones who didn't say anything. They felt a little disappointed over the situation because they still felt like the choice should be up to the children instead of the adults. But they had promised to support them no matter what.

That was when Mr. Schuyler stood up from his seat. He looked at the door and walked over to it.

"In fact I think you should meet my son," Mr. Schuyler stated. "Both my son and my daughter."

Confused looks spread across the Schuyler relatives.

"What nonsense are you spewing out now Philip?" Richard questioned.

"No nonsense dear cousin," Mr. Schuyler answered. "Allow me to introduce you to my son and daughter."

At that he opened the door and motioned for the girls and Susanna to come in. One by one they entered the room and more gasps could be heard.

"Everyone this is my son," Mr. Schuyler stated as she pointed to Eliza and then he pointed to Maria. "And this is my daughter."

An angered look appeared on Richard's face and scowls appeared on the others with the expectation of William and Lucille. In fact William and his wife looked somewhat amused and interested.

"How dare you mock this family's legacy? You've lost your mind!" Richard exclaimed. "You've gone mad!"

"I assure you that my mind is perfectly fine and clear. In fact this is something Eliza herself proposed on her birthday," Mr. Schuyler said. "Eliza wants to become my son. And this girl, Maria Lewis, wants to take her place as my daughter."

"What?" Gerald questioned. "Catherine is this true?"

"Yes it is. You see you all aren't the only ones who want to preserve his family's legacy. Eliza wants that as well, she understands how important it is," Catherine replied.

"But she's just a child!" Jane argued. "And does she not understand how ludicrous this is? She is mocking the Schuyler name!"

"She is not!" Mr. Schuyler yelled. "She is making this family proud; she is taking a stand against traditions!"

Eliza smiled at her father's statement and she was happy that he was defending her. Maria smiled at her as well and gave her a reassuring look. Maria wasn't scared of these people; she could care less about what they thought. No matter what was said today nothing could change her mind about this.

"Well I think it's wonderful," William stated. "I'm very happy for you Eliza and you too young one. Miss Maria was it?"

Maria smiled at the kind man and she bowed a little in response.

"Yes sir," she replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, in fact I remember seeing you at Eliza's birthday party," William said.

"Oh it's good to see that the girls have such a lovely and sweet girl for a friend," Lucile added.

Maria blushed a little at their comments and her mother looked proud as well. That was when Gerald spoke.

"Philip, this is a bad idea. I have heard of women posing as men before just so they could enlist in the army but they were soon discovered and they were disgraced," Gerald stated. "Not only that but their families suffered as well. Now I hope that Eliza isn't interested in joining the army but the point is she can't become a boy. If they punished women for doing that then who knows what they will do to her if anyone ever found out."

Eliza looked interested as Gerald mentioned the army as did Mr. Schuyler. He recalled his dream and he wondered if that was really what fate had in store for his daughter. But he spoke again.

"I am well aware of the possible consequences Gerald but there are many good things that can come out of it as well," Mr. Schuyler said. "My daughter will be setting up the foundation for future generations to come. She is making me and Catherine proud, and I know that my mother and father would be proud as well."

William and Lucille looked happy over the way things were turning out as they both had smiles on their faces. They never thought that something like this would happen in their family but they were more than excited. They saw this as a big step for the Schuyler family and for Eliza as well. That was when Jane spoke.

"And if we actually agreed to this plan then how would you go along with it?" Jane scoffed.

Mr. Schuyler and Catherine turned to the woman with serious looks on their faces.

"Well if you must know Jane, my husband and I plan on teaching Eliza the proper etiquette for a young boy and we will also teach Maria the proper etiquette for a young girl. My husband especially will be in charge of helping Eliza on this journey, he wants this just as much as she does," Catherine explained. "Eliza will be dressed in male's attire when we go out in public and Maria will be dressed in Eliza's attire. And we will also introduce Eliza's new identity to the public very soon."

"What? How?" Hattie asked.

"We will have a debut for my son. We will tell the public that we didn't tell them that we had a son because he is a very sickly child, so much so that he couldn't go out in public. He was born as Eliza's twin brother, that will explain the similarities in appearance and it will explain the same ages. But now that his health is on the road to recovery and we shall have a celebration in his honor," Mr. Schuyler stated. "His name will be Elijah Schuyler because that's the name Catherine and I decided on when she was pregnant with her. Elizabeth for a girl and Elijah for a boy."

Mr. Schuyler then turned to his daughter.

"Is that alright my dear?"

Eliza smiled and she nodded her head. She now had two names assigned to her, one for a girl and one for a boy.

"Yes Father," she replied. "Elijah Schuyler it is."

William and Lucille cooed over the idea while Gerald and Hattie looked confused and Richard and Jane looked disgusted.

"How preposterous!" Jane exclaimed. "This whole idea is ridiculous!"

Gerald nodded his head in agreement.

"I have to agree, it is rather foolish," Gerald stated. "Don't you think so Richard?"

But surprisingly there was no answer; they looked to see that the man was deep in thought. Gerald tried to call out to him again.

Richard was lost in thought. His thoughts were buzzing around like an angry swarm of wasps. He would like nothing more than to slap Mr. Schuyler in order to bring him back to reality. He would also like to scold the young girls for thinking about such a foolish idea. But then a sudden thought occurred to him. He recalled Gerald words and he smiled internally. A sinister smile.

This would be the perfect opportunity to watch his cousin burn. Eliza had given him an opportunity to ruin Philip Schuyler's reputation. He would allow his niece to build up her image as a male and then he would watch it all come crumbling down when her identity was revealed. And if that happened then Philip Schuyler would come crumbling down as well. Yes, that would that be a wonderful sight to behold. He would support this plan and he would go along with it. But only because he wanted to see his cousin's world slowly burn.

"Very well if that's how you feel about it then…," Richard stated and for a moment he hesitated but he continued to speak. "I support this plan."

Another series of shock expressions filled the room, even Mason and Lucille were showing some emotion over it.

"What?" Hattie exclaimed. "Richard you can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am," Richard said. "If this is the only way to preserve the Schuyler name then so be it. I am doing this for the family and its honor. Gerald, Hattie and Jane I feel like you all should support this as well."

Richard stood up from his seat and leveled himself out with his cane. He looked at the two girls for a while before turning back to his cousin.

"Elijah Schuyler will be responsible for upholding this family's honor. I expect her to become a worthy gentlemen and I expect her friend here to become a proper lady as well," Richard stated. "Is that clear?"

Eliza and Maria nodded their heads.

"Yes sir," they answered in unison.

Richard then nodded his own head and started to walk towards the door.

"Let us be on our way Jane, the matter here is settled and there is nothing more to discuss," Richard said.

"Really Richard?" Jane questioned.

"Yes," he replied. "This is something Philip and Catherine have decided upon. They have made their choice and now they will have to live with it."

He literally meant that because he hoped that someday this plan would fail. He wanted to watch it all coming burning down.

"But Richard-" Gerald started.

"Enough Gerald!" Richard interrupted. "This conversation is over."

Gerald quickly backed down and he motioned for his wife to follow him. Hattie stood up from her seat and took her husband's arm. They were prepared to follow Richard even though they were still unsure about the situation. Jane walked over to her husband's side and just before they walked out Richard spoke again.

"You son's debut will occur at Château de Schuyler," Richard suggested.

Château de Schuyler was a castle like property that was owned by Richard, it was his home and the place he shared residence with his wife, sons and servants. He had it as soon as he retired from the army, and as soon as he collected his wealth from both his services and his family. Richard rarely let outsiders enter château, in fact only formal events could take place here. That's how much Richard prized it and how much value he put into it, but many had to agree that it was a grand place to be at. Which is why Mr. Schuyler was surprised that Richard suggested that location.

He had to admit that it was perfect for his son's debut. But Richard wasn't done yet.

"It's the perfect place for a Schuyler to make their debut. We shall do so at the end of this month," Richard added.

"So soon?" Jane questioned.

"The sooner the better," Richard replied. "The world needs to know that Philip Schuyler now has an heir to his name. And I expect to hear how her transition is going along from time to time. I want to make sure that you're not doing anything wrong. You've already made too many mistakes with your daughters and I don't expect you to make those same mistakes with your son."

And that was how Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler got the "approval" she needed from her relatives. Now history and the Schuyler family had their eyes on her. It felt so surreal but she had to accept it as her new reality. This was the world she created for herself and now she would have to live with it. She silently prayed to her ancestors to give her strength.

"Excuse us, we should be getting back home," Richard stated. "You better hope that luck is on your side for this Elizabeth… or should I say Elijah?"

Even when he approved Richard still sounded like he was insulting her. But Eliza refused to let him get to her at this point. She finally had what she wanted and she intended to bring honor to it. She wouldn't let people like Richard or the others deter her from her goal. She knew what she wanted and she knew that she wouldn't stop until she got it. With that the two Schuyler couples left but William and Lucille choose to stay behind. They wanted to help in any way they could.

* * *

Measurements were taken for both Eliza and Maria. William wanted to be the one to get them made since the process would be a lot quicker. Lucille also wrote down some notes for herself since she also planned on going shopping for the girls. At times like this Eliza was grateful to have William and Lucille for an uncle and aunt. Not too long later the clothes had been delivered; now all that was left was to try them out. And so, Eliza and Maria were in a large room that was intended for outfit preparations. Catherine, Susanna, Angelica and Peggy were there as well while Mr. Schuyler waited in his office.

First it was Maria's turn. Maria was behind a large wall that prevented anyone else from seeing her as she changed. Only Catherine and Susanna were with her. The two women were helping her put on the light blue dress that was designed for her. It was a small dress that exposed her ankles, frills could be seen under the skirt and they also decorated the long sleeves and collar area. Susanna helped wrapped the bow around her waist while Catherine smoothed out the wrinkles. Maria also put on some white stockings along with a pair of white low heel shoes. Once that was done the two women got to work on her makeup and hair.

The Schuyler sisters watched as their mother and Susanna helped Maria with her makeup. They had to thank Lucille for this. Lucille had taken the liberty of sending them some new cosmetics that would be of use, some were exported from England and some were from France. She had Mason's trading company to thank for that. And so Maria sat back as she felt brushes dance on her face. She could feel the makeup being placed upon her and it was somewhat relaxing. However, she wouldn't have to do this every day. But every so often she would have to go out in public so the Schuyler family could keep up the image of Eliza still being there.

After a while they finished with her makeup and moved onto her hair. Maria's hair was long and wavy was combed and combed until there were no tangles or knots. Once that was done they started to tie her hair back into a neat bun, several hair pins were used in order to keep every hair in place and away from her face. Maria took a quick look in the mirror; she could barely recognize herself at this moment. She couldn't wait to see the end results.

After several more hair pins, the two women moved onto the final piece of the attire. Mason had given them a wig that resembled Eliza's hair. It was dark brown, straight and long. The two women gently placed the wig over the young girl's head; its strands fell all around Maria. The two women made sure it was secure and held in place with its hidden straps. Once that was done Catherine started to tie a small piece of the hair back, she had to do this in order to make sure that it had Eliza's a signature hairstyle.

After all that time, they were finally done.

"Go look at yourself my dear," Susanna said.

Maria wasted no time and went to the long mirror of the room. There she was, literally in Eliza's shoes. Her skin was almost similar to that of Eliza's expect it wasn't as pale as hers; it did retain some of her original skin color. And the wig did had a somewhat different appearance but it still matched Eliza's. It was perfect. She let out a small laugh as she danced around in her disguise. She couldn't wait to test it out in public.

Eliza giggled a little as she watched Maria grow accustomed to her new attire. She twirled around and let her new dress and hair flow beside her. Maria smiled and she felt like she had just become closer to Eliza because now she was Eliza. Like she said, she would always be there for her friend no matter what. Eliza needed her to play this part while she played her own part. She would allow herself to become a character in Eliza's narrative even if it meant giving up her identity. After several more seconds she stopped twirling and bowed before Eliza.

"It is an honor to be you Elizabeth Schuyler," Maria stated.

Eliza couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride at that statement and she gave Maria her answer.

"And it is an honor to have a friend like you Maria Lewis," Eliza replied with a small smile.

Maria smiled back and she made her way to her mother. Susanna laughed a little and she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm proud of you my little one," Susanna whispered to her.

Maria blushed a little but she smiled as she leaned closer to her mother. They then turned their attention to Eliza. It was now her turn. Catherine seemed to realize that as well since she motioned for her middle daughter to come to her.

"It's now your turn Eliza," Catherine stated.

Eliza slowly stood up and walked over to the dressing part of the room. Susanna and Catherine carefully removed the remnants of her femininity and soon she was being fitted into the new outfit designed for her. One that didn't hold any clues of her being a girl. Her mother and caretaker worked diligently as they placed the new layers of clothes on her.

As they did so, she closed her eyes and pictured how she would look like when this was all over. She wondered if she would look any different than she did before. Then again she would have to settle for looking like a male version of herself. She was grateful that a part of her back story was being born as a twin; she just hoped that everyone else bought it. As soon as all of the pieces of clothing were on her she felt oddly free. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. After several minutes she was finally ready. She walked out of the dressing room but she didn't go to the mirror. She wanted the whole process to be done before she looked at her reflection. All that was left was the hair.

And so, with a heavy heart Eliza walked over to the seat. Her mother stood behind her while her sisters and friends watched from their own seats. She watched as her mother untied her hair and let it run freely. Catherine ran her hands through her hair first and then she took the brush. She used it to comb through any tangles and smoothed it out to the best of her ability. As she did so, Eliza felt herself relaxed into her mother's touch. The hair brushing was stimulating as well as addicting. Catherine smiled as she felt her daughter ease into her touch; she always loved doing things like this with her children. Cornelia especially loved to do things like this when she was still alive. She remembered Cornelia joking one time that she couldn't really do so with Mr. Schuyler since he was a boy and he didn't have hair like a girl's. Catherine chuckled a little at that memory but she kept brushing until she felt that it was enough. Her face dropped a little though since she remembered why she was doing this in the first place.

She looked at the vanity table and saw the scissors. She placed the brush down beside it; she slowly and hesitantly picked them up. Once they were in her hands she brought them over to her daughter's hair. She felt a little ashamed since her daughter always had such lovely long hair but this is what Eliza wanted. And so with a little bit of guilt she took some of Eliza's hair and started to cut.

Eliza tensed a little as she felt her hair being cut. Even though hair couldn't hurt her as it was being cut, Eliza felt as if she was losing a bit of herself with each strand.

"I hope you know what you're doing Eliza," Angelica spoke in a concerned tone.

Eliza sighed a little but she pushed any negative thoughts away from her mind.

"I'm not Eliza anymore dear sister," Eliza stated as her hair was tied back. "From now on you'll have to address me as Elijah."

Catherine finished tying back her daughter's hair. She wondered if she should be saying "son" instead of "daughter" though at this point. Either way, she moved away from Eliza in order for Eliza to get a better look at her new attire and identity. Eliza took in a deep breath as it was now her turn to look at her reflection. Eliza slowly stood up and walked closer to the long mirror in the room.

There she was or rather where he was. Her reflection showed who she had to be now and who she would have to hide behind closed doors. However, despite the heaviness in her chest she smiled. A small smile but nonetheless a smile. She reached out to the mirror, her reflection and her made contact.

"Hello there," she stated. "I'm Elijah Schuyler."

Despite the tension of the situation Catherine, Susanna, Angelica, Peggy and Maria all smiled once they heard that. Even in a situation like this Eliza could still find the joy, she was like her grandmother in that respect. Catherine walked forward and placed her hands on Eliza's shoulders, she gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Whether you are Eliza or Elijah, we are all still very proud of you," Catherine stated firmly.

All the others agreed as they nodded their heads. Eliza smiled and she looked back at the mirror. She wondered if this was how her father felt when he first put upon a uniform. If that was the case then she understood what the heaviness in her chest was. It was pride. That was when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Mr. Schuyler's voice asked.

"You may Philip," Catherine responded.

Susanna opened the door for the Schuyler patriarch; as soon as he walked in he was greeted by the sight of his middle daughter… or rather son. His child stood there, no longer in her signature dress but rather a white cravat shirt with a light blue waistcoat and blue coat and breeches with low heel boots decorating her feet. Her hair was no longer in its signature style either; instead it was tied back and held with a blue ribbon. If he didn't know the truth, he could have sworn that he had a son. That was when he was brought back to reality; he made his way towards Eliza.

Eliza looked nervous as her father approached her, she didn't know what to expect at this point. Sure he had agreed to all of this, with some hesitation, but still she didn't want him to go back on his promise to her. This was her heart's greatest desire; she just hoped that now he truly understood that.

Philip Schuyler now stood in front of his daughter and middle child, he looked down at her. Eyes similar to his own stared back at him. He saw his reflection in her eyes. No, he saw himself in her. He never realized just how similar he was to his child and for that he felt foolish. Why hadn't he seen it before? Why hadn't he acknowledged it before? Perhaps it was because he was afraid, afraid of what this world would do to her if it saw her as him. He didn't want his daughter to be critiqued based on what he had done in life. And while Philip Schuyler might have agreed to this for the family's name and honor, he also did it for her. He wanted Eliza to make her own legacy and maybe this was the way she was supposed to do it. If that was the case then he would go along with what his mother had said in his dream.

" _You know everything will be alright."_

He kept those words close to his heart. He just hoped that what she said was true; in the end he just hoped that he would always have his beloved daughter. He hoped that she would always come back at the end of the day. That would be enough. And so he kneeled down to Eliza's height and wrapped his arms around her.

"My Eliza," he said. "My Elijah. Whichever you are know that I will always be by your side. I will always be proud of you just as I will always love you. Remember that."

It took a lot for Eliza not to cry; instead she wrapped her coat covered arms around her father and hugged him back. Mr. Schuyler smiled as a stray tear leaked out of one of his eyes. Catherine, Susanna and the children smiled at the scene. That was when they gathered around the father and daughter pair. They embraced them in a group hug; all of them had smiles on their faces.

As they hugged her, Eliza felt as if they were transferring their strength to her. She would need it to. She didn't know what lay ahead in the road before her but she would face it head on. Only five years old but her mind was older, she understood that now. And so the first part of her story was being written. But now the characters of this story were defined as something entirely new.

Maria Lewis was now Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler.

And Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler was now Elijah Schuyler.

She was now Sweet Polly Oliver, little did she know that this was actually the end of act one and the beginning of act two because this story had been in the process since the day she was born.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 10**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

Today was the day, the debut of Elijah Schuyler. The heir of Philip Schuyler and the Schuyler name.

Elijah Schuyler would finally be introduced to the public. To say that Eliza was nervous was an understatement. She had never done something like this before and she wasn't even sure that it would work. She had managed to convince her family, now she had to convince the public as well.

Right now she was in her own room with Susanna and several of the servants; it was a mixture of both male and female due to the circumstances. The maids and Susanna were helped her with her clothes while the butlers were supposed to escort her to the main event.

Susanna wouldn't be able to attend the actual debut itself because the Schuyler family didn't want there to be any early suspicions about the sudden appearance of a twin brother to Elizabeth Schuyler. However, Susanna would make sure that took a quick peek every now and again. River would have to follow his wife's example as he too was hidden from the crowd. But they didn't mind, they knew how important this was to Eliza and her family. They also knew how much this meant to their daughter as well.

Right now Susanna was helping with her hair. She brushed as gently as she could and as she did so she couldn't help but miss the extra length that had once been there.

Susanna still couldn't believe that this was all happening and that Eliza's life had come to this. She remembered being there when Eliza was born; she helped with the birth as she had done with Angelica and Peggy when they were born. She never forgot how wonderful all the Schuyler sisters births were, it made her feel like she had a special place in their lives right from the beginning. She only hoped that she would hold that place as Eliza continued down this path that she had set for herself. As she brushed Eliza's hair she could feel her shake a little.

"Are you alright young master?" Susanna asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Susanna," she responded. "It's just nerves."

Susanna smiled as she finished brushing through Eliza's beautiful dark brown locks. She thought it was a shame that she had to cut some of it off not too long ago. But she wouldn't voice her opinion because she didn't want to hurt Eliza; she wanted to support her in any way possible.

"That's understandable," Susanna said. "Just relax and pretend that it's a game of dress up."

Eliza chuckled a little at her suggestion.

"Before you go out there I just want you to know that I am proud of you," Susanna stated. "I know that I have no right to say that since I'm just your nanny and not your mother, but I feel like I should tell you anyway."

Susanna then took Eliza's hands into her own.

"From the moment I held you in my arms I knew that you were destined for greatness. It was the same for your sisters," Susanna added. "It has been an honor to be your caretaker and to watch you grow up. I'm very proud of you… as Elijah Schuyler and as Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler."

It took a lot for Eliza not to cry at the moment, not tears of sadness but tears of happiness. She had no idea Susanna held her and her sisters with such high regard. It made her extremely happy and proud. She hugged her nanny and primary caretaker. Susanna held her and hugged her back as well. It only lasted several seconds but a lot was conveyed during that time. One of the butlers spoke.

"Time to go young master,"

"Yes, I know," Eliza said and then she looked back at Susanna. "Well I'll see you when this is all over."

The Lewis woman smiled and nodded her head.

"Good luck my dear," Susanna replied. "Give them a performance they'll never forget."

Eliza smiled back; she intended to do just that. Eliza would make sure that this night would cement her position as Elijah Schuyler. She would make her parents and her grandparents proud, she would bring honor to the Schuyler name.

"I will," Eliza stated.

With that Eliza turned around and walked out the room, two of the male servants stood beside her as she made her way to the staircase that led to the audience awaiting her. Along the way there the butlers whispered some advice and facts to her.

"Your father will be the one to officially announce your debut into the Schuyler family young master."

"I understand," Eliza responded.

"And remember young master; do not walk down the stairs until you are officially called by your father."

"Yes sir," Eliza replied.

"Your sister, Elizabeth, will be waiting for you down the stairs. Your father expects you to take her hand and lead her into the middle of the ballroom."

"I will do so then," Eliza stated.

"Very good, and remember to look everyone in the eye when you are greeted."

"Of course," Eliza answered.

"And remember to present yourself as a proper gentlemen, your Uncle Richard expects it along with your other relatives."

"Nothing but the best," Eliza agreed. "I intend to do so."

"Very good, you're ready."

Eliza took a deep breath; she could feel her heart pounding erratically in her chest. She could also feel her body shaking a little but she had to maintain her composure. A little slip up was all it would take for people to discover the truth. And she couldn't let that happen, her family had worked too hard for this moment. She was determined to not let them down.

Within minutes they reached their destination. There she was, she stood in front of an opening covered by red curtains. She now waited for the moment she would be formally introduced by her father. It felt like she was being born again. As she stood there the two butlers excused themselves from her presence.

"Good luck young master," they whispered in unison.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

With that they were gone and it was just here now, she waited and as she did so she prayed to her grandmother. She prayed to Cornelia and held her hands close to her heart as she did so.

"Grandmother," she said quietly to herself. "Please guide and give me the strength I need."

She slowly placed her hands on her side as she readied herself for the moment she had been waiting for. She hoped and prayed that this would work. Suddenly she could hear her father's voice speak; she could hear the pride in this tone as he did so.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for taking the time to come celebrate this joyous occasion with the Schuyler family. I know that this was certainly a surprising event for everyone but I still welcome you all here at Chateau de Schuyler!" Mr. Schuyler exclaimed. "We are gathered her today to celebrate the life and debut of a child that has been hidden from the world up until now, his early health was a mystery to us and my wife and I were concerned about his future."

Eliza knew that would be the story she would have to stick with for the rest of her life. She would have to lie to everyone about her identity but she didn't have a problem with it. As far as anyone knew, Elijah Schuyler was born as the younger twin brother to Elizabeth Schuyler on August 9, 1757.

But he had to be hidden away from the world due to his failing health and weak constitution. So much so, that everyone was worried that he wouldn't make it pass his first birthday. But now here he was and he was finally able to enter the world. The newspapers went mad with these details and this story in general. Eliza would never forget the headlines of the multiple newspapers that came out around a week ago.

 _War hero Philip Schuyler and wife introduce son_

 _General Philip Schuyler reveals he has a son_

 _Young Schuyler heir to be introduced at Schuyler property_

 _Debut for Schuyler heir_

She smiled a little once she recalled those headlines. The reporters had paid good money to anyone who had the news that the people wanted to hear. Her uncle Richard was more than happy to supply the necessary details to the public. And while this tactic annoyed her a little, at the same time she couldn't deny that she wasn't happy with the results. Nobles, socialites, politicians, soldiers and relatives all came to see the debut of the Schuyler heir.

She then heard her heard introduce her by her new name.

"And now without further delay, I would like to introduce the first son and third child of Philip Schuyler and Catherine Schuyler nee Van Rensselaer … Elijah Schuyler!"

Now was her time to rise up. She straightened her appearance one last time and a confident smile appeared on her face.

Music started to play and the crowds were cheering for the Schuyler boy. The red curtains slid open at the sides, her presence was suddenly revealed to the guests. A series of gasps erupted from the crowd as they all stared at the Schuyler "boy." They were in awe over how young and similar he looked to his twin sister.

Eliza took another deep breath and started to walk down the steps. She could see that Maria was waiting for her at the bottom step; she was dressed in her disguise as well. A similar smile was on the Lewis girl's face as she watched her friend make her way down the stairs.

As she walked, Eliza could see her family standing in front of the audience. Her aunts and uncles stood on the sides along with her cousins, some looked indifferent while others looked happy. The she spotted her close family members; they were all standing together and watching her.

Her two sisters were applauding loudly while tears streamed down her mother's face. But she knew that they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy and pride. As for her father, he had a look of deep pride and love on his face. As she saw her family she couldn't help but feel a deep sense of happiness spread throughout her body. Just by being there, she could tell that they were supporting her and that they would always be by her side. And for that, she was happy.

Eliza walked until she finally reached the last step, that was when the music stopped and the entire castle became quiet. They waited for her next move; all eyes were on her now. She remembered Susanna's statement about giving them a performance that they would never forget.

She turned to her sister and friend; it was just like looking in a mirror. During the last few days Eliza had been practicing the proper etiquette for a gentlemen. Her father had been teaching her the proper stances, poses and forms. Meanwhile, her mother had been teaching Maria the proper etiquette for a lady. The both of them had been taking the lessons very seriously; her parents even taught them the basic steps of the waltz. Whenever they weren't with the Schuyler couple, Eliza and Maria practiced with each other. Eliza would led while Maria followed as they danced around the room. Sometimes Angelica and Peggy would join in, they would switch partners until they couldn't dance anymore.

And so, Eliza recalled her lessons as she placed an arm behind her back and she bowed before her "twin sister." She held her hand out to her as well.

"May I dear sister?" she asked.

Maria giggled a little and she did a small curtsy before gently placing her hand over hers.

"You may my dear brother," Maria stated.

With that Eliza led Maria by the hand as they walked to the audience. Before the debut Eliza had been advised by Mason and Lucille to formally address the crowd of guests. She took their advice and spoke, as she did so she hid her girlish tone. She had to make sure that she felt a good impression on everyone.

"Hello," she greeted. "My name Elijah Schuyler, it's very nice to meet you all."

She bowed before the audience as Maria did a curtsy.

Chatter and whispers spread throughout the crowd and some of them even approached the young Schuyler twins. Everyone was trying to get a good look at the Schuyler boy and his sister. Eliza could feel her heart skip a beat as she waited for her judgment. This was it, the moment of truth. But to her surprise and joy she was given nothing but smiles and warm greetings.

"Oh my, what a proper gentlemen."

"So polite and well mannered."

"He takes after you Philip."

"Yes but he has Catherine's soft features."

"Oh he's a little darling."

"He looks just like his sister."

"You're very blessed to have had twins Philip."

"What a strong looking boy."

Eliza could feel Maria's grip on her hand tighten a little. She looked at the Lewis girl to see a proud smile on her face. Even without the use of words, she could tell what Maria was trying to say. Maria was telling her that it was working and that everything was going to be alright. She smiled back at her friend before turning her attention back to the crowd. That was when she heard a familiar voice and it was one she didn't want to hear. She looked to see that her worse fears had come true. It was none other than Richard and Jane; Eliza held back a groan of annoyance as the couple walked beside her and Maria.

"Yes indeed, my nephew has been taught nothing but the best when it comes to being a fine young gentlemen," Richard stated. "After all, he's the future of the Schuyler name. Isn't that right young Elijah?"

She knew that he was testing her; it didn't take a genius to see that. And if it wasn't for the crowd around her she could have given him a scowl. But she maintained her composure and she looked at him straight in the eye. Brown eyes clashed with green ones. One Schuyler relative against another in a silent battle of wits.

"Yes dear uncle," she said. "I understand the importance of the Schuyler family name and I plan on bringing honor to it."

She stood her ground and she felt like she had won this battle. Richard looked like he was about to say something else when her father placed a hand on both her and Maria's shoulders.

"That's right Richard, my son may have had a rough start in his early life but he is fully capable of carrying on the family name," Mr. Schuyler stated.

That was when the crowd put in their own input about the matter. Thankfully they seemed to agree with her father as they continued to compliment her. William and Lucille were one of the ones to do so as they walked beside Richard and Jane.

"I agree Philip," William stated. "Elijah will grow up into a wonderful gentleman."

"Yes I think so too my dear," Lucille added. "He will accomplish great things."

Eliza couldn't help but blush a little once she heard those particular compliments.

"Little Elijah is the picture perfect son to have."

"He has such a promising future."

"He'll make an excellent heir to your name."

"You and your wife must be very proud."

Eliza couldn't help but blush a little at the comments, it didn't even matter to her that she wasn't actually a boy. That was when her sisters and mother gathered around her as well. Angelica and Peggy wrapped their arms around her and Maria.

"Thank you all for your kind remarks," Catherine stated. "I know that my son and my daughters appreciate them."

Eliza smiled at that statement; she knew that was a subtle hint from her mother. She knew that she was referencing both sides of her, both a daughter and a son. And it made her happy. More conversations erupted from the crowds. The adults talked to each other while the children interacted with the others. Her cousins specifically were talking to her and her sisters, at least the cousins who cared enough. Not surprisingly Richard's children kept to themselves as they waited to be called on. Eliza certainly didn't envy their lifestyle.

After a few more minutes of conversation, her father called for everyone's attention. Mr. Schuyler clapped his hands and waited for everyone to be silent.

"Well now, I think it's time for the rest of the debut to proceed," Mr. Schuyler stated. "Everyone take hold of your partner and please make your way to the ballroom. There will be dancing and music."

Everyone agreed with the notion as they all made their way to the ballroom of the chateau. Eliza continued to hold onto Maria's hand as they did so. She wanted her first dance as Elijah to be with her close friend and twin sister. Maria didn't seem to have any problems with that as she followed Eliza.

As soon as they reached the ballroom floor the music started to play, soothing melodies filled the air and Eliza found herself getting lost in them. She wondered if she would be able to play an instrument in the future, she didn't care which one it was. She just wanted to make music of her own, especially when she held a certain song so close to her heart.

And so, the couple took their partners and they begun to spin around. Eliza watched as her father and mother, William and Lucille, Richard and Jane and Gerald and Hattie begin to twirl around in circles. Dresses swayed while tail coats flapped in the air. Eliza smiled as she watched the couples danced, it was a beautiful sight to behold.

That was when Eliza gently took Maria into her arms. She wrapped an arm around her back and took her hand into her other one. Meanwhile, Maria placed a hand on her shoulder and held onto Eliza's other hand.

"Ready?" Eliza asked.

"Ready when you are," Maria responded.

Eliza nodded and she took the lead as they began to dance. Eliza could see that Angelica and Peggy were enjoying the dance as well. Angelica danced with their cousin, Collin, while Peggy twirled with their other cousin, Jonas. Despite being so young, the children had memorized the steps. They took joy in dancing especially when they were together.

The music took away any worries that they might have had about this whole situation. Eliza no longer felt the burden of convincing people who she now was. She wondered if her grandmother had heard her prayer because no one seemed to question the sudden existence of the Schuyler boy. Then again, she knew that nothing like this had ever been attempted before so she guessed that it shouldn't be so surprising.

She learned something about people today; they only saw what they wanted to see. People wanted to believe that Philip Schuyler would have an heir to carry on his name and now that he did they didn't question it. But she was grateful for that fact; it made it easier for her and Maria. So for now, Eliza forgot about her worries as she danced with her new twin sister. Eliza twirled Maria around and the girl giggled a little as she did so. It was like something out of a fairy tale; Eliza was all dressed up in the proper attire for a young boy while Maria sported a long sleeve light blue dress with white frills and bows. Eliza thought she looked beautiful, even if she was in disguise.

As Eliza danced with Maria, she hummed the gentle tune of Sweet Polly Oliver. The music seemed to follow her hum as she found herself getting more lost into the words. And as she did so, she thought about her grandmother.

 _As sweet Polly Oliver lay musing in bed,_

 _A sudden strange fancy came into her head._

 _"Nor father nor mother shall make me false prove!_

 _I'll 'list for a soldier and follow my love!"_

 _So early next morning she softly arose,_

 _And dressed herself up in her dead brother's clothes;_

 _She cut her hair close and she stained her face brown,_

 _And went for a soldier to fair London Town._

 _Then up spoke the sergeant one day at his drill,_

 _"Now who's good at nursing? A captain lies ill!"_

 _"I'm ready," says Polly, to nurse him she's gone,_

 _And finds 'tis her true love all wasted and wan._

 _The first week the doctor kept shaking his head;_

 _"No nursing, young fellow, can save him," he said,_

 _But when Polly Oliver has nursed back his life,_

 _He cried, "You have cherished as if you were his wife!"_

 _On then Polly Oliver she burst into tears,_

 _And told the good doctor her hopes and her fears,_

 _And very soon after, for better or for worse,_

 _The Captain took joyfully his pretty soldier nurse!_

Eliza twirled Maria around again and then brought her close into her arms. Maria on the other hand enjoyed the attention she was receiving, not just from the people but from her friend as well. Ever since they met she felt a deep connection Eliza, not to say that she didn't share one with Angelica and Peggy, but Eliza was special. She always thought that it was because of their close ages and due to the fact that Eliza shared more secrets with her than she did with her own sisters. For her to be doing this was Eliza was something that meant the world to her. Whether she was Eliza or Elijah, Maria knew that she would accomplish great things. And she would be right by her side when that happened.

The Schuyler twins continued to dance and the music continued to play. Their dance was so captivating that some of the people even stopped dancing just so they could see it. Eliza and Maria paid no attention to the gazing crowd as they continued to dance with the gentle sounds of music. They were lost in their own little world at the moment. As stated before, nothing else mattered at the moment. All of the practicing was paying off as they swept through the ballroom floor. Even Mr. Schuyler and Catherine had stopped dancing in order to see the children.

Hidden front view was Susanna and River, they watched as their daughter became the center of attention along with her friend. Both of the girls looked so wonderful as they danced together, it was like they shared the same soul even if they weren't actually twins. But no one knew that beside them so they wondered if it wasn't true, did the girls really share the same soul?

After a few more minutes of watching the Schuyler twins, the music finally stopped and everyone stopped moving. Everything went quiet and the two girls were brought back to reality once they heard the applause. They looked to see that the people around them were cheering for them. The two girls did as they were taught and took a bow before them. More compliments were showered onto them.

"What a lovely dance."

"How magnificent and radiant."

"As expected from the Schuyler children."

"My nephew and niece are certainly something special," Mason commented. "All of my nephews and nieces are."

However, out of all the applauses in the crowd, one stood out the most. A gentlemen made his way through the crowd and the crowd seemed to part for him. Eliza and Maria turned their attention to the man. As he walked to them he was still clapping his head and a sincere smile was on his face. His clapping wasn't particularly loud or anything but there was something about the person that stood out from the others. Finally the stranger spoke once he was close enough to the twins.

"Your dance was very elegant," the stranger commented. "I have never seen children so young master the moves of the waltz."

Eliza and Maria slowly let go of each other and they looked at the stranger. He was dressed in proper and neat clothes, a small layer of dark brown curly hair stood on his head and his brown eyes were full of determination and wisdom. His stance was formal and proud as well; Eliza could tell that he was wealthy too both in status and money. And there was something about the man reminded Eliza of her father. Nevertheless, the man bowed before her and Maria.

"I am honored to finally meet the children of Philip," the man said.

That was when a stir of whispered erupted from the crowd, to say that Eliza and Maria were confused was an understatement. They wondered what all the commotion was about; they could hear the comments being spread throughout the château.

"Do know who that is?"

"It can't be."

"But it is."

"I recognize that face from anywhere."

"I can't believe he's here."

"It shouldn't be surprising."

"Apparently he's close friends with Philip Schuyler."

"I believe it."

That was when her father walked to the man; a warm smile was on his face as he did so. That was when Philip bowed before the man. Eliza would see that there was deep sense of respect between the two men, it amazed and fascinated her.

"Good to see you old friend," Mr. Schuyler stated.

"The pleasure is all mine," the man replied.

Her father turned to her and Maria; she didn't even realize that her sisters were now beside them as well. Her mother too, in fact all of her aunts and uncles were now standing beside them. He turned her attention back to the strange man. She wondered if he was the cause of all of this. But why? That was when the man looked at her and bowed again.

"Pardon me for not introducing myself sooner," the man said. "My name is George Washington."

Another series of gasps spread throughout the ballroom, everyone seemed to be in awe over the man. That was when her father spoke again.

"My children, there is no need to be shy or nervous. This man is a close friend of mine from my time as a general. I served under his command for the last years of my life in the military," Mr. Schuyler explained.

Angelica, Eliza, Peggy and Maria all looked surprised but it soon turned into understanding. They now understood why there was such a warm greeting between the two men. Eliza now knew why the man reminded her so much of her father, and for that she respected him. But the moment was soon ruined as she heard Richard speak.

"You were not the only one Philip," Richard commented and then he turned to Washington. "It's been a long time George."

Washington saw that another one of his soldiers was here as well, deep down he knew that he shouldn't have been surprised since he recalled Mr. Schuyler and Richard being related to each other. However, he couldn't say that he had a good relationship with Richard like he could with Mr. Schuyler. But nonetheless, he gave Richard his respect and he bowed before him as well.

"It's nice to see you too Richard, how is your health?" Washington asked.

Eliza looked shocked over that question, no one ever dared to mention Richard's limp in front of him. And to see this man doing it without any fear in his eyes or voice was truly something amazing. Her respect for this man just increased. She turned to see her uncle's reaction but she was surprised to see that he was boiling with rage. Instead he fixed his grip on his cane and looked Washington straight in the eye.

"I am doing as well as I can be," Richard stated. "But my health is not of importance at the moment, it's my nephew's."

Richard looked at her and she shivered a little but she quickly regained her composure. She refused to let this man get the best of her; she wouldn't embarrass her father's legacy in front of a crowd. Instead, she nodded and recalled the story she had been given.

"Yes, I am sad to say that my weak health and constitution forbade me from stepping outside too often," Eliza explained. "I feared that I wouldn't be able to bring honor to my father and mother."

Eliza meant what she said, the tone of her voice proved that. That was when Washington gave her a look that she had become familiar with over the years; it was a look of pride. Her father had the same look whenever she was around his family. But to see it on this man's face and to see it being directed towards her made her feel gratified.

"Well thank God that you are here with us now and may your future years be filled with nothing but happiness and good health," Washington stated.

Eliza's respect more the man increased again, he was not only respectful but he was also very thoughtful and kind. And despite these qualities he still looked like a man in charge. Eliza believed that he was the right man for the position of leader. She was also proud that her father served under a man like him. That was when another voice spoke out, only this time it was a woman's, she was calling out to Washington. Not only that but the same woman suddenly appeared by his side.

Eliza's eyes widen over how beautiful and radiant the woman was, she looked to be around the same age as her mother if not a little older. Her dark brown hair was tied into a neat bun while her hazel eyes stunned the room. A gown of ash blue decorated her figure along with a pearl necklace around her neck.

"There you are George, you ran off without me," the woman stated.

"I apologize my love, I was just so eager to meet up with my old friend and his family," Washington stated.

Eliza noticed how he addressed her with such familiarity; she knew then that this woman was more than just a guest. Judging by what he called her she would guess that she was his wife. She was proven to be correct as her father addressed the woman.

"Martha, it's good to see you as well. You look as radiant as ever," Mr. Schuyler greeted.

"Thank you Philip," Martha replied and then she looked at the children. "Oh my, what lovely and wonderful children. Are they yours Philip?"

Mr. Schuyler nodded and that was when Martha turned her attention to Catherine, she took her hands into her own and smiled.

"You have been very blessed Catherine," Martha said. "God has not only given you a child but four children."

Catherine smiled and she blushed a little as well.

"Thank you for your kind words Martha," Catherine stated. "And how are your children?"

"Jacky is at home finishing his lessons for school and Patsy unfortunately has been ill for a while, the doctor said that it would be best for her to stay in bed until her body is well enough to walk about," Martha stated. "Thankfully she seems to be doing better than she did before."

"That's good to hear," Catherine replied. "Do come and visit whenever your children are both free and healthy, I'm sure these little ones would enjoy spending a day with them. Isn't that right children?"

Angelica, Eliza, Peggy and Maria all nodded their heads in response. The adults continued their conversation together while the party went on. It was during this time that Catherine noticed a familiar face standing not too far from where they were. It was a woman but not just any woman. It was Judith Van Rensselaer, her sister-in-law. Catherine smiled and she learned down to her children.

"Children, go greet your Aunt Judith. She has worked very hard to come here and visit you all," Catherine stated.

The Schuyler children nodded their heads and they excused themselves from the circle of adults. They then made their way to the woman. Judith was a petite woman with long golden brown locks of hair that was tied on the side of her shoulder. Her eyes were a lush green color and her dress flowed with shades of gray and white. They children finally reached her side and greeted her.

"Greetings Aunt Judith," Angelica started.

"Hello Aunt Judith," Eliza and Maria greeted in unison.

"Hi Auntie Judith," Peggy added.

The woman smiled and she gave each of her relatives a quick kiss on their cheeks before standing over them.

"Hello my dear nieces and nephew," Judith answered. "You're all looking well I see. Angelica, you look as strong as ever. Eliza, you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you. Peggy, you're still as rambunctious as you were the day you were born."

The three Schuyler sisters listened to Judith's compliments and they giggled a little in response. That was when the widowed woman turned to look at her new nephew.

"I'm glad that you're here Elijah, after all this time," Judith commented.

"It's all thanks to my parents and sisters that I am able to be here," Eliza said.

Judith smiled and she nodded her head, she knew that the statement was true. Judith was aware of the situation Eliza was in and she gave her support in one of the letters she sent to Catherine. Needless to say, Judith was proud of her niece for taking such a big step in her life. She was a little envious of Eliza; she wished that she was as strong at the little girl.

"There's someone else who's been wanting to meet you all as well," Judith stated.

The children gave her a puzzled expression and that was when Judith turned around and spoke.

"Jeremiah," Judith called out. "Come here please."

That was when a boy around five age came walking out of the crowd of children. It had been a while since she last saw him but how could Eliza not know who he was? He looked just like his father, her deceased maternal uncle. His light brown hair had a slight fringe and his eyes were a warm brown color. He wore formal dark brown coat with a light brown waistcoat and breeches along with a white cravat shirt. White stockings and black low heeled shoes decorated his feet. As soon as he was close to them he bowed, a big smile was on his face.

"Greetings my cousins," Jeremiah stated. "I'm happy to be here with you all."

"The pleasure is all ours Jeremiah," Angelica replied.

"We are happy to have you here as well," Maria added.

"I hope you are enjoying the party," Eliza said.

"It's good to see you Jeremiah," Peggy stated.

The cousins started to talk amongst each other; they mostly discussed what they had been doing lately. Eliza was happy to hear and learn that she had an ally in Jeremiah as well. He seemed to silently give her his support as they talked. He looked excited to finally have a male cousin he could interact with. Eliza knew that she could learn a lot from him as well since he was a boy around her age.

As they talked the rest of the guests enjoyed their conversations along with refreshments such as beverages and food. Her parents and other aunts and uncles were still talking to Washington and his wife during this time. It made Eliza happy to see that even after all this time that her father still had allies from his time as a solider.

However, they weren't the only ones who were engaging in conversation. Once the people saw her with her family, they crowded around her. They wanted to know more about the young Schuyler boy it seems. Eliza knew that she should have seen this tactic coming, especially when her parents weren't there to shield her and her sisters. But thankfully her aunt and cousin acted as a barrier between them and her. Judith was determined to keep her relatives at a safe distance. That was when more questions were asked, all of them were either directed towards her or Maria. And the two girls answered them to the best of their abilities.

Angelica and Peggy helped chime in every once and a while too, they didn't want the people to grow suspicious of them. Angelica and Peggy mostly told stories of how they entertained their sick "brother" while he was bedridden while Maria explained how they shared their early lives together as twins. Eliza was very grateful for their help. They knew that they had a show to put on for them, they had made it this far and they had no intention of turning back now.

After a while, the Schuyler siblings finally managed to get away from the crowd. Eliza found solstice outside the château, she spotted an open window that led to a balcony. She took the chance and made her way to it due to the fact that there no one was there. She snuck away from the people and hid herself in the corners of the château.

Within minutes she was standing on the balcony, she felt the cool air brush pass her and she let out a contented sigh. She took several steps forward until she was at the end of the balcony stone. The sight of starry night sky greeted her along with a large garden filled with a variety of flowers and brush. She rarely came to the château but when she did she always looked forward to going into the garden. She hoped that she would have time to visit it before she returned to the Pastures with her family. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted.

"Beautiful is it not?" a voice asked.

She let out a small gasp and she turned around to see a familiar face, it was George Washington himself.

"Mr. Washington," she greeted as she bowed.

"There is no need to be formal young Elijah," Washington said. "For it is only you and I now."

Nevertheless, Eliza continued to bow until she stood up.

"With all due respect sir, my father taught me the proper etiquette for a gentlemen," Eliza said. "That included the proper greeting for a man with your credentials and respect."

"It seems that your father has taught you well," Washington responded.

Eliza smiled and she nodded her head.

"He has and he still is," Eliza stated. "I am very fortunate to have a father such as him."

Washington smiled back at her and he took several steps to her. He now stood beside her and he gazed out at the château's acres.

"It's a lovely night for your debut," he said.

"I hope so; my Uncle Richard was the one who chose the date and location," she stated.

Washington didn't look surprised when she said that.

"Richard was always a meticulous man," Washington replied.

Eliza smiled a little at his response, so even this great man was aware of Richard's tendencies. She wondered if he held any sort of annoyance for the man as well, but she had been taught better so she wouldn't ask.

"So tell me a little about yourself Elijah," Washington stated. "I want to know more about Philip Schuyler's son."

"You and everyone else," Eliza joked.

To her surprise and joy, Washington laughed at her comment. Nonetheless, she felt comfortable around this man and she held a high amount of respect for him. That was something she had never given to anyone else outside of her family. Eliza told Washington the story of Elijah Schuyler.

"I was sick for a long while so I didn't have a normal early childhood. Growing up I was stuck in bed most of the time with only my family and servants for company. My sisters mostly like to stay by my side during this time," Eliza explained. "As a result, I learned that there is nothing more I love than to spend time with my sisters. They've helped through a lot of mishaps."

Washington gave her a warm smile and there was a deep longing in his eyes. It was as if he understood her statement.

"I can relate to that. There's nothing more important than family, I had a brother who raised me after the death of my parents," Washington replied. "I owe him my life. He's the reason why I want to accomplish great things; I want to prove to him that he is the reason why I am here today."

Eliza looked at the great leader with eyes filled with awe. She couldn't believe what she hearing, this man was truly like her father. It was no wonder that they were close friends after all this time. She voiced her opinions.

"That's sounds just like my father. His main motivation for joining the army was to bring honor to his father and mother. He wanted to show my grandmother that all of her hard work and love paid off," Eliza said. "Even if she's not here anymore, I know that my grandmother is proud of him. I can say that your brother is proud of you too."

Washington gave her a gentle look and placed a hand on her head, he patted her hair.

"I would hope so," he replied. "What else do you enjoy Elijah?"

"I like fencing," Eliza suddenly stated before she caught herself.

She remembered that she had to act as if she had been a sickly child.

"I mean I've never tired it before but I like to watch Father practice sometimes out my window. I like to watch him move and defend himself using his sword. His teacher, Mr. Roland, is a master fencer," she explained.

"Indeed he is, I've heard that he's a man of high reputation and skills."

Eliza nodded and then she continued.

"I also like to watch the horses. Before my grandmother died she bought two Appaloosa horses, Eclipse and Festus. They just had a filly recently, Father let me name her."

That caught Washington's interest.

"And what name did you choose?" he asked.

"Cornelia," Eliza stated firmly. "I named her after my grandmother because she never got the chance to meet her, and she loved those horses so much. I wanted to honor her memory by giving the newborn baby horse her name."

Washington seemed to be captivated by her reason.

"That was a wonderful thing to do Elijah," Washington replied. "I'm sure your grandmother was happy with your decision to take care of the filly in her place."

"I hope so; I want to make her proud. I also want to do a lot of things in life," she said.

"Like what?"

"I want to fence and ride a horse," she stated. "I also want to protect my family and bring honor to their name. I want to show them that I am capable of great things, I will never stop trying until I fulfill these dreams."

Washington listened to Eliza's statement with interest.

"There's a million things I haven't done," Eliza said. "But just you wait."

Despite only meeting her today, Washington could see a lot of promise in the young boy that stood before him. He also saw a lot of Philip Schuyler in him as well; the child was very mature for someone his age. He wondered what sort of accomplishments Elijah Schuyler would make throughout his life. That was when Washington got on his knees and he placed his hands on Eliza's shoulders, he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Elijah, I can see how determined you are. Despite being so young you look like you've lived a lifetime, I both admire and am envious of your disposition. I wish I had the same determination you have," he responded. "Please do not hesitate to write to me whenever you have the chance. I would like to hear more from you."

Eliza smiled and she felt as if her heart stopped beating for a moment, only it wasn't out of fear but out of honor. She felt honored to have a man like George Washington to make this sort of request from her. It didn't even matter that she wasn't a boy, she had been given the opportunity of a lifetime and she didn't want to throw it away. She nodded her head and bowed before him again.

"Yes sir," Eliza said. "I would be an honor."

"Very good,"

Washington and her stayed outside on the balcony for what seemed like forever. Eliza didn't mind as Washington told more stories about his childhood and his life in the military. She was actually surprised to hear that his home was in Virginia and not here. Another thing that caught her interest though, she learned that Washington was still in the military. She didn't even realize that there was a war still going on. She never really thought about things like that since her father was no longer a solider. But now she was interested to learn more about it. There was something about the army that peaked her interest and it went beyond her family connections to it. She admired how Washington was dedicated to his men and to the people he wanted to protect. She could see that he was a man of worth. And there was still so much she wanted to know about him.

That was when they were interrupted by the crowds of people leaving Château de Schuyler. She could see her father and mother make their way to her as they spotted her on the balcony.

"There you are Elijah," Mr. Schuyler stated. "Come along, you have to say goodbye to our guests."

"A proper gentlemen always does so Elijah," Catherine added.

Eliza nodded.

"Yes Father, yes Mother," "Excuse me Mr. Washington."

"No problem, go on. Martha and I should be getting ready to leave as well. Mount Vernon is a long way away. But remember what I said Elijah."

Eliza nodded her head.

"I will."

With that Eliza and her parents went to the door of the château, her sisters stood around her as she bid farewell to her guests. Washington and Martha were the last ones to leave. The couple stood before the Schuyler family and said their farewells.

"Goodbye Schuyler family," Washington stated.

"Goodbye old friend and have a safe journey back home," Mr. Schuyler said.

The Schuyler children waved to the husband and wife as they made their way to the carriage and rode off. Now it was only the Schuyler family relatives along with Judith and Jeremiah, Susanna and River and the servants of the château. The servants were cleaning up while the family gathered together to discuss the events.

"Well I say that today was a success," William said in a cheery tone. "Everyone finally knows about Elijah."

"And nobody question it at all, thank goodness," Lucille added.

"Eliza and little Maria were able to put on a wonderful performance," Judith said.

"They are talented actresses," Susanna stated.

Jane looked away from Susanna and gave her a rude look.

"Indeed, it would have been an embarrassment had the secret been revealed," Jane snorted.

Gerald had a concerned look on his face as he voiced his worries.

"Our family would be shamed for years to come had it happened," Gerald said.

"But it didn't," Mr. Schuyler quickly stated. "Now everyone is aware of my son, you should all be satisfied with that."

"We'll see about that Philip," Richard responded. "Don't forget I expect Elizabeth to be educated in the ways of being a gentlemen, this was only a test. The real challenges are yet to come."

That was when Eliza spoke up.

"And I will be ready for them," Eliza said.

Maria soon followed her example by standing beside her.

"As will I," Maria added.

Suddenly her two sisters stood beside her as well. They all defended each other against the man they were supposed to call their uncle.

"We will all be ready for them," Angelica stated.

"Yeah!" Peggy exclaimed.

Richard didn't seem to be amused but he was annoyed with how rebellious the girls were. That was when he decided that it was time to call it a night. He saw no reason to continue staying here, especially now that the act was over.

"Come along Jane and children, we must be getting home," Richard stated.

"Yes Richard," Jane replied.

"Yes father," the boys answered in unison.

Before they left, Richard turned to the servants cleaning up.

"Don't forget to lock up once you're finished here, I won't have this property be destroyed in any way. Is that understood?"

They all agreed and they continued with their work. With that Richard's family gathered together and left before anything else could be said. William and Lucille and their children soon followed along with Gerald and Hattie and their children. The carriages started to leave until there were only three left. It was now Judith's turn to say her goodnights along with her son. Catherine held onto Judith and the two women renewed their promise once again.

"Don't forget to write," Catherine said. "I want to make sure that you're both doing fine."

Judith smiled and she reassured the woman she had come to see as a sister.

"Don't worry, I would never forget about you or our family," Judith promised. "If there's ever anything you need please don't hesitate to come to me as well."

Catherine nodded and she hugged her sister-in-law along with her nephew. Judith and Jeremiah said their goodbyes to the rest of them before leaving. Now there were only two carriages and it was time for the Schuyler family to return to their mansion, the Pastures. But before they got on Mr. Schuyler turned to the Lewis couple.

"Susanna and Richard, you'll have to ride in a separate carriage. Even if the party is over we can't risk letting anyone seeing Maria with you just yet."

Susanna and Mr. Lewis understood as they walked to the other carriage.

"We understand Mr. Schuyler," River said. "Please look after our daughter until we return to the Pastures."

Mr. Schuyler and Catherine nodded their heads, and with that they entered into their separate carriages. The two Schuyler adults sat on opposite sides of the carriage while the children surrounded them. Once everyone was where they should be the horses started to move.

As the carriage took them back home to the Pastures, the children started to close their eyes out of drowsiness. Angelica and Peggy were seated next to their mother, Peggy's head rested on her lap while Angelica's body leaned against her shoulder. Catherine patted her daughters' heads as they slept. Meanwhile, Maria rested her head against Mr. Schuyler's shoulder, her breathing was evened out and her body was relaxed. She was asleep as well, that only left Eliza. But she herself was succumbing to the soothing atmosphere. She slowly leaned against her father.

"Today was a great day Father," Eliza whispered. "I had fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it even though I know how difficult it must have been for you," Mr. Schuyler responded.

Eliza smiled and she leaned closer to her father, her eyelids were starting to close over her brown eyes.

"It's okay, I chose to be this. Just as I will chose what I want to do in the future," Eliza added. "I think I want to fence… and… ride a horse… and other things…"

"Eliza?" her parents asked in unison.

But Eliza was now asleep, that left her parents to think about her requests. Even though they went along with their daughter's plan, there was still so much that they had to do and learn. They wondered if Eliza really knew what she wanted out of life at such a young age. The way she spoke made them certain that she did. She seemed to be growing up so fast. But for now, they just wanted her to stay as a child and enjoy her childhood while it lasted.

Meanwhile, Eliza smiled in her sleep. Her spirit felt lighter than it did earlier because now she felt like she had taken a big step in her life. She finally was able to convince the public as well as her relatives. She was so relieved and happy, how could she not be?

Because Elijah Schuyler was now an official part of the Schuyler family.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 11**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

All was as it should be in the Schuyler home; the Pastures never looked so beautiful and peaceful. The servants were busy cleaning and doing the chores of the mansion, the lady of the house was busy doing her needlework, the nanny was watching over the children while the man of the house was speaking to his fencing instructor. However, there was one occupant out of sight.

In a room fit for a Schuyler male and growing boy was a twelve year old child. The child sat at a desk with a quill in hand and papers and an envelope in front of them along with a jar of ink. There was also a red burning candle and a stamp engraved with the seal of the Schuyler family crest. Hair tied back in a civilized manner while wearing casual masculine clothes was the future of Philip Schuyler, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler. Or at this point Elijah Schuyler. She was currently attending to some important matters, she was writing a letter to General George Washington.

 _Dear Sir,_

 _I pray this letter reaches you in good health and happiness. I extend my same wishes to your wife and children. Over the years we have known each other I can say that I have taken great comfort and joy from seeing them time and time again._

 _Thank you for the wonderful gift you have sent me, I have made sure to treasure it and honor it just as I have done with my ancestors' possessions. It brings me great joy to see that you have taken an interest in my studies. I am proud to say that Mr. Roland gives me high praises when it comes to handling a sword and moving at the proper stances. Do not fear though, my dear grandmother taught me when to be humble and how to properly handle commendations. I will not allow my pride to blind me to the reality around us. I wish it were in my power to describe the joys I take when I hold a sword and as I take the steps of using it. My father takes great joy in watching me practice; there are times when he joins me. I hope that I am making my grandfather Johannes proud as well; I am told that he was rather fond of fencing during his youth._

 _Once again, thank you for your gift and I look forward to your response. I must say that in the years I have known you, I am honored with your presence and letters. I hope that as I grow older that I will continue to be a part of your life just as you are with mine._

 _My father tells me that you will soon be deployed to another state in order to fight off enemy troops. I wish you the best of luck in your next mission and in your future battles for this homeland. Please be safe and led your men to the best of your ability._

 _Best regards,_

 _Elijah Schuyler_

With that Eliza put the quill down and blew on the words in order to make sure that the ink stayed in place. She then took the written papers and she folded them together. Once she was done she blew out the flame of the candle and carefully titled it over the opening of the envelope. A large drop of red wax landed on the fold and she quickly seized the Schuyler seal. She placed the seal over the heated wax long enough for the mark to be left. After she was done with that she blew on the wax to speed up the drying process. Once she knew that the wax was dry she wrote on the front of the letter. She put down George Washington's name along with his place of address and to who it was from.

She smiled a little as she admired her handiwork, that was when she took a peek outside the window that stood in front of her. The sun's rays were hitting her and she had a perfect view of the land behind the Pastures, that included the stable she kept her favorite horse in. She caught eye of her father speaking to Mr. Roland. They talked and shared a good laugh with each other; she knew that they were most likely talking about her lessons.

Not too long after the debut of Elijah Schuyler, her father had taken the liberty of speaking to Mr. Roland about providing lessons to her as well. Of course, she would have to wait until she was old enough to properly hold a sword. Mr. Roland gratefully accepted the task and began to teach Eliza the basic stances of fencing without actually letting her hold a sword. However, there was one main problem Eliza had to worry about. Mr. Roland was one of the many people close to the Schuylers who weren't aware of her true identity. To him, she was actually the son Philip Schuyler had hidden away for all these years.

Truthfully, her father had been tempted to tell Mr. Roland about her true identity but Eliza spoke against it. Her reason was because she didn't want Mr. Roland to go easy on her when it came to practicing. If he knew that she was actually a girl in disguise then he might be reluctant to teach her all that he knew and that was if he even agreed to teach her in the first place. If she was going to be a boy then she wanted to be treated like one as well. And that meant no holding back when it came to tasks like this. Despite her mother's pleas and worries, Mr. Schuyler agreed and he never told Mr. Roland the secret of the Schuyler family.

And so here she was, she was now a student of Mr. Roland. She had been one for nearly five years now, she started when she was seven and it wasn't until she was eight that she finally picked up a sword. Mr. Roland had nothing but high praises for her, he considered her to be a prodigy though since she was already mastering higher levels of fencing despite being so young. Eliza liked to think that watching her father practice helped her as well, and then there were her motivations too. She wanted to be sure that everyone wasn't disappointed in the Schuyler heir.

Speaking of fencing, Washington had kept his promise he made to her at the debut. Every time she wrote to him, he would respond and every time he wrote to her she would respond. The same was said for his family members. Over the years she had become acquainted with Martha Washington and her two children. John "Jacky" Parke Custis and Martha "Patsy" Custis were Martha Washington's children from her previous marriage to the late Daniel Parke Custis, but Washington was now raising them and loving them as if they were his own. Jacky was a somewhat serious boy but he enjoyed partaking in play time whenever there were other children around. One thing that she admired about him was his dedication to preserve his father's memory while honoring his current stepfather. While Patsy was just a joy to be around, despite being a sickly child she was full of energy and joy. Eliza liked to spend time with the girl whenever she wasn't feeling too weak. Martha Washington was a very interesting and intriguing woman. She reminded her of a combination of both her mother and grandmother. She was beautiful, educated and highly thought of; she was a woman that Eliza could find herself looking up to. In her opinion, Martha Washington was the ideal of a true woman. Had she still been living as a girl she would have modeled herself after her.

Washington was especially interested in hearing about her fencing progress; he was very pleased to hear that she was excelling in her studies. But it seemed like he was none the wiser to her true identity and she was thankful for that. The last thing she wanted was so cause a stir or a rift between him and her father because of a scandal such as this. She didn't know how a man of his credentials would react if he ever discovered that she was actually a girl. She didn't want to take any chances but she did find herself tempted to tell him, there was something about the man that made her want to open up to him. And that was certainly something special, but for now she knew that she had to conceal her identity… especially when it was time for her fencing practice.

She quickly looked through her drawers and found her fencing armor; she got changed and then grabbed her letter. She had one of the servants mail the letter to Washington as she went outside to meet Mr. Roland and her father. The two men spotted the Schuyler heir approaching them and they greeted her with a smile.

"Hello there my son," Mr. Schuyler stated.

"Good afternoon Young Master Elijah," Mr. Roland said.

Eliza smiled and she bowed a little before greeting them as well.

"Good afternoon Father and Mr. Roland," she responded. "I am ready to begin today's lesson."

"Yes indeed," Mr. Roland agreed. "I was just telling your father here that you have shown remarkable progress these last few practices. Why not even my other students have reached the level as you. You have such a remarkable talent young Schuyler."

Eliza couldn't help but blush a little at the compliments she was receiving from her teacher. And while a part of her enjoyed the attention, another part of her wondered if she would have received the same praises had she still been female. But she knew better, if she had still had been using her true identity she wouldn't have been able to look at a sword much less touch it. That was her sad reality but in a way she was creating her own reality. It was a reality where she wouldn't be limited because of her gender and in many ways it was working too. This was a good example of that. She bowed before her instructor and she thanked him whole heartedly. And that was when it was time for practice to begin; it was also a good opportunity for her to use the gift given to her by Washington.

Washington had actually had a fencing sword shipped to her, it was in mint condition and it had been crafted especially for her. It had her initials, _E.S.,_ engraved into the handle and it was fitting for someone of her age and skill level. Washington's action made her feel very special and she couldn't help but blush at the thought he put behind the gift. She would use it for today's practice, she unsheathed the sword and she readied herself for the match about to occur.

"Ready young Schuyler?" Mr. Roland asked.

Eliza gave her teacher her best confident look as she held the sword before her and as she readied her stance.

"Yes sir!" Eliza exclaimed.

Mr. Roland nodded his head and he got into the right stance. Meanwhile, Mr. Schuyler stood on the sidelines as he watched his secret daughter and his former teacher prepare themselves for their current match.

"En garde!" Mr. Roland stated.

With that the two began to fence, swords clashed with one another as the two opponents backed off before clashing once again. Mr. Schuyler watched with interest as his daughter moved to attack and defend. As he did so he couldn't help but reminisce of his own childhood and of his father. As a child he would watch his father's fencing practices as well, sometimes he would eve try to mimic the moves. And here his daughter was doing the exact same thing as him and his father had done before.

What amazed Mr. Schuyler the most was that Eliza had been far younger when she started copying his fencing moves. And there was something else that amazed him too; in fact it was something that Mr. Roland hadn't mention to her earlier. In fact, when he was her age he was nowhere near as talented and skilled as she was. Mr. Roland hadn't been his teacher at the time but he had made the man aware of his history with fencing. Yes, he was very skilled at the sport but not in the way his daughter was. The way she moved and the way she poised herself made it look like she was born for it. She mastered levels that should have given her difficult with such ease. His child had no idea how truly gifted she was.

Eliza moved and she defended herself against her opponent. She kept her eyes on him the entire time and didn't lose focus. She had to make her father proud; she also had to make her family and ancestors proud too. As she dodged and swung her sword, she pictured her grandfather and she pictured her father. She wondered if this was how they fought when they were facing their battles.

She imagined herself wearing a military uniform and holding a real sword. She also imagined actually using her skills in battle; she wondered if her family would permit such as thing. Truthfully all of this practice had got her thinking lately, she had been thinking more about her family history and their ties to the military. She also thought about her father's friends, they too were connected with military ties. In fact, two of her father's closest friends, George Washington and Antoine Andre, played prominent roles in the past battles of her homeland. And she couldn't help but get lost in her fantasies of becoming a solider and serving her home too. But deep down she was afraid of what her family might think of it. Yes they had allowed for her to become Elijah Schuyler but she wondered if she would be asking for too much if she asked for their blessing to join the military.

She wasn't a fool, she was well aware of the perils and danger of war. She knew that there was more to it than the honors and prestige, there was a dark side to it as well. Lives would be lost and blood would be shed. That's how her Uncle Richard was forever cursed with his limp, and she knew that her father bore physical scars from his fights as well. The same could be said of Washington and Mr. André as well.

She didn't mind scars; she gave up all rights to her looks as soon as she chose to live as a male. She also didn't mind losing some blood and other liberties either, she had seen that those loses had been worth the price of freedom and other rights. Freedom didn't come free, this was something that Richard had instilled in her over the years as he reminded her of how his lose benefitted the people and his honors. She wanted to play a part in her nation's history, even if it meant never living as a girl or growing as a woman. Her sacrifices would be worth the fight; after all she wasn't the first Schuyler to make them.

Determination shined in her eyes as she rushed to Mr. Roland and as her sword meet his own. She then pulled it back as Mr. Roland tried to hit her with the hilt of his weapon. She moved backward before turning to his side and bringing her sword down. The teacher dodged and his sword clashed with hers, the sound of the metal could be heard as they did so. That was when they both jumped backward, the two opponents panted a little and sweat could be seen as the hot sun hit them. But they paid no attention to it as they continued to stare at each other; the battle was getting more intense as each second passed.

Eliza could feel her heart beating faster and she could practically hear her blood pumping; she could feel the adrenaline rushing throughout her body. And it felt good, it was intoxicating! She wondered if this was somewhat her father and grandfather used to experience whenever they fought. If so then she never wanted it to end. She lifted her sword high and she prepared herself for the finishing move, she didn't know how she knew this but her body was telling her otherwise.

She let out a powerful cry similar to that of a warrior as she rushed to Mr. Roland. The man was caught somewhat off guard by the sudden actions but he moved to defend himself as he rushed to her as well. That was when their swords collided once again. But this time Eliza quickly brought back her sword and she used her strength and force to hit the oppose sword only this time the sword was knocked out of Mr. Roland's hands. The two men let out a surprised gasp as the sword was flung to the ground and as Eliza pointed her sword at her teacher.

Confidence, triumph, elation, pride, satisfaction… that's what she was feeling right now. She had bested her teacher before in the past but this was the first time she used a blade such as this. The fact that she already had such control and master over it amazed the two adults and herself.

"Do you surrender Mr. Roland?" she questioned.

Mr. Roland gave her a smile and he clapped his hands.

"Bravo young Schuyler," he said. "I surrender to you Elijah."

With that she pulled back her sword and the blade shined as the light hit it. Eliza breathed heavily as she wiped the sweat off with her sleeve; she then fixed the loose strands of her hair and her posture as she stood back. She regained her composure long enough to see that one of the maids had come outside with a tray in her hands. Her father had the servant lace the tray on the small garden table of the Pastures before she went back inside. Her father then turned to her and Mr. Roland.

"Take a break," he said. "You two had earned it after such hard work."

Eliza smiled at her father and she nodded her head, she walked over to her father and the refreshments. Mr. Roland followed her example as he walked behind her. The two opponents sheathed their swords and placed them by their sides as they took their cups of tea. Eliza let out a contented sigh as the sweet liquid poured down her throat. Mr. Schuyler couldn't help but smile at his daughter's simple action. That was when he decided to make some small talk amongst the three of them.

"It seems like George has sent you a wonderful gift," he commented.

"Indeed," Mr. Roland agreed as he sipped his tea. "Leave it to the General to acquire such a magnificent piece of weaponry. Nothing but the best for a Schuyler."

Eliza smiled and she nodded her head at their statements.

"Yes, it was very kind of him to send me such a wonderful sword. I wrote him a letter today and I had one of the servants send it," she said. "I thanked him for the gift and I wished him and his family the best. Especially when he's about to go back to battle soon."

"I remember those days," Mr. Schuyler said. "Back when I was still a young lad who was eager to fight for his homeland."

A nostalgic look appeared on Mr. Roland's face as he contemplated the past, he too had been in Mr. Schuyler's shoes back when he was young. He too had served his home until it was time for him to retire and live his natural life. And now he had the chance to pass on the knowledge he acquired from the military to his students. He was happy to say that Elijah Schuyler was one of those students, he couldn't think of a better person who was worthy of learning such knowledge. He then started to talk about his time in the army, Mr. Schuyler followed suit by sharing his experiences as well. Had no one known any better, the two men looked like old friends who had just been reunited after a long absence in the war instead of retirees enjoying a break from fencing.

Eliza listened to the two men as they shared stories of their time as soldiers. She listened with interest and she couldn't help but get lost in her fantasies once again. She wondered if she would be able to tell stories like that, she wondered if she would be able to tell anyone else's much less her own. Over the years she came to understand how important it was for someone to carry one another's story. It was how they kept that person alive long after they passed on.

Her grandmother was one of those people. She remembered the times where her beloved grandmother would gather her and her sisters together in order to share stories of her past with them. She told them tales about Johannes, her paternal grandfather, and about their father when he was a child. She even shared stories of herself back when she was their age. She loved listening to those stories in particular, she always like to compare how different her childhood was to her grandmother's. All throughout the twelve years she had been alive she had tried to model herself after her grandmother even though she wasn't living as a female anymore.

Nevertheless, she tried to follow in her grandmother's footsteps by becoming a person that was both strong and gentle at the same time. She wanted to be strong in order to protect herself and her family but she also wanted to be gentle in order to give the support others needed. And it was because of this that she wanted her grandmother's name to live on. She wanted to make sure that her grandmother would always have a place in history and in the world… and in her heart. Eliza wanted to be one of the ones who would tell Cornelia Schuyler nee Van Cortlandt's story. And maybe, just maybe someone would tell hers too. She could dream about that at least.

The three fencers continued to talk and sip their tea. Once their break was over Eliza and Mr. Roland went back to practicing, only this time they were more at ease with their movements. Nonetheless, even when she wasn't trying Eliza still managed to dazzle and wow her audience. Mr. Schuyler was captivated by how natural his daughter looked as she fenced. He wondered just where this talent would take her.

Two weeks went by before Eliza received a response from George Washington, she was very eager to open the letter. She sat on her bed as she unpeeled the wax from the paper; she read the formal words that were printed on it. Eliza smiled as she went through it but she suddenly stopped midway. There were certain sentences that caught her attention.

 _When you are of proper age I would like to test you myself. If you would permit me I would be honored to be your opponent in one of your matches._

Eliza's felt her face heat up over those sentences; she was experiencing a mixture of pride and joy. She couldn't believe what she had just read. General George Washington was actually asking her if he could be one of her opponents in the future. She pinched herself to make sure that it wasn't a dream; a big smile appeared on her face as she discovered that it wasn't. She had to tell her father and mother about this, she was sure that they would be just as shocked as her. She also could imagine the look on her Uncle Richard's face if he ever found out about this; she wouldn't have hesitated to rub it in a little despite her usual humble demeanor. After all this was Richard they were talking about.

She quickly finished the letter and she ran to her share the news with her parents. As she ran she pictured the match she would have against Washington. She imagined them attacking then guarding before attacking again. She then wondered who would be the winner of their match, Washington clearly had many advantages over her but she wouldn't go down without a fight. It would be pointless to fight against him and not give it her all; it would also be insulting too. Even if she didn't win, she was honored to have a man like Washington challenge her to a duel. Because by doing so he was recognizing her and he was acknowledging her skills, even if she didn't think she had any. She wouldn't disappoint him and she wouldn't disappoint her family either. When the time came she would put on a show for all of them.

Elizabeth Schuyler had big dreams for herself, and she finally realized what fate was calling her to do. She realized that there was a purpose for her out there and it was actually closer that she thought. All of her ancestors, her history and her training had led up to this decision. She knew what Elijah Schuyler had to do.

Elijah Schuyler would join the military.

 **Next chapter: another time skip and the match between a Schuyler and Washington himself!**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 12**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

 **It's Alexander Hamilton's Birthday! Happy Birthday 10 Dollar Founding Father! XD**

There was nothing like a ride through the fields of the Pastures. The Schuyler family's acres of land was something that many envied, even the wealthiest of people were envious of the setting the Pastures was located at.

Right now a hidden young woman was taking a ride around her home as she waited for her guests to arrive. She was a woman at the young age of seventeen but she wore the attire of a man. Elizabeth Schuyler managed to fool the world into thinking that she was Philip Schuyler's son and this day would prove to be another event where she would have to convince the public of that once again. She didn't mind though, at this point she was accustomed to it. But this day was special. Why? Because today was the day of her duel with Washington.

Elijah Schuyler against George Washington… in a duel of swords and wit.

She let out a nervous sigh at that and that's why she was riding Cornelia at the moment. The horse always made her feel more at ease with herself and she felt like she could tell the mare anything. She didn't have to worry about Cornelia telling anyone about her hidden thoughts and feelings, what made Cornelia even more special was that the mare seemed to listen to her and always did her best to comfort her. Sometimes Eliza could have sworn that it was her grandmother who was doing that. Either way it made her feel good about herself. She knew that she would have to put Cornelia away soon because she could see the crowd that was gathering in the court yard of the Pastures. But until then she continued to ride around… minutes went by until the moment finally came.

Eliza lead Cornelia into the stables and she gently placed her into her own. Bu before she left she pulled out an apple from the sack of fruit located at the front of the stables and gave it to the beautiful mare. Cornelia accepted the gift and she ate it contently.

"Good girl Cornelia," she praised. "You're such a strong yet beautiful horse."

"Indeed she is," a familiar voice said.

Eliza gasped a little as she turned to see Washington standing at the front door of the stables. Over the years the man's appearance had changed a little but Eliza could always recognize him. His hair was no longer there and there were few wrinkles to be found but his stature was still tall and proud and his eyes were still full of determination. She smiled a little as he made his way over to her and the mare. He looked at Eliza for permission to touch Cornelia.

"May I?" he asked.

"Please go ahead, Cornelia is a gentle soul," Eliza responded.

With that Washington petted the horse and the mare leaned into his touch.

"So this is the famous Cornelia you've told me so much about," he commented. "Well I can see that you weren't exaggerating about her. What a fine horse she is."

"Thank you, her parents are located at the end of the stables. They can't be used for riding anymore since they're already at an older age but my father wants to be sure that they spend their golden years living in luxury and peace," Eliza stated.

"Is she yours?" Washington asked.

Eliza knew what he was implying when he said that and she nodded her head.

"Yes," she replied. "Father actually gifted her to me when I turned seventeen. I have always taken care of her but she was not officially mine until then. Eliza was also given a horse that day as well; my older sister was given a horse when she turned seventeen too. I know that he will most likely do the same for my younger sister as well. He feels like seventeen is the proper age for a noble to have a horse."

That was true. When Angelica had turned seventeen she had been gifted with a male horse and the oldest Schuyler sister was very pleased with him, she liked to take him on trips whenever she wasn't busy. Maria even received one as well; it was a gift to show how grateful the Schuyler family was for her services. The female horse continued to live with the other Schuyler family horses and she received the same necessities as the others but Maria was always welcomed to take her and ride her. Washington nodded in head in agreement.

"I was the same age when I received my first horse as well," he stated. "But it takes a great skill and heart to form a bond as you have with this one."

"Thank you sir."

A sudden silence formed between the two but Washington was the one to break it.

"Are you ready for today's match?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she responded. "And I was hoping to ask something of you in return for this match sir. If that is alright with you of course."

That caught Washington's attention as he turned to her; he certainly wasn't expecting something like that. But Eliza had been doing a lot of thinking lately and she knew that she couldn't do what she was about to ask without his help. The man had many connections as her father did but she wanted to see what he thought of it. But nevertheless Washington was interested in hearing what she had to say.

"And what would that be young Elijah?" he asked.

Eliza took a deep breath and turned to Washington, there was a serious look on her face and determination was shining in her eyes.

"I was hoping that would be aid me in enlisting for the army," Eliza stated.

That peaked his interest and he was about to ask her more about it when she beat him to it.

"I have given this much thought and I have decided that this is something that I have to do," she added. "I know that I have written to you about the matter before but I wanted to see what you thought of it. I know that my parents might be hesitant to do so that's why I wanted to ask you."

"Have you at least spoken to them about the subject?" he questioned.

"No, I mean I have expressed interest in it in front of them but I don't think that they know about my true desire. I know that I'm still young and I have a lot to learn but I really want this more than anything," she said. "I want to serve my homeland by protecting its precious soil, I want to become a friend and comrade to those who bear arms, and I want to make something of myself. My father had done so already… now I want to follow in his footsteps by making him and the rest of my family proud."

Washington listened to her words and he couldn't help but take them to heart. He remembered being that young and thinking about the same things she did. When he was young he dreamed of glory and about brining honor to his family name and to himself. As time went on he gained knowledge, allies and enemies alike but most importantly he learned more about himself in the process. He learned his strengths and used them to his advantage and he learned about his limitations and found ways to overcome them. Looking at this young Schuyler, he found that he was looking at a reflection of himself. And to hear that she aspired to be the same as him was something special.

But before the conversation could go any further the two were interrupted by the sounds of the people calling out to them. They were very eager to see the duel that was about to take place, Washington and Eliza knew that they couldn't prolong this anymore. They decided that they had to delay this conversation for a little while longer. They couldn't keep the audience waiting anymore. They hurried over to the area where the duel would take place.

They stood on opposite sides of the field as the audience was sitting in their seats. Two of the servants walked over to them and removed the coats they were wearing and they also gave them the swords that they would be using. Eliza decided to use the sword Washington had crafted for her in this duel. She straightened her appearance and waited for the right moment, when the duel would begin. As she waited she could see the members in the audience.

Richard, Gerald, William, Jane, Hattie and Lucille and their children were all there from Mr. Schuyler's side of the family. Judith and Jeremiah were there from Catherine's side of the family. And then there were the friends of the Schuyler family as well, women who would meet with Catherine and former soldiers who served alongside Mr. Schuyler and Richard. And then there was Martha Washington and her two children. But there was one person Eliza was especially looking forward to seeing, he was a boy around her age if not a little older and he was the son of Antoine André. Mr. André had been a close friend of Mr. Schuyler's and they had remained bonded as the years went on.

John André was a fine young man and an attractive one as well. He had brown wavy hair tired back and green eyes that resembled a lush forest, he also had a fondness for art along with a kind personality. Eliza often found herself getting lost in his beautiful green eyes and she was always flattered whenever he asked to draw her.

The young man had a talent for the subject as he was able to take simple sketch and turn it into something truly remarkable and eye catching. He had even given her some of these drawings and needless to say that she treasured them with her whole heart. And thankfully he was here as well as he sat by his father. The look on his face said it all, he was smiling at her and his eyes were full of nothing but support. That was made her happy and it made her heart skip a beat a little.

She couldn't believe that all of these people were here to watch this, then again she was sure that anyone would want to see something if Washington was involved. She was sure that all of them were here to watch Washington beat her; she knew that was especially true for Richard and his family. But she didn't let that get to her. Even if she did lose, at least she could say that she gave it her all and that she had the honor of dueling General George Washington himself. That was when her father stepped between them; he would be the one to start the match.

"The rules are simple, they are the same as the ones in traditional fencing," he said. "The opponent who loses his sword to the other will have forfeited the match, and the opponent who still has his own sword will be announced as the winner. Is that clear?"

Washington and her nodded and with that Mr. Schuyler took several steps backward. With that the two opponents faced each other, swords unsheathed and stances ready. Mr. Schuyler held in arm in the air before setting it down.

"Begin!"

Eliza and Washington began by clashing into onto another with their swords. Eliza step back and swung her sword at him, Washington dodged and hit her sword with his own. He then started to swing his sword some more and tried backing Eliza into a corner. The seventeen year old recognized the tactic and she quickly fought to gain the upper hand. She held her sword high and she brought it down with full force. The impact made Washington back off a little and she took several steps forward but the man made sure to block her various small attacks as he did so.

Washington managed to regain his composure and he fought back against Eliza. He blocked her attacks and he once again pushed her back. But Eliza refused to go down without a fight. Instead, she started to turn her body and her sword moved with her. She blocked and dodged his counterattacks and she was once again in the lead. Eliza and Washington were at a standstill as their swords came into contact with each other. Their body weights could be felt as they pushed against one another. As they stayed in that position they gave each other a small smile before returning to the heat of the moment.

The Schuyler sisters and Maria gave their silent support to their loved one and they prayed for her safety and win. They knew that she was at a disadvantage to Washington but they had hope. They had seen what Eliza was capable of and they knew her personality… she had to win. And she would, they just knew that.

The sounds of metal hitting against one another could be heard along with the grunts of the opponents and the gasps from the audience. Most of the people there assumed that Washington would easily be the winner but now they were starting to question that as Eliza held her own against him. She even looked like she was gaining the upper hand at times. Now they found themselves conflicted with which side they would support as the winner.

The duel continued as Washington aimed at Eliza only for her to dodge and counterattack. Washington blocked her sword with his own and they struggled for dominance. Sweat beaded down their heads as the hot sun bared down its rays at them. They grunted some more as they struggled to find their stances. That was when Washington managed to push her back before trying to knock the sword out of her hands. Eliza could feel his sword hitting higher on hers.

She knew that he was hoping to cause an imbalance between the strength in her hand and the weight of the sword. But she wouldn't allow it to happen as she got a tight grip on her sword and used her full strength to attack his head on. Washington was startled by the sudden act of force, he could feel the raw power Eliza was putting into her attack. He both admired and feared her capabilities. And that was when he could feel himself losing his strength as Eliza continued to use hers.

Eliza thought about her father and grandfather as she striked Washington's sword. She thought about the struggles they went though as they fought in their battles and how their motivations came from their families and the ones they loved. She wanted to be like that too, she wanted to be like them. Everything she ever did she did for her family and she was not ashamed to admit that.

She would always put them before herself and that's why she had to do this, she had to win. She wanted to win! She channeled her full and inner strength as she held her sword high and brought it down with such force. Washington let out a gasp as the shock hit his hand and as the sword was flung out of his grip. The sword scattered across the ground before it came to a stop, it was now feet away from Washington as Eliza now held him at sword point. Washington gazed at Eliza and he could see that there was a smile on her face. Her hair and clothes were shoveled, sweat decorated her face, and she was breathing heavily but despite all of that she still managed to stand tall.

She had won, they both knew that.

"Do you surrender Washington sir?" she asked.

Washington knew when he had been bested and today was one of those times, he smiled and gave her a small nod.

"I surrender to you Elijah Schuyler."

Surprise was an understatement, everyone was shocked beyond belief but they had to believe it because they were seeing it. They had just seen Elijah Schuyler defeat George Washington in a duel. Richard, Jane, Gerald and Hattie were in shock, some of their children were too. But Mr. Schuyler, Catherine, the Schuyler sisters, Maria, William, Lucille, Judith, Jeremiah and many others were all pleasantly surprised. They knew that Eliza could do it. And that was when shouts of cheers could be heard and they were all for Eliza.

Eliza put down her sword and she wiped the sweat away from her forehead with her sleeve. Washington did the same before he bowed before her.

"Congratulations on a well fought match, your strength is something not to be underestimated."

She followed his example by doing the same, she had been taught the proper etiquette when it came to both winning and losing.

"And thank you for providing this match, you have fought valiantly sir."

With that the two opponents were on equal level and that was when Washington retrieved his sword. They both sheathed their weapons before turning to the audience. Not surprisingly the Schuyler sisters made their way towards her and embraced her in a big hug.

"Congratulations!" Angelica cheered.

"You did it Elijah!" exclaimed.

"Hooray for my brother!" Peggy stated.

Eliza blushed as she was showered with many compliments and that was when Andre himself walked forward. Her face reddened a little as he smiled and he bowed before her.

"Very nice and well done my dear friend. Your battle was as graceful and as majestic as I hoped it would be," he stated. "You have proven yourself to be a worthy adversary."

"Thank you André," she said. "In all honestly I actually surprised myself as well."

"And what a magnificent surprise it was," Andre responded. "I must sketch out the battle the next time I see you. I do hope you will accept it as a congratulation gift from me."

"I look forward to seeing your wonderful art as always André; you always manage to surprise me as well."

André blushed a little as she said that and she patted his shoulder in a friendly gesture. She wished that she could find more young men like Andre; he was her ideal of one. He always so polite and kind, she saw so much potential in him. That was when his father and the others offered their same praises. Everyone was in awe over how talented she was and how he was able to hold her own and win against a man like Washington. It was truly something remarkable and something made for the history books, Washington and his family even thought so as they shared their own praises. Eliza could feel her heart swell up with pride as more words were given to her, she couldn't believe that she was worthy of such compliments and high praises.

This continued until the event was taken into the Pastures. A banquet was held in Eliza's honor and everyone partook of the festivities. Eliza conversed with her sisters, cousins and friends while the adults chattered amongst each other about different subjects. This continued until the meal was finished and as Eliza made her way to a corner of the mansion. She decided that she needed a break from everyone else and she enjoyed the calmness of the quiet atmosphere. After minutes of just standing alone she was greeted by Washington and she chuckled a little as he made his way to her.

"We seem to always meet like this sir," she commented.

"Indeed, perhaps it is fate," he responded.

"Perhaps," she joked.

That was when Washington turned serious as he gazed upon her.

"Elijah, are you still serious about joining the military?" he asked.

Her expression soon turned serious as well.

"Yes sir," she replied. "As serious as I can be."

He simply nodded and he smiled.

"Very well then, I'll make your family aware of the requirements of the army. Your father should be knowledge about the matter," Washington stated. "I will make sure that you are given the same start as he and I did back in our youth."

Eliza smiled; she was very pleased with the results of today. But then she remembered something, she remembered her secret. It wasn't fair; this man had done so much for her over the years. And that included his family too, but she never had the decency to tell him the truth about her identity. She was afraid that he wouldn't understand but he had been so understanding already. She should tell him. Should she? No. But what if he understood? But what if he didn't? What if he would leak it out to the public? If that happened her family would be ruined. But her mouth was already moving before she thought about that, she couldn't stop herself.

"Sir, would it bother you if there was a secret I've been withholding from you and the rest of the world?" she asked.

That clearly peaked his interest.

"Oh?" he responded. "What kind of secret?"

Eliza looked away in shame for what she was about to tell him.

"One that's been in the family for years now, only a handful of people know. But I feel like I can trust you with it… at least I hope I can. I don't know why but I feel like you deserve to know. You've given me your trust, I think I should give you mine as well," she explained. "But sir first let me ask you, do you think that a woman is capable of doing great things?"

Washington listened to her question and he blinked several times before answering.

"Yes I do," he responded. "My Martha is one of those women. Believe it or not but behind a strong man is a strong woman as well. I believe that they are the hidden foundation of the world, though sometimes they don't get that credit. And from what I've heard your grandmother was one of those women too. After all she took it upon herself to raise a child on her own with relying on remarriage while maintaining her late husband's legacy."

Eliza listened back and she liked his answer so far but he wasn't done yet.

"Yes dear boy I believe that a woman is just as capable as a man, maybe even greater than a one too," he stated.

And that was when her secret broke.

"Sir" she addressed. "I am a woman."

Washington didn't speak but Eliza did.

"I am Elizabeth Schuyler; I am the second daughter of Philip and Catherine Schuyler and the granddaughter of Johannes and Cornelia Schuyler. There is no Elijah Schuyler, there never was. But I assure you that I didn't do this as a joke. I did this for my family and to make sure that my father has a way to carry on his name," she explained. "I love my family more than life itself; I would do anything to make them proud even if it means being someone I'm not. They are my motivation for doing what I have done so far and what I will continue to do. So please listen to me and don't judge me simply because of my gender. I am capable of great things and I will prove that to the world!"

It felt good to finally get that off her shoulders and she had no regrets about it. She now waited for his response; she hoped that it would be a good one too. Instead of reacting negatively, Washington just stood there and gave her his usual smile.

"I knew it," he simply replied.

Eliza felt her heart stop at that and her eyes widen too. For a second she thought that she had misheard him but deep down she knew she hadn't.

"Y-you knew?" she stuttered. "But how?"

"I must admit that at first you had been fooled but after a while I began to see it, I saw two sides of you. One masculine and the other feminine. Martha noticed it too but it took the two of us to put it together. But I didn't say anything because I was aware of the risks you and your family are taking by doing something like this," he stated. "Which is why I am pleased and proud to say that you have managed to exceed many expectations and more."

"R-really?" she asked.

"Yes young Schuyler, really," he answered.

"Even though I'm not who I say I am? Even though I've been lying to you and everyone else this whole time?"

Despite the anxiety in her tone Washington continued to smile at her.

"Young Elizabeth… young Elijah, I have lived for a long while now and I have seen many things in my life. Things that are indescribable, both good and bad. But you are something else; you have become someone entirely new. You selflessly accepted a new identity and lived as another for the sake of your family despite knowing the risks and the possible consequences," he explained. "You were very young when you made that decision but you still made it anyway and you stood by it this entire time. That is very admirable and courageous of you. Your gender does not affect my opinion of you at all, nor does it affect my respect for you. You are definitely a person to be reckoned with… and it would be an honor to have you serve under my command. Woman or man, daughter or son, Schuyler or not, it would be a privilege to have you as a fellow solider."

Happiness and flattery consumed her entire being as Washington finished his statement. No one had ever said something like that to her before in her life and to hear it from someone like him made it all the more special. The color red flushed her face as she tried to keep herself as composed as possible, she shaked a little but she quickly regained her posture. She stood proud and tall and gave Washington a look of determination before saluting him.

"General Washington," she addressed. "It would be an honor to serve under your command."

Washington seemed satisfied with the answer as he saluted her back and as the smile on his face grew bigger. Both of them knew that they had made the right choice in the matter and they didn't regret it. That was when the Schuyler family found them in their hiding spot, the rest of the guests had retired back to their homes for the night. All expect for Washington's family.

"Elijah…" Mr. Schuyler addressed.

"I think you mean Eliza," Washington corrected. "But we can talk about that right now."

Everyone froze in fear over that name, they didn't want to believe that Washington had discovered the family secret but the look on his face said otherwise. But before any of them could argue or react, Washington beat them all too it. He looked as calm as he normally did as he did so, he placed a hand on Eliza's shoulder and walked them over to the others.

"We have much to discuss old friend," Washington simply said. "Very much."

Eliza grew hopeful at that statement and she prayed for her desires to be heard and answered. She stood by her sisters and Maria as Washington made his case and as he held back nothing. The Schuyler family was just as shocked as she was when they discovered what he knew. But he quickly promised his secrecy along with Martha's before continuing on with his case.

After much discussion between the Schuyler family and Washington they finally came to an agreement. Eliza would be allowed to enter the army and she would be allowed to serve as a solider and work her way up the ranks. Needless to say that she would also be receiving the same training as any other solider. Washington made it clear that he wouldn't let her true gender hold hear back from starting off on the same level as the others. He clearly expected great things from her and she would not disappoint him, whether Elijah or Eliza she would make him proud as she planned to do for her family.

And so it was official, Elijah Schuyler would be a solider in General George Washington's army.

A month or so later her uniform arrived in the mail, it had been sent by Washington himself. It was new and looked so polished even for someone of wealth. It was just begging to be worn, Eliza just hoped that she was worthy of trying it on much less wearing it. But she knew that she would have to get used to it if she hoped to become a solider. Everyone urged her to put it on as soon possible and she didn't disappoint them. She quickly went into the dressing room of the Schuyler mansion and locked herself in there until her transformation was complete.

Eliza stared at the uniform before her and she made sure that no one was around to see her get changed. As soon as she was sure that no one was around she removed the ribbon holding her hair back. She then shook her head to loosen her hair, once that was done she let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't every day that she took off her disguise but when she did it felt like the weight of the world was off her shoulders.

She began to remove her clothes. Coat, waistcoat and cravat shirt were the first to be removed. Once the shirt was off her bindings were revealed. Wrapped around her bosom were elastic bands that made it easier to conceal her biological gender. Needless to say that as she grew up so did her body, she went through the normal growth of girlhood to womanhood. Her growth had presented many challenges and as a result she had to take extra measures in order to conceal it. Thankfully her mother, aunt and caretaker knew just what to do. They sewed and crafted bindings that would be of use to her, they were meant to prevent the exposure of her bosom and made it look like that of a man's. In the beginning the bindings bothered her to no end but she managed to pull through it and she learned to adapt to the garment.

And then there were her monthly visits, this too presented a challenge especially when she didn't have the advantage of wearing a dress anymore. But her mother, Aunt Lucille and Susanna had also provided a remedy for this as well. They crafted a belt for her that had to be worn as an undergarment and it had extra padding on it, it was also specially made to wear with breeches instead of a dress. So far, it had done its job perfectly as well. No one was none the wiser to her gender… save for a few individuals. She knew that she would need these things now more than ever now that she had been recommended for the military.

With that in mind she made sure that the bindings were still intact and in their respective place before removing her shoes, stockings and breeches. She was now left in her undergarments but she wasted no time in putting on the military uniform. One by one the garments were put over her and she felt herself becoming shifting into someone else. Someone she had never seen or been before, it was exciting. She put on the finishing touch as he placed the military coat around her. She then went over to the vanity mirror and took out a hair brush. She combed and combed until the tangles came out, once that was done she pulled out a new ribbon and tied her hair back.

Once she was finally done getting ready she walked over to the long length mirror and stared at herself. She couldn't help but smile a little as she did so. Her transformation was complete and she felt like Elijah Schuyler now had a new part of himself. He was not only the heir of Philip Schuyler but he was now a solider to General George Washington too. And Eliza planned on having Elijah rise above the ranks and achieve the same station as her father, grandfather and uncle had achieved during their times in the military.

That was when she heard a knock on the door along with a familiar voice.

"Come on Elijah," Maria said with a slight giggle. "We're all waiting to see how handsome you look in that uniform."

That was when she heard her father's voice speak; he too also had a slight chuckle to his tone. Eliza could tell that he was playing along with Maria when it came to their identities, even when no one was around the family and friends sort of used it as in inside joke. Needless to say that the two girls didn't mind it, in fact it was somewhat of a game for them as well.

"Eliza," Mr. Schuyler stated. "Be patient, I'm sure that your brother is almost ready. Isn't that right son?"

Despite their obvious jokes, Eliza smiled and she turned around.

"Yes Father," she replied. "I'm ready."

She walked over to the doors and she wasted no time in opening them, her presence was revealed to the Schuyler siblings, parents and caretaker. The group was in awe over how marvelous and magnificent Eliza looked in a uniform; the young woman seemed to fit into anything regardless of her gender. Mr. Schuyler and Catherine had actually seen many other young girls and women flirt and engage their child in conversation and other activities. Even some of the young boys and men couldn't help but look her way too. They found it both intriguing and strange how their daughter was able to seduce both genders so easily.

Even Maria found herself getting lost in her friend's charms. She envied how her friend was able to switch back and forth between her two identities and how she looked so beautiful and graceful as she did so. Then again Eliza always looked beautiful; she wouldn't have anyone tell her otherwise. She was the first to walk over to Eliza and she spoke her opinion.

"What a handsome younger brother I have," she giggled as she embraced her in a hug.

Eliza smiled and she returned the embrace.

"Does it look funny?" Eliza asked.

Her other sisters quickly came forward and they embraced her tightly as well. They laughed and kissed their disguised sister as they showered her with praises.

"Nonsense!" Angelica exclaimed. "You look just like Father did when he was younger."

"Yeah, you look so official and formal dear brother," Peggy added with her cheerful tone. "You were born to wear a uniform."

Eliza smiled at their compliments, she was happy to hear that the military uniform matched her. But now he was looking to see if her parents approved as well. The sisters seemed to understand that as they slowly let go of the Schuyler girl. She made her way to them and fiddled with her fingers a little.

"So what you two think?" she asked.

Catherine and Mr. Schuyler simply gave their middle child genuine smiles and they hugged her tightly. They knew how stressful this whole ordeal was for her, even if she never admitted out loud. After all, it couldn't have been easy to constantly lie to others about who you truly were. But despite that their daughter still took it upon herself to continue with the façade, she did it for them as much as she was doing it for herself. How could they not appreciate and honor her wishes? And how could they not give her their support when she always had the best of intentions? They knew that this would be a dangerous and perilous road ahead of her but for some reason they felt like everything would be okay. They would always be there for their daughter and the rest of their children no matter what, and that was not about to change on account of this new path she set up for herself.

"You look wonderful my dear," Catherine said. "You will always make us proud no matter what you do."

"I share the same feelings," Mr. Schuyler stated. "And that is why there is something else that I must give you before you take your first step into the military."

With that Mr. Schuyler took a step back and he pulled something out of his coat, it was a small box. On the small box was the Schuyler family crest. Eliza gasped a little once she realized what it was. She recognized the casing and she recognized the symbol on top of it as well. She knew what he had to be but at the same time she couldn't believe it.

Mr. Schuyler opened the box and he took out the contents. Eliza's assumption was proven to be correct as Mr. Schuyler took out a small charm and held it high for all to see. Eliza and the other sisters gasped once they recognized the ornament. It was one that had been painted in many portraits of Philip Schuyler during his solider days. It was also in the painting of his wedding to Catherine. It was the very same charm he had wrapped on his sword's handle, it had been with him in every battle he faced. Mr. Schuyler held the charm before Eliza, there was a serious look on his face as he did so. Everyone waited to see what would happen next between the two Schuyler relatives.

"Elizabeth… Elijah," Mr. Schuyler addressed. "This talisman belonged to me when I was around your age; I was with me for every battle I faced as a solider and as a general. It was forged for me by my mother; she had it modeled after our family crest. And now I want to pass it onto you. I hope and pray that it brings you much good fortunate as you train for the military. My dear child, this is now yours."

It was an heirloom of her father and now he was passing it down to her. And to hear that her beloved grandmother had a hand in creating it along with her grandfather made it all the more special and important. She couldn't believe that her father actually trusted her enough to give one of his most prized possessions to her. It took a lot for her not to cry at that moment, instead she stood proudly before her father and she slowly took the talisman from him. The charm practically molded itself into her and everyone could see it.

Eliza quickly went to get the sword Washington had gifted to her, and she wrapped the talisman around the sword's handle. She gazed in awe over how the Schuyler heirloom matched her sword, her initials on the handle seemed to glow as the talisman touched the letters. She saw her reflection in the blade and she couldn't help but wonder if it was the same person staring back at her. After years of living as a boy and then as a man, she wondered if the lifestyle had shifted her original appearance in some way.

She didn't look like the Elizabeth Schuyler from the past; instead she really did look like Elijah Schuyler. It was strange seeing as how the latter didn't technically exist. And yet here he was… or here she was. She honestly couldn't tell the difference between the two anymore especially when it felt like she hadn't been Elizabeth in a long while.

She held the blade high before sheathing it back in its place and then she bowed before her father. She knew that this probably wasn't an easy task for him; he had to part with something of his youth. Once again she was reminded how much her family was sacrificing for her. But she was determined to make use of it and she promised herself that she wouldn't let him down; she wouldn't let either of them down.

"Thank you Father," she stated firmly. "I will not disappoint you."

Mr. Schuyler and he wiped away proud tears that began to form there; he removed his glasses for a little bit in order to do so before putting them back on. He got a proper look at his daughter and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You could never disappoint me," he declared. "None of my children could."

Angelica, Peggy and even Maria smiled at that. They knew that Mr. Schuyler was gentle yet strong soul much like how Cornelia was; this was something that was to be expected of him. That was when all three girls tackled the Schuyler man and son. Susanna and Catherine chuckled a little as they trio did so, Mr. Schuyler look surprised but he shared a chuckle himself. He wrapped all of his girls into a big hug. His oldest, Angelica, his adopted, Maria, his daughter and son, Eliza, and his youngest, Peggy. They were all his daughters and he treasured them all.

Eliza smiled and she laughed a little as her sisters and friend hugged her and her father. Moments like this made her feel like she was really doing something important with her life. They gave her strength as well as motivation, they made her feel proud to be who she was and she would never forget that. She would never forget them as she made this journey to become the best her she could be. As the hug disperse she realized that there were other people she had to thank and honor as well. She had to visit them as soon as she got the chance.

Later in the night, when everyone was asleep Eliza slipped away from her bedroom and walked to the room where it happened for her, where it all began. The room filled with the Schuyler family treasures and history. As soon as she was there she walked through the constant open doors and allowed herself to enter the world filled with memorabilia. The Schuyler family accomplishments were in this room and she felt very grateful that she finally had an accomplishment of her own to add to there.

It felt very strange for her to admit her biggest accomplishment in her life so far. She single handily managed to beat General George Washington himself and a man such as him was able to accept her secret. All in all it was a good year for her it seemed, but the following years would determine whether or not she would be able to handle the pressures of being a solider and being worthy of the Schuyler name. Despite that looming worry, she wasn't as scared as she thought she would have been. If anything she felt excited over the fact that she was approaching the next chapter of her story.

She walked over to the glass case where her father's old uniform was and she stood proudly before it. She recalled the first time she ever really paid attention. She was just four years old, a mere young child. But she managed to comprehend the importance of such a uniform. She remembered how small she used to be back then as well, but now she was coming of age. She was taller than before too; she now stood just little above the collar of the displayed uniform. Now it really looked like her reflection was wearing it. But now she didn't need a reflection anymore, she now had her own uniform to wear… along with a sword. Her father's sword.

She then turned around to look at the portraits of her ancestors, including the one of her paternal grandmother and grandfather. Cornelia and Johannes Schuyler were staring down at her in their painted forms along with the painted forms of many other Schuyler ancestors. Eliza walked closer to them and she got on her knees to bow before them. She closed her eyes and prayed to her late family members.

"Thank you all for watching over my family and me," she whispered. "But now I really need you all to guide me on this new path. I have never been a solider before and I know that I have a lot to learn at the young age of seventeen. That's why I pray to you and honor you for your past sacrifices and accomplishments to make this family what it is today. Thank you for everything and thank you for giving me the chance to live my life."

With that Eliza stood up from her spot and she bowed once more before making her way back to her room. She laid in bed and she stared one last time at the sword charm given to her by her father. She smiled a little as she thought about the things she would do with that sword. She would bring honor to it and she would make sure that everyone would see what she was capable of.

There were a million things she hadn't done, and she couldn't wait for everyone to see what they were. With that she fell asleep and dreamed peacefully. Morning came and she wasted no time in practicing with her new sword, she even donned her new military uniform. She then took Cornelia out of her stable and rode through the Pastures' fields. She wanted to see how it felt to ride a horse while carrying a sword and wearing a uniform, this was how the soldiers did it after all. She never felt so free before in her entire life. As soon as she was on the highest hill of the Pastures she had Cornelia stand on her hind legs while letting out a proud cry. As soon as horse did that she took out her sword and held it high in the air. She followed Cornelia's example by letting out a cry of her own, one that was similar to that of a warrior.

Mr. Schuyler was in his office looking over some business transactions when he heard the familiar call of a horse. He also heard another strange cry in the distance, in sounded human. He turned around and looked out the window; he saw that it was Cornelia and her usual rider. His daughter. But something the sight caught his attention for a peculiar reason.

He recalled the dream he had years ago about his late mother and daughter. He remembered how he had dreamed about a strange figure riding a horse while carrying a sword and wearing a military uniform, the figure was later determined to be his very own Eliza. And now here she was… wearing a military uniform, carrying a sword and riding a horse. He couldn't believe his eyes as his daughter and Cornelia landed on the ground and continued to ride throughout the fields. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized that this was meant to be, his daughter was meant to do this.

She was meant to make history, he finally acknowledged that. His Elizabeth, his Eliza… she would do great things. He had no doubt about that. He smiled as he fixed his glasses and wiped away the tears. Fatherly pride swelled up within his heart and soul, and for that he was happy. He turned around and went back to his work, that dream and image of his daughter would forever be burned into his mind. And he was just fine with that, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Meanwhile, on a vast ocean was a ship heading for a harbor in New York City. The ship carried many occupants hoping to start a new life in the diverse and growing city. Each of them had a dream that either related to earning an education, getting a job or starting a family… but one of them stood out from the rest.

On the deck and standing at the front of ship was a young man around the age of nineteen. Dark brown hair was pulled back as deep brown eyes stared at the approaching city. Sitting beside him was a small pack filled with papers, books, quills and ink. Needless to say he was very eager to dock as soon as possible, because this young man had a dream. A dream to not only start over but to make something of himself as well.

He had come from a life of hardship, where people like him would mostly be forgotten due to his status. He was a given the status of a bastard at birth, the product of an unwed man and woman. Born to a mother who was considered to be a whore and born to a father who was a Scotsman. Abandoned at a young age by said Scotsman and forced to fend for himself and his mother only for her to be taken away from an illness. He survived and he was soon traded off to other remaining relatives of his family but that too ended in tragedy as well. All in all, his life was not something to be envied.

But with those hardships came determination, determination to set up a new life for himself where he would not only be successful but leave his mark on the world for centuries to come. He had been given this chance by kind strangers and he wouldn't let their sacrifices be in vain. He was a diamond in the rough, a shining piece of coal just waiting to be discovered!

The ship soon docked at the harbor and the occupants exited the traveling vessel. He soon followed the rest of the people as he picked up his bag and walked down the latter. There was a check-in station at the end of the pier where all newcomers were supposed to sign in. This way how they could claim citizenship and get the proper paperwork done for housing and other living arraignments. The young man watched as the people let one by one and as they checked in one by one. He followed them until he was finally at the check-in station. A man was writing down the last name of the previous newcomer when he pulled up next to him.

"Name please," the man stated. "First and last."

A big and confident smile appeared on the young man's face as he prepared to address himself by his birth and God given name.

"Alexander Hamilton," he responded. "My name is Alexander Hamilton, and there's a million things I haven't done but just you wait. Just you wait."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 13**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

 **Today is Lin Manuel Miranda's birthday! Happy 38** **th** **birthday Lin! XD**

Eliza pushed herself against the ground; her breathing was heavy as the sweat poured down her face and back. She did another pushup and she exhaled a deep breath before doing another one. These last few months she had been training like crazy, like her life depended on it. She had been training with her fellow soldiers and with Washington himself whenever he was around the camp. But that didn't mean she allowed herself to take a break. Even when she was allowed to go home she trained, sometimes with her father and sometimes by herself.

She had to prepare herself, not just mentally for the challenge, but physically as well. Her body had to be in the best possible condition. This especially had to be true to her since she was a female. She read somewhere that women tended to have more fat on their bodies than men; therefore she had more work to do. And so far her work bore fruit. She could feel her natural body fat fading and turning into muscle. Not to mention that her skin was becoming more rough and adaptable, she could work with it better than she could with smooth skin. She had to forfeit her natural body and create a new one where she would be able to fit the abilities of a soldier.

But she wasn't alone for this exercise.

Maria sat by her friend and "twin brother" and watched her exercise. The Lewis girl was taking a break from her disguise as she was wearing her natural wavy hair down and as her natural skin tone was showing. However, despite that she still wore a dress that resembled one Eliza would wear. Even when she wasn't playing the role of Eliza she still wore the dresses. She could see how sometimes her friend envied not being able to wear one, so she wore one in her place. Eliza would always comment how beautiful she looked in them too, so that was another positive to wearing it. The compliments of the world didn't matter to Maria, but the opinion of her nearest and dearest friend did.

As she watched the Schuyler girl exercise she couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. Then again, everything Eliza did was amazing to her; there were times where she was envious of her. She admired her strong will and her determination. In many ways she could see how Catherine would see her husband in Eliza.

Ever since she took Eliza's place as the second daughter she got close to the Schuyler family. If anything she was closer to them now than she was before. Yes they had always welcomed her and her family into their home but she was actually a part of them now. She went to events with them when it was necessary and she was accepted by the wealthy society of New York. During this time Catherine became another mother to her, and as a result she would pass on traditions to her.

The Schuyler woman took it upon herself to teach Maria music, her favorite instrument was the piano. Catherine taught all of her daughters how to play the instrument, especially when it was a favorite of their late grandmother's as well. Maria was no exception to this, Catherine began teaching Maria around the same age as the other Schuyler daughters. They would sit side by side as Catherine guided her actions and sang the notes to her. And during this time Catherine would share her thoughts with Maria. Catherine had told her one time that out of all the daughters she had the one that resembled her husband the most was Eliza. This surprised Maria because she would have thought that it would have been either Angelica or Peggy.

Angelica and Peggy had inherited their looks from their father's side of the family. Angelica had inherited her father's skin tone while Peggy inherited her Grandmother Cornelia's skin tone; both of the sisters also inherited their hair colors and styles from Cornelia as well.

Eliza, on the other hand, inherited her looks from their mother's side of the family. She had her peach skin and her dark brown hair from Catherine. Catherine had a mixture of both dark and light brown hair but it was long and straight much like Eliza's. And despite that Catherine saw so much of her husband in Eliza… and Maria couldn't help but ask why.

Catherine just smiled at her and she spoke more about it. Apparently she said that Eliza's had two traits that resembled Philip Schuyler's. She told Maria the story about how they met; she met the newly appointed general at a dinner party held by her family. He joined her out in the garden and they spoke about their lives. She told Maria about Mr. Schuyler's determined eyes and his bold figure, that's what attracted her to the man. It was then that Catherine fell in love. Maria listened to the story with interest and she took it to heart. And now she finally understood what Catherine meant. She could see Eliza's determined eyes and her bold figure. And much like Catherine she found herself attracted to it as well. That was when she interrupted her friend's exercise.

"Eliza," Maria said. "Take a break."

Eliza just continued to breathed heavily and she continued to work.

"Not… yet," she grunted. "Just… ten… more pushups."

Maria rolled her eyes and she crossed her arms as a playful smile appeared on her face.

"You're so stubborn," Maria said. "Then again Angelica and Peggy are the same as well."

Eliza laughed a little at that comment.

"Sorry… if… I'm boring you… I know… that exercising… is not a fun pass time for some," Eliza replied.

Maria just shook her head at that, she didn't mind this. She always loved to spend time with Eliza especially if it meant learning more about her.

"Don't worry; today's a break for me anyway. Nobody is expecting to see Elizabeth Schuyler out and about today," Maria added.

Suddenly a mischievous and flirty smile appeared on her face.

"Besides I wouldn't want to miss this nice view I have," Maria teased.

Eliza blushed a little but she smiled too. Leave it to Maria to say such a thing, she had been hanging around the Schuyler sisters for too long it seemed. Only they were as blunt as her. With that she continued her exercise and as promised she only did ten more before finishing. Once she was done she laid on the grass and stretched a little. As also wiped the sweat away from her face with a towel handed to her by Maria. She allowed herself to rest and relax finally, she could feel the soreness in her body taking over. But that was how she could tell that she was making progress.

The two girls sat under a shady tree and they enjoyed each other's company along with the quiet atmosphere. They each took in deep breathes as the warm sun came out from the clouds. It was so peaceful here at the Pastures; it was Paradise to the Schuyler and Lewis girls. That was when Eliza slowly sat up from the grass and took a good look at her home. This was a part of her motivation to fight, this home and land of her father and mother reminded her why she had to fight. She had to make sure that this wasn't destroyed or damaged in any way. And that included her family's reputation. And speaking of family, Eliza remembered something that happened recently. Something that had been bothering her for a while now.

"You know Uncle Richard wrote to my father a while ago," she stated.

That caught Maria's attention as she turned to Eliza.

"Really?" she questioned.

Eliza nodded.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He wanted to know how my progress was going," Eliza replied. "It's just him being noisy again."

Maria frowned a little at that, over the years she had come to recognize Richard as more of an annoyance than a family member. She may have not been from a wealthy family but she didn't consider that as an excuse to look down on others especially family. Family was supposed to support each other and love each other. But Richard seemed to do the exact opposite of that and every action he did proved that. Instead of being proud of his niece for being brave enough to become a solider and earning Washington's respect, he still looked down on her and Maria couldn't figure out why. Then again, it always did bother her how Richard so easily accepted their plan all those years ago. Why hadn't he put up a fight if he was just going to look down on them either way? She knew that he had to have his reasons… and his motives. She just couldn't figure out what they were. But Eliza wasn't done.

"You know sometimes I think that man has it out for me, it's like he's praying for me to fail or something," Eliza admitted. "Sometimes I think that's the only reason why he was fine with us doing this Maria."

That was when Eliza started to massage her neck, she could feel the aches rising as she talked about her uncles. She found that somewhat comedic and ironic, after all Richard was a pain in her neck. Maria could see this and she rose from her spot on the grass and now sat behind Eliza. This surprised the Schuyler girl a little but she quickly let it go as Maria put her hands on her neck and started to work out the aches. Eliza let out a contented sigh as she felt the muscles relax.

"I won't try to defend Richard's actions Eliza," Maria responded. "I'm sure he had his reasons for allowing us to do this. But you can't let him get to you. You've come so far ever since that day, look at all of your accomplishments. You actually managed to get Washington's approval. Not to mention that you also beat him in a duel, not many people can say that. Not even Richard himself could."

Maria continued to massage the base of Eliza's neck and then she moved onto the shoulders. Eliza leaned close to the touch as more of the aches started to disappear. She never realized how gentle and soothing Maria's hands could be.

"My point is that people like Richard are just jealous Eliza. After all, you have to remember that this feud between him and your father started long before you and your sisters were born. He's always been jealous of your father and now he's jealous of you," Maria added. "I mean come on, who wouldn't be jealous of you? You're so young and yet you've done things that most adults can't even do. Anyone would be proud and happy to have you as their relative much less a friend. I know I am."

Eliza smiled at Maria a little before Maria started to work on her upper back. She listened to her friend's praises and her thoughts, as much as she wanted to believe them there was something holding her back. It wasn't just Richard she was worried about; there was someone else as well.

"It's not just Richard Maria," Eliza admitted. "It's the other one too."

That puzzled Maria as she massaged Eliza's back some more.

"The other one?" she asked.

Eliza gave her a small nod and she responded.

"The other Richard. My cousin, Richard Jr."

Maria finally understood what she was talking about as she recalled him. Richard Jr. Schuyler was the oldest son of Richard and Jane and the oldest out of all the cousins in general. She wasn't that familiar with him seeing as how him and his brothers mostly kept to themselves whenever they were in public. They only spoke when their father allowed them too; as a result Maria never thought much of them. But to hear that he was a part of the problem puzzled her.

"You the oldest stoic brother?" Maria teased. "What's that boy got anything to do with this?"

"He sent me a letter not too long after Uncle Richard sent his."

This caught Maria off guard. Eliza was usually open with her about matters such as this, the fact that she wasn't meant that it was really bothering her. Eliza was a person who would keep everything in just so she would burden others. The second Schuyler daughter always put others before herself, that's the main reason why she assumed the identity of Elijah Schuyler.

"And what did it say?" Maria asked.

Eliza's eyes suddenly became filled with disappointment and a hint of anger.

"He was basically insulting me, he told me not to let myself get distracted by the fact that I gained Washington's approval. He said that I had to remain focus on the intended goal and not to dishonor our family name," Eliza said. "He said that he wouldn't have generations of accomplishments and greatness come crashing down because of me and my flaws. He really is Uncle Richard's son."

Eliza let out a small sigh and Maria finally stopped her massage. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, and she especially couldn't believe that Eliza's own cousin would say such horrible things. The again she should have suspected this kind of behavior from Richard and his family. Maria now knew that all of this madness stemmed from jealousy, she was right and she refused to allow anyone to tell her otherwise. She knew that Richard and his son were just jealous of Eliza and her accomplishments and that they were taking their frustrations out on her and her family. It wasn't fair; Maria thought that they were being selfish. All her life Eliza had thought about others, she was even thinking about them when she made her decision, and yet here they were insulting her in a very cowardly way. They weren't men in her eyes; Eliza was more a man than they would ever be. At least she didn't resolve to using tactics like that.

"You never told me about this letter before," Maria stated.

"I haven't told anyone," Eliza responded. "Not even Father and Mother."

"Why?" Maria asked. "He had no right to go behind your family's backs just to insult you. He also had no right to do that in the first place."

"I don't want to trouble anyone. They don't need to know about this, it would only make things between Uncle Richard's family and my family worse. I'm not worried about them releasing my secret because it's their names on the line as well," Eliza explained. "I know that I shouldn't let it get to me but sometimes I just want a little respect from them. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Of course not!" Maria reassured her. "You deserve as much respect as they do. Woman or man, you are a Schuyler too and you care about this family just as much as any other Schuyler relative. You were born to make history Eliza, I can tell you that right now. And I can't wait to see what you'll accomplish in the future as well."

Maria gave Eliza her sincerest smile as she said that, Eliza couldn't help but smile back and she nodded her head.

"I hope so Maria," she responded. "God help and forgive me, I want to build something that's going to outlive me. I want to build my legacy Maria just like my ancestors have done."

"And you will, I don't doubt that. And you shouldn't either. From now on if your boring and dull cousin sends you a letter, just burn it! Don't even read it; he isn't worth your time. As a matter of fact you should save those letters and when you've collected enough just burn them, I'll even help you!"

Eliza laughed a little at that suggestion.

"I think I'll do just that Maria," Eliza responded.

Maria nodded and there was a contented look on her face, she looked very satisfied with that answer. That was when a sudden thought came to the Lewis girl.

"Oh look at us! We shouldn't be moping around during your break from the military; we should be enjoying ourselves before you go back. Come on let's ditch this conversation and go join the others," Maria suggested.

Eliza stood up and Maria followed her example by standing up as well.

"You're right. Let's enjoy ourselves. As soon I get back to the camp it'll be nothing but training and exercise.

Maria smiled but it quickly faded into a sly smirk.

"But lucky you, you get to be around all those men in their full glory," Maria teased.

A bright red blush appeared on Eliza's face as Maria started to take off toward the mansion. Eliza ran after her with the same blush on her face.

"Maria!" Eliza playfully exclaimed.

The two girls shared a laugh as Eliza chased after her; she managed to catch up with her and tackled her into a friendly hug. They laughed some more as Maria returned the embrace and patted Eliza's head. Eliza smiled at her dear friend and she nuzzled her head into her hair. As she did so she couldn't help but inhale Maria's scent. She always smelt like spice and sandalwood, it was her natural scent too. Maria didn't need any perfume or a disguise; she could seduce someone with her natural beauty and scents.

"Thank you Maria," Eliza whispered. "You're always there when I need you."

Maria smiled at her friend as she took in Eliza's scent as well. Eliza had a combination of both feminine and masculine scents. She smelled like rose water mixed with leather, and it was intoxicating as well as seductive. Maria inhaled it as long as she could be she placed a gentle hand on the side of Eliza's face.

"The pleasure is all mine," she responded. "You are very important and dear to me Eliza."

"I feel the same," Eliza said.

With that the two girls shared one last hug before walking inside the Schuyler home. They went on with their usual activities and the day soon led into the other. Not too long after that Eliza had to bid her family farewell once again as she had to return to her camp. She went to the stables and saddled up Cornelia for the ride there. Washington actually allowed for Cornelia to be her main horse for training and in battle. Some of the soldiers had their own horses but most had to be assigned theirs and work with whatever there was. She was thankful that she was one of the lucky ones who had their own horse though; she couldn't imagine a more faithful and loyal companion than Cornelia. She couldn't imagine any other horse by her side.

And so with one last kiss from her parents and sisters, and a hug from her caretaker and twin she packed up and got on Cornelia. She then took off as Cornelia rode through the streets of New York. Hours went by before she finally reached her destination, she saw her fellow soldiers setting up their tents while others put away their horses and unload their bags. She got off Cornelia and led the horse to the spot she had her heart set on, it was a spot located underneath a tree and it had a lot of shade for Cornelia. She tied the Appaloosa to the tree before she got started.

Thankfully no one had claimed it yet and she took out her pack and started to pull out its contents. She pinched the tent down and pulled it up so that it stood strongly on the ground. Her father had taught her how to correctly set up a tent and make sure that it had the right support system. Once she was done with that she started to set up the inside. She put her supplies down on the ground; she would have to set up her cot later when all the men collected their cots from the supplies tent. She would also have to receive a small writing desk from them as well. But before she left there was one possession she had to make sure that was safe and sound. She pulled out the sword Washington had given her and gazed upon its beauty before setting it over her pack. She had chosen the sword as she weapon because it held too much history for her not to use it. Not to mention that it had never failed her before. She kneeled before the sword and said a quick prayer for her family and ancestors. Once she was sure that everything was in place she went out to greet the rest of the men. As soon as she stepped out she was greeted by a familiar face, John André.

"Elijah!" he greeted.

A big smile appeared on Eliza's face as she saw her friend.

"André!" Elijah replied.

They embraced each other and gave each other a pat on the back.

"It's good to see you Elijah," André stated.

"The feelings are mutual my dear friend," Eliza replied. "It's always good to see your face."

André smile and that was when they turned their attention back to the men walking around them.

"We should probably follow them, everyone wants to get their cots and desks while they still can," André said.

"Yes I suppose so," she responded.

With that the two friends made their way to the supplies tent and collected what they needed before making their way back to their tents. Along the way they discussed what was going on with their lives such as their families and their training. Eliza was especially curious about how André's art life was going, she loved listening to him speak about it. She could get lost in his words; they were just as creative as his art. That was when André remembered something important.

"By the way I finished that sketch I made of you battling General Washington in that duel," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I would like to give it to you after you sent up your tent. I can help you if you want, that why we can get there faster," André offered.

"That would be great André," Eliza said. "I look forward to seeing your wonderful art."

André blushed a little at the compliment and the two made their way to Eliza's tent. They quickly set up the inside before moving onto André's tent. As soon as they were finished setting up his, André went over to his pack and carefully pulled out the sketch. He unfolded it and gently handed it to Eliza. The Schuyler girl was more than happy to accept his drawing; she couldn't wait to add it to her collection of the other sketches he had given to her. They were one of the most important possessions she had. She analyzed the sketch and she smiled over how accurate it was. André was especially good at drawing features and stances; he managed to capture the intensity and the grace of the moment when she battled with Washington. At the bottom of the page he signed his name along with hers.

 _John André_

 _To my dear friend, Elijah Schuyler_

It saddened her a little to see that. André knew her as that and she didn't blame him. As much as she cared and shared feelings for André, she knew that she couldn't be anyone else but Elijah Schuyler to him. He had gotten to know her as that and he respected her for it as well. If he ever found out the truth, she couldn't imagine his reaction. She didn't want to. She would rather have him see her as a friend and as Elijah Schuyler than have him hate her and see her as Elizabeth Schuyler. That's how much he meant to her. Besides, even if he did accept her true identity he would have been disgraced by it as well. And she wouldn't allow him to suffer because of her. That was when her thoughts were interrupted by André's voice.

"Well? What do you think Elijah?"

She turned to him and she gave her most sincerest smile.

"It's wonderful," she commented. "An absolute work of art André. You honor me with your sketches."

André smiled back at her and he bowed a little as well.

"And you honor me as my muse," André responded.

Elijah chuckled a little as he did so and she put the drawing away in one of her journals. When she was done with this the two could hear the general calling out to all of the men. Today Washington would be observing the training; he wanted to make sure that all of his soldiers were in good condition and that they could fight properly. With that they made their way to the middle of the camp, Eliza was greeted by the sight of the general himself. Washington stood over the men and he hand his hands behind his back as one by one the men stood in the lines. Eliza and André stood next to each other as Washington made his way through the lines. When he passed her he gave her a quick smile and she returned it before continuing to walk.

"Gentlemen!" he exclaimed. "Welcome to your training site once again!"

He circled around the lines and he looked at the men straight in their eyes.

"As you may I have figured out at this point, I am here to observe your progress and to make sure that each and every one of you has what it takes to become a soldier!" he added. "I expect the best from you all! Anything short of that is unacceptable!"

He was at the front of the men and there was a serious look on his face.

"This nation is at war, with itself and with others! Every man must demonstrate strength, loyalty, respect, selflessness, courage, determination and most importantly… honor!" he stated. "Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" the men and her exclaimed in unison.

Washington gave a nod of approval before taking off his coat and hat and placing it off to the side. He also rolled up his sleeves.

"Today I will be teaching you the proper stances used for sword fighting," he said. "But with a small twist."

He then snapped his figures and one of the soldiers came from the side with a wheelbarrow full of weights.

"In order to properly hold a sword you will have to discipline your arms and your legs. Both must have the required strength to not only hold a sword but maneuver it as well. Your body must be able to accomplish these tasks with ease once you actually hold a sword, it should be to the point where the sword becomes a part of your body," Washington said as he walked over to the wheelbarrow.

He took out two weights and wrapped them around his legs while he placed two more on his arms. To everyone's surprise and shock the man was able to walk with ease in the weights and he walked back to the front of them. He then started to perform stances that resembled the ones Eliza had seen during her fencing practices. Washington continued to move with ease as he moved his body and as the people watched. They were amazed by how natural Washington looked as he moved, he wasn't even holding a sword but they could picture it. Several minutes passed before Washington finished his example, sweat had formed on his forehead but he didn't even pay attention to it as he addressed his men.

"Now that I have given you examples of this, do you understand what to do?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then take the weights and practice," he said. "No one is allowed to rest or go back to their tents until everyone has mastered it!"

Groans filled the air at that order but Eliza didn't groan. She was prepared for the challenged as she walked over to the wheelbarrow and took out the weights. She wrapped them around her appendages, she gasped a little over how heavy they were but she kept marching forward. The exercises she had done it her spare time were certainly paying off as she could feel her body adjusting to the heavy weights. She walked to her spot and began to perform the same stances as Washington had, she maneuvered her body correctly and her eyes remained focused. The other men began to join her as they mimicked her movements. Washington, with the weights still on, walked around the soldiers as they trained. He said nothing as they moved and groaned in pain.

Minutes went by, then hours. One by one the men were starting to master the moves but a few exceptions. Eliza was one of the ones who caught on quickly but she didn't mind doing this. She would do this until sundown if she had to. She wouldn't give up! Not now, not ever!

Thankfully everyone managed to complete the training before sundown and they were rewarded with their meals. Eliza ate her meal peacefully in her tent as she contemplated the exercise they did today. She realized that her muscles weren't as sore as they usually were whenever she trained; she figured that it was because of Maria. Maria gave her routine massages even when she wasn't training; it was a way to help her body to adjust to the changes it went through because of her exercises. She worked out the aches as she ate her food and as she sipped the water provided to her. She didn't care or mind the aches, she would work pass them. She didn't care how long it took; she would continue to train until she was fit for battle.

She would fight and she would do it properly. She would bring honor to her family! She ate her meal and returned the dishes; once she was done she retired back to her tent and wishes Cornelia a good night, the horse neighed in response as she finished eating her own meal. As soon as she was inside she laid down on the cot. She covered herself with the blankets and blew out the candle lighting her tent. She gazed up at the ceiling and prayed one last time to her ancestors.

"Guide me," she prayed. "Guide me on the right path and give me the support I need. Grandmother, Grandfather and all the ancestors I have never met or known, please help me as I take this journey."

With that she fell asleep and allowed herself to relax. Whatever Washington had planned for her and the rest tomorrow, she would be ready for it. She didn't care what it was, she would take it and she wouldn't complain.

And thus it was like this for a long while, battles were fought and some were lost while others moved on. Some ascended to greatness and achieved so much during this time. And one of those people was none other than Eliza- Elijah- Schuyler.

Two years had passed, Eliza graduated to the age of nineteen and she became more connected with the army with each day that passed. But that's not all that's not all that had changed. Eliza had done the impossible yet again. During the years of intense training and fighting Eliza managed to surpass most of her fellow soldiers. And this was not an opinion, it was a fact. Everyone couldn't help but notice how beautiful and how dazzling the young solider was, some even said that she had reached the same level as Washington had in his early years.

She had achieved a position that would normally take longer to accomplish and reach within two years. Not even Washington himself had achieved such a status when he was her age. She finally felt that she had made her father and grandfather proud as she finally reached the level of a general. She remembered the day she had received the news, she was training with André when one of the soldiers called for her to go to Washington's tent. He had requested her presence and she was more than happy to oblige. She quickly straightened out her appearance as she made her way to the general's tent. As soon as she stepped inside she was greeted by the sight of his backside facing her. This somewhat surprised her since the general was always one to give her his direct eye contact. But today was an exception apparently. It kind of worried her a little though.

"General Washington," she addressed. "You asked to see me sir?"

That was when the general finally turned around to face the Schuyler heir. There was a serious look on his face as he did so, Eliza felt herself shake a little. She had only seen that look several times throughout the time she had known Washington, and it only involved something very important. But there were two types of important news: good and bad. And Eliza was worried that it might have been bad important news… concerning her.

"Welcome Elijah," Washington said. "Yes I called for you here to discuss a matter of importance."

"Have I done something wrong sir?" she asked.

She couldn't help but ask that, she was genuinely curious. To her surprise and relief, Washington simply chuckled a little as a smile finally graced his face.

"On the contrary," he started. "I've called you here to discuss your status as a solider."

"Sir?" Eliza questioned.

"Elijah, you've been a solider under my command for how long now?" Washington asked.

"Two years sir," Eliza answered. "Two very proud years."

Washington gave her a confident smile and he walked over to her, he placed a firm yet gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Indeed, and during that time I must say that I have been impressed with your progress. I know that this hasn't been an easy experience for you, but despite that you have managed to overcome the odds. I know that I speak on behalf of your family and I when I say that we are very proud of you," he stated.

Eliza smiled a little once he said that. She was happy to see that she had a positive impact on the people she cared the most about. And to hear Washington praising her made her feel very good about herself. In the beginning, she must admit that she did have her hesitations about joining the army but now she was glad that she did. She was glad that she didn't listen to her critics and that she followed her heart. Because now she could say that her work on bringing honor and glory to her family was paying off. But then she realized something, she realized that Washington wouldn't have called her just to tell her this.

"Pardon me sir, with all due respect, but surely there is more to this conversation," she said. "Why exactly are you telling me this?"

Washington let out another small chuckle.

"You really are your father's child," he commented. "I couldn't put anything pass him either, but you are right. I did call you in here for more than just this."

That was when the serious look returned but this time Eliza wasn't worried.

"Have I ever told you about the first time I was ever given a command?"

Eliza silently shook her head and she prepared herself for what the general was about to say. When she was younger she never hesitated to listen to army stories, that was the reason why she had listened to her father and many of his friends. Washington was no different, and the man was not shy about talking about his past history in the military. Their stories taught Eliza many great things as well as lessons. They showed her the importance of companionship and honor amongst brothers in arms, but they also showed her the horrors of war as well. She recalled the times where she actually had to stop them midsentence in order to take a deep breath before asking them to continue, she still listened even after that. She needed to know this because she refused to live in a life of bliss and ignorance. That was how people got themselves killed. Washington continued with his story.

"I was young back then, in my prime, and just starting out in the military. That was during a time where I looking for something more in my life, I was trying to find my place in the world. I became a solider and with time I achieved my successes and victories. Many applauded me and some even wanted to be me," Washington explained. "But I was far from but perfect. Back then I was naïve and stubborn, it was also when I dreamed of glory. I made many mistakes and errors during my time as a solider and during my time as a general. When I was given my first command I lead my men straight into a massacre, I witnessed their deaths first hand."

Eliza wasn't surprised but that didn't mean that she wasn't horrified either. Her father had told her of the men who lost their lives during the battles he fought in. Some of them were his friends and others were his responsibility. He told of the times where he would go to asleep and dream about their faces, it took a lot for her not to shed tears. She wanted to shed tears not just for her father for witnessing such tragedies but she also wanted to shed tears for the brave men who sacrificed their lives in order to ensure freedom to their nation. She also heard of the others who weren't in war but still sacrificed themselves for the cause such as the men in the Boston Massacre or in the other rebellions. It took a lot to admit one's mistakes and for Washington to do so made him the bigger man. It also meant that her respect for him increased.

"I made every mistake, and felt the shame rise in me. And even now I lie awake knowing history has its eyes on me," he added.

That caught Eliza's attention, those were very powerful words. But she realized that they were true. Everything someone important did now would be remembered for years to come. She wondered if she was one of those people at this point. After all, she was secretly going against society's intentions for a young woman her age. Not to mention that this event alone was enough to bring scandal on herself and those who assisted her. But so far, thankfully she had yet to meet anyone who wasn't planning on ruining her good name. She stood there quietly as Washington made his next statement.

"I'm asking you to be a general," Washington stated. "I am entrusting you with a command."

Eliza's widen at the sound of those words, she was dumbstruck and her silence proved that. Had she heard Washington correctly? Did he just say that he wanted her to be a general? Was that even impossible? She was still so young; she was only nineteen years old. She had never heard of someone achieving the position of a general at such an age. Her father and Uncle Richard had been in their early twenties when they starting rising above the ranks in the military. Not even Washington himself was able to do it. She turned to the general but before she could say anything about the matter he beat her to it.

"But let me warn you young Schuyler, there is more to being a general and being the head of a command than just honor. I couldn't see it at the time but I have learned throughout the years. Let me tell you what I wish I'd known when I was young and dreamed of glory young Schuyler," he declared.

With that Washington stepped closer to her until he was looming over her with his tall stature. Despite the obvious height difference Eliza didn't flinch, instead she stood her ground and she stood proud and tall. Once again Washington found himself admiring her actions as he spoke the next part of his statement. Only this time there was an obvious warning to it unlike the previous one.

"You have no control who lives, who dies, who tells your story," Washington said.

Those words shook Eliza to her very core and they carved their way into her heart and mind. She had never thought about life that way before… but he was right, she couldn't deny that. As much as she wanted to make history, she knew that it all came down to who was going to tell her story. She wondered if anyone would care to continue it for years to come. But now she finally had the opportunity she had been waiting for, she had the chance to become a general in Washington's army. It was the same position her father had been given. But she headed Washington's words because they couldn't farther from the truth. If history already didn't have its eyes on her, it was now. If she took this position then everyone's eyes would be on her and every action she would make would be observed and critiqued for years to come. She made her decision and she prayed to her ancestors that it was the right one.

"General Washington," she addressed. "I accept the position. I will become a general in your army."

Washington looked pleased with the answer despite the warnings he had given her. He wanted Eliza to succeed and he wasn't giving this position to her because of her identity. He never gave someone anything if they didn't deserve it or if they didn't work for it. Eliza had made much progress over the last few years and who was he to deny that. She had accomplished more than most of his soldiers and she deserved this opportunity. Once again Washington placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that greatness lies in you young Schuyler," he added. "But remember from here on in history has its eyes on you."

Eliza just nodded her head and she gave him a small but serious smile.

"I will sir, and I will not disappoint you or anyone else," Eliza stated. "I will make history and it will be for the right reasons."

With that she bowed before Washington and she waited for his next statement.

"Congratulations… General Elijah Schuyler," he said. "I look forward to the great things you will accomplish."

"And I look forward to working with you General Washington," she replied as she stood up.

Eliza then saluted him and he saluted her back. It was now time to make this news known to the rest of the men. Eliza followed Washington as he called for all of the men to meet him at the central part of the camp. He stood at the front and he presented a speech to the soldiers before calling forth Eliza. With his arm held high and with a proud smile on his face he made the announcement.

"May I present to you your new general!" Washington declared. "General Elijah Schuyler!"

Applause burst throughout the crowd. Eliza smiled as she was introduced by her new title, out of the corner of her eye she saw Andre give her a thumbs up and a big smile. She blushed a little at his simply yet meaningful actions, she then turned her attention back to the soldiers. Most of them were cheering for her while others were silently fuming over the fact that a boy of nineteen managed to achieve such a position in a short amount of time. She then looked up at the sky; the first thing she noticed was how the sun's rays were positioned over her and the general. She liked to think that it was her grandmother and the other Schuyler relatives looking down on her. She smiled at the sight of it before smiling at the men.

She would make them proud and she would make sure that she did her best as their newest general. She had finally achieved one of the million things she had promised and set out to do; she was beginning to leave her mark on the world. A new chapter was being written as she accepted her new title and as she prepared herself for the honor that came with it.

Let it be known that Elizabeth Schuyler, Elijah Schuyler, was finally the general of one of Washington's armies. And she was ready for it. Sweet Polly Oliver finally managed to become a solider and then a general.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 14**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

Parties were not a rarity to come by in the wealthy society of New York. A party for a new marriage, a party for a new baby, a party for a new career, a party for a new piece of land…. the list goes on. The point is that after a while you just come to expect it from the wealthy especially when they could afford it. But this was a rare time to celebrate, it wasn't every day that someone was honored by General George Washington and achieved the position of general.

When Eliza's family heard the news they were all very happy for her… with the exception of a few family members. Those family members were not surprisingly from Richard and his family but Eliza ignored them in favor of the ones that actually loved and supported her. And needless to say that Philip Schuyler wanted to mark this joyous occasion with a party. He invited many friends, including André and his family and Washington and his family.

Eliza was especially looking forward to spending time with André; she didn't want her new status to affect their relationship in anyway. But that didn't seem to be the case as André continued to write to her whenever they weren't in camp together… and he still continued to sketch for her. It always made her heart warm to see such lovely pictures, especially when he made them just for her. She kept them stored in a small box in her room, they were her treasures.

She also heard that Washington was inviting some of his friends over as well; he wanted her father to meet some of the soldiers and allies he hadn't had the chance to meet due to his retirement. Eliza was looking forward to meeting these people and the fact that they were Washington's friends made her feel more assured about what kind of people they were.

And speaking of guests, she was pleased to say and hear that her Uncle Richard and his family would not be attending the party. Apparently, they had to leave on business or something. Eliza didn't really care about the excuse honestly, she was just happy with the fact that he wouldn't be there to ruin her good mood. Plus, this was a good chance for her to socialize. Ever since the Schuyler family agreed to go along with the façade they took the liberties of guarding the secret to the best of their ability. One of the precautions her uncle especially made was keeping away from get togethers' as much as possible. And by that she meant that he would always make sure that she didn't socialize as much with the guests as the other people. When Washington discovered her secret he was worried that others might figure it out as well, he didn't want to risk her having it slip once again.

He was basically trying to turn her into one of his sons, a mindless and quiet solider. She was a solider but not that kind of solider. And she refused to become like one of his sons, thankfully her father and mother made sure that she avoided Richard as much as possible when it came to events like this. But that didn't mean that he still didn't try to isolate her. However, now was not going to be one of those times. This time she was free to socialize and not worry about him looming over her shoulder. And she couldn't be happier with the results.

And so that's how she was in the current situation she was in. She was standing by her sisters and engaging in some conversation with her cousins and them. The other guests were conversing amongst themselves as well. Washington in particular was introducing her father to many of the new people here. Her aunts and uncles were also taking part in these introductions and conversations; Eliza was just pleased to see that no one looked stressed or anxious. Normally when Richard was around that was the mood he established, the man didn't even have to speak in order to do so.

Right now she was wearing her military uniform; her sisters wouldn't stop bothering her until she gave into that demand. And the main topic of the conversations was of her new status. They were in awe over her accomplishments and they asked for her to tell stories about her time in the military. She shared her experiences with them and they listened carefully to the details. She was glad to see that they were taking such an interest in her life, they were actually acknowledging her accomplishments and congratulating her on many aspects of her military career. To say that she felt good about herself was an understatement, but she didn't allow the attention to go to her head as they also talked about their daily lives.

Then not too long after André and his family joined the party, his parents quickly headed for her parents while André's three sisters and brother were following him. That is until he caught sight of her. He wasted no time in walking over to her and jumping into the military stories Eliza was sharing. Eliza smiled at that fact and she had no problem with it either. The two ended up telling the small group about their shared stories about themselves and about the other soldiers in their camp. Overall it was a good time for Eliza and she was enjoying herself until something peculiar caught her eye… or rather someone.

In the corner, smoothing out her dress was a woman like no other. A lime green dress adorned her perfect figure as her dark brown hair was tied back into dreads and a bun. But that's not all; her dark skin didn't have a single blemish or mark. It looked like silk. Dark brown eyes and a bored expression decorated her face as she held a single wine glass in her hands. But despite that bored look, she was still captivating and breathtaking. Eliza had never seen such a work of beauty before in her life. Her face became flushed by the very sight of the woman; she didn't even realize that she was staring until Maria caught her in the act.

Maria was busy talking to one of her adoptive cousins when she caught sight of her best friend staring at something… or someone in this case. But what interested her the most was the look on her friend's face. She looked captivated, the blush on her face said so. And that was when Maria looked at the area where Eliza was looking at and finally saw _her_. Maria couldn't help but be mesmerized by the woman's beauty as well. After a few minutes of just staring, Eliza finally broke the silence occurring between the two.

"Wow," Eliza whispered.

"I'm impressed," Maria added.

Eliza finally realized that Maria was now standing beside her and that made her even more flushed than she already was.

"Eliza," she whined. "Do you mind?"

Maria gave her supposed twin a playful smirk and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Well what are you waiting for lover boy?" she asked. "Go be a gentlemen and introduce yourself, she looks like she needs a friend after all."

"You exist to torment me don't you?" Eliza questioned.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that," Maria replied.

Eliza rolled her eyes and she turned her attention back to the woman, she did look like she needed a friend… or at least someone to converse with. The bored look didn't go away as the woman took a sip of her wine. Eliza gulped a little and fiddled with her hands.

"But I'm not good at situations like this," Eliza said. "I'm not worthy of being in front of such beauty, I'm a very common and simple person."

Maria pouted and she frowned at her best friend and twin.

"Are you kidding me? You are so much more than common and simple," Maria stated as she placed a hand on her hip. " _You_ are a Schuyler, _we_ are the Schuyler Twins! Believe me dear brother; we are anything but common and simple. Now go over there and make a friend."

With that Maria pushed the younger of the two and Eliza tumbled forward as a result. Now she really was grateful that Richard wasn't there, she would never hear the end of it if he ever saw her like this. She quickly regained her composure and turned around one last time to look at Maria. The girl simply gave her a thumbs up and motioned for her to go. Eliza then turned back around and saw that the woman hadn't moved from her spot. She straightened her appearance and took a deep breath, she then walked slowly to the woman and prayed that she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of her. As she got closer the woman actually noticed her presence and looked at her. Before long the disguised Eliza was actually standing in front of the beautiful being and gave her a sincere smile.

"Good evening miss," Eliza greeted.

The woman turned to her, drink still in hand, and gave her the same bored look as before. Nevertheless, this didn't deter Eliza as she continued to speak with the dashing young woman.

"You strike me as a woman who looks like she needs a friend."

Suddenly the bored look on the woman's face turned into an interested one. That was when the woman opened her mouth and Eliza finally got to listen to the voice that belonged to such a radiant face. And sure enough, she was not disappointed.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she spoke as she took a small sip from the drink. "You forget yourself."

Despite the clear insult and warning, Eliza smiled and she continued to show her polite disposition to the guest. She even allowed herself to chuckle a little.

"Well I have been told that I am rather rebellious," Eliza stated.

That technically wasn't a lie, after all her secret was proof of that. But surprisingly, the woman finally smiled and she even laughed a little at the remark. Her smile only accented her beauty.

"Is that right?"

Eliza smiled back and she stood confidently.

"I've always been rebellious," Eliza added.

With that the woman finally turned her attention from her drink and gave it to Eliza. The woman picked up the side of her dress and did a curtsy.

"My name is Theodosia Bartow," she responded.

Eliza was happy over the fact that the woman finally had a name, and it was just as radiant as her. It fitted a princess or a heroine from one of the fairy tales her grandmother used to tell her. If anything it reminded her of Sweet Polly Oliver herself, it held gentleness but sounded strong. Nonetheless, she bowed before the woman and introduced herself as well.

"Elijah Schuyler."

That name seemed to catch her interest as Theodosia stood back up.

"Schuyler?" she questioned.

"Yes Miss Bartow," Eliza confirmed with a small nod.

"So you're the young solider that this party is for?" Theodosia asked.

"Yes Miss Bartow," Eliza responded.

Theodosia was amused by the politeness Eliza was exhibiting, it wasn't every day that she came across such a trait. She may have been a noble, but she could tell when someone put on a front for everyone. But with Eliza, she didn't sense or see any of that. It felt genuine, and that alone was admirable.

"Please," she said. "Call me Theodosia, there is no need for such formal titles."

Eliza wanted to argue but Theodosia beat her to the punch with her next statement.

"I can tell you right now I have heard that title all day and frankly it's getting old," Theodosia stated. "A little informality would be appreciated at this point."

Eliza was in awe over how blunt the woman came across. She was a person who knew what she wanted, that was a person after her own heart. She nodded her head and obeyed the woman's demands, she obeyed Theodosia.

"Very well then… Theodosia," Eliza responded.

Theodosia was satisfied with the change in attitude as she turned her attention back to the party guests. Eliza stared with her and she noticed how Theodosia's attention was directed to a man and a woman, they looked to be husband and wife. They were a somewhat older couple, older than her parents at least. The woman possessed lighter skin that Theodosia but it was darker than her husband's. The woman also had hair like Theodosia's as well, only it was held in a side ponytail with a few strands loose around her face. Hazel eyes and a light dust of freckles adorned her face as a sapphire blue dress decorated her body.

The man on the other hand was dressed in the traditional male attire for a party. A maroon colored coat with a similarly colored waistcoat, white cravat shirt and beige breeches adorned his body. Meanwhile white stockings and low high shoes were his leg attire as a monocle was on his right eye. He had dark brown eyes that matched his curly hair and a light brush of it was on his chin. They certainly did look like a wealthy couple and they had no problem conversing with others, as evident with them talking to other couples in the party. That was when a sudden realization hit her.

"Your parents?" Eliza asked.

Theodosia simply nodded as she took another sip from her glass.

"My mother and stepfather," Theodosia responded. "My father passed away before I was even born."

Eliza gave Theodosia a sympathetic glance. Eliza had always considered herself lucky and fortunate to have parents like her own, then again she felt thankful to have both. It wasn't an uncommon practice for widows to remarry after the death of their spouse. As a result, it wasn't uncommon to see people have other parents besides biological. But she couldn't imagine not growing up with her father or her mother though, just like how she couldn't imagine if she had lost either one of them. Her father was just like Theodosia when it came to that aspect. He had lost his father when he was still a child, he didn't have the chance to fully grow up with him. That's where her grandmother came in.

In fact, her grandmother was one of those widows. But what made her different than others was that she didn't remarry despite the encouragement from both her late husband's family and her own. Instead, she choose widowhood until the very end of her life. Eliza admired that aspect of her late grandmother. She knew that it wasn't as easy task to raise a child on her own while maintaining both their statuses and her husband's legacy. Cornelia Schuyler nee Van Cortlandt had done it all before her death. Eliza wondered if she would have the heart to remarry or not, she would like to think that she would love someone until her death… but she couldn't say that for sure. Why? Because she didn't even know if she would get married, she couldn't without anyone finding out her secret. It was something that she had avoided discussing with anyone, and that included her own family. That was when Eliza responded to her statement.

"My condolences," she replied.

Theodosia shrugged and she bowed her head to the floor.

"It's alright. It saddens me that I never got the chance to know him… but I'm thankful that he's my father," Theodosia said. "And I am thankful that I got a second chance at having a father."

"I understand that not many people get that chance," Eliza said. "My father never had another father after his own."

"So I have heard," Theodosia replied. "Father has told me of your family, especially of your father."

Theodosia turned to her with a smile on her face.

"Philip Schuyler truly is man worthy of his credentials," she added.

Eliza smiled in return.

"Thank you, I'm sure your parents are just as worthy as my own," Eliza commented.

Theodosia let out a small sigh as she turned her attention back to the couple.

"I do love them and I appreciate their care," she remarked. "But sometimes I wish that they would trust with my own matters."

This puzzled Eliza, her curiosity got the best of her as she wanted to know more about the subject.

"What do you mean by that?"

Theodosia let out another sigh and her shoulders sagged a little too. She then stared into the remnants of her drink as she swirled the glass around in her hand.

"A woman's dream is to be loved and held by a man, that's what one of my aunts has told me on numerous occasions. And it seems like that time is now here for me, I am a woman already in my mid-twenties and there is tremendous pressure for me to marry," Theodosia stated with a depressed tone. "As a result, my mother and father have decided to search for a husband for me. That's the only reason why they're bothering to attend parties such as these. There are many young men from prominent backgrounds that come to events like these. And I have to attend as well for those trivial reasons, honestly I feel like a walking display at this point. "

That was when Eliza finally understood Theodosia's concerns, she also figured out why the beautiful woman looked so bored before she introduced herself to her. She wasn't bored because of the party itself, but because of the reason why she was there. She had to attend these parties just to present herself to men. She could relate to the young Bartow woman. After all, it was not too long ago when her relatives were planning on marrying her sisters and her off in order to secure the family's name and honor. They had been treated as if they were possessions rather than actual people. Her uncles and aunts wanted to focus on the eldest, Angelica. She wondered if they were planning to do the same with her beloved sister, would she be put in the same position as Theodosia. That thought alone made her want to scoop up her sister and take her far away from the family. But what good would she be doing if she did that? It would only hurt her parents if she accomplished such a task. And that would go against everything she worked to do.

"Like I said, I love them both and I will always respect them… but I want to live my life the way I want to," Theodosia added. "My aunt helped me mother raised me for five years before my current father came along. She was always very strict with my upbringing, that's why she believes that I should already be married or at least be engaged at this point in my life. On one hand, I want to please her… but on the other hand sometimes I just want to run away from it all."

"I understand," Eliza said. "Sometimes the pressures of society and the world are nothing compared to the pressures of family. All you want to do is make them proud, but sometimes it feels as if you're disappointing them no matter what you do. You love them and respect them, but sometimes it feels like they don't respond the same way."

Theodosia gave her a look, a look that spoke louder than words. It was a look of amazement and connection. Eliza recognized that look all too well. She always got it whenever she talked to one of her sisters or Maria, especially Maria. It showed just how much they understood one another, and it seemed like Theodosia felt the same way. As if she had been reading her mind, Theodosia responded.

"I'm surprised that a man I have just meant is capable of understanding how I feel," she said. "I always assumed that it was easier being a son rather than a daughter."

Eliza gave her a small smile, it was quite the opposite really. Eliza felt that no matter what gender she had been born, there would always be pressure on her to accomplish something. Whether it be securing a father's name or marrying the right person, it would always be there.

"I may be young, but I can assure you that I am no fool. I choose to see what lies beyond the world we live in, people see what they want to see instead of what's really there. Sometimes they don't want to admit that a person is capable of greatness and making their own choices," Eliza stated. "But that's the world people like us are born into you know? We're among the wealthy and noble, and there's no shortage of pressures there. That's price we pay for such greatness I suppose."

Eliza looked away from Theodosia and spotted her sisters conversing with their cousins. She also saw that her parents were speaking to many of their friends. Andre too seemed to be enjoying the company of others. She smiled over the scene before her, she saw her closest allies and family. They were the people she lived for and the people she treasured more than her life itself.

"One can only try to find some happiness and peace in their lives… even in the bad times," she commented. "That's what I try to do every time I walk on a battlefield, I remember those I do it for and those I want to overcome. That way the reward at the end will have proved to be worth my time."

Theodosia listened to the words of the young solider, every word seemed to be reminiscent of wisdom. She couldn't believe that such a young person was capable of holding greater knowledge on the world around them. She found herself envying the Schuyler heir, she wished that she was capable of such a feat. If she had the sagacity of Elijah Schuyler, then maybe she would be able to properly fight against her family. Not physically, but orderly. This young solider seemed to be capable of winning without the use of a war or a weapon… but with their words. What a remarkable person this Elijah Schuyler was. With that in mind she finished the last portion of her drink before handing it off to one of the servants. She then took out a handkerchief and wiped her lips before folding the handkerchief away. That was when she spoke her mind yet again.

"Just for the record, I think that I might have made a new friend this night," Theodosia stated.

That caught Eliza's attention and she quickly turned to the Bartow woman. She thought she was dreaming, but everything around her told her otherwise. After a few seconds Eliza smiled and she felt her face blush a little. She felt honored just to be close to this woman, but to hear that she considered her a friend made her heart soar. She remained composed as she

"Just for the record," Eliza started. "I admire a woman who speaks from the heart."

The new friends shared a good laugh together, the pressures of their night were gone now. They felt like they could relax and be at ease with each other's company. Eliza decided to stay by the young Bartow woman's side until she departed. The rest of the night was spent with the two of them simply talking to one another. They shared their lives and their feelings together, they didn't worry about any of the criticism or the rest of the world around them. And that this point in their lives, they wanted that more than anything. They wanted to forget about the troubles that had been interfering with their happiness. It was during this time that Eliza and Theodosia gave each other their addresses, the two women were interested in contacting each other after the party was over. Eliza was personally looking forward to writing and receiving a letter from Theodosia.

Finally, it was time for Theodosia Bartow to leave. Her parents, Philip and Ann de Visme, came over to the two women and they introduced themselves to her. They examined Eliza with careful detail, so much so that Eliza was worried that she might become one of Theodosia's possible suitors. She could imagine the de Visme couple's disappointment if they learned that their son-in-law was actually a daughter-in-law. She had to keep herself from laughing at that thought, she maintained her composure long enough until the couple left with their daughter.

Eliza bowed one last time before Theodosia left the party, but this time she held her hand out for the Bartow woman. Theodosia noticed this small action and she placed her hand on top of Eliza's. Eliza then stood up a little only to place a gentle kiss on Theodosia's hand.

"May we meet again Theodosia Bartow," Eliza whispered.

"Until then Elijah Schuyler, I expect many letters from you in the meantime… General," she teased.

Eliza smiled and they slowly let go of each other's hands. With that Theodosia followed her adoptive father and mother as they headed for their carriage. As they left a certain Lewis girl made her way towards her disguised friend and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. A pouty look was on her face.

"Hey, are you trying to replace me?" she asked.

Eliza chuckled at the question and she patted Maria's head, she was careful not to tip the wig off or misplace it in any way.

"No need to worry dear sister," Eliza responded. "There will always be a part of my heart that is reserved for you alone."

Maria smiled and she watched, along with Eliza, as Theodosia and her family left in their carriage. She then looked back at Eliza; she could see that there was a look of contentment on the Schuyler girl's face.

"She's… something, isn't she?" Eliza suddenly asked.

Maria rolled her eyes, but she gave her opinion nonetheless.

"Oh yeah, she's really something," Maria replied. "I hear that her parents are trying to look for a husband for her."

"I am aware," Eliza questioned. "She'll make a lovely wife to some lucky man."

"I'm sure she will," Maria answered. "Just like how you'll make a wonderful husband to some lucky woman."

Blush appeared on Eliza's face and she playfully swatted at Maria.

"Eliza!" she exclaimed. "You little trickster."

Maria giggled as she frolicked away from Eliza, but the younger of the Schuyler twins chased her as they made their way back to the main party room of the Pastures. The two were greeted by the sight of the other two Schuyler sisters. Angelica and Peggy embraced them in tight hugs.

"Finally, we have our brother back," Angelica commented.

"I know, I'm so tired of sharing him with everyone," Peggy added. "We want a little attention from you too Elijah."

Eliza smiled and laughed a little at her sister's obvious teases.

"What can we say, people adore our brother here," Maria said with a slight wave of her eyebrow. "Both the men and the women."

Angelica and Peggy gave her mischievous smirks as Eliza's blush returned, this time it was deeper than before.

"Well we shouldn't be surprised by that fact," Angelica said. "You're reliable with both the ladies and the gentlemen."

"I am not!" Eliza argued. "I just like socializing with people, besides it's rare that I get the opportunity to do so when Uncle Richard is here. He's always worried about me slipping up. And for that he's done his best to isolate me at these parties as I got older, but now that he's not here I am free to do so in peace."

"Can't argue there, I can't believe we actually share the some blood with that guy," Peggy whined. "He is such a killjoy."

"You're telling me, the man's not even in the military anymore and yet he still acts like the whole world is nothing but a liege of men waiting to take his command," Maria added. "You're not going to get anywhere in life if you don't treat others with respect."

All the sisters nodded in response, nothing could be farther from the truth when it came to their Uncle Richard. That was when they remembered that they still had other guests to entertain, and so they made their way back. As soon as they returned Eliza caught the sight of André socializing with a young woman. The sight of it almost broke her heart, almost. The only reason why the world hadn't shattered was because the woman soon left his side and returned to what seemed to be her family. Eliza saw her chance to socialize with her dear friend as she made her way to him. As soon as she was close she nudged him and gave him a playful smirk.

"Hey there lover boy," she commented.

André blushed when she called him that but he smiled at her nonetheless. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder; the action caused her heart to beat a little faster, but she remained composed. He then pointed to the woman he had just been talking with.

"You see that girl there Elijah?" he asked.

Eliza merely nodded her head. She was a beautiful woman. She had olive pale skin that held no blemishes or scars, wavy brown hair was tied in the middle while the rest was flowing downward and her lovely brown eyes could pierce the hardest of men. She was a catch, she had to admit that. But she didn't understand why her closest male friend was showing her this. And sure enough, she soon got her answer.

"She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry," he commented.

Now the world seemed to be crashing down, and Eliza was pretty sure that she just felt her heart break into pieces. It seemed like Theodosia Bartow wasn't the only one looking for a fiancée. John André, a man worthy of honor and a title, was trying to get engaged as well. But what differentiated him from Theodosia was that he actually narrowed it down to one suitor. And to make matters worse, she was a guest here at her party. That meant that her family had to be connected to hers in some way. Her dear friend and her first love spoke yet again about the girl that captured his heart.

"Honora Sneyd," André stated. "That's her name, it's as stunning as her, is it not?"

Eliza couldn't believe what she was hearing, this couldn't be real. She didn't want it to be real… but it was. The first love of her life was after another woman, he was falling in love with a woman that wasn't her. But what hurt the most was the fact that he wasn't aware of it, André didn't have a clue about her true gender… or her feelings. So how could she blame him for falling in love with another? She couldn't, and she knew that she had no one else to blame but herself for that fact. She turned to André and gave him a sincere smile.

"Yes indeed," she managed to say without stuttering. "You're a very lucky man… John."

That caught André off guard, the surprise look on his face proved it as he turned to look at her. In all the years that he had known Eliza he never heard her address him by his first name. She had told him that it was out of respect for his family that she addressed him by his last name. A last name carried a lot of meaning to the young Schuyler heir. It held a lot of history, not just for the individual but for their families as well. Ever since she could remember she always addressed an individual by their last name rather than their first name, the only expectation so far was Theodosia. She only addressed people by their first names if they were familiar to her, that included her family and closest friends. Her sisters would always tease her about that habit of hers, they said that she was too polite. But nonetheless, she continued to do so… until now.

She knew now that she would never have John André's heart, not without risking everything that is. If she couldn't have that, at least she would have his name. She could give him the honor of being called by his first name rather than his last. She wanted to show him just how close he was to her, even if he would never realize the extent of that closeness. By calling him by his first name. She was giving a part of herself to him and in a way he was giving a part of himself to her as well. She was satisfied with that, it was enough for her.

At least that's what she tried to tell herself.

"Elijah," André addressed. "You've never-"

"I know," she interrupted. "But after all this time I think you've earn that right to be called by your first name. Especially now that you're going to share your last with another, I just want you to know that no matter what you'll always be John to me, John."

André couldn't help but blush and smile a little at that statement. He couldn't believe that his dear friend was giving him that respect. Elijah Schuyler has respected him enough to honor his family name, and now she respected him enough to call him by his first. A strange feeling came over him, a feeling that he can only assume was great happiness and joy. His small smile became a bigger one as she wrapped his friend in a deep embrace.

Eliza was caught off guard by the sudden action, but she quickly got over the surprise as she wrapped her arms around André. She had to keep herself from crying as she did so. She was saying goodbye to him, he didn't realize that. She knew now that she couldn't be the one to stand by his side forever, he had found someone else. Someone who was capable of giving him the life, the marriage, the family, the legacy and the love he deserved. She was heartbroken that it wasn't her, but she had to be happy for him. She wouldn't ruin his moment. And so the two military friends hugged each other until André slowly let go. Eliza hesitantly did the same, with a sad but sincere smile she watched as he made his way back to the woman named Honora Sneyd. His potential bride.

Meanwhile, Angelica, Peggy and Maria were busying gossiping with each other about they had heard at the party. But they were interrupted once they caught the sight of their other sibling. They saw Eliza just standing in the middle of the room. And there was a saddened look at her face, this immediately caught their attention. Eliza was rarely one to express such emotion, the young woman was always good at giving joy to others. But sometimes she couldn't give it to herself, that was something that worried them at times. Maria's heart broke for her friend and that was when she turned to see what Eliza was staring at. She let out a small gasp once she saw that John André was standing with another woman! She couldn't believe it!

It was no secret amongst the Schuyler sisters that Eliza had a crush on the solider. Ever since the day she met him, she always had a loving look in her eyes whenever she saw him. The sound of his voice alone was enough to make her fall to her knees. They knew how much she treasured the moments she was around him, and that included the artworks he shared with her. But now it looked like he had gone and found someone else. They knew that they shouldn't have been surprised, after all André didn't know Eliza by Eliza. He knew her by Elijah, the son of Philip and Catherine Schuyler. But that didn't make it any easier for them to watch. And so, with haste they rushed over to her side and comforted her.

"Elijah," Angelica addressed.

"Bro?" Peggy asked.

"Elijah, are you alright?" Maria questioned.

Eliza just stood there, it was as if the whole world was frozen in time. She heard her sisters talking to her, but at the moment her attention was only focused on one thing. The love of her life, the first love of her life. John André. She watched as André interacted with the woman and what seemed to be her family. They looked happy. It was a sight that she both envied and admired. Once again, she had to hold back her tears as she replied with her answer.

"I have so much work to do."

That was all she had to say. And with that Eliza excused herself from her sisters. She couldn't bear to see the sight of it anymore. Maria, Peggy and Angelica watched as their sister left the room. Sad expressions were on their faces, they couldn't help but feel sympathy for their dear sister. André was a man worthy to have their sister's hand in marriage, but with the circumstances they were in they knew that it would be impossible. And that was when they understood the pain that Eliza's decision held. They finally realized that Eliza couldn't get married, not even if she wanted to. She couldn't get married to a man because of her secret, and she couldn't get married to a woman for the same reason as well. And even if she did marry a woman, she wouldn't be able to properly give her the touch of a man. They hadn't realized this when they were children, but now it seems like they finally understood it. Maria especially couldn't help but be impacted by this, when her friend suffered, she suffered too. Her eyes filled with determination as she stared at the area where Eliza left to.

"I will love her," she declared silently so only Angelica and Peggy could hear. "I will love her enough for a lover, a friend and a sister."

Angelica and Peggy could hear the tone of Maria's voice as she said so, and with that they knew that she was telling the truth. They had noticed just how close the two woman were ever since their childhood. Maria was friends with all of them, but there was something special about the bond she had with the middle Schuyler sister. They couldn't deny that, and over the years they learned that the two had one important thing in common. It seemed like Maria and Eliza were always the ones making sacrifices. Eliza sacrificed her identity in order to ensure their family's legacy and she gave up many chances of happiness for the sake of that. Meanwhile, Maria had made the same sacrifice for Eliza and she had given up a lot for the Schuyler family. All in all, they learned that the Lewis woman would do anything to make Eliza happy, even if it meant making a lot of sacrifices to do so. But they didn't mind, they knew that Eliza needed the extra love and attention. They had given it to her, and now Maria wanted to do the same as well.

The oldest Schuyler daughter hugged the Lewis girl tightly, tears welled up in her eyes but they didn't spill. She then placed a small kiss on Maria's head before letting go of her.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything… but mostly for being there for Elijah."

"I know that we all appreciate it," Peggy added. "Elijah needs all the support he can get nowadays, especially with our relatives breathing down our necks."

Maria smiled and she nodded a little, before turning her attention back to Eliza's location. She wondered if her dear friend would ever find love. She hoped she would, she wanted that more than anything at this point. Eliza deserved a happy life, she deserved nothing but the best. And she would give it to her, even if it meant giving up all that she was in order to do so.

"Let's go find our brother," Maria stated.

With that the Schuyler sisters took off to find their missing relative. They didn't have to search for long as Eliza was kneeling down a hallways away from the party room. Eliza's face as his her arms as she hugged her knees to her chest. There were no sounds emitting form her, that showed that she wasn't crying. They slowly moved toward her and they silently sat by the Schuyler brother. Seconds went by before one by one the Schuyler sisters wrapped their arms around each other. Eliza didn't flinch or move away as they did so, instead she welcomed their embraces because she felt that she would break apart if something didn't hold her together. Or in this case, someone or some people. She slowly loosened her arms and wrapped them around them as well.

Sometimes actions spoke louder than words, in this case words didn't need to be spoken in order to understand what was going on between the Schuyler sisters. Instead, they just quietly sat there holding each other. Angelica held onto Eliza, Eliza held onto Maria, Maria held onto Peggy and Peggy held onto Angelica… and so on and so forth. That was enough for them. It was enough.

They stayed like this for several minutes before regaining their composures and letting go. Once that was done, there were smiles now on the women's faces. They shared small laughs together once they realized how they used to do the same things when they were children. As children they would always comfort each other in the same way they had just done, it was funny to think how some things didn't change over the years. Eliza felt somewhat better over the matter, it still hurt but she felt like she could get through it with the help of her loved ones.

That was when they went back to join the rest of the party guests. Eliza stuck by her sisters for the rest of the night until it was time for the party to end. Eliza and the other Schuyler sisters bid their farewells to the guests, John André and his family were one of the last ones to leave. With a heavy heart Eliza took his hands into her own and congratulated him once again. Despite her feelings, she was happy for him. How could she not be? Her best male friend found his soulmate, his other half. That was something she had always believed in since the day her grandmother started to tell her stories of love.

Sweet Polly Oliver's story was centered around love and how it could motivate people to accomplish the impossible. And then there were her grandparents and parents, their loves were something she had always admired. It was because of this that she wanted it for herself, maybe she had hoped for too much by doing so. But despite that she still believed in love and she was happy to see it whenever she could.

"Thank you," André replied. "And congratulations to you for becoming a general in Washington's army."

Eliza had almost forgotten what this party had been for, she remembered that she had something to look forward to the next time she was in her camp with her fellow soldiers. She would lead them to greatness, just as she promised that for herself so many years ago. She would cast away any doubts people had about her while leading one of the greatest armies in history to victory.

With that everyone was gone and it was time to retire for the night. Eliza walked back to her lone room and closed the doors behind her. Once she was inside she removed her layers and layers of clothing. She then placed the clothing in its respective place before putting on her night ware. A long gown now decorated her body and she let down her hair. Once it was freed from its confinement she shook it back and forth, she let out a sigh of relief as she did so. That was when she went over to her vanity counter and picked up the hairbrush. She combed through her tangles and smoothed out the strands. It was a relaxing pastime for her, especially when she was alone.

As she brushed her hair her thoughts wandered back to the boy she had given her heart to all those years ago.

Yes, she knew that she could never be with John André. Deep down she knew that, but she wanted to keep dreaming. Was that so wrong? In a perfect world she would want to be the one who would stand by his side, but she forfeited all rights to that perfect world.

She recalled the day she first met the boy, back when they were still youths and when nothing else mattered. That day when her father took her to meet with an old acquaintance of his from his time in the military. Only she was accompanying her father that day, her mother and sisters were attending a ladies get together with the other noble women and their daughters. As a result, she had a chance to spend time with her father while the rest did so.

" _Elijah," her father addressed. "May I introduce you to Antoine and Louise André."_

 _Elijah stood before the couple, dressed in young male attire, and bowed in greeting._

" _Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. André, it's a pleasure and an honor to meet you."_

 _The André couple smiled at the politeness the young man before them displayed. They had heard many great things about the Schuyler heir, but this was the first time they were seeing it for themselves. They already admired his manners and his proud stance. They couldn't wait to see what other secrets this prominent youth held. That was when Philip Schuyler formally introduced his son to them._

" _Antoine, Louise, this is my son, Elijah Schuyler," her father added._

 _Mr. André bowed before the young man as Mrs. André lifted the sides of her dress in the act of a curtsy._

" _The pleasure is ours," Mr. André replied._

" _It's an honor to finally meet the heir to the Schuyler name," Mrs. André added._

 _Eliza couldn't help but blush a little at that compliment. She was used to receiving them nowadays, especially when she was growing and reach the early adulthood stages of her life. Everyone seemed to want to know more about the Schuyler heir._

" _Allow us to settle in the guest room for some tea," Mr. André stated. "I'm sure you're parched after that long travel here."_

" _Why thank you Antoine, a cup of tea sounds refreshing doesn't it Elijah?"_

" _Yes Father," Eliza responded._

 _With that they made their way to the guest room of the André household. Along the way there Eliza couldn't help but admire the artwork and overall layout of the home. Her father had told her that Mr. André was originally a studying to be a merchant before moving to New York from Switzerland. Once he moved here he changed his mind and served in the army for a while before returning to his studies. By the time he retired he was able to successfully set up his business here. This was how the André family made their fortunate, it was also how they were able to live comfortably. Apparently her Uncle Mason had done some business with Mr. André before in the past as well. If her father and Uncle Mason trusted the couple, then she did too. They finally reached the guest room, one of the servants already laid out the tea for them along with some sweets._

 _Eliza took a seat next to her father while the André couple sat side by side in twin chairs. The tea was poured into the cups and was served to the Schuylers' and Andrés'. As he took a sip of the beverage Mr. André decided to make some conversation with the younger Schuyler._

" _So Elijah, I have heard that you're into fencing?" he inquired._

 _Eliza smiled at the man and nodded her head._

" _Yes indeed," she replied. "When I was younger I used to watch Father practice with Mr. Roland, his fencing instructor. Being a sickly child, that was the only way to keep my mind off the constant staying in beds. I asked my father if I could join in him his studies as soon as my health started to recover."_

 _Mr. and Mrs. André listened with interest while taking sips of their tea. Mr. André especially seemed impressed by her actions, he motioned for her to continue._

" _I started practicing the basics first before moving onto the other exercises. And now I am happy to say that I will practice with a real sword soon. Isn't that right Father?" she asked._

 _Mr. Schuyler nodded his head, a proud smile was on his face as he stared at his child._

" _Indeed, my son has shown remarkable swordsman skills. It is a talent that will aid him in the future, I am sure," he stated._

" _Oh yes I'm sure," Mrs. André answered. "Our oldest son, John, is also quite capable with fencing. Although I must admit that his talents lie elsewhere."_

" _Elsewhere?" her father inquired._

 _The André couple nodded their heads simultaneously, that was when Mrs. André gestured to the artwork that surrounded the room._

" _From the moment our son could speak he has always fascinated with art. My husband's work as a merchant has given him access to plenty of masterpieces over the years. As a result, John took an interest in it from an early age," she explained. "Antoine's connections as a merchant has also given John ways to acquire art materials. Ever since then he has shown remarkable talent for the subject, we even hired a tutor for him."_

 _Eliza was caught up with Mrs. André's talks about her son. She had never met this John André personally, but he was he sounded like an interesting young man. In all of her years of living she had never heard a man taking such an interest in art. Not even her own cousins, as wealthy and well connected as they were, took the time to study such a topic with such interest and dedication. She was interested to learn more about this mysterious young man and see what his talents looked like. That was when her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. André's voice._

" _Out of all our children, he's the only one like that. Our daughters, Louisa, Mary and Ann, and other son, Guillaume have taken interests in other subjects… but even then they lack the same dedication as John does when it comes to his art," he said. "The boy can take just about anything and make it into a work of art."_

" _That's fascinating," Eliza commented. "What a talent and skill."_

 _Mrs. André simply nodded her head before reaching out to the tray and grabbed a snack. She brought the sweet to her lips and took a small bite from it._

" _Perhaps, you can meet him later on today. Right now his sisters are busy with their lessons, and Guillaume has come down with a slight fever. I'm sure he'll have time to meet with you both. Knowing that boy, he's probably in his spare room drawing something," she said._

 _Eliza was satisfied with the answer and she continued to sip her tea while eating some of the snacks offered to them. After minutes of talking, Eliza had excused herself to use the washroom, one of the servants lead her to the nearest one. She requested to be alone due to the fact that she didn't want one of them to assist her. The last thing she needed was for this whole afternoon to be ruined because of her secret being exposed. And so she went on with her business until it was time for her to return. Thankfully the servant hadn't waited for her, just like she wanted, and she made her way back. However, on her way there she noticed that one of the doors was pinched open. She was going to walk pass it if not for the hums she heard coming from behind it. Curiosity got the best of her as she stood in front of the pairs and opened it more than it was already was._

 _Her eyes widen over what she entered into. It was a small room but it was enough to house many art materials and supplies. Chairs, desks, small figurines, canvases, paints, pencils, charcoals and papers were all scattered around the room. Some of the papers had drawings on them while others were blank. But what really made the room stand out was the giant window it had on the front wall. A person had a perfect view of the outside world as evident by the sun shining inside. It was a stunning sight to behold. But in the middle of it all was a young boy with a book and pencil in his hand. His back was turned to her so she couldn't see his face but she could tell that he was probably around her age. He was sitting right in front of the window and every now and again he would look up before looking back down. . She finally realized that the humming was coming from him as he scribbled down the paper. She wondered what he was doing and that was when she noticed that some of the papers were at her feet._

 _She carefully bent down to pick up the scribbled paper, she turned it around to see a sketch of a flower. It was a lily, she knew because that was her father's favorite flower. It was somewhat messy but it had the perfect shape and shading to it. It was beautiful._

 _She wanted to see more, and she wanted to know more._

 _And so, she slowly made her way into the room, surprisingly the young boy hadn't noticed her yet. She was careful where she stepped, she didn't want to ruin such small masterpieces. After a few minutes she finally reached the boy. He continued to hum as his pencil moved in his hand, and that was when Eliza decided to make herself known to the boy. She cleared her throat._

 _That surprisingly caught he boy's attention as he stopped scribbling and turned around to face her face. He let out a large gasp as he tumbled out of his seat. As a result, his book and pencil dropped out of his hands. Eliza gasped in response and quickly rushed to his side._

" _I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to intrude or startle you."_

 _The boy groaned a little as Eliza helped him up, he then rubbed his strained eyes. That was when Eliza finally got a good look at his face. The first thing that captured her attention was his beautiful green eyes. They looked so majestic, it was as if they could unlock the secrets of the world. And his hair, it was dark brown color that matched his eyes. It was cut to his neck line but Eliza could tell that he was trying to grow it out due to the few long strands growing around it. Overall, the young boy was very handsome for his age. And that was when she heard his voice for the first time. Surprisingly it didn't hold any malice or rudeness towards her, especially after she had startled him. Instead his voice was filled with gentleness and sincerity._

" _Where are they?" he asked._

 _This puzzled her, she titled her head in response._

" _What?" she questioned._

 _He looked around but couldn't find what he was looking for._

" _My materials," he said. "I need them."_

 _Eliza finally understood what he meant, and she turned to the side to see his book and pencil on the ground. She reached over to them and picked them up, just as she was about to return them to him she gazed at the page he was on. Her eyes widen as she recognized the drawing on the page, it was the scenery outside the window of the room._

" _Wow," she muttered. "Impressive."_

 _The young boy blushed a little at the compliments as she handed the materials back to him. He starched his head and stood up from the place he had tumbled._

" _Thanks, but it's not done yet. I still have to do the shading, but I just can't seem to get the landscape correct. I have no problems sketching the outlines and yet the little details manage to get me every time," the boy said._

 _He seemed to finally realize that there was guest in his room as he asked her the next question._

" _Who are you by the way?" he asked. "I've never seen you around here before."_

 _Eliza quickly regained her composure as she bowed politely in front of him._

" _Pardon me," she said. "My name is Elijah Schuyler, I am a guest here with my father, Philip Schuyler."_

 _The boy recognized those names as he placed his art supplies down._

" _Wait did you say Philip Schuyler?" he asked._

 _She nodded._

" _That's the name of my father's friend. He served in the military with him before retiring," the boy explained._

 _That caught Eliza's attention._

" _Your father?" she asked. "Antoine André is your father? Then you must be…"_

" _John André," he finished for her. "The oldest son and child of Antoine and Louise André."_

 _With that he observed her before smiling and fixing his appearance._

" _So this is the famous Schuyler heir I've been hearing so much about. Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Elijah Schuyler," he said with a bow._

 _Eliza smiled at the introduction before gesturing to his room._

" _So this is the room your mother was talking about, she said that you might be in here," she commented._

" _Not a moment goes by when I'm not, especially when I'm done with my studies. My parents might respect my artistic nature but they still want me to complete my education," he said. "Today is one of those rare days that I get to just relax and get lost in this world of art."_

 _Eliza nodded and she looked around some more, every time she did so there seemed to be something new waiting to be discovered._

" _I must say that this place is amazing, we don't have rooms like this back at the Pastures. You truly are an artist André," she stated._

 _John André stood there with a sheepish grin on his face, his cheeks were tinted with red as he placed a hand behind his head. He looked embarrassed by the praise he was receiving from her._

" _Well I wouldn't say that but it means a lot coming from someone other than my family."_

 _Eliza chuckled a little at his actions before picking up the paper with the lily sketch._

" _I've only been here for several minutes but this one is my favorite," she said as she showed him the picture._

 _André looked at the sketch and then back at her, he could see the longing in her eyes. He could tell that the flower itself held some sort of meaning to her._

" _You can keep that if you want," he said._

 _Eliza was shocked by the remark and she gave him a questioning look._

" _Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean it's your work."_

 _André simply nodded his head as he gestured to the rest of the papers around the room._

" _Yes I am sure, I have plenty more of those. That was just a practice sketch, I didn't like the way it turned out," he commented._

 _Eliza smiled and she hugged the picture to her chest. She was so happy at the moment, no one ever gave her a gift like this before. She couldn't believe that she had a work of art from a blooming artist, one her age at that. She was going to store the drawing away in a protective place as soon as she got home._

" _Well I think it's perfect," she responded. "Thank you very much André."_

 _André smiled back at her, the blush still evident on his face. He never had someone compliment him so much on his work before. It was one thing to hear it from your family, but to hear it from another was truly something else._

" _I think we're going to be good friends Elijah Schuyler," André stated._

 _Eliza was surprised by that statement but she quickly accepted it._

" _It would be an honor to be your friend John André," Eliza said. "Just as it would be an honor to have a drawing by you."_

 _With that the two young "boys" enjoyed the rest of the afternoon in each other's company. When their parents discovered them together, they were in awe over how well the two were getting along. Needless to say, that day Eliza knew that she not only meet a friend, but her first love as well. The boy's dark locks, his lush green eyes and his gentle personality. How could she not have fallen for them? She admired André from the very beginning and she hoped to get to know him better as time passed on. That day always seemed like a wonderful dream to her._

But now it seemed like the dream would have to come to an end. She had to accept the fact that John André couldn't be her prince, and she couldn't be the princess. Instead, she chose to be a prince herself. As a result she forfeited any rights or hopes of winning one, she could never be the princess.

She was Sweet Polly Oliver, and that was a choice she would have to live with for the rest of her life. She just never realized the heartache that would come with it.

With that in mind, she let out a small sigh and stopped brushing. She turned around from the mirror and looked to one of the windows in her room. She stared at the moon outside, she then walked over to the window. Eliza placed her hand on the glass and clutched it carefully, that's how she felt right now. Her heart felt like glass at the moment, so fragile… so helpless. The last time she felt this way was when she overheard her relatives talking about her sisters and her all those years ago. No matter how much time had passed since then and no matter how much military training she had, it couldn't prepare her for this. She allowed the emotions she had been keeping in for so long to spill. Tears poured down her face as she silently cried over the loss of her first love. Her knees became weak as she slowly fell to the floor, the tears didn't stop though. Small drops of water splattered on the wooden floor as her hair fell over her shoulders and face.

Her first and only love, he was gone. He was so far away so, just out of her reach. She wondered if Sweet Polly Oliver felt this way as she watched her lover leave for the military. If so, then she really was Sweet Polly Oliver. She finally understood the pain that came with it. And for that she mourned. She mourned over the love she could never have, and she mourned over the womanhood she had denied for so long now.

She cried and she mourned. She wondered if this Sweet Polly Oliver would ever find her own happy ending. Would she ever be satisfied… especially when she was so helpless?

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 15**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

To say that life in the military was stressful was an understatement. But lately it seemed that stress was escalating. Nowadays Eliza found herself getting more involved in military affairs, not that she wasn't expecting this. After all, there was more to being a general than just the title and position. There were the responsibilities too.

It had been a little over a year since her promotion to a general, and ever since then she had taken many responsibilities into her hands. One thing she never realized during her time as a solider was how much debt and trouble her homeland had gotten itself into. The years of battles and war was taking its toll here, both in financially and emotionally. Eliza never fully comprehend

. This battle was more than just a battle, it was a war. A war with one of the greatest powers in the world, England. The very same power that they had been under for so long… the same power that had been taking more and more out of each and every citizen since the beginning. Finally her people, the Americans, had enough. Lately there had been more rebellions against the British forces and their king. Little acts such as riots, pamphlets, boycotts and other forms of deviance were being performed here in America against England. Most of her people supported the cause, but that didn't included everyone. She was surprised by the fact that there were still American loyalists to the King of England, especially after all the trouble and pain he was causing to the people here.

Personally, Eliza couldn't stand people who abused their authority and position in order to further their own selfish needs. King George III was truly a mad man, and a mad king. A formidable foe for not just herself but for her soldiers as well. And just like any formidable foe, victory didn't come easily. This was something that had been brewing for a long while, even before she was a solider much less a general. However, that's where all the stress was emitting from. The British monarchy outnumbered the American forces easily, they not only had the numbers but they had the arms too. Meanwhile, the Americans were barely making do with what they had. It got to the point where even trade was somewhat impossible to accomplish.

The only silver lining was that they did have allies overseas. One in particular was a force to behold, France. They too were fighting against the British and trying to bring freedom to their people as well. They were able to trade with what little they had with them and vice versa. It did help but sometimes even that wasn't enough. Eliza wondered if enough would ever be enough.

And so, that's what led her to the positon she was currently in at the moment. Right now she was stationed with Morristown with some of the other soldiers. She was in her makeshift tent with John André. She was going over some battle plans that she would have to report to Washington later on. They had set up camp not too far away from the civilization. Right now they were trying to obtain more suitable quarters, but as stated before they had to make do with that they had. She was thankful though that her friend André was stationed with her, she knew that any day now he would have to leave to join another army. Lately he had been serving under General Benedict Arnold while she was in charge of her own command. Therefore, they hadn't really been able to interact with each other as much as they had before. Nevertheless, they appreciated the small time they had together.

Right now André was helping her decide what would be the best course of action at the moment. But no matter how many times she planned it in her head, it never worked out on paper. It was a problem, a real problem. She let out a long sigh and groan before massaged the crook between her eyes.

"Oh John," she moaned. "Why must war be so complicated?"

Despite the annoyance they were going through at the moment, André gave his friend a reassuring smile.

"It is war," he responded. "Much like love, it is complicated."

Eliza allowed herself to chuckle a little before running a hair through her hair. She placed down the quill in her hand in order to stretch her sore muscles. She had been literally bending over these papers since last night, and it seemed like it was getting the best of her.

"If only I could do something about this headache," she complained. "All these little words and numbers are driving me crazy."

André chuckled a little before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we take a break?" he suggested.

Eliza wasn't in the mood to argue, she simply nodded her head and quickly organized the papers neatly before setting them down. She then stood up from her seat in order to walk around, she wanted to ease her stiff legs. André joined her as he massaged his aching back and sore legs. That was when the two of them took back their seats and enjoyed the quiet. They could hear the sounds of horses and soldiers nearby, but it wasn't anything that was too distracting. Eliza tried to relax but her thoughts kept wandering to the papers that laid on her desk. She knew that she would have the address the issue sooner than later, and she knew that Washington would have wanted it sooner. There were men's lives at stake as well as resources and time. She knew that Washington was under tremendous pressure to attack the British whenever he could, but it was always easier said than done.

André could sense the turmoil his friend was in as he watched the glint from Eliza's eyes darken. He could tell that this whole ordeal was getting to her. At times like this he wished that he was general instead of her, maybe then he could truly understand the pressures she was under. Not only that but he wanted to spare his friend the agony that came with such heavy responsibilities, if it were in his power he would do so. But he would stay by his friend's side, even now he would try to provide her with some comfort. An idea suddenly came to his mind. He smiled at Eliza and gestured outside the tent.

"Do you want to stop in town for a quick drink?" André proposed. "It will help keep your mind at ease."

Eliza gave him a questioning look before turning her head away from him. Despite her disguise, Eliza rarely drank. She wasn't a big fan of alcohol and she would only stomach so much of it, the only times she did so was at formal occasions. And even then it was more out of respect than actual interest. Probably the only thing she would stand was a glass of wine, no more, no less.

"John, you know I'm not much of a drinker," she commented. "I barely drink at my family's parties."

"Still though, what's the harm in having one shot of alcohol?" he asked. "Especially when it's just two friends joining each other's company."

Eliza saw the pouty look on André's face as he said so, and she let out a small sigh. How could she say no to that face? Especially when it was John André doing so, she wondered if he took a lesson from Maria in that department. That girl was the only one who could pull it off so easily and naturally. And much like André, she fell for it every time Maria did so. Besides, staying here losing her mind over this wouldn't solve anything. If she stepped away for a moment, then at least she was recharging for the next step. After contemplating it for a while, she finally gave in.

"Alright, one quick drink and then we're returning to camp," she stated.

"Yes General," André teased.

Eliza smiled and she playfully nudged her former love interest. Over the past year André's relationship to Honora Sneyd had gotten stronger, but it did come with a hefty price. Honora Sneyd was orphaned at a young age, as a result she was taken in by a family that had been close to her own. Honora Sneyd had been adopted by the Seward family, Thomas and Elizabeth Seward were her adoptive parents and their children were her adoptive sisters. Apparently, the Seward couple had lost children before in the past after the births of their daughters. As a result, it was not difficult to understand why they had taken up fostering children. It was a way to make up for the children they had lost, the couple had so much love to give and they wanted to shower that love onto children. Honora Sneyd was that child.

Because of their losses, the Seward couple were very overprotective of their daughters, including Honora. As a result, they only wanted the best for them. When they heard that John André was interested in proposing marriage, they wanted to make sure that he was the right man for their daughter. Mr. Seward even told him that he wouldn't accept André until he was financially secure. André already had the family name, but Mr. Seward wanted him to be able to provide for his daughter on his own accord rather than his family's. And so, André made it his mission to secure financial stability on his own.

The first way he planned to do that is by serving as a solider and he also planned on officially becoming a painter for some of the wealthy families in New York. If anyone commissioned a piece then he wanted to be the one to create it, that in itself could pay out very handsomely. It was one of the reasons why he wanted to follow General Arnold Benedict, he saw great promise and a future by his side. Eliza couldn't argue with that seeing as how the man was worthy of his credentials and he could help André with his career. It was like what Washington did for her, and look at her now. She knew that André was after the same thing. She applauded him for his persistence and she hoped that it would reward him at the end.

The two friends collected their horses and rode into Morristown, André lead the way as they went there. He apparently heard great things about one particular bar not too far away from the camp. Many soldiers liked to visit there apparently, soldiers under Washington's lead and others. Eliza was in charge of not only reporting to Washington and leading her men, but she was also responsible for training the new recruits as well. And she had been told that there should be more coming in soon. Washington apparently was going to make an announcement to the men of the ally states, whoever was interested in serving in the military and protecting their homeland.

As they rode into the town, André and Eliza still discussed military matters. But it wasn't necessarily the battle plans they had to form. Instead, they talked about the new recruits and allies coming to their aid. They focused on the bright side of the war.

"I hear that the French are sending their best fighter to us," André stated. "He apparently has an impressive resume when it comes to military affairs."

Eliza nodded her head as she stirred Cornelia in the right direction.

"Apparently so, that's the only good thing that's coming out of this war. At least we have allies with the French, the fighter they are sending over to us is the Marquis de Lafayette," Eliza replied.

"Wow, impressive," André commented.

"Indeed," she said. "I haven't had the honor of meeting with him personally yet, but Washington has. I have heard nothing but great things about this Marquis. I even heard that he snuck over here just to help the colonies."

"Now that's dedication," André added. "I wish I was that brave and courageous."

Eliza gave her friend a playful smirk before shaking her head a little.

"Oh dear John, you're both of those things and so much more," she said.

André sheepishly smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know why Eliza's compliments always affected him like so. Eliza may have accepted that fact that she would never possess André's heart, but that didn't mean that she couldn't be his friend. She would rather be that than have him hate her. Plus, at least he would always be by her side if she was his friend. And so, she had accepted that.

Within minutes they were at the bar of André's choosing. There was an area where the horses could be stationed while their owners went inside. Cornelia and André's Arabian horse, Arte, had their reins connected to the post as the two military friends went inside. As soon as they were within the confinements of the bar, Eliza and André were greeted by the sight of many men and few to little women. One thing was common though, they were all having a good time. André and her saw an open spot near the actual bar and decided to take their seats there. The bartender came over to them and took their orders, a small glass of wine for Eliza and a tankard of beer for André.

As they waited for their orders, Eliza couldn't help but hear the annoying and loud rants of some of the men at the bar. She peeked out of the corner of her eye to see a group of five men sitting at the very end of the establishment. One of them looked like he didn't want to be there as he shielded away from the antics of the others. But the other four men were goading each other on about strange things. There was one in particular that caught her attention though.

He was of average height, a tattered coat over his frame, dark brown hair with matching eyes and a small goatee growing on his chin. He looked worn out too, almost as if he had been through a lot in his life. But despite that he still wore a proud smile on his face as he held his shot of alcohol high. His eyes told the story of man trying to work his way from the bottom to the top. He was rather… peculiar. That was what she thought and soon her comment was confirmed as she heard his voice.

"A colony that runs independently, meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly. Essentially, they tax us relentlessly, then King George turns around, runs a spending spree. He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free! So there will be a revolution in this century!" he exclaimed. "Enter me!

She felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of such confidence. She was amazed that he had such knowledge about the matter. But at the same time there was a hint of foolish pride in the mix. And that's when the rest of the men joined in.

"He says in parentheses," they said in unison.

That's when the man gestured to a book on the table.

"Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me, I will lay down my life if it sets us free! Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy! And I am not throwing away my shot!"

She especially found this peculiar… as well as puzzling. She had no idea what to think of that statement but the men around him seemed to think he was a genius as they shouted and praised him. By the time their drinks were served Eliza's attention was still at the men. That was when André finally saw what she was seeing as he turned to the direction of the men.

"Rather loud and entertaining aren't they?" he questioned.

Eliza rolled her eyes and scoffed a little as she took a small sip of her wine.

"Entertaining but foolish John," she commented. "And fools who run their mouths off wind up dead."

"That's a rather serious and strong statement," André joked as he drank his beer.

"But it's true though, if there's anything being a general has taught me it's that you can't be too careful when it comes to politics and war. Look at the mess it's gotten our homeland into, we're literally fighting with one, if not the, most influential and strongest powers in the world," she stated. "We need men who realize what's at stake rather than the men who speak more than they do. You should know that better than anyone John, your commanding officer is Benedict Arnold himself."

André couldn't disagree with her on that statement, he understood where his friend was coming from. And he also understood why she felt the way she did, it was no secret that Elijah Schuyler was dedicated to her nation and would gladly joined the fight to protect it. Sometimes he feared that Eliza's dedication would get her killed though, if she was given the chance to save someone or this nation at the cost of her life… he knew that she would do it. And she wouldn't hesitate. That was just like Elijah Schuyler, always putting others before himself.

Eliza and André enjoyed their drinks while continuing to listen to the rants of the men, after a while they just blocked it out entirely and talked to each other. They shared some smiles and laughs and were enjoying each other's company when it all came crashing down. In another corner of the bar were some men who looked like they had been there since the morning. Their eyes were bloodshot, their appearances were disheveled, and their clothes were worn out and stained. Overall, they were the men Eliza did not find herself enjoying or siding with, this was no exception. And soon their drunk and slurred speeches could be heard throughout the bar.

"Hey!" one of them shouted to the other. "I hear, I hear that ol' what's his name is in town!"

"Oh yeah, you mean Washington right?" the other asked.

That caught Eliza's and André's interests, they couldn't help but listen to them as a result.

"That damn Virginian doesn't know what's he's doing!" the first one slurred in a very hateful tone. "He… he thinks that he's all that because he's a general! Well he's not!"

"I hear ya, the man is supposedly going to bring us to victory. But I don't see any victories! We're getting our assess handed to us by those blasted redcoats!"

"If it we're me, I would have just blown them all away! Easy as 1,2, and, and, ah you know the rest."

Eliza grunted and she clutched onto her glass tightly. She gave the men a silent glare, how dare they speak that way of her commander. They didn't understand! None of them did! Washington was literally working his fingers to the bone in trying to lead America to glory. He was pulling every trick that he could in order to make the nation stronger for the war effort, but nobody seemed to appreciate that. Nobody understood the pressures the lead general and commander was under. How dare they assume that they knew better than him.

Eliza wanted to go over there, she wanted to reprimand them. Anything to get them to shut up about her commander. But André was with her and he gave her a quick shake of the head. He also put a comforting had over hers.

"It's not worth it Elijah," he whispered. "Let it be."

It took a lot of strength not to going against André. These men, they didn't appreciate or understand the cost of war. The true cost. It wasn't just the soldiers who lost their lives, it was the soldiers who survived as well. The men who had to live and experience horror show after horror show, an endless reign of bloodshed and terror. They lost their friends, their allies, their arms… and a little bit of their freedom with every loss. Eliza let out a sigh as she took one hard swallow of her drink, she slammed the cup down on the table once she was done and called out to the bartender.

"Another!" she exclaimed.

The bartender listened to her order and another cup of wine was placed in front of her. The action surprised André as he knew that Eliza only liked to drink one cup of alcohol when she was required to. But to see her request another drink just showed how much the men were affecting her. Eliza swiftly picked up her new beverage as she took another hard swallow of it. She let out another sigh as it was gone within seconds.

"You know John," she started. "The saying 'hate the sin, love the sinner' has no place here in this situation."

André gave her a small smile as he patted her shoulder a little.

"I know, but I'm proud of you anyway. The last thing you need to is get into a bar scuffle. Trust me that won't end well. It might end well for you, but not for them."

Despite her frustration and anger, Eliza gave her friend a small laugh. Her friend didn't underestimate her strength or her capabilities, that's what she liked most about André. He never looked down on her, even if he wasn't aware of her true gender. He held her with high regard as he literally just said that she could take those men down as easily as an eagle swoops down to capture its prey. And so they went on with their conversation… that is until the scuffle came to them.

"Hey!" one of the men shouted.

Eliza and André were about to turn when someone literally yanked Eliza out of her seat. She let out a small gasp as her arm was clutched in a powerful hold. She looked to see that it was none other than one of the intoxicated men. His friend was right beside him as well. They had looks of rage on their faces as they stared at André and her. And their eyes weren't the only ones on them either, the rest of the bar was silent as they turned their attention to the confrontation.

"You!" the man who held her said. "Yer one of them soldiers aren't ya?"

"The both of ya," the other added.

He pointed to her uniform and she gave him a slight nod as did André. It didn't take a genius to see that they were the only soldiers there at the moment. Their uniforms were a dead giveaway. André and Eliza could read the men's body language, they wanted a fight and they were looking for one. And it seems like they found one too, despite the fact that André and her were against it. André voiced his opinion as he stepped of his seat.

"Sir, we don't want any trouble," André stated. "My friend and I just came here for a quick drink. We were just leaving."

That was when the men laughed, it was an insulting laugh too. They then turned to look at the rest of the bar patrons.

"Ya see!" the first man stated as he pointed to them. "These are the men who are supposedly going to protect us! They can't even deal with bar patrons!"

"How can they go against the recoats if that's the case?" the other asked. "What spineless weaklings."

Some of the patrons started to laugh a little at the men's insults. But Eliza and André were most certainly not laughing. André was glaring at the men as his hands were now clutched into fists. And Eliza was seething with rage, this was the first time in her life that she wanted to knock out a person. The only person who ever came close to that feeling was her Uncle Richard and cousin Richard Jr., lately the two men had also been critiquing her. They sent her letters in private about her duties as a general, they wanted to know more about the war effort and about her service to it. Eliza never wrote them back. Instead, she had done what Maria had suggested when she first told her about them. Sometimes she would read them and sometimes she wouldn't, but it didn't matter because they all meant the same fate. She would gather them up and burned them whenever no one was around. Sometimes Maria joined in the fun as well. It was so satisfying to watch the insulting words turn into cinders as the flames overtook them. There was nothing but ash by the time it was over, Eliza erased their words from her narrative. They didn't need to be a part of her story, just like these two alcoholics.

With all of her strength and might, she pulled her arm away from the drunk. The action surprised the men and some of the patrons who were watching. She glared at her two foes as she stood proud and tall. She came from a long line of Schuylers, and one thing a Schuyler never did was back down. She didn't forsake her birth name and gender just to be insulted in such a matter. She wasn't doing this for just Washington and her men anymore, she was doing this for herself as well. The two drunks stood their ground as well as they took the challenge.

"What?" the first one asked in a rude tone.

"You got something to say to us kid?"

Eliza fixed her appearance before returning to her strong stance. She spoke, her voice filled with venom but retaining a stoic expression.

"Better to be a kid than a drunk who has no idea what he's talking about," she stated.

That struck a nerve, she could tell that much. The men growled a little and got closer to Eliza, but she was unmoved. Meanwhile, André got closer behind her and that was all she needed to know that he had her back. She took a quick peek at him out of the corner of her eye, his eyes stared back at hers. He gave her a quick yet firm nod. That action alone spoke louder than words, he supported her and that was all she needed at the moment. The men continued with their threatening stances and words.

"Better watch yer words kid," the first one threatened. "Or I'll have to watch them for yer."

With that the man pulled his coat out a little and revealed what he was suggesting. There on his belt, in a holster was a pistol. He showed her his gun, and that was all she needed. She moved with the swiftness of a cat as she reached for the man's gun. With haste she now had it in her possession as she pulled back. The men didn't even have time to react as she used the gun's handle to land a hard blow to the man's face. The man fell to the floor as a result, and a series of gasps broke out amongst the bar patrons. The man's friend was just as shocked as well, he kneeled by the fallen's side.

Blood poured out of the wound Eliza managed to inflict on the drunkard. He groaned a little as he looked to the person who caused him such pain. A glare was on his face as Eliza examined his gun, the stoic expression was still on her face as she did so. She then turned her attention back to him.

"Any man can hold a gun," she commented with a firm and strong voice. "But it takes a real man to use it properly."

Then she did something unexpected, she felt that the gun was loaded and decided to use that to her advantage. She aimed it at the man.

"Case in point," she said.

She cocked the pistol. More gasps erupted from the crowd, but André didn't looked worried. Instead, he looked amused as Eliza pointed the ready firearm at the fallen man.

"Imagine one of these being pointed in your face every single time you're on the battlefield, imagine the look in your enemy's eyes as he finally has you cornered, imagine the feeling of helplessness that sways over you as you realized that your weapon is out of use or out of sight," she said. "Because the last thing you'll ever hear besides the cries of your fellow soldiers is the enemy's pistol as it cocks one last time."

The tone of Eliza's voice sent shivers down the spines of not just the two men but the others as well. No one said a thing as Eliza made it clear that she wasn't fooling around. She could see the fear in her foe's eyes as sweat slowly beaded down his face. His friend looked just as anxious as he continued to sit by him. Eliza could practically hear their hearts beating erratically as she continued to hold the pistol in front of them.

After a few minutes of silence and nothing happening, Eliza pulled back the pistol and stared at the men right in the eyes.

"That is what a solider does," she stated. "They take it so you don't have to, at the cost of their lives at times. But they do it anyway. And all they ask for is a little appreciation, respect and support from their fellow Americans because Lord knows they aren't going to get it from their enemies."

The tension in the room decreased as a wave of enlightenment swayed over the men and women inside the bar. Everyone seemed to gain a better understanding along with a new sense of appreciation for their soldiers. The doubters became believers as the quiet swelled with pride. They couldn't believe that a solider this young had managed to put to drunks in their places. If that wasn't worthy of respect then they didn't know what was. That was when applause broke out amongst the crowd, they applauding for this young yet wise solider.

André and Eliza smiled as a sense of triumph filled their souls. The two men were outnumbered as they finally realized the severity of what they had just done. But Eliza wasn't through with them, she handed the gun to André as she reached down to the men. She grabbed one of their ears in each hand and pulled them upward. They winched in pain but they had no choice but to follow so that it wouldn't increase.

"Alright, out you go you two. You've had enough for one day," she stated as she lead them to the door.

With that she pushed them outside, they fell to the ground as she went back inside. She had given these men enough attention as it was, she wasn't about to give them another minute or second. Once she was back in the bar the applause grew louder, André was one of the people clapping for her. The gun was now on the counter and she smiled at her friend as she walked back to him and pulled a small purse from her coat.

"I got this John," she simply stated.

Two coins were placed on the counter as she looked at the bartender.

"Thank you for your service, keep the change and the gun," she said.

"Yes sir," the bartender replied. "It was an honor to have a loyal solider here in my establishment, two loyal soldiers might I add."

Eliza and André smiled at the bartender, that was when it was time to go. They walked to the exit while the applause kept going. But before they left something told Eliza to turn the other way. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the very same man who had been causing a ruckus earlier was now as quiet as he could be. He looked surprised and yet interested at the same time. And that was when his eyes meant hers.

For a second it felt like the whole world stopped in its tracks. Dark brown against dark brown, in that split second that were connected. And Eliza could have sworn that she felt her heart beat a little faster than it did before. But Eliza couldn't understand why. No words were spoken between the two, it seemed to be conversation of sight rather than sound.

A second later, Eliza caught herself and she turned back around to follow André out the door. They walked over to their horses and hopped on, they traveled back to their camp. That was enough of a break for one day.

"That was impressive General Schuyler," André teased.

Eliza just smiled as she stirred Cornelia in the right direction.

"Nothing less out of the Schuyler heir," she added.

"So true," he said.

The two friends laughed as they entered back into their camp. They headed for Eliza's tent and went over the battle plans once again. This continued for the rest of the day.

Days after this whole incident Eliza had to meet with the general himself. She was in Washington's tent as they were surrounded by boards that held nothing but maps and letters. Pen marks and markers could be seen on multiple locations of the maps. And despite all of this, there didn't seem to be a right course of action. Eliza watched as the general bowed his head in frustration over his desk.

"At times like this, I can say that I envy the dead Elijah," Washington commented.

Elijah gave her general a sympathetic smile as he stood up from his desk. Eliza walked beside him and looked over the letters that were from Congress. She found it ironic that a system that was supposed to protect its citizens, was doing more harm than good. They wanted but they were not willing to give. Personally, she blamed the fact that they had such a weak central government. And the fact that they were still technically under British rule didn't help either. That was when the commander spoke

"But dying is easy young general, living is harder," he added. "And I refuse to take the easy way out."

She nodded her head and gave the general a confident smile.

"Very admirable sir," she responded.

The commander let out a deep sigh before rubbing the crook between his eyes. He looked back at the maps before turning his attention to the letters on his desk.

"There's just too much happening for me to follow," he commented. "I cannot be everywhere at once Elijah."

She had never seen the general looked so worn out before, this war was taking a lot out of him. Every single day was like ripping out a part of his soul. She wondered just how long it would be before his entire soul was consumed with exhaustion and frustration.

"I'm in dire need of assistance," he added.

She could see the desperation in Washington's, and that was when she knew that he meant it. As much as she gave him her support and aid, at the same time she couldn't always be by his side. She had her men to think of, she had to give them her support and aid as well. That was her duty as their general. But she was determined to be as much help as he could to her commander.

"Sir," she said. "If I may?"

Washington looked at her and gestured for her to continue.

"Proceed."

She nodded.

"Maybe you need an actual assistant for such matters," she suggested. "Like an aide de camp or a de facto Chief of Staff. That way at least your stress with Congress will decrease. Someone can take over and conduct such business and matters, I would recommend a de facto Chief of Staff for this position. After all you have many wonderful aide de camps already. I'm sure this will work in your favor."

Washington listened to her advice and he slowly nodded his head with interest. He seemed to like her idea as he thought long and hard about it. It wasn't a bad suggestion, especially when it would help him get his mind off some matters. Deep down he knew that she was right. He may have had numerous credentials and praises over his military career, but that didn't mean that he was invincible. Especially when this was the war for America's independence. At this point, he needed all the help he could get, the sooner the better. There was too much on his plate to ignore that fact.

"It seems like I'll have to make my announcement earlier than expected. Not only will I call for new recruits, but I will put the word out for a right hand man as well."

Eliza nodded her head, she was satisfied with that the way things were turning out.

"I would like for you to accompany me when I do so Elijah," Washington added.

"Yes sir," she stated.

And so the next day, Washington and her marched into town. Washington looked ready as always. He called for some of the other soldiers to set up a platform for him to make his speech to the crowd. Everyone in town, maybe the world, knew who General George Washington was. As soon as they saw him, they wouldn't hesitate to flock to him. Eliza expect people to listen to what he had to say. And she was proven correct as the crowd began to gather around and then part for the general and her.

She could hear the whispers from the crowd, and they were all "Here comes the general." She couldn't help but smile as she heard it. His reputation and elegance was matched by no other. So much so that she couldn't resist the urge to go along with it.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said quietly.

She continued to walk behind the head general and commander of arms.

"The moment you've been waiting for."

Washington suddenly stepped onto the platform set up for him by their men. She followed him as he did so and made sure to not block him in any way.

"The Pride of Mt. Vernon."

That was when she stood behind him as he stood tall and proud in front of the people. A big smile was on her face as she finished her statement.

"George Washington."

And that was when Washington addressed the crowd around him, a look of determination was on his face as he did so. Washington being Washington, he got straight to the point and made it clear what this nation needed at the moment.

"We are outgunned! Outmanned!" he exclaimed. "Outnumbered! Outplanned!"

That was when the crowd started to go wild, they began to shout but their voices were nothing compared to the general's. Washington continued to go on with his declaration.

"We got to make an all-out stand!" he shouted. "I'm going to need a right hand man."

Once again, the voices in the crowd began to rise. They all listened to the general as he made more announcements about the military. He told the people what he needed and why he needed it, Eliza was worried about this part though. Despite the obvious disadvantage they were in, she didn't want the people to think that they were weak. They were giving it their all at the moment, but sometimes enough was never enough. She hoped that the people would at least understand that. She also hoped that by the time this was done, that they would have more recruits and supporters. She continued to stand behind Washington while keeping an eye on every movement the crowd made. Nearly an hour went by before General Washington was done with his statements.

After the announcement was made, Washington and her went on their way back to their camp. Along the way Eliza made sure that there were no threats to Washington's life. She knew that was the reason why Washington had wanted her to accompany him into town. He knew that he would be in good and safe hands if she was around. Eliza took pride in the fact that she could be of use to her commander, especially after he had done so much for her. She just hoped that her worries would decrease after his announcement.

Eliza's prayers had been heard as many more young men started to enlist in the army. Several other generals, including herself, were called for the selection process. The men had to be divided as evenly as possible amongst the generals, each one would have to take responsibility for training the new recruits. Eliza was looking forward to this part, she always enjoyed passing on wisdom to those who needed it.

But disaster soon struck.

One by one they were losing their stations and land to the British forces. First Kips Bay, then the southern tip known as Battery Park or the Battery as some called it, and now they were on the verge of losing New York City as well.

And soon that was loss.

Washington had told her to call for a retreat, she listened to her commander as she withdrew the rest of her men from Harlem. British General William Howe had successfully overtaken the land. And that wasn't the only thing that was almost overtaken. Many men were almost captured by the British army, if not for the efforts of a lieutenant colonel by the name of Aaron Burr. Eliza didn't have the chance to meet with him but she considered him a hero for his actions. Because of him resources and lives were spared, that was more than she could say for the rest of the overtaken. Plus, there was another upside to all of this endless loss. Washington had made her aware that some of their allies had stolen British cannons during this time. About a hundred of them had been taken, Eliza was overjoyed by this fact. She was happy to hear that their allies had been working in their favor, especially when they needed it at the moment.

And so she was currently in Harlem Heights along with Washington and the rest of the men. They were camped there until the next course of action. André had gone back to serve under Arnold, although Eliza had a feeling she would be meeting with him soon. Washington was interested in gathering the other generals together in order to discuss future battle plans. She had to attend of course. But for now she stayed by Washington's side and acted as his guard as he went through letters, documents and other important legal matters.

But tragedy soon befell them once again, and it was when they least expected it.

Washington was in the process of writing to the President of Congress when they were attacked by the British forces yet again. She had been in his tent at the time it occurred. An alarm had sounded all throughout the camp, and that's all they needed to hear as they rushed outside. They had been alerted by the fact that the British soldiers were heading towards their position. She could see the anger in Washington's face as he gave her his orders.

"Schuyler!" he yelled.

"Yes sir!" she declared as she raised her hand to her temple.

"Send 1,000 soldiers towards the enemy line! Lieutenant Knowlton and I will head to the right flank of the recoats! We'll attack them on both sides!"

"Yes commander!" she replied with a firm nod.

"The reign of humiliation ends today!" he added as he rushed to his horse.

Washington watched as he did so, and she headed for Cornelia as a result. She hopped onto the Appaloosa and headed for the soldiers under her command. 1,000 soldiers followed her lead, both on horse and on foot. As soon as the redcoats were in her sight she marched forward and didn't relent as they got closer and closer. She then gave the order to her men.

"Attack!" Eliza shouted. "Onward to victory!"

Her horse neighed and stood on its hind legs before charging into action. Eliza pulled her sword out of its sheath and began to cut her way through the crowd of red. Let's just say that the redcoats became even redder as she spilt their blood. As much as it pained her to take a life, at the same time she knew that she couldn't afford to be weak now. She had her men, her home and her family to consider as well. She had to do this for them. Because if not, then everything would have been for nothing. And she refused to let that happen!

One by one her sword meet the frames of enemy troops. Eliza never felt good about taking a human life, after every battle she always prayed to God for forgiveness and for the peace of those she had taken. But despite that, she had been known for her impressive dispatch count by the rest of her men. Every time she stepped onto the battlefield, they felt relieved. They felt as if they didn't have to worry if their General Elijah Schuyler was at their side, this put even more pressure on her to do her job.

Nevertheless, she made sure to put the fear of God and America into the redcoats as they crossed her path. She distracted them and once they were in a state of shock, she struck. She had to help put an end to this battle, to this war, even if it meant the cost of her life. As she rode on Cornelia, the soldiers on both sides couldn't help but stare in awe. They had never seen someone as beautiful and as captivating as this young general. She strode forward with such confidence and determination, the way she held herself against the enemy was remarkable. At the sight of her, they knew that she belonged on a horse and she belonged on the battlefield.

Eliza knew that. She felt that she was born to do this, she knew that from the moment she was a child. Her dreams of holding a sword, of riding a horse, of wearing a uniform… they were all reality. And she wouldn't disappoint her past or current self. She held her sword high as she brought it down on her next enemy.

Hours went by before the battle was finally over. Victory was theirs. The soldiers had done their work splendidly, especially the New York Provincial Company of Artillery. Eliza heard that one of their officers especially did a fine job at commanding their men in battle. Eliza wanted to say that without them, victory would have been difficult to obtain.

It became known as the Battle of Harlem Heights and it was the first victory Washington secured in the war. She didn't know whether to be proud or disappointed. Proud, because it was the first victory. And disappointed, because it was the first victory. But she never voiced this disdain to her commander, she respected him and his actions too much to do so.

She wondered if the rest of the soldiers felt the same way. Eliza decided to busy herself with her work after that battle. She needed to keep her mind of such matters, the less she thought about it the less it hurt and insulted her. She trained her new recruits, she took care of her soldiers, she cleaned and tended to Cornelia, she wrote letters to her family and friends, she thought about her home and she prayed to her ancestors and God. Overall, her mind had been elsewhere nowadays.

But that was all about to change.

That was when she got the surprise of her life. Apparently Washington's call for a right hand man had been answered. By whom? She didn't know. She never met the man before and Washington told her little to nothing, not even his name had been given to her. Washington wanted her to meet with him in person, at his office of all places. She couldn't argue though, she trusted Washington and so she would obey his direct orders.

She walked to his office, she was dressed in her uniform with her sword at her sword. Believe it or not but it was the same sword given to her by Washington as a young adult. The very same sword she had beaten him in combat with as well. As stated before, she had chosen this sword because of its history and her use of it. The sword felt like a part of her and everyone who knew her closely knew that she never went into combat without it. People did find it strange how she never traded her sword for a new one, especially after her promotion to general. But she had made up her mind on the matter, the sword would stay with her and it would be by her side as she swore her uniform. She was proud of it, just as she was proud of the uniform she bore.

Finally, she was in front of General Washington's office. She took in a deep breath as she knocked on the door. She was anxious yet prepared to meet this right hand man of General George Washington. She only hoped that his service would be of use in aiding their army to victory.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice called out.

"General Schuyler sir," she responded.

"Come in general," Washington said.

With that she opened the door and let herself in. She could see the general was in his chair while another occupant was in the chair in front of him. The man's back was turned to her as he stared straight at Washington. Dark locks were tied back and it feel just below around his shoulders. His head was bowed own a little as he was going through the papers in his hands. Suddenly Eliza was experiencing déjà vu, it was so similar to how she first met André when they were younger. And now it seemed like the same thing was happening with this mysterious right hand man. Washington greeted her with a smile and walked over to her.

"General Schuyler," he introduced. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It was the least I could do sir, it seems that our fortunate is turning now that we have secured victory at the Battle of Harlem Heights. Although I must admit that I was genuinely shocked when you called me here to meet this new aide of yours," she stated.

"I must agree with you on that matter general," he said. "Our victory has given us a chance to finally rise above the British forces. This young man over here…"

He gestured to the man in the chair, back still turned to her.

"He has shown great promise during the battle, he was the one who commanded the New York Provincial Company of Artillery," Washington commented. "And he's also the one who was responsible for the British cannons being stolen while we were still downtown."

Eliza couldn't believe what she was hearing, she found it fascinating that one man had been in charge of all of that. Everything he had done benefitted the army, and secured their victory over the British forces. She knew that his services would definitely aid them in the war.

"I have decided to make him my right hand man as you know. That means that he will be responsible for any correspondence between Congress and me. It also means that I will look to him for advice in military matters, but before that I would like my best and closest general to meet him. You will be in charge of his training while he here in our army."

Eliza blushed a little at the compliment but she maintained her composure.

"Certainly sir, it is an honor to meet the de facto of Chief of Staff. I'm sure he will help us on our path to victory and success," she said.

She wondered just want kind of man this was to gain Washington's favor and attention. It wasn't every day that he did so, she was fortunate enough to be one of those people. And now it seems like the limelight would be shifted to this man. That was when Washington decided to finally introduce them to each other.

"Son," he addressed. "Please stand up and present yourself to General Schuyler."

She heard the man mutter something under his breath, but she couldn't make out the words. Suddenly the man stood up from his seat, papers still in hand, and turned around to face her. Dark brown hair that matched his eyes, the remnants of a growing beard on his chin and a stature that had been worn out over the years.

And that was when her world came to a sudden halt as she realized something.

Right there, standing in front of her was the same man she encountered at the bar with André not too long ago! The loud mouthed fool! She withheld a gasp but the shock was still evident on her face as he finally seemed to recognize her as well. He too withheld a gasp but his shock was displayed on his face too. They stood there in silent shock over finally remembering who the other was. Washington didn't seem to notice this action as he happily introduced the two.

"General Schuyler," he started. "May I present to you, Alexander Hamilton."

And then he turned to the young man.

"And Hamilton, this is General Elijah Schuyler."

That was when the two finally spoke.

"What the-" he whispered.

"Oh dear Lord," she muttered.

And that was when Sweet Polly Oliver officially meet the Tomcat, they just didn't know it yet.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 16**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

Eliza couldn't believe what she just heard, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The loud mouthed fool she encountered in that bar not too long ago was now George Washington's right hand man. She would never forget the comments she made about him to André, he was one of the ones she assumed would die because of his running mouth.

She then recalled all that she heard about this man. _He_ was the one who led the New York Provincial Company of Artillery? And _he_ was the one who stole those British cannons? Eliza felt the urge to take back all those great things she said about him now that she knew his identity. But at the same time she knew better, she couldn't disgrace a man like that. She wouldn't even do it to her Uncle Richard, no matter how much she disliked him. And so she gave this man her respect… but that didn't mean she considered him any less of a fool.

But Eliza wasn't the only one who was shocked about this sudden realization. The man now known as Alexander Hamilton was just as shocked as her.

However, she also didn't know that this man standing before her was no ordinary solider. Unlike most of the soldiers she knew, he came from humble and poor beginnings. The young man had immigrated to New York as a young adult, with little to no money in his pocket. And with no name to carry on his legacy. He only had the donations given to him by the people of his hometown, and his books and writings. But that's not all, Alexander came to the city with a dream and a mission. A dream that involved him rising to the top and a mission to make a name for himself. Being born as an illegitimate child gave him little to no opportunities to prosper, not to mention that he was shunned and mocked for such a birthright.

His mother had fallen in love with another man while married, not to mention that she had a child with her husband. But she soon left him in order to become the wife of her lover. However, due to certain circumstances she never married his father and he was branded with the title of illegitimacy along with his brother. His family life was nothing to be proud of, especially with a father who abused everything in his path and with a mother who always had a weak constitution. Overall, it came as no surprise when his father left for good and when his mother became ill to the point of death.

He didn't have a good start, and he most certainly didn't have a normal childhood. Everyone always told him that he would never get anywhere in life because of his family lineage and name. And for a while he allowed himself to believe those words, no matter how much it hurt him. It wasn't until the suicide of his cousin that Alexander forced himself to move forward. He no longer allowed the past to hold him back from accomplishing the impossible.

He was currently on the path of proving those people wrong. As soon as he came to the city he enlisted as a solider, he worked for the New York Provincial Company of Artillery and he found himself excelling through the ranks. So much so that he actually managed to capture the attention of General George Washington, a man with high honors and praise. Because of this he had been offered a position as the general's right hand man. Most men would kill for a position such as this, and Alexander was determined to shot throw away his shot!

That was the motto he lived by when he got here, and that was not about to change now that he was a part of Washington's army. However, what he hadn't counted on was having this man being in charge of his training. This very man, the same one he encountered not too long ago in a bar.

He had been surrounded by his friends when a bar scuffle had broken out between two drunks and two soldiers. They had gone there for some rest and relaxation before they were to return to their posts. In actuality, he had been paying attention to the two soldiers as soon as they walked into the establishment. But the one that really stood out from the two was the youngest looking one. There was something about him that seemed different from the rest of the soldiers he had seen or encountered, especially when his only friends were involved in the military to some degree. He had watched as the young soldier sat down beside his friend and the two shared a drink together. But that's when the drunks started to instigate by saying all those harsh and offensive words about General George Washington.

Alexander, and most of his friends, were so tempted to put the drunks in their place. But his first friend, Aaron Burr, had argued against it, saying that it would have led to more trouble than good. Especially when the men had their military reputations to consider, so they didn't say anything more on the matter. And so they continued to shout their hopes and dreams as they shared and order more drinks. That is until the scuffle began between the two sides, the drunks had pulled the young soldier from his seat and started to trash talk some more. Alexander couldn't deny that he wasn't worried for the soldier's safety. The soldier looked so young, so inexperienced, and so fragile. As stated before, he had never seen anyone like them in his life.

So imagine his surprise when this very same soldier managed to push the drunk away before using his own weapon against him. He heard the soldier's words about being one and about serving their homeland, and he was inspired. He had never seen anyone with as much patriotic spirit as this one. That was when the soldier led the drunk outside and started to take his leave with his friend. But before they left, the soldier turned to face him. Their eyes met, and it was in that moment that Alexander saw the color of his eyes for the first time.

They were dashing and captivating… and they were the same color as his own. In that moment, Alexander felt a connection to his soldier. But he couldn't describe why, either way the soldier soon parted with his friend. And Alexander was left with his own and with his thoughts. Ever since then he couldn't get that young man out of his head and it bothered him to the extremes.

But now here he was. He knew that the soldier had to have belonged to this army but he didn't think that he was a general! This young man was a general! How old was he? Who was he? Well he knew who he was now because of Washington, apparently this young man was Elijah Schuyler.

Schuyler. He had heard that name before. Who hadn't? Anyone living in New York knew about the Schuyler family, they were wealthy and they had status. That was everything Alexander never had during his childhood, and now he carved it during his adulthood. To learn that this man was a Schuyler was both frustrating and not surprising. He found himself envying this general this man had achieved everything he had wanted to at such a young age. He looked no older than him and yet he carried so much credentials. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because of his last name, did this man achieve success simply because of that? If so, then Alexander wouldn't give his respect to him. The real soldiers were those who worked for it rather than getting it.

He would show this man, and he would prove to Washington that he was more than capable of maintain the same position as him. That's when the young general held out his hand to him.

"Please to meet you," Eliza greeted.

He looked at her hand for several seconds, before finally reaching out to take it. Eliza could feel how strong his grip was, Alexander noticed this from the general as well. It was almost like a show of strength between the two "men."

"Likewise General," he replied.

Eliza noticed a glint in his eye as he greeted her, it was almost as if he was looking straight into her soul. But in that moment Eliza was able to get a good look at his eyes, she knew they were dark brown but she never knew that they looked like this. They were… nice. They looked as if they could solve all the mysteries of their world. She had never seen eyes like that before, not even from André, Maria or Theodosia. These eyes were something else, had she still been living as a woman she could have sworn that those eyes would have made her feel helpless.

Alexander had felt the grip around his hand, and he couldn't deny that he wasn't impressed. Never in his life had he felt so much raw strength, maybe he was wrong on judging this general too quickly. Maybe there was something there that earned him his position. And that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. Once again he noticed how different this solider looked compared to the others, there was something very unusual about him. But even after all this time he still didn't know what it was. Maybe frustration and jealously weren't the only emotions he felt for this man, they're was also curiosity and interest.

But before anything else could be done, Washington placed his hands on their shoulders and gave them a firm pat. There was a look of joy and pride on his face, if Eliza didn't know any better she would say that it was the look of a proud father commending his kids. She found it somewhat endearing, especially when she had such a close bond with the general.

"Excellent, now that introductions are out of the way, Hamilton, you will be under General Schuyler's tutelage during your time here. He has been in charge of training our new recruits and soldiers, he will be responsible for your training as well."

"I understand sir," Alexander responded as he turned his attention back to Eliza. "I look forward to working under your command General."

Eliza bowed a little in response, she only hoped that she could stomach this young fool's confidence and pride. But maybe she could teach him a few tricks, she felt like she was training an animal rather than a human.

"Hamilton, I look forward to seeing your capabilities in action," Washington stated and then he turned to Eliza. "Now then, General Schuyler, please take Hamilton to the rest of the recruits. He has already set up camp with the others."

"Yes sir," she said as she saluted her commander. "Come along Hamilton."

With the two soldiers walked out of the commander's office and they started walk to join the other members. They were now finally alone and Eliza had a feeling that she wasn't going to enjoy this. After all, she had never told anyone else of her conflict at the bar, only André knew about it and he didn't say anything either. It was in order to avoid any further action on the part of the commanders of their army. The last thing Eliza wanted was for Washington to worry any more than he already did.

Besides, she never thought that she would see this man again. What were the odds, then again New York wasn't exactly a big city. Everyone here knew everyone, or at least was aware of their existence. Plus, he didn't look anything like a typical soldier. He looked too unrestrained to be one, and she never would have guessed that his actions led to some victories for her nation. Maybe she didn't give him enough credit, but that still didn't mean he wasn't a loud mouthed fool.

As if on cue, her worries had been justified when the man spoke. They were feet away from Washington's office when he did so.

"So…" he started. "You're a general huh?"

Eliza didn't turn to face him, instead she kept walking. She did so at a slow pace so no one would hear them.

"One but certainly not the only," Eliza commented.

Alexander being Alexander, couldn't help be blunt about the situation. He wanted to know how this young man became a general so quickly. Plus, he couldn't deny that this was somewhat entertaining for him. Never in his life had he bowed down to an individual, and he wasn't going to start to now.

"Aren't you a little young though?"

Eliza grunted a little but she still didn't turn to face him. That was a common insult and compliment she received from others. Frankly, she was tired of hearing it at this point. She may have been young, but that didn't mean that she wasn't capable of handling this position. Also, she knew what he was implying. This wasn't the first time someone had accused her of earning her position through favoritism or by her family status. And no matter what she wasn't going to stand for it, especially not from this new recruit.

"By your definition and by everyone else's, yes. But I assure you that I earned this position through my years of hard work and dedication," she replied. "I may not be as advanced in years as Washington but I do have wisdom to impart on others, especially to the younger generation."

She was referring to him when she said that, he didn't look any older than her but she still considered him to be young. He seemed to notice this since she heard a low growl emit from him. She wasn't at all threatened by his response though, she had been around and trained with men throughout her military career. Not to mention that she trained plenty of young men, she dealt with their antics and put up with their nonsense. It took a lot to scare or intimidate her, but he should have known that.

Despite his injured pride at the intended insult, Alexander gave the general a small smirk. Maybe there really was more to this man than he thought. Little by little he was standing against him, but two could play at that game.

"Well played," he commented. "Does the general know about your little scuffle that day?"

Eliza was tempted to stop, but that meant that she was allowing him to get to her. And she refused to give him that kind of power.

"I would prefer if he didn't. He is a man of many tasks, he does not need to know about my personal matters. It would only add to those tasks, and I do not wish to trouble him," she replied. "Besides, the general may be well respected by many but that does not mean he can control everyone. Especially not the rumors that spread about him and his competence to lead this army to victory."

Alexander had been bested again. Those were very strong points about the matter, he gave Eliza credit for possessing such strong response skills. But Alexander's thoughts soon turned to the other soldier he saw with the general. He wondered what had happened to him, he wondered if he was in the same position as this one.

"I see," Alexander responded. "And what of the other solider that was with you that day?"

Eliza couldn't help but be annoyed by his barge of questions. Why was he so curious about the matter? It had nothing to do with him, especially when it was something as ridiculous as a bar fight. Still Eliza couldn't see the harm in telling him what happened, it's not lie she had any interest or reason to lie about the matter.

"That was Officer John André, he is a good friend of mine," she responded. "Just so you know we didn't go to that bar with the intention of fighting anyone, especially a pair of drunks. We merely went there to escape the stresses of war for a little time."

And before Alexander could response to that, Eliza bet him to it. She had to put this rebellious young man into perspective, whether he wanted it or not.

"War is not all fun and games you know, it's a time of responsibilities and conflict. And some people don't realize what they're getting themselves into. I've seen plenty of soldiers come here with the intention of earning something. Be it position, status, money, power, anything of the sort. I've seen it. And they're in for a bitter surprise if they think that will be an easy task to accomplish. But there are those who come here with the intention of serving their nation and fighting for what's right," Eliza stated. "I do hope that your intentions are in the right place."

Alexander frowned a little at the indication, it not only insulted him but also brought back terrible memories of his past. As a child in the Caribbean, he wished for something more. He wished for an opportunity to rise up amongst the people who had antagonized him for so long. And that opportunity came in one form… war. When he was a child he wished for a war. He had seen men come home with honors from their time in the military, along with compensation and pride. He wanted that, and that's why he wished for it.

His wish seemed to be heard as the nation was now fighting for its independence. This was the war that was define all wars. This is what he had been waiting for, and he wasn't throwing away his shot! As soon as he set up home in New York, he enlisted in the army and was called into action. Then George Washington came along and the rest was history. But to hear this general make mockery of that dream was just insulting.

"With all due respect, some of us didn't come from wealthy backgrounds. Some of us have to use war as a way to rise up," he stated. "I wrote my way out before coming here, it was the beginning of my rise."

Eliza stopped in her tracks at that statement, she felt her heart skip a beat at the familiarity of that statement. She recalled Maria, her dear friend and twin, saying something similar to that all those years ago. Back when she was still Eliza Schuyler, and when Maria was still only Maria Lewis. She said that when she agreed to help her with her façade. And now she was hearing it from this loud mouthed fool, what were the odds?

But despite that Eliza couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She had assumed that he was no different than the rest of the soldiers who enlisted for their own selfish needs. She knew that there were honorable men here in the military, she had the honor of working with them. She always respected soldiers and she felt that they did earn their respect. But there was always that one rotten apple. She had personally met and trained some of those rotten apples, none of them got under her skin as much as one. His name was Charles Lee, he was still relatively new but he already left his mark on her camp. He reminded her so much of her Uncle Richard, always trying to outdo the others, by any means necessary. And it made her sick.

That's how she knew that there were a handful of terrible soldiers, Richard Schuyler had been one of them. His condensing attitude and selfish desires made him unworthy of any respect, but she did give him credit for his service. That's what all soldiers, good or bad, got from her. But it seems like this one wasn't as bad as someone like Lee or Richard. It seems that despite his pride and confidence, that he was willing to work to achieve something great. He wanted to make more of himself, and for that he reminded her so much of herself. When she was a child she dreamed about making a difference and becoming something more than people thought she was. And that's why she forfeited her previous identity to take on a new one.

Maybe it was wrong of her to judge him so quickly. She didn't know his story, and she only lashed out at him because of his implication of her not working for her position. She knew better than that, and she knew that she should never allow herself to be that kind of person, no matter how much people tempted her into being so.

For the first time, she turned to him and gave him a small genuine smile. Alexander's heart skipped a beat at the sight of it, he didn't know why such a simple action affected him so.

"That is a strong statement," Eliza stated. "If only everyone was as determined as you."

A small blush spread across his face, Alexander was at a loss for words. That was a first, and Eliza found it somewhat endearing. She her back to him once again and continued to walk.

"Come along, we don't have time for this," Eliza stated. "By the end of this training I expect you to be at your best. I expect nothing less from my men. I won't go easy on you because you're General Washington's right hand man."

Alexander gave the general a determined look, a confident smile spread across his face.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he responded.

Eliza silently accepted his challenge as they exited the building and entered the outside of their camp. Eliza called for the attention of all the soldiers, one by one they lined up and waited for their general's command.

"Gentlemen!" she exclaimed. "I would like you to introduce you all to our newest recruit. This is Alexander Hamilton, he is General Washington's right hand man."

Immediately whispers and gossip spread among the soldiers, it seems like they were just as interested in this new soldier as her. But she quickly let go of her curiosity.

"Settle down everyone," she said. "We don't have time for such childish antics, there's a war that needs to be trained and fought for. And heaven help the man who isn't prepared to face off in battle."

That was all it took for the soldiers to become quiet, and this didn't go unnoticed by Alexander. He gazed in awe over how strong this general's leadership was. All of these men respected him and responded to his command. That only made him even more determined to reach such a position. That's when the general turned to him.

"Hamilton, you may join the others now," she said.

He nodded his head and that's when he remembered that he was still holding the papers from his time in Washington's office. He wasted no time in handing them to the young general.

"Thank you General Schuyler," he said. "If you would please give this to the commander the next time you see him, I would appreciate it."

Eliza jumbled with the papers for a little before finally organizing them. She gave Alexander a puzzled look.

"What are-"

But he beat her to it.

"They're recommendations," he added. "The commander asked for my opinion and I gave it to him. I showed him the soldiers that would make good additions to this army."

This caught Eliza off guard, but at the same time she wasn't surprised. She knew that the commander was always looking for competent fighters. But this was coming from a man like Alexander Hamilton. She was actually afraid of what this man recommended. If these men were anything like him, she would have a lot of trouble on her hands. He gave her no time to respond as he made his way over to the rest of the men. Eliza frowned a little, even his walk was spewing with confidence. She let out a frustrated huff but she quickly regained her composure.

"Very well," she said. "As we were, last session we started with the basics."

She turned to her men, with the papers behind her back. She saw the young man named Alexander Hamilton standing proudly and anxiously. He was waiting for her command, like he was ready to show her what he could do. If that's how he wanted to play it, then she would play her role. She would play Sweet Polly Oliver, because that's what she had been playing for her most of life.

"For now, we will focus on building strength. Exercises like sit ups, push-ups will suffice for now. But I warn you all that the training will only get more intense as time goes on. By the end of the month I expect all of you to be able to hold your own gun."

She then stared at Alexander.

"I know what all of you may be thinking, holding and using a gun is easy. Anyone can do it, why even a brainless simian could do it,"

That caused a string of low chuckles amongst the crowd, but Eliza ignored it.

"But let me tell you one thing, and never forget this. Any man can hold a gun, but it takes a real man to use it properly," she stated firmly.

Alexander felt his heart stop for a second before a small smirk spread across his face. He knew all too well where that saying came from. He recalled the general using it when he confronted the two drunks at the bar. And now he was using it in front of them. He wondered if that was some sort of shot at him. Almost like the general was expecting him to take it to heart, how endearing. But he kept silent and he watched as the general walked around the men.

"Until you can pass the basics, you won't even be allowed near a gun. Not on my watch," she said. "Is that clear!"

"Yes General Schuyler!" the men responded in unison.

"Then you can all start by accomplishing 100 sit ups," she said.

She received some groans and frustrated sighs, but she ignored it as the men started to lie on the ground. Alexander Hamilton was one of those men, and surprisingly he looked ready. He was slowly pushing his back off the ground little by little, little to no sweat beaded down his face. Even when exercising he still managed to maintain his confident demeanor. It made Eliza sick, that's when she walked around the men and observed their actions.

She especially kept her eye on Alexander, and this didn't go unnoticed by the young soldier. He caught the general looking his way every now and again. He felt a little flattered, other than Burr, he had never gotten under someone's skin this easily before. He found it somewhat entertaining. He hoped the general liked what he was seeing as he worked his way up again and again. He could have sworn that he saw the general blush too.

Eliza's face became flush as she watched Alexander. That's when she caught herself, she looked away from Alexander and at the papers he had handed her. She had to get her mind of this foolish man, she had to busy herself. And so she looked through the stack of papers as the soldiers trained. The first name caught her attention.

 _Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch_ _Gilbert du Motier_

It was a rather long and unusual name, but she was able to shorten it to where it made sense to her.

"Gilbert du Motier," she whispered. "Where have I heard that name before?"

It felt like a ton of bricks hit her as she realized who that name belonged to. Her eyes widen a little as well.

"The Marquis de Lafayette," Eliza stated.

That's when she turned to look at Alexander, he was still exercising and paid her no attention. There was a surprised look on her face. She then looked back at the paper and observed the writings, she studied the handwriting and memorized it as Alexander Hamilton's. She would never forget this writing, it was as unique as its owner.

"So he's allies with one of the greatest fighters in French and American history," she silently commented. "Interesting, you are a man of many connections Hamilton. Let's see who else you have in mind for this war."

She flipped through the pages and found the names of several other men. She was surprised to see that there was only a few of them written down. She would have thought that Alexander would have recommended more, especially when this was the war of the century. Nevertheless, she read through the names.

 _John Laurens_

 _Hercules Mulligan_

 _Aaron Burr_

She had only heard one of those names before, Aaron Burr was the one who saved the lives of many during the British siege. He was connected to Alexander Hamilton as well? But she also recognized the surnames of the two first men. Laurens and Mulligan. Laurens was a prominent family name, they established their wealth through trade and plantations. Mulligan was a family connected to accounting businesses. So far, Eliza wasn't questioning the choices Alexander had made. Despite her feelings towards the man, she smiled at the irony and craziness of it all.

She would make sure that Washington received this list. She looked at her men with a look of pride on her face.

"This is going to be quite the army," she commented.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 17**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

Gilbert du Motier, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan and Aaron Burr were all formally enlisted in Washington's personal army. The Marquis was due to serve any day, but Alexander's recommendation quickened his arrival. Needless to say that Washington was more than happy to see the Marquis, Eliza was thrilled to meet him as well.

The man presented himself as a gentlemen with knowledge on etiquette and war. So much so that Eliza couldn't help but admire his charms. He reminded her so much of her André in that respect. But he also had a little bit of cockiness and confidence, maybe that's why Alexander and him were such good friends. Still, his tall and proud figure was reminiscent of her older sister Angelica. The older Schuyler daughter was a force to be reckoned with, much like the Marquis. But despite that strength, there was still a hint of sophistication. Lafayette and Angelica were the embodiment of two worlds, such opposites and yet familiars as well.

Then there was John Laurens, he was a particularly interesting figure. And what Eliza meant by that was his relationship with Alexander. Eliza noticed that he didn't have many friends, but the ones he did, he kept them very close. And none seemed as close as John Laurens. She saw the way the two men interacted with each other, the glint in their eyes was the same as hers whenever she looked at Maria and Theodosia. However, she knew better than to say anything on the matter, especially when she wasn't innocent herself.

But, much like with Lafayette, Laurens possessed his own set of beauty. He was a little more rambunctious because of his young age, but he still held the honor of a soldier. Not to mention that Eliza admired him for taking a stand against society's rules. Laurens made it no secret that he was against slavery and was trying to fight for their rights. Eliza gave him a lot of credit for that, it wasn't every day that she saw someone fighting for the lesser known. Especially a man of his status.

His innocence and childish charm reminded her of her younger sister Peggy. There was also his fighting spirit, that too was much like Peggy's. Ever since the young woman was a child, she had been known for her stubborn streak. Eliza always found it endearing while others found it annoying. Many said that it was not appropriate for a woman to act in such a manner. But despite that, Eliza knew that Peggy would make a great independent wife, never needing to rely on a man. Laurens seemed to be the independent type as well, he rarely talked about his family's wealth and position. She had heard that Henry Laurens was a somewhat critical fellow, his children were always on the receiving end of his criticism. Still though, Laurens and Peggy were certainly a part of a rebellious world.

Hercules Mulligan, that name alone sounded like it belonged to a soldier. If there was any way to describe the tailor it was that he had a tough exterior with a soft center. It was a rather strange combination, but it was true. Mulligan proved himself to be a tough fighter and a strong drinker, she could see why he was such good friends with Alexander. But despite those qualities, the man was able to sew a masterpiece when it came to clothing. He had the gifted hands of her André, but the rugged charms of a warrior. Out of all the men, Mulligan seemed to be the one who didn't mind getting his hands dirty. He was the muscle who made it all possible, they relied on him much like she did with Maria. The Lewis girl was the only reason why her façade worked like a charm. Without her, Elijah Schuyler might not exist at the moment.

He was also like Maria when it came to his overall qualities. Maria proved herself to be a tough individual, but despite that she still had a kind and gentle center. That's what made her such an interesting and beautiful person. She was sure that Mulligan was popular with the ladies for that very same reason. A girl wanted a man who could sweep a women off her feet yet hand her a rose within the same second. It was a rather unusual combination, but Mulligan and Maria seemed to be a part of that world.

And last but not least, there was Aaron Burr. Honestly, he was the more normal of the group. He never really went along with his friends whenever they sprouted their dreams to each other or when they shared their drinks together. Instead, he was quiet, yet not timid. He was sociable in the right way, he was polite and respected everyone he encountered. He also offered his advice to those who asked for it. All in all, it amazed and confused Eliza how someone like Burr and Alexander were associated with each other. They were such polar opposites, especially when it came to their opinions. Their interactions were always something to behold and question.

Whenever Burr wasn't training, or putting up with his friend's antics, he was busy reading his collection of books. Eliza discovered that Burr was a fan of the classics when it came to literature. Eliza wondered if those pieces of writing shaped his personality in any way, Burr seemed to be the embodiment of the prince every girl wanted to meet. He was quiet, gentle and patient. He was one of those types who believe in working hard for what he wanted, along with waiting at the right time to achieve it. That patience was rare to come by when it came to men. Overall, Eliza saw great potential in him.

They were finally a part of Washington's personal army, and they weren't the only ones Eliza was learning more about as time went on. There was also Alexander Hamilton himself, she learned more about him through his friends and through his actions. Overall, her opinion of him wasn't a positive one. She had seen him at his worst and at his best, and his best was usually overshadowed by his worst.

What could she say about Alexander Hamilton? The better question was what couldn't she say about him? He was loud, reckless and very opinionated. The man seemed to want to fight about every little detail. Eliza got headaches just thinking about it. Not to mention, that his cocky attitude was ridiculous and outrageous. She never thought that it was possible for a man to hold so much pride, and not the right kind of pride either. He always spouted nonsense, Eliza sometimes wondered what Washington was thinking when he decided to make him his right hand man.

Then there was his disposition whenever the camp went out to the city. Alexander proved himself to be popular with the women amongst the crowds, both young and old, seemed to flock to him. And what's worse was that there was a certain look in Alexander's eyes whenever he saw a women. It was almost like he viewed them as a conquest just waiting to be conquered. It made her sick, and she would be lying if she said that he didn't give her the same look every now and again. It was because of this that she chose to distance herself from him in particular.

Eliza thought about this as she wrote to her family, sisters and friends. She kept them up to date with her experiences, and that included the new recruits she had received. Her parents, Angelica, Peggy, Maria, Theodosia and André were all receiving a letter. What made Eliza so special when it came to her writing were the titles she used to those who were close to her. Everyone seemed to have a title of some sort.

 _My Loving Parents_

 _My Dazzling Older Sister_

 _My Charming Younger Sister_

 _My Dearest, Maria_

 _My Dear Friend Theodosia_

 _My Dear, John_

Those words all belonged to Eliza, and to Eliza alone. Everyone who received a letter knew that it was her writing if they say those titles. Even before reading the contents of their letters they knew. Eliza had just finished writing to André, he had written to her about his fiancé and his time under General Benedict Arnold. Although it still hurt to think about André's engagement, she was happy for her friend and she would support him. But she would be lying if she said that she still didn't have such feelings for André, just the thought of him alone was enough to make her heart skip a beat. She also treasured the drawings he had made for her over the years, it was the closest thing she would have to possessing him. And she was satisfied with that, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

She had finished her writings by the time she was scheduled for her next training session. She groaned a little just thinking about it, she could handle men… it was Alexander she couldn't handle. Honestly, he made Lee look tolerable. As if on cue, she heard the shouts of that man along with his friends. She turned to the opening of her tent before groaning some more.

"There is without a doubt that Hamilton is the worst," she said to herself.

But no matter how she felt, she made a promise to her commander to train any recruit that came to her. That was her responsibility as a general, and she wasn't about to disappoint her superior because of one fool. She slowly stood up from her chair and stretched her arms before fixing her appearance. She massaged her scalp a little before combing her fingers through her hair. She always made sure that the men never saw her with her hair down, and that's why she always kept it tied whenever she wasn't alone. And so she took her ribbon and tied it around the mass of hair. With that done she put on her coat and took her sheath covered sword.

Today she would be teaching the men how to handle a blade. They already went through the training session involving guns, but now it was time for her favorite part. She always loved using a sword, it felt so right to have one at her side. Besides, these men needed to understand that they couldn't always rely on a gun to save their lives. She then stepped out of her tent and was hit with the bright light, she was greeted by the sight of the soldiers lining up in rows. Among the group was Alexander and his friends.

Eliza mentally prepared herself for what was to come as she walked over to her men. She was immediately greeted by the Marquis himself. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Monsieur Schuyler," he greeted.

Thankfully, Eliza was quite familiar with the French language. Her sisters and her had studied it during their childhood. Her father had friends and acquaintances all over the world, some in England and others in France. Which way learning the language came in handy from time to time.

"Monsieur Lafayette," she responded. "I see you will be joining us for today's session."

"I wouldn't dare miss your training sessions general, vous êtes un bon leader et une personne incroyable," he said.

Eliza blushed a little at the compliment. To hear someone like the Marquis respecting her training methods made her swell with pride. In reality, Lafayette didn't really need to attend these training sessions due to his long history of fighting and his prominent record. He was more than welcome to assist her at any time. But he wanted to train beside his fellow soldiers, and it gave him more time to interact with his friends. Eliza didn't mind, he was being helpful no matter what he did.

"Thank you for your kind words Marquis," she said. "I'm sure everyone will get a kick out of today's lesson."

"I'm sure they will, I look forward to seeing your skills in action once again."

With that the Marquis went back to join his friends, Eliza made eye contact with Alexander before walking to the front. She could see that the supplies she had asked for was all set up and ready to go. There were several targets along with practice swords. There was also a bag filled with unknown contents, she called it her secret weapon. She was looking forward to using them and to see her men use them, it reminded her so much of when Washington trained her. She now stood right before her men and made her declaration.

"Listen up! Today we start a new chapter in our training! All of you are already familiar with hand to hand combat as well as firearms… but there is one thing that most of you haven't touched in your entire lives," she exclaimed. "And that is a sword."

One of the soldiers voiced his silent disdain for the lesson, Eliza walked passed him as he did so. And not surprisingly that soldier was Charles Lee himself.

"Ooohh fancy," Lee remarked.

But that didn't escape Eliza's ears, she stopped right in her tracks and a confident smirk appeared on her face.

"Lee!"

That's when Lee froze in place, a series of light chuckles spread among the crowd. She then turned around to face the wayward soldier.

"Thank you for volunteering," she said. "Take one of the practice swords and hit the target."

Lee growled under his breath, much to the amusement of the other soldiers. He couldn't believe that the general was making a mockery of him, especially when he felt that Eliza had no business being a general in the first place. But he cracked his knuckles and walked over to the swords, he picked up the first one he saw and was about to hit the target when Eliza stopped.

"One moment," she interrupted. "You seem to be missing something."

This caused the crowd of recruits to muttered, they were confused what their general meant by that. That's when Eliza walked over to the bag and pulled out the objects that were inside without much effort. In her hands were two large weights, the soldiers gasped a little at what they saw. Eliza smiled as she now had their full attention, she headed to Lee and the first thing she did was take off the soldier's coat. That's when she wrap the weight around his first wrist.

"This represents control!" she exclaimed.

Lee winced a little as the heavy weight pulled down his hand. But Eliza wasn't done yet, she held up his other wrist and wrapped the second weight around it.

"And this represents strength!" she added.

Suddenly Lee found himself struggling to balance his two hands as the heavy weights held him down. More chuckles could be heard from the crowd but Eliza ignored it.

"You'll need both to properly use a sword," she said seriously.

Out of all the soldiers, there was a certain group of them who were entertained by the generals' actions. It was none other than Alexander and his group of friends.

"Got to hand to him, he sure knows how to pick them," Alexander commented.

"Careful what you say Alexander, that smart attitude of yours might land you as the same boat as Lee," Burr replied.

But Alexander just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No man in this world can ever tame Alexander Hamilton, Burr," Alexander stated. "Not even this young general can hope to accomplish that."

Burr let out a sigh and rubbed his neck.

"I believe that is the unfortunate truth," Burr said.

They then turned their attention back to Eliza and Lee. Lee struggled to properly stand and when he finally did, he picked up the sword. He gazed at his target before pin pointing the location he wanted to hit, in his head this all seemed rather easy. But in reality it was anything but easy, when he tried to lift the sword he ended up fighting with the weights. It took Lee several minutes to properly gain a grip on the sword, using his full strength he brought the blade down on the target. But the end result proved to be pointless, barely a cut was made. Eliza shook her head with disappointment and let out a sigh.

"Lee stand down, hand the sword and weights to another and let's get on with this lesson," she said.

She could hear Lee mutter some sort of insult but she wasn't fazed by it at all. Lee did as he was told as he gave his burden to another. And much like Lee, the soldier was struggling to keep his balance as he repeated Lee's actions. Once again, barely a scratch was made. The process was repeated with two other soldiers until Eliza finally had enough. Her hopes for this army were slowly being dashed. Sword fighting was not as known as the other forms of battle, but it was still essential. Using a sword was swifter and more convenient to use than a gun. And if only her men could understand that.

"We've got a long way to go," she commented as she pinched the bridge of her eyes.

That's when a look of determination spread across her face as she took off her coat and rolled up her sleeves. This caught the attention of Alexander. He watched as the young general delicately remove his coat, and he found himself captivated by the simple action. He didn't understand why though, but he saw that the general had a slender body. It looked so fragile and docile, and yet he could also see muscle as the general rolled up his sleeves. It was a rather peculiar and interesting sight, the general's body seemed to be a paradox of traits. It was one thing and yet it was the opposite of that thing at the same time. He couldn't keep his eyes of Elijah Schuyler.

That's when Eliza reached down to the weights and wrapped them around her wrists with little to no effort. She didn't mind the heaviness, this burden was nothing compared to the one she gave her herself all those years ago. Keeping her façade was a burden, this wasn't. Within seconds Eliza reached into her sheath and pulled out the blade it held, the sudden action surprised the soldiers. Despite the heavy weights on her wrists Eliza lifted up her sword and brought it down on the target. Without breaking a sweat Eliza managed to cut right through the target, two halves were now on the grass.

The soldiers were in awe over their general's accomplishment. Never in their lives had they seen someone do that, the general; made it look so easy. Alexander, on the other hand, looked bored.

"So he can use a sword, big deal," he whispered.

Burr frowned at Alexander's indifference.

"Alexander, show some respect. When was the last time you saw a man cut through a target with such precision?" Burr questioned.

That's when Lafayette gently tapped his head.

"Mon ami, don't you know anything about this general or are you really that ignorant?" Lafayette questioned.

"What?" Alexander asked. "What do you mean by that Lafayette?"

"I mean that notre commandant personally had that sword forged for General Schuyler," Lafayette added. "It was a gift, I hear that General Schuyler actually used it to defeat Washington himself."

Alexander gave his French friend an incredulous look.

"Are you mad?"

That's when Laurens wrapped an arm around Alexander's shoulders and voiced his side of the story.

"Not at all," Laurens interjected. "He's right Alexander, I heard the exact same thing. Apparently, the commander and the general go way back. He's known him ever since he was a child, General Schuyler's father served with him."

A frown appeared on Alexander's face once he heard that. It was secret that Alexander detested those who didn't work for what they had. Alexander had come from the worse of backgrounds. An illegitimate orphan with an abuser for a father and an adulterer for a mother. Not to mention that his status prevented him from collecting any form of inheritance from his mother's legacy, his brother and him were left as orphans. As a result, they were separated and taken into different families. Alexander hadn't been so lucky the first time due to the relative's suicide, but he had been lucky the second time. He was taken in by a name named Thomas Stevens, the man had proved to be a great father-figure to Alexander in his time of need and gave him as much of a childhood as he could. After that Alexander worked his way up to the top. He started off as a clerk for import and export business before finally reaching the status of a soldier.

When Alexander came to New York, the first thing he noticed was that there was a considerable amount of nobles. They all had prominent positions in the military and in business, and to Alexander it wasn't fair. These people had better opportunities to gain their positions, unlike him. And that's why he both envied and hated the rich, they simply had what they had, they didn't work for it like he did. It seems like this general was no different from them. At least that's what he thought.

"Is that so? Now I'm really starting to question how he got this position," Alexander stated as he crossed his arms.

Lafayette sensed Alexander's discomfort and the anger in his tone. He quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it reassuringly.

"Oh mon ami don't underestimate General Schuyler, the man may come from prominence but that doesn't make him a push over," Lafayette said.

That's when their tailor friend voiced his opinion on the matter. They all knew how Alexander felt about the wealthy people, but wealth alone couldn't define a person. If only he could see that.

"I agree with Lafayette," Mulligan replied. "I've seen the look in the general's eyes every time we train. He has the look of a true warrior, never in my life have I seen anything like it."

Alexander just scoffed, the men smiled in response.

"That's not all though," Burr added. "Alexander's just upset that the general has it out for him."

That made Alexander flinch and he glared at Burr, that was something he didn't want the rest of them to know. But he couldn't deny the accusation, it was true in his opinion. Ever since he became Washington's right hand man, General Schuyler seemed to single him out from the rest. All eyes were on him whenever the general was around. It was almost as if he was seeing if Alexander was truly worthy of such a position. And if that was the case, then he really didn't like him. Mulligan gave Alexander a teasing look.

"Oh really? Alexander, you of all people should be used to hard asses as leaders," Mulligan stated.

"That's because Alexander doesn't know when to shut it," Laurens joked.

Despite the obvious insults to his character, Alexander couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh ha ha Laurens," Alexander said. "But as long as I have a right to speak, I will use it to the fullest."

"That's for sure," Burr responded. "But this is one of those times where you have to be silent, the general is getting serious. And I hear that you don't want to be on the receiving end of that attitude, look at what happened to Lee."

All of the men silently agreed as they watched the young general pass out the practice swords, thankfully there was enough to go around. Some of the men didn't need swords because they were able to supply their own to themselves, Eliza and Lafayette were two of those soldiers. And once everyone had a sword in hand, Eliza stood back in front of the men. The weights were still on her wrists as she pointed her blade to the men.

"Let's get down to business!" she stated. "To defeat the British!"

With swift movements she sliced through two more of the targets, the men gasped at the accuracy as Eliza turned to them once again. That's Eliza held out her sword to them, that was her order. She didn't even need to speak in order for them to know what she wanted. They unsheathed their swords and held them out in the same positon. That's when Eliza mimicked the movements she had seen Washington used hi battle, the men continued to follow her lead as the lunged forward then back and then side by side.

Eliza started to walk around and she observed their movements. She noticed that most of them lacked the coordination she was looking for, others showed great potential and some were learning and fixing their mistakes without her telling them. But to those weren't even trying, Eliza scolded them and she called the out for their incompetence.

"Did they send me boys?" she questioned. "When I asked for men?"

That struck a nerve with some of them and they put more efforts into their actions. Eliza smiled at the correct response, and that's when her eyes wandered over to Alexander Hamilton. She noticed that his movements were strong and well-coordinated. He caught her staring, but she didn't move away.

"Don't make me say that you're the saddest bunch I've ever met," she stated. "Any of you who are still boys, I will make a man out of you. And do you know why? Because the commander doesn't need weak links in his army, especially in this war. This is the war that shall define our nation for generations to come."

Alexander glared at her and she glared back, their eyes were clashing with each other. Both of them refused to back down. Alexander knew that she wasn't addressing him in particular but the notion still stung him. He had lived with disgrace and dishonor, he wouldn't wish the same for his descendants. It was all the more reason to keep fighting. He was doing this for his future legacy just as much as he was doing this for himself. That's when Eliza turned her gaze away from him and to her other soldiers.

"Do you want your descendants to live in shame because of your incompetence!" she questioned.

She was expecting an answer and she was given it.

"No sir!" they exclaimed in unison.

It wasn't to her satisfaction, so she asked again. And this time she wasn't disappointed.

"I can't hear you!" she shouted.

"No sir, General Schuyler!"

She smiled proudly and she held her sword downward, her hands over the hilt. She stood tall as her hair blew with the wind, the weights around her wrists clattered as well. She paid no mind to the pain and stiffness building up in her hands, she just continued to watch the men before her.

"That's more like it," she said.

Alexander was busy keeping up with the rest of his fellow soldiers when he started to gaze at Eliza once again. Only this time she didn't notice his attention, she was oblivious to him. As Alexander stared he started to feel his heart beat erratically. He knew that it wasn't because of the exercise, it was because of Eliza. He watched as the general's dark hair blew with the wind and as he ignored the heavy weights on his arms. Despite all the workout the general had done, he didn't looked fazed at all.

There was a proud look on Eliza's face as she stared at the men, and for the first time he paid close attention to her face. He hadn't noticed before that the general had fair skin with a light tan blooming at some areas, especially the face. Dark brown eyes that resembled the sweetest of treats decorated his face, they were as large as that of a doe. And his mouth, his lips were both delicate and firm. Masculine yet feminine, that's what Alexander saw in Elijah Schuyler. The very thought of it was enough to make him blush.

Eliza still paid no attention to the lingering gaze on her as she continued to watch over the soldier's progress. So far they were doing well, and with that her hopes for the army increased. Maybe her goal could be reached after all.

After the men were done with the basic stances and positions, Eliza directed them to the targets yet again. She handed the weights to the first soldier and one by one the soldiers were able to leave some sort of mark on the target. It didn't even matter to her that they weren't entirely able to slice through it like she had done. They had shown improvement within the day, and that was enough to show that she was moving in the right direction. She looked at her growing army as they continued to leave marks on the targets. A wave of pride swept over her and she smiled.

"Who knows maybe I can make men out of you after all," she whispered.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 18**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

Home, the Pastures.

For Eliza it was the best way to spend her break from the military. In fact, most of the soldiers took their break in Albany or Morristown, where it was closer to the camp. Normally Eliza would have stayed in Morristown with the commander and the rest of the soldiers, but this time she decided against it. It had been a while since she had spent time with her family, she only received their words through their letters and that was all.

Another year had passed since her promotion to general. All together it had been two and a half years since that faithful day. Eliza couldn't help but notice just how quickly time had passed. But in a way that was a good thing, it meant that she was close to achieving what she had hoped to accomplish. And during that time Eliza had learned that she couldn't just work all the time, she had to take a break. She knew that her grandmother would agree with that.

And so she packed her faithful Cornelia with as much as she could, before riding off back into Albany. She had alerted her family of her arrival and they waited eagerly for her return. As soon as she stepped onto the Schuyler property she was embraced by her sisters and parents. She couldn't stop the tears running down her face or the trail of kisses left by her family members. Needless to say that she indulged in the treasures of her family during her first day back at her home. And now she was enjoying the second day of her return. She was currently playing the piano of the Schuyler home, her sisters surrounded her doing their own activities.

She found herself getting lost in the tune of the piano as her nimble fingers danced along the keys. She hummed a little as well, as she played she was reminded of her late grandmother. Cornelia loved to play the piano, often she would sing to the girls while playing the large instrument. She remembered that during those times her father would either dance with her mother or her sisters and her. Meanwhile, Cornelia would just sing and laugh. Those were the good times Eliza held so near and dear to her heart.

"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf," she whispered as she played. "Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf."

The music got stronger with every key. Catherine had taught her sisters and her how to play as soon as they were old enough to do so. Cornelia had been the one to introduce her to the instrument during her time alive. And so Catherine wanted to pass that knowledge to her daughters, it was almost like Cornelia herself had been teaching them as she did so. She smiled at that thought.

"Sept, huit, neuf."

She repeated the keys she had just played.

"Sept, huit, neuf."

Then she went right back to the original, her English tongue taking over.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine."

With that she ended the song, her sisters and Maria started to clap for her. Eliza smiled and took a bow, it was almost like they were children again. She lived for moments like this.

"I must say you still play beautifully even after all that time in the army," Maria commented. "I was worried that you might have lose your touch."

"Oh Maria give Eliza some credit," Angelica added playfully. "A Schuyler never forgets something as important and relaxing as music."

"Yeah, our grandmother apparently was playing ever since she was a little girl and she never lost her touch even into her old age," Peggy said.

Maria laughed a little before wrapping her arms around Eliza's shoulders. She noticed how firm and strong they were, it was almost as if she was holding a man. But she knew better, these shoulders may have been manly but they didn't belong to a man. They belonged to a woman, and that made it all the more interesting. Eliza had always been so gentle with everything she had done, that included her military training. Even when she posed as a man, she could see the hints of her womanhood. She wasn't sure if others could see it. However, apparently Washington and his wife had, so maybe there would be more out there like that. But Maria considered herself special and lucky to witness such a remarkable person. Someone who encompassed both masculine and feminine qualities. Her Eliza was everything and so much more.

She hoped to find someone like that someday, although it would be difficult for anyone to reach the same level as Eliza. No man could ever reach her, Maria Lewis had put her on a high pedestal. And she wondered if there really was a man like that out there. If so, she had yet to find him. And honestly, she didn't know if she even wanted to in the first place. When she was younger, and even now, she vowed that she would devote her life to Eliza and the Schuyler family. She couldn't go back on that, especially not when they had come so far since then. And so, Maria returned her attention to the original Schuyler siblings.

That's when the conversation became serious, the oldest Schuyler voiced her thoughts on her sister's return. She was happy to have Eliza here with them but Eliza never specifically said when she had to go back to her general position.

"So long until you leave for the army again?" Angelica asked.

Eliza looked at her older sister and a sad smile spread across her face. As much as she enjoyed being here with her family, she knew that she couldn't stay forever. She had a responsibility to her men and to her commander. She would have to go back as soon as the time was up.

"At the end of the week," she responded.

"If that's the case, we need to make the most of the time you have here," Angelica replied. "We need to do something drastic, something fun!"

Peggy and Maria nodded their heads in agreement, that's when the oldest spoke her mind yet again.

"I know, let's go into the city! It's been ages since we went together as a group."

The three young women looked at each other before turning back to Angelica, Eliza nodded her head and smiled as well. During her time in the military, she had become somewhat homesick. She loved serving her nation, but she loved spending time with her family as well. And that's why she was okay with doing an activity such as this. Everyone all agreed and so they headed to Mr. Schuyler's office, they needed his permission first before they did anything. They were greeted by the sight of the Schuyler couple and their nanny Susanna, their sudden appearance caught the attention of the three adults. Mr. Schuyler couldn't help but smile at his daughters and surrogate daughter.

"My children," Mr. Schuyler greeted. "What do I owe the pleasure of such a visit?"

That's when the three Schuyler girls gathered around their father and gave him the biggest embrace they could muster. It caught him off guard at first but Mr. Schuyler was flattered by the response as he patted each of their heads. Maria followed their example by embracing her mother in a similar fashion, Susanna welcomed the action. But Catherine was the only one unfazed by the emotional moment between the young women and their parents. It wasn't because she didn't love them, rather she knew better. She knew how her daughters and their friend were, this was something more than just a simple embrace. She playfully crossed her arms and have her daughters an all knowing look.

"Oh girls, you may be charmers but it takes more than that to fool me. I was a young woman once too you know," she said. "What are you hoping to accomplish?"

The three Schuyler girls realized that they had been ratted out by their own mother, and Maria was no different. Their faces turned to pouts, but they weren't upset by the discovery. Mr. Schuyler and Susanna shared a laugh, they knew their daughters and they knew that Catherine was right in her assumption.

"Maria, what's going on?" Susanna asked as she patted her daughter's head.

"Nothing really," she answered in an innocent tone. "It's just that the girls and I were doing some talking and we think that it would be fun to go into the city."

"At this hour?" Catherine questioned.

"Mother," Peggy whined. "It's not even that late, besides Eliza's only going to be here for a little while. We want to enjoy it while it lasts."

That's when all four of the young women gathered around each other and held their hands together. Pleading looks were on their faces as their eyes widen with eagerness.

"Please?" they asked in unison.

Mr. Schuyler, Catherine and Susanna all looked at each other before looking back at their daughters. They stared at the four young women, they couldn't believe how much they grown since they were children. Over the years the four little girls had blossomed into beautiful women. But despite that, somethings would never change, this was one of them.

"Oh can those eyes get any bigger?" Mr. Schuyler asked rhetorically.

Catherine placed her hand on her husband's shoulder, she gave him a smile. They took after Cornelia in that regard. When she was alive the Schuyler woman was known for her playful personality and bubbly disposition. Maria wasn't even a Schuyler and yet she seemed to possess this trait. It was ironic how the Lewis girl ended up being so similar to a Schuyler one. Maybe that's why it was so easy for people to believe that there was a fourth Schuyler sibling. Mr. Schuyler understood her silent message and turned to his daughters and adoptive daughter.

"Alright you may go, but be careful. Don't talk to strangers, don't go downtown and be home by sundown," he stated.

The eldest Schuyler sister placed a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Father," Angelica whined. "We're not children anymore."

Catherine chuckled a little before holding onto her husband's shoulders.

"That may be but you'll always be his children Angelica," Catherine replied. "You have my permission as well, but do as your father says."

"You don't have to worry," Maria said. "After all, we have our soldier brother here to protect us."

Eliza blushed at the statement, even when she was in casual clothes she still wore men's attire. But her hair always remained tied back, she was afraid that someone would recognize her true gender with her hair down.

"Maria!" Eliza exclaimed.

Maria giggled playfully and she twirled around happily.

"That's Eliza to you," she commented as she pointed to herself. "Now if you don't mind we have a show to put on, onward Schuyler siblings!"

The three young woman agreed as their followed their friend out of the room. With permission from the Schuyler couple and Susanna, the four young women strolled along the mansion until they reached Eliza's room, or Maria's room in this case. Within minutes they had her dressed and ready to go. They quickly exited through the mansion's doors and made their way into the city.

As they did so, Mr. Schuyler watched from his office window. He smiled contently as the girls left the grounds. Mr. Schuyler especially paid attention to his middle child, his daughter Eliza. He couldn't believe that it had been so long since she became Elijah Schuyler. It seemed like it was only yesterday when he was able to take the young girl into his arms and dance around the guest room with her.

His Eliza, the same little girl who adored horses and collected lilies for him, was now a woman. She may have been a young man in the eyes of the public, but Eliza would always be his little girl and a woman whom he was proud to call his daughter.

Susanna poured tea for her employers', that's when Catherine noticed a certain gleam in her husband's eyes. She noticed that he had been watching their children and friend as they left the Pastures' grounds. She knew that look all too well, he only had it when Eliza was involved. And so she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. His attention was suddenly on her.

"She's grown so much over the years hasn't she?" Catherine asked.

Mr. Schuyler smiled at his wife's intuition. She knew him the best.

"Indeed," Mr. Schuyler stated. "It seems like only yesterday she was still just Eliza Schuyler."

Susanna couldn't help but overhear the conversation between her two employers, she smile a little as a result. She was reminded of her own daughter as they reminisced about theirs. Her Maria has always been a fighter, even when she was still in her womb she would feel her kicking and moving around erratically. When she was born she was screaming at the top of her lungs, and she was punching and kicking around. River and her always considered themselves fortunate to have a high spirited child like Maria, but it did get her in trouble from time to time.

However, Maria had an air of maturity to her as well. For her playful demeanor, she also had another side of her that rarely anyone got to see. She had only shown it around her parents and the Schuyler family. That maturity made Maria put Eliza before herself, she cared so much for her friend that she wanted to help her become someone else while she took her place. She lived as Eliza and she dealt with many hardships because of it. But despite that, Maria still held a smile on her face… especially when she was around the middle Schuyler daughter.

Susanna's eyes narrowed a little with her thoughts. Sometimes she thought that there was more to her daughter's relationship with Eliza than she was letting on. Ever since they were children, she had seen the way Maria had looked at her. There was something in her eyes that reminded her of the way she looked at her husband. Was it love? Maybe it was, but maybe it wasn't the platonic love everyone assumed they had.

Susanna hesitated to think anymore of the subject… deep down she knew it was wrong. For her daughter to have any sort of feelings, other than platonic for Eliza, was wrong. But she didn't have the strength to tell her daughter otherwise. Why you may ask? Because their relationship was beautiful. It was something wonderful and nothing to be ashamed of. She didn't know how Eliza felt about Maria, but she loved watching them interact with each other.

Her daughter's feeling for Eliza were genuine. And some people go through their whole lives without feeling anything like that. She couldn't destroy those feelings… no matter how their relationship turned out in the end. And so Susanna would bite her tongue and allow for whatever to happen to happen. As a mother all she wanted was for her daughter to be happy, and Eliza made her happy.

And so she was happy. It was the same thing the Schuyler couple wanted for their daughter as well, for all their daughters. With a smile on her face she handed her employers their cups of tea and prayed for the continued happiness of her daughter and three Schuyler daughters.

Meanwhile, in the outskirts the city, the four siblings gleefully traveled together in their small group. As they entered into the city, they started to capture the attention of the people. The citizens were going about their normal routines when the Schuyler siblings graced them with their presence. All eyes were on them and everyone stopped what they were doing just to get a better look. Angelica noticed this and she ravished in the attention. The oldest of the group twirled her dress around as she walked strongly in front of the rest. And with pride she said her name loud enough for people to hear.

"Angelica!"

The others giggled a little at her endearing personality. Then the "twins" of the group walked beside her and said their names simultaneously while holding each other's hands.

"Eliza!"

"Elijah!"

Finally, the youngest of the group introduced herself as she walked between her twin siblings and older sister.

"And Peggy!"

That's when the crowd gathered together to see the welcoming sight of the Schuyler children. Some of them even started to gossip amongst themselves. It was a rare sight to see all four of the Schuyler siblings together, especially when one of them was busy serving their nation.

"The Schuyler siblings!" they cheered.

The four siblings started to dance around as they made their way through the busy streets. All the while they were laughing and enjoying each other's company. They stayed like that until the sun was starting to lower, the youngest of the group realized what time it was as she pranced by her sisters. She also realized that they were heading further into the city, the downtown area.

"Daddy said to be home by sundown," she complained.

Angelica turned to her youngest sister with a mischievous look on her face. The eldest Schuyler daughter was never one to follow rules as a child, and that hadn't changed as an adult. Instead she patted her sister's hair before strolling ahead.

"Daddy doesn't need to know," she playfully scoffed.

"Daddy said not to go downtown," Peggy added.

That's when the Schuyler twins stepped in front of her and playfully poked the tip of her nose.

"Like I said you're free to go," Eliza and Maria stated in unison.

But before Peggy could argue anymore Angelica turned to her and gestured to everything around her.

"But," she started.

Then she started to twirl around, the folds of her dress danced alongside her.

"Look around, look around, the revolution's happening in New York," Angelica stated.

Eliza could have sworn she heard the crowds around her whispering the same thing. But it was true, New York was the place of new beginnings. She was sure that half its population came her to start a new life. In fact, that's what her ancestors had done. And that's why they were here today. But that didn't ease the youngest worries.

Young Peggy Schuyler had lived and grown up with her older sisters, including Maria. During her life she had seen them all blossom into their own people. Angelica was the leader for their group and she represented the voice of change. She was always a supporter of going against the norms of society, and that's why the thought of revolution didn't frighten her at all. Eliza and Maria were one in the same, they had a willingness to join a cause. They had an undying passion for the new world, because they hoped it would be a world that would benefit everyone instead of one group of people. After all, Peggy argued that they were the beginning of that new world. And her, well she wasn't used to change despite seeing it so often. Her own sister and friend were a part of that change, but she was still worried for this nation she lived in. She only hoped that it would thrive during this time of revolution and evolution.

"It's bad enough we're going to war," Peggy whined.

Maria gestured to the center of the town, where she could see a figure giving speeches to the people. She couldn't hear precisely what he was saying, but it clearly caught the attention of the citizens.

"People shouting in the square," Maria commented.

Peggy sighed at the sight of it before anxiously stroking her hair. She had never been a fan of fighting, but wasn't for the reasons people thought. Her sister was a part of that fighting and not a day went by when she didn't fear for her safety. She always prayed to her ancestors that Eliza would make it home safe and sound, so far she had been successful but her fears were still warranted. As time went on, the battles only seemed to get worse and worse. Many brave men had lost their lives because of it. She wanted it all to end so that her sister would finally come home forever. But she could never tell Eliza that, the Schuyler heir had too much patriotic pride to back down when her nation was at stake.

They may have needed her, but her men needed her too. And so Peggy had to live with the fact that she had to share her sister with the rest of the nation, no matter how difficult it was.

"It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore," Peggy added.

That's when Angelica took her hands into her own and spun around with her. A big yet comforting smile was on her face. Deep down, the oldest Schuyler sister knew how Peggy felt about this entire war. It may have been necessary but it did cost the family a lot… that price was their sister and brother Eliza. And so she did her best to ease her worries while reminding her the good the revolution was doing for their citizens.

"New ideas in the air!"

That's when Eliza scooted closer to her eldest sister and draped an arm on her shoulder. There was a playful gleam in her eye as she motioned to the world around her.

"Angelica, remind me what we're looking for?" Eliza questioned.

Some of the men heard this and they eagerly gathered around the Schuyler siblings. Angelica looked unimpressed by the way they were eager to court her. She wouldn't have any of it, lately her Uncle Richard and Aunt Jane had been pressuring her to get married. After all she was already in her mid-twenties and she didn't even have a fiancé yet. But laughed it off, for you see she had no interest in such trivial matters. If she was going to marry, it would be on her own terms and with the right man. And so she shooed them away while leading her sisters.

"Elijah, I'm looking for a mind at work!" Angelica exclaimed.

That's when she started to dance around some more, her sisters following her example. The crowds made way for the sibling group as they marched further and further into the city. As they did Eliza couldn't help but notice how lively New York was at the moment, despite the fact that it had been overtaken by the British not too long ago. But it didn't stop the city's beauty from shining through, Eliza could see the people she was fighting for and she recognized how eager they were to win this revolution. Despite all the heart ache and hardships she went through in life, she considered herself lucky to be alive right now. Why? Because history was literally happening right in front of her and she was a part of that history!

"Look around, look around at how lucky were are to be alive right now!" she cheered as she danced with Maria.

The disguised Lewis girl laughed a little as she twirled with her twin. That's when she pulled Peggy in for the same thing. A smile quickly appeared on Peggy's face as she danced with her sisters.

"Look around, look around at how lucky were are to be alive right now!" Eliza, Maria and Peggy stated in unison.

Angelica smiled with pride as her sisters became wrapped up in the idea of revolution and the beginning of the new world. She joined them in their dance and they shouted to the rooftops their feelings of pride.

"History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!"

They all now stood in a line and held their hands up high in the air. Each of them made their own pose as the people fawned over the patriotic side of the Schuyler siblings. That's when the sisters pranced on forward, they paid no attention to anyone else but themselves. They were lost in their own world at the moment. But once again they proudly called out their names.

"Angelica!" she exclaimed with her hand in the air.

Eliza and Maria held onto each other as they said their disguised identities.

"Eliza!"

"Elijah!"

That's when the youngest sister brightly smiled as she held her hands together.

"And Peggy!"

Noble expressions were on their faces as they remembered who they were and what they were a part of.

"The Schuyler siblings!"

They all realized what they were looking for in the revolution and they hoped that one day they would get to see it for themselves.

"We're looking for a mind at work!"

And they knew where they wanted to see such a mind.

"In the greatest city in the world!"

They held her arms up high in the air as they made their declaration. Big smiles were on their faces as they settled down and looked to each other, they had used a lot of energy today. And it was worth it, for their sibling would go back to the army with this new memory to fawn over. At least they had accomplished that, that's when Angelica realized how late it had gotten. She turned to her younger siblings.

"Let's head home," Angelica said. "I think we've made a point here."

"Thanks to you dear sister," Eliza commented. "Always dazzling the room… or in this case the city."

Angelica playfully scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Can I help it if I was blessed with such traits?" she questioned.

Eliza rolled her eyes and smiled a little. The middle Schuyler daughter always thought that every one of them encompassed a personality trait of their late grandmother. Angelica had her spunk and headstrong personality, Peggy had her playful nature and childish charm… and her… well she wasn't entirely sure what she inherited from her grandmother. Some say that she got her kindness from her, and her closest allies said that she had her rebellious nature.

Deep down Eliza hoped that she had inherited something from Cornelia because she was still finding her way through life. She didn't know what the future held for her, but she prayed that it would make her family proud. And so she turned to her older sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I only know one person who's as dazzling as you Angelica," Eliza added. "The Marquis de Lafayette knows how to brighten up a room just by walking into it."

Angelica's eyebrow titled a little while a playful smirk appeared on her face. During her time in the military, Eliza had written about many soldiers to her. The Marquis was one of them, and from what she had been told he sounded like an interesting and cultured person.

"So I've heard, he sounds dreamy," Angelica replied as she placed her hand on her cheek.

Eliza shook her head and rolled her eyes yet again.

"I thought you said you were looking for a mind at work dear sister," Eliza commented.

Peggy and Maria giggled a little at Eliza's choice of words. Angelica wasn't swayed though, instead her confident demeanor shined through as her thoughts wandered to the Marquis de Lafayette.

"I can look for two things you know," she argued. "Besides I'm not the only one you has her mind set on someone. Peggy here is just as guilty as me."

Peggy's face flushed with red as her sister gave her hidden thoughts away, she quickly turned to her two older sisters.

"Angelica!" she whined.

That caught Maria and Eliza off guard as they realized that their young sister and friend had a crush of her own. Eliza quickly sprinted in front of the youngest Schuyler sister with a serious look on her face.

"Young lady you are far too young to have such feelings!" she complained.

Peggy looked shocked before her face turned into a pout, she crossed her arms and turned away from Eliza.

"I'm already in my early twenties Elijah!"

Eliza placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"You are not seeing a man until you are married is that clear?" Eliza argued.

"What! That's not fair!"

Eliza didn't respond as she started walking away from her group of siblings. Maria and Angelica chuckled a little over how immature Eliza was acting, she have been a soldier but she was still a sister above all things. Peggy trailed behind her, still complaining about the unfair and preposterous rule imposed on her. The older two women followed them as they made their way out of the city and back home. However, the stopped in their tracks at the sound of arguing. But what caught Eliza's attention about the argument was that she recognized one of the voices. Her head turned to the area where it was all taking place and her worst fears, and annoyances, had been confirmed.

There standing at the square of New York City, arguing with what looked to be a bishop, was none other than Alexander Hamilton. Her expression became filled with disgust and annoyance. She pinched the bridge between her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh dear Lord," Eliza groaned.

Angelica, Maria and Peggy heard Eliza's complaints and walked over to her. They didn't understand what was causing her to react in such a way.

"Elijah?" Maria asked. "What's wrong?"

She pointed to the square and the three young woman looked to where she was gesturing to. They could see what she saw but they couldn't understand why it upset her so.

"I don't get," Peggy stated. "People argue like that every day now. It's nothing new."

Eliza let out another sigh as she brushed her bangs backward, letting them fall over her eyes.

"It's not _what_ they're doing that's bothering me Peggy," Eliza corrected. "It's _who's_ doing it."

"Well who's doing it?" Angelica questioned.

"Alexander Hamilton," she replied in unenthusiastic voice.

That's when it all clicked for the three women. They had heard many things about this soldier from Eliza's letters. By the way it sounded, it looked like Eliza wasn't a fan of Washington's right hand man. They enjoyed a laugh or two over the matter honestly. Going by what was said in the letters, they found the interactions between them humorous.

"Oooohhhh," they commented in unison.

That's when big grins broke on their faces, along with small fits of laughter. Eliza, on the other hand, was not amused. Instead, she crossed her arms and looked frustrated with Alexander's reckless nature.

"It is not funny," Eliza argued.

That's when Angelica draped an arm over her shoulders, she was still laughing at her sister's expense.

"Au contraire mon cher frère," Angelica spoke in her French tongue. "It's hilarious. That is infamous Alexander Hamilton?"

"The one and only," Eliza replied.

Angelica and the other two young women continued to laugh while listening to the argument between Alexander and the bishop. That's when Angelica realized who exactly the bishop was.

"You know I think that's Samuel Seabury," she commented. "Remember Eliza and Peggy?"

Maria, in her disguised form, turned to Angelica as did Peggy. That's when the sudden realization hit them, their expressions clearly showed it.

"Oh," Maria said.

"That's right, he's a bishop who's been preaching about staying loyal to the king and what not," Peggy added.

Eliza broke away from her annoyance and looked at her sisters.

"What?" she questioned. "You know that man?"

"Not personally, all I know is that he's one of those Loyalists. And she likes to spread that garbage in the streets whenever he gets then chance, he's also published a lot of writings on the subject to."

Eliza rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her face, she let out another groan.

"That makes him the perfect person for Hamilton to argue with. He literally finds any reason to speak his mind about something," she commented.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Angelica asked.

"Not when you've dealt with him as much as I have,"

"Hey at least it couldn't have happened to a nicer person," Maria said. "I mean who would still stay loyal to the king after all the selfish and foolish things he's done to this nation?"

The original Schuyler sisters couldn't argue with that logic. Angelica and Peggy especially hated the king because that's who their beloved sister was fighting against. She was leading the army against his forces, and it would be because of him if anything were to happen to Eliza. And therefore, they hated him. That's when the four Schuyler siblings heard Alexander's rants. Little did they know that Alexander wasn't alone in his endeavors. For you see, Lafayette, Laurens, Mulligan and Burr were watching from the sidelines amongst the crowd of people. Burr looked annoyed and embarrassed while the other three laughed and cheered their friend on.

Alexander, on the other hand, was fired up. He had gone into the city with his friends with the intention of grabbing a drink, but then this man caught his attention. This Samuel Seabury, someone he had been hearing a lot about in the papers and from people. A Loyalist, that thought alone made Alexander sick. This man had the audacity to preach the word of the king to them, the colonists… the very same people who were fighting for their freedom. And some had already lost their lives because of it, this made had the nerve to mock their sacrifice! Not if he could help it. And so, against Burr's wishes, he stepped in and spoke his two cents.

"Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, honestly you shouldn't even talk. And what about Boston? Look at the cost and all that we've lost and you talk about congress?"

Seabury backed away little but not entirely. With a look of annoyance and frustration on his face, he continued to preach his beliefs.

"This Congress does not speak for me!" he said in an accented tone.

Alexander scoffed at the Loyalist's undying affection to King George III.

"My dog speaks more eloquently than thee," he commented with a smug smirk on his face.

That's when Seabury took several steps toward Alexander, he backed up but not in defeat. Rather he was mocking the bishop as the smug expression on his face still remained.

"You're playing a dangerous game," Seabury warned.

Alexander rolled his eyes and held his hands out in a questioning motion. He had no attention to the threat and instead did a small mocking dance around Seabury.

"But strangely, your mange is the same," he joked.

Seabury had look of disgust and shock on his face as he heard those words. He couldn't believe someone had stooped low enough to insult him in such a way. Alexander couldn't help but smile over his small victory, and there was still more to come. Rather than engage in any sort of physical violence, Seabury turned away from Alexander, eyes closed and a look of pride on his face.

"I pray the king shows you his mercy," he said.

That's when Alexander put an innocent look on his face, his hand over his hart in a mocking fashion. He winked his eyes like a damsel before naively saying the next part of his argument.

"Is he in Jersey?" he questioned.

That caused a series of gasps and laughter to spread amongst the crowd, even the Schuyler siblings heard that. Three of them laughed with the crowd, but Eliza held her chuckle in. Instead she kept her composure as she stared at the soldier and bishop. Her pride wouldn't allow her to give Alexander the satisfaction of knowing he got a laugh out of her, besides she still didn't like how he always had to voice his opinion at every argument he witnessed. But it seemed like Alexander had won over the crowd.

"For shame!" Seabury exclaimed.

"For the Revolution!" Alexander argued in a prideful tone.

The crowd agreed with him as they preached the same thing.

"For the Revolution!"

More cheers erupted from the crowd, and Alexander feasted on their pride and patriotic disposition. It warmed his heart to see all these people agreeing with their nation, they wanted the same things as he did. He hoped to one day touch the lives of others as well, especially after the war was over. Being a right hand man certainly had its perks, but it wasn't something he wanted to do for the rest of his eye. He wanted his legacy to spread over many areas in the world.

There were a million things he hadn't done, but he was waiting.

He turned to see Seabury on his knees, the man looked shocked that such a ruffian managed to silence him to submission. Alexander took pride in that, he remembered many people saying that his voice wouldn't be heard because he was bastard child… but look at him now. He walked over to Seabury, the bishop was still trying to argue his case.

"Heed-" he started.

"If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna-" Alexander interrupted.

"Scream-" Seabury stuttered.

"Honestly, look at me, please don't read!" Alexander added.

"Not your interests-" Seabury stammered.

Alexander's expression became annoyed as he turned his back away from the Loyalist.

"Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!" Alexander exclaimed.

This caught the Schuyler siblings off guard as they all had puzzled looks on their faces. They looked to each other before looking back at Alexander.

"What does that mean?" Peggy asked. "There's no music playing."

"Maybe in his delusional mind there is," Eliza commented.

"He's quite entertaining though isn't he?" Peggy asked.

Eliza rolled her eyes and scoffed a little.

"Getting into altercations with the local bishop, as if he wasn't trying to start enough fights in the army already," she scoffed.

She crossed her arms at that thought, she couldn't count the times when Alexander had disagreed with someone on something. Most of time it wasn't even a matter of importance. She wondered how Washington put up with Alexander's opinions. She shook her head as Alexander looked to the crowd of people.

"Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?" he questioned.

Burr, having heard enough, stepped forward and motioned for Alexander to cease talking. He wasn't worried for himself, rather he was worried for Alexander. He swore that the man's mouth would lead him into serious trouble one day.

"Alexander, please!" he said.

Alexander let out a sigh over Burr's pleas, he leaned to the man with a look of frustration on his face.

"Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties!"

This caught the attention of the middle Schuyler sister. Eliza observed the interaction between Alexander and Burr. Once again she saw witnessing how different they were, it was honestly amazing how they were friends. She gave Burr credit for putting up with Alexander, anyone who could do that was a fine person in her book. Then again, the same honor could go to the Marquis and the other two soldiers. She let out a sigh before turning she looked back at Alexander.

Alexander was busying arguing with Burr now, when a familiar someone caught his attention. He looked to see none other hand General Schuyler standing a little away from the crowd. His expression softened a little as he saw him. He also took notice that there were three young ladies standing beside him, they clearly knew him since they showed familiarity with each other. They were beautiful took, in fact one of them looked exactly like the general himself. But despite their beauty, his attention was solely focused on General Schuyler. Once again he found himself admiring his features, despite the obvious disdain the general had on his face right now. Nonetheless, he was captivated by General Elijah Schuyler.

Eliza's realized that Alexander had caught sight of her in that moment, and for some reason her heart thudded faster at the look he was giving her. A small dust of blush spread across her features as she turned away from the crowd. That was enough of city life for one day, she wanted to go home now. Angelica, Peggy and Maria were quick to notice this.

"Come along," Eliza said. "It's getting late and I think I've heard enough of Alexander's rants for one day."

The three young women looked at each other before looking at Alexander and then back to Eliza. Seconds went by before mischievous smiles decorated their faces. They quickly huddled around their fleeing siblings, gleeful giggles could be heard.

"Oh no, an unspoken attraction," Angelica teased.

That's when Eliza was literally shocked into silence and stillness. A look of disturbance graced her normally gentle and serene face.

"Attraction?" she exclaimed.

Then she gestured to the man she despised with a passion.

"With that tomcat?" she added. "Not even if he was the last person in this world!"

She left with a huff, a pout was on her face as she did so.

"I was only making a simple observation," Angelica argued.

With that Angelica and Peggy laughed themselves into submission as they continued to walk behind their disguised sister. But there was one person in the group who didn't join in on the teasing. And that was none other than Maria Lewis, she stayed silent as the three Schuyler sisters made their way out of the city. She followed them but she wasn't as quick. Instead, her mind was elsewhere at the moment. Even if he was just simple teasing, she couldn't' deny what she had just saw.

The way the two, Eliza and Alexander, had looked at each other was more than what everyone gave it credit for. She honestly couldn't believe it, she had thought that Eliza only had eyes for André. Plus, with the way she had talked about him, she made it seem like she could never hold that kind of affection for another. And then there was the fact that Eliza had her heart broken by that very same man, even if it wasn't on purpose.

Maria's eyes narrowed a little with thought. Now it looked as if there might have been another, only Eliza didn't seem to realize it. And what's worse was that Maria could feel a sting in her heart, it was the very same one she felt when Eliza mourned because of André's engagement. The last thing she wanted was for Eliza to get hurt like that again, but it seemed like she was the only one hurting at the moment. She found that to be very ironic, with tight hands she repeated the man's name. The very same man who had managed to capture her Eliza's attention.

"Alexander Hamilton huh?" she whispered.

She kept silent about him all the way back the Pastures, and even when she was changing out of her disguise and into her true self. She didn't even tell her mother about it when they went home that day. Instead, she choose to deal with it in her own way. She had to get her mind off the matter as she entered into one of the local bars located close to her home. Her parents had warned her to be careful, but she was too lost in her thoughts to deal with others at the moment.

She sat down in an isolated seat and let out a sigh as she ordered a small and simply drink for herself. She wasn't a heavy drinker, but she could handle more drinks compared to Eliza. She froze at the very thought of the Schuyler woman. She had been friends with her ever since they were children, and even before that. Their mothers were close friends during their pregnancies, and so they literally knew it each other since they came to be in their mother's wombs. Maria and Eliza had always shared a special bond, everyone noticed that.

But she couldn't deny that there were times when their bond seemed to pass the boundaries of a platonic relationship. After all, she literally became Eliza in order for her to become Elijah. In many ways, that made her closer to her than some of her own family members. They shared secrets with each other as if they were really twins, Maria could say that she knew things about Eliza that others didn't. And that's why her feelings for the woman have blossomed into something else. She let out a sigh as she took a sip of her beverage.

"Eliza's my friend," she whispered. "Why can't I just accept that?"

She shook her head several times before swallowing her drink in one gulp. She let out another sigh as she ran a hand through her wavy curls. She was so engulfed in her conflicted feelings that she failed to notice the handsome stranger taking a seat beside her.

"Hello there lovely," he purred.

That interrupted her thought as she turned to face the man. Immediately her heart's pain lessened and she felt like she was walking on air. The man before her had a somewhat rugged appearance, he swore red similar to the red she was wearing. Stubble adorned his face as his light brown skin shined through, along with his light brown eyes. Maria could feel her face redden with the very beauty this man had… and he was talking to her!

"H-hello," she replied.

She was nervous, that much was obvious. Men had taken an interest in her before, but never like this. This man had approached her with such bravado, the very same bravado she had thought Eliza only possessed. But now, that didn't seem to be the case anymore. The man took his hat off and bowed before her, his pose was very polite and gentlemen-like. It made her heart skip a beat.

"My name is James Reynolds," he introduced. "And you are?"

"I'm Maria… Maria Lewis," she answered.

With that he took her hand and kissed the back of it. His lips felt so soft against her skin, the contact made her heart flutter. She hadn't known this feeling before, the only person would had ever come close to it was Eliza. She held a deep place in her heart for Eliza, but this was different. This was the attraction between the opposite sexes. Maria found it so strange that this love was no different than the love she had for her dear friend.

But her thoughts were interrupted as the man continued to speak in his silk like voice.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Miss Maria Lewis."

Never in her life had Maria Lewis felt so helpless.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 19**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

A winter's ball. It seemed innocent enough. It was a gathering for the soldiers to enjoy themselves without the worry of war for once.

And of all places it was happening in her aunt's place of residence, Manor of Rensselaerwyck. Judith had been allowing some of the troops to take residence at her home for some time now, she had an overwhelming support for America's soldiers. Especially when half the city of New York had been overtaken by the British. It was a sanctuary for them, Washington himself had even stayed there time and time again.

Honestly Eliza didn't mind it. It was the perfect chance for her to meet her aunt and cousin, even if it was only for a little while. Not to mention that other guests were allowed to attend besides the soldiers. Her sisters and Maria were coming to the party along with some close friends like André and Theodosia. She had been writing to them for a while now, and she was looking forward to seeing them in person yet again. They were always a pleasure to be around. Unfortunately, her parents couldn't attend due to a business trip they were currently on.

And so, Eliza was in a room given to her by her aunt. Because of her needs, it was the farthest away from the rest of the soldiers. That way Eliza didn't have to worry about them discovering her identity. All of the soldiers would be in their military attire due to their lack of casual clothing, so Eliza followed their example. She prepared her uniform and made sure her bindings were nice and secure. She had a feeling that a lot of women would be asking her to dance tonight, they always did whenever she attended a party. She was fine with it as long as she got to dance with her sisters, Maria and Theodosia at least once.

And André. She stopped what she was doing when she remembered him, a sad smile graced her features as she recalled his fiancée. She would have loved to dance with him, but she knew that would never happen. As long as people thought she was a man, she would have to play the part of it. And that meant taking the lead when it came to dancing. She couldn't help by daydream about such an event, her in a dress while André wore his military attire. His hand on her back while her free hand held onto the corner of her dress. All the while their other hands would be holding onto each other as André lead her throughout the ballroom. She let out a small sigh. Even if she would never have André's heart, at least she had his friendship… along with her dreams.

That's when a sudden knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. She let out a gasp as she turned to the unopened door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

It was a familiar and welcoming voice, her aunt.

"It's me dear."

"Come in Aunt Judith."

With that the older woman stepped inside the room and greeted her disguised niece. There was a gentle smile on her face as she did so.

"Elijah," she greeted. "It's so good to see you after so long."

Eliza smiled and she walked over to her aunt, the two relatives shared a loving embrace. The middle Schuyler daughter knew that it hadn't been easy for her Aunt Judith over the years, especially after the loss of her husband. Ever since then Judith practically secluded herself in the Manor of Rensselaerwyck, devoting herself to raising her son and handling her late husband's legacy. Eliza never realized how many strong women there were in this family of hers. Despite what Richard believed, there were women who were more than capable of being on their own. She had relatives as proof of that. It made her all the more determined to prove him wrong.

"You've grown so much Elijah," she commented. "It seems like only yesterday you were just as small child. And now look at you… so handsome and beautiful at the same time."

Eliza couldn't help but smile at the comment, her aunt was referring to both sides of her rather than just one. Both Elijah and Eliza, that's who she was and her aunt respected that out of the goodness of her heart. Her Aunt Judith was truly a remarkable woman.

"Thank you Aunt Judith, and you look lovely as well," Eliza responded.

A light hint of blush spread across the woman's face as her gentle smile remained.

"I hope so, I don't want to fail as a hostess… especially when it's a party for the troops. General Washington honors both me and your late uncle by having such a celebration. I know your cousin is looking forward to mingling with the single women."

Eliza chuckled a little at the thought of Jeremiah flirting with the women here.

"Is he looking for a wife?" Eliza questioned.

"In a manner of speaking," Judith stated. "He's already at that age you know. I think he's only interested in getting engaged though at the moment, he wants to carry on his father's legacy before actually settling down."

"I see," Eliza stated. "It's good to see Jeremiah wanting to honor Uncle Jeremiah's memory. I know Father was the same way after Grandfather Johannes died."

Judith nodded her head, as a wife and mother, she understood the importance of legacies and honoring one's family. After all, her own family had considered her fortunate to marry into the Van Rensselaer family. She had found her soulmate, and despite how it ended, she was glad to have spent some of her life with him. And she was also glad to have a son with her soulmate, she had hoped that he would become a good man like his father. So far, it seemed to be working because she couldn't be any prouder of her son than she is now.

"Well, I'll let you get ready for the party. Remember to bring your appetite and best dancing skills, because I know many of the women are eager to have you as their partner."

Eliza smiled and laughed a little at the remark.

"It's seems like Elijah Schuyler is quite the heartbreaker," she commented.

"Ironically your father feared that would happen someday," Judith said with a light chuckle. "Although he probably didn't consider this is how it would be done."

Eliza nodded her head as her aunt took her leave, she had to go greet the guests and make sure her son was ready. But she made sure that the door was shut properly before doing so. Meanwhile, Eliza brushed her hair and tied it back. As was about to put on her clothing when her reflection caught her attention. In the mirror before her she saw someone she didn't recognize. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn that she was someone else. She stood up and walked over to the mirror, she placed a hand on it so that it met her reflection's hand.

Her time as Elijah Schuyler had changed her so drastically over the years. When she was a child it was easier to pull off the appearance of a man. But now that she was older, she could see the striking features. Her face remained as pale and round as it did when she was younger, but her eyes looked hardened. Almost like steel. Then there was her overall body appearance. She didn't possessed the petite appearance of a woman, rather she had obvious muscle mass on her arms, torso and legs. Then there was the fact that her bosom wasn't as well-endowed as someone like Maria or Theodosia.

Sometimes she wondered how she would look like in a dress at this point in her life. She had worn them so much as a little girl, but she forfeited the right to wear them when she became Elijah Schuyler. She lived with the change, but that didn't mean she didn't miss it. She missed being able to twirl around in a dress and have the folds dance with her. She also missed being able to leave her hair down so that it flew with the wind, like a horse's mane. She let out a small yet sad sigh at the thought of it.

But Eliza didn't have time to reminisce as she remembered she had to put on her disguise. Layers and layers of clothing covered her true gender as she placed the final touch on her figure. The coat was the last of it, and now she was finally ready. It was time for her to put on a show, a performance that they wouldn't forget. She left her room and went to go greet her guests.

One by one they made their way into the manor, her aunt's home. She smiled, shook hands and bowed before them as they entered the ballroom. Despite her polite demeanor, Eliza found herself becoming bored with the formalities. So far, none of the guests peeked her interest.

That is until a familiar face caught her eye, she froze in her spot as she watched a radiant beauty walk through the manor's doors. It was none other than Theodosia Bartow. The woman's threaded hair was pulled back as a purple dress flowed down her perfect figure. Her skin was just as lustrous as ever and her eyes were just as bright as before, such beauty was to be envied. Eliza found herself blushing as the woman made her way through the crowd, Theodosia seemed to notice her as a smile graced her face. The simple action made Eliza's heart skip a beat, she still found it difficult to believe that she was friends with this woman. A common person like her didn't deserve to be in front of such elegance. Nonetheless, she bowed before the Bartow woman.

"Theodosia Bartow, my fair lady," she greeted with a bow.

Theodosia smiled at her friend's actions as she picked up the sides of her dress. She greeted Eliza with a strong yet gentle curtsey.

"General Elijah Schuyler, my good man," she responded. "It's good to see you again dear friend."

Eliza smiled as she now stood before the woman.

"The feeling is mutual Theodosia," she responded. "I'm glad that you could attend such an occasion."

Theodosia hummed a little before scooting closer to Eliza, the disguised woman felt her face flush as a result. Theodosia was so close to her that she could smell the sweet scent she emitted. She smelt like jasmine mixed with pine. So strong and yet so gentle, that was what Theodosia encompassed. She was a woman to be admired.

"In all honesty, my aunt and mother are with me today. They're hoping to find a suitor for me here," she whispered.

Eliza's eyes widen in response, she couldn't believe that after all this time that Theodosia didn't have a suitor yet. Then again, her relatives were probably the ones doing most of the deciding when it came to applicants. Most likely Theodosia had little to no say in who she was marrying, that was the common tradition among the wealthy of New York society. It was certainly her Uncle Richard's way since that's how he met her Aunt Jane, her Uncle Gerald and Aunt Hattie met under similar circumstances as well.

"Is that so?" Eliza questioned.

Theodosia nodded her head as she gave her friend a frustrated look.

"Yes indeed, Aunt Helena is the one I was telling you about from the first time we met. She's the aunt who's pressuring me to get married," Theodosia explained. "She's my late father's older sister, when he died she took over raising me in his place, at least until Mother met my current Father. And even then she was still involved in my care, she wanted to make sure that I grew up to be a woman my late father could be proud of."

The Bartow woman felt out a small sigh before shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"I know that they only want the best for me, but they're not going to be around forever you know. They can't make all my decisions for me, especially one of this magnitude. A marriage is something that can last a lifetime, and both people need to know if the other is who they want to be with," she added. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone that only makes my family happy, what about me? Doesn't my happiness matter? They need to trust me to make my own decisions, if not now then when?"

Eliza listened to Theodosia's story and she couldn't help but understand why Theodosia felt so conflicted over the matter. On one hand, she wanted to make her family happy. But on the other hand, she wanted to be happy too. But it seemed like their versions of happiness were too different from the other. If only they could come to some sort of compromise. After all, that's how she was able to convince her family that Elijah Schuyler was the best choice for the Schuyler legacy.

But sometimes she wondered if she was truly happy with the results. Was Eliza Schuyler happy? After all this time she didn't know what the answer to that was. She felt honored to have come this far as Elijah Schuyler, but then she found herself wondering about the future. What was she planning to do once the war was over? She couldn't get married without her secret being leaked to the public, it was the same reason why she couldn't have children. If not marriage and family, then what did she have left to look forward to? She could find a job, or some sort of profession, but she didn't know what skills she could offer to the rest of the world.

After all these years as Elijah, she hadn't figured out what her true calling was. What was Eliza Schuyler destined to do?

Eliza didn't have time to think about it anymore though because two older women made their way to Theodosia. She recognized one of them to be Theodosia's mother, and she could only assume that the other was her aunt.

"Theodosia, who is this?" the oldest woman asked.

Theodosia looked at her aunt with a hint of annoyance as on her face, but she did introduce the pair to her friend.

"Aunt Helena, this is my friend Elijah Schuyler. Mother has already become acquainted with him," Theodosia stated. "He's the heir to Philip Schuyler."

The woman observed Eliza with thoroughness, it was almost as if she was trying to stare into her soul. Eliza shivered a little at the look, it was one she had seen her Uncle Richard and Aunt Jane give her plenty of times in the past. And now this woman was doing the same thing, it made her both uncomfortable and annoyed. It was almost like she was seeing if she was an appropriate friend for Theodosia.

"He's resembles Catherine Schuyler," she noted. "But he has his father's strong figure. He's a good candidate for you Theodosia."

That made both Eliza and Theodosia choke on the air they were breathing, even Theodosia's mother looked a little shocked at the implication. With a hint of blush on her face, Theodosia turned to her aunt and scolded her.

"Aunt Helena, he is a close friend. Not every man I come in contact with has to be potential suitor," she said.

But the woman didn't look deterred as she merely shrugged the reaction off.

"I don't see why not. If he is the heir to Philip Schuyler, then that means he has a prominent position in society. Not to mention that I have heard great things about this young man, he became general in George Washington's army at the age of nineteen," Helena added. "Imagine if you married into the Schuyler family-"

"Enough Helena," Theodosia's mother, Ann, interrupted. "Do not disrespect Theodosia's friend."

Theodosia looked somewhat relieved over her mother's interference, Eliza couldn't help but feel the same way. She couldn't believe how shallow people could be sometimes. Did they really believe that money and position was all a person needed to be happy?

Believe or not, but there were times when Eliza wished she had been born as a normal woman. She wished that her family didn't come from such a noble bloodline, maybe then she could live as Eliza rather than Elijah. However, she had to remember the relatives she loved. No matter how difficult her lineage was, she couldn't forsake the people who cared about her. She couldn't dishonor them in anyway. And that's why she had to be remember how fortunate she was to be a Schuyler, even if it did come with its heartache and difficulties.

That's when Helena turned to her sister-in-law, a strict expression was on her face.

"Ann, you of all people, should understand how important it is for Theodosia to be married," Helena stated. "I don't want my one and only niece to live her life without being supported by a husband. A marriage to a successful man will guarantee her happiness."

Theodosia rolled her eyes and shook her head a little as well, she clearly didn't feel the same way.

"I understand your concerns Helena, Philip and I want what's best for Theodosia as well. But we must be thoughtful about this," Ann said "And that means taking Theodosia's opinions into consideration as well."

Theodosia shook her head again and let out a frustrated sigh. She was clearly becoming more and more annoyed with her aunt and mother. That's when she finally had enough, she walked over to her mother and whispered her concerns.

"Mother, please tell Aunt Helena that I want to enjoy the party a little before you two go on a scavenger hunt for a husband for me. At least give me that much."

Ann listened to her daughter's feelings and nodded her head, she motioned for Helena to follow her.

"Come along Helena, let's allow Theodosia to have some time to herself before we make any decisions,"

Helena looked like she wanted to argue but then she remembered that there were more men here to choose from. And most of them came from prominent backgrounds like Elijah Schuyler. She took her leave along with Ann de Visme, leaving Theodosia and Eliza alone together. Both of the women were relived to be rid of the awkward tension.

"I apologize for that," she stated.

"It's no problem." Eliza replied. "I understand the pressures of nobility and family."

The Bartow woman smiled at Eliza, that was the reason why the two got along so well. They understood how hard it was to be born to a wealthy class of people, so much was expected out of you in such a little amount of time. Not to mention that it came with so many sacrifices, Eliza had to sacrifice her womanhood for her family. She gave up being Eliza Schuyler so that her family could have a way to live on.

"All the more reason to attend occasions such as this, at least it allows you to forget things like that," Theodosia added. "That's the price we pay for greatness, isn't that what you said when we first met Elijah?"

Eliza smiled at her dear friend and nodded her head, that's when she gently took Theodosia's hand into her own. She then bowed a little as she held the delicate hand.

"And your greatness is far beyond any average woman Theodosia Bartow," she teased as she placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

Theodosia blushed a little as she heard the compliment. There was something about Elijah Schuyler that made her feel different than the rest of the men she had encountered throughout her life. Elijah understood her on a level than went above the average man, she was so surprised that she connected with him so well. And yet, Theodosia couldn't consider him to be anything else other than a friend. He was one of those men who would be the perfect male friend for any woman to have. And that's all he could be, Theodosia was amazed that such a person could exist.

"Such a flatterer," she remarked. "I hear that you're quite reliable with the ladies Elijah."

Eliza didn't know if she should be proud of that fact. After all, she was a woman herself. Despite the façade she put on, she would always be a woman. And she found it so ironic that she attracted the same sex so easily. Theodosia seemed to be one of those women… along with Maria.

"It's a talent," Eliza answered.

"And what a talent it is," Theodosia stated.

The two women noticed how crowded the ballroom was getting as more and more people joined the party. That's when Eliza remembered why Theodosia was here, she wanted to have some fun. And she would allow her to do so.

"You should join them," she remarked. "I'll meet up with you later, as soon as I'm done greeting the guests."

Theodosia understood as she gave her a firm nod.

"Alright then. But before I go Elijah, may I ask something of you?" Theodosia questioned.

"Of course Theodosia, what is it?" Eliza responded.

Theodosia gestured to the people who were already dancing with their partners. Eliza could hear the music emitting from the grand ballroom, she could also hear the sounds of people chattering and the silverware moving. It was a festive occasion, and Eliza couldn't wait to officially join it once she was done with her guests.

"Do you think that I can have the first dance?" she asked.

Eliza gave Theodosia a genuine smile and nodded her head.

"It would be my pleasure," she answered.

"Thank you," Theodosia said. "I'll see you later then Elijah."

Theodosia took her leave as she joined the party guests, she disappeared among the crowd. That's when Eliza was greeted by the sight of three familiar women, her sisters and friend. They all had looks of happiness on their faces as they caught sight of the disguised Schuyler sister. They quickly made their way to her much to Eliza's joy. She always enjoyed seeing her sisters and friend whenever she could, especially now that she had time for them. Plus, it wasn't often that you saw all four of the Schuyler siblings together at an occasion such as this. Eliza hugged the three young women as soon as they were close enough.

"Angelica! Eliza! Peggy!" she cheered. "You made it!"

The three young women hugged their rebellious sibling as they laughed a little as well. Despite not being separated for as long as last time, they still missed their disguised sister. But it made them happy to know that she wasn't that far away than last time, at least she was at a family home.

"Of course we did, you didn't think we would miss going to a party with our own brother?" Angelica questioned. "It's not every day we get to see you like this, especially when it's not on the battlefield."

"We're so glad that Washington has allowed you guys to have a party like this," Peggy added.

"Washington says that events like this are good for morale, they keep up the troops spirits," Eliza commented. "But whatever the case, I'm so glad you're here. Sometimes I need to get my mind off war, having you all here helps with that."

The two Schuyler sisters smiled at Eliza's remark while Maria blushed a little. She wondered what context Eliza was using that statement in. Deep down she knew that she would be nothing more than a friend to her, especially when society frowned upon relationships such as theirs, but she couldn't help but wonder at times. But she supposed that it didn't matter anymore, after all she had meet someone. Someone who looked like they were interested in Maria Lewis rather than Eliza Schuyler, that was a rarity. And she didn't want to pass up such an opportunity, she finally had a chance for someone to show their love to her without fear of being reduced. Besides, she could never put Eliza through that sort of disgrace. She wouldn't allow all of Eliza's hard work to wither away into nothingness.

Even if she couldn't be as close to Eliza as she wished she could be, she was still her friend and she loved her. And so, she kept silent about her feelings as she remembered the man waiting for her at home and as she recalled the minimal time she had with her friend before she returned to the battlefield. And so Maria Lewis would enjoy the occasion, especially when it was with people she cared about. That's when Eliza gestured to the ballroom.

"You may go ahead of me," she stated. "I'm still waiting for André to arrive."

That's when her eyes narrowed with thought, a somewhat sad expression appeared on her face.

"I hear that he's bringing Honora Sneyd with him," she added.

The sound of those two names shocked the sisters into silence. They had recalled the feelings Eliza had for André, and despite all that had happened, they knew that she still held those feelings toward him. You could never forget your first love, and André was just that. He was Eliza's first love, her first and most likely her last. They had so much history together, they were linked together by their families and their military positions. How could you break ties like that? You couldn't, and that's what hurt Eliza the most. And that's also the reason why all three of the young women felt obliged to protect her from experiencing such heartache yet again, especially Maria. As if on cue, the disguised Schuyler sister reached out to her "twin."

"Elijah?" she questioned. "Are you alright?"

Eliza saw the concern on her friend's face and she felt guilty for causing it. Even if she was disguised, she couldn't stand the thought of having such a look plastered on her friend's beautiful face. Maria deserved better than that, she deserved happiness. She knew that she could never offer that to Maria, at least not to the fullest extent, and she hoped one day that Maria would be able to find it. There had to be someone like that out there for her. And so she smiled at her friend and nodded her head.

"I'm fine," she answered. "I'm happy for him… he found his other half. How could I not be happy about that?"

Isn't that what most people struggled to find? Didn't they go about their lives looking for the other half to complete theirs? Eliza wondered if people were nothing but halves, and that their purpose in life was to find the missing piece that fit theirs. That idea didn't just apply to marriage, it applied to all things as well. Eliza was already in her twenties and yet she still thought that she hadn't found her other half. If anything, she felt like she was less than a half. After all, she had given up a small piece of herself in order to become who she was today. And if that's the case, then she really did have a pitiful existence.

Just like Sweet Polly Oliver.

The three Schuyler sisters looked at their disguised sibling with worried eyes before they allowed themselves to smile. Even as Elijah Schuyler, Eliza always thought about others before herself. And despite her heartbreak, she couldn't bring herself to hate André or Honora. Instead, she choose to be happy for them and she silently supported them in their engagement and future marriage. Most people would be bitter about such an arrangement, but not Eliza. What a remarkable person she was, she truly was a queen among women. And among men. Angelica made her way in front of her dear sibling and gathered her hands into her own. Her brown eyes meet ones similar to her own.

"One day," Angelica started. "One day you will find happiness like that as well Elijah. I just know it. You got to believe that."

The eldest Schuyler daughter believed that with all of her heart. She prayed that one day Eliza would finally find what she was looking for. After all the things she had been through how could she not? She was even willing to sacrifice her own happiness for Eliza's, she would make her happy if no one else would. That was her duty as her sister and as the eldest sibling. Eliza seemed to take this to heart as she gave Angelica a genuine smile and a small nod.

"That is a nice thought," Eliza stated.

But deep down she didn't think so. In her position, it was impossible to find true happiness without giving away who she was. Her family mattered much more to her than herself. She couldn't fail them, and she would make them proud of her. She would show them that she was worthy of being born as a Schuyler, no matter how much it hurt her or cost her. That's when she was eloped in a hug yet again, all three of the young women embraced her. The smile on her face didn't flatter as she hugged them back, and she silently thanked them for their support and encouraging words.

People like them kept her going, they reminded her who she was and why she was fighting both herself and the world around her. After several seconds they finally let go and looked at each other, deep love in their eyes as they did so.

"I'll see you lovely ladies at the party," Eliza stated. "I'll introduce you to some of the soldiers as well."

That's when a mischievous look spread across Angelica's face as she playfully nudged Eliza in the ribs.

"You better," she teased. "I'm hoping to have my arm held by a certain good looking Frenchman."

Eliza choked on the air she was breathing as she heard her sister's statement, she looked at her with a shocked look. She immediately knew who she was talking about, how could she not?

"Angelica!" she exclaimed. "He is a solider and a Marquis."

But that didn't faze the elder Schuyler sister as she placed a hand on her hip and waved the other in the air.

"What can I say, I love a man with power," she said. "And with big strong muscles."

Eliza's face brightened with red as Maria and Peggy shared a laugh. The middle Schuyler child shook her head and placed a hand over the bridge of her eyes.

"How did Father and Mother raise such a wild child?" she questioned.

"I prefer to think of myself as a free-spirited woman," Angelica interjected. "Besides it's not like I'm the only Schuyler daughter who has their eyes on a solider. Peggy here is just as guilty as me."

That caught Eliza's attention and Peggy immediately stopped laughing once she heard her name.

"Angelica!" she whined. "You weren't supposed to tell Elijah!"

That's when the Lewis girl added her two cents as she spoke her opinion on the matter. She playfully draped an arm on the youngest Schuyler sister's shoulders and gestured to the ballroom.

"Oh please," Maria replied. "Like Elijah wouldn't be able to see the goo-goo eyes you'd be giving him here today. You should see her Elijah, she goes on and on about this guy like he's some sort of angel or something."

Peggy turned to Maria and playfully slapped her around, the Lewis girl simply laughed and brushed off the actions.

"Hey!" Peggy exclaimed "I never said that!"

Eliza's face was filled with concern and worry over her two sisters, she couldn't believe that they were finally reaching that point of their lives. It seemed like only yesterday they were still children hiding from their parents as they got into trouble. But now they looked more and more like women than young girls. And what's more is that they were fawning over her fellow soldiers. She couldn't believe it! She quickly marched up to Peggy and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Young lady, I will not have you fraternizing with any solider here!" she whined.

"What!" Peggy exclaimed. "You can't be serious, this is literally a party for soldiers! I cannot _not_ socialize with them!"

"Well try harder," Eliza said and then she turned to their eldest sibling. "And you, I know that you've been encouraging her with this puppy love."

Angelica held her hands in peaceful manner, but a mischievous smile was on her face.

"I'm not going stand between two lovebirds," she argued.

That's when Angelica leaned closer to Eliza, the same smirk was still on her face as she did so.

"It's the same reason why I don't stand between you and that Hamilton fellow," she whispered.

That's when Eliza's face brighten with red as she swiped at her sister, the elder dodging her advances. Peggy and Maria smiled at the interaction between the two sisters before Angelica made her way to the ballroom. Peggy and Maria followed her lead, leaving Elijah behind with the same red color on her face.

"We'll see you later Elijah," Angelica teased. "Make sure you save a dance for your sisters."

"Especially when we know you'll have your arms full of women before the night is over," Peggy added.

Maria looked a little sad as Peggy mentioned that, but she reminded herself that it was necessary for Eliza to do so. After all, the both of them had been putting on a show since the time they were children. Had to make people believe they were who they said they were, besides Maria knew that those women didn't mean anything to Eliza. At least, not in the romantic sense. That's what kept her from saying anything about the matter.

"Our brother is such a heartbreaker," she commented.

Elijah snorted a little before crossing her arms in their direction.

"Well you all better make sure that you don't socialize with anyone I don't approve of," she responded

"What? Us?" Peggy asked innocently. "Never."

With that the three young women made their way to the party, all the while Eliza watched them go. She playfully shook her head as a small smile graced her face, she let out relaxed sigh.

"What am I going to do with them?" she quietly asked.

Then her thoughts turned to what Angelica had teased her about… Alexander Hamilton. Her eyes narrowed with thought and annoyance as she contemplated the wayward solider. Even if it was a joke, she couldn't believe that her sister would imply such a thing. Alexander Hamilton, the Tomcat, and her? There was no way that would happen. No way!

"Hamilton," she groaned. "Of all the people…"

That's when a familiar voice emitted from behind her.

"What about me?"

It was none other than Alexander himself. She didn't even need to turn to look at him in order to know that. She let out another sigh, the universe must love her.

"Oh Hamilton, I recognize your smartass tone from anywhere."

"It's a talent," he responded with a proud smile. "Now what, pray tell, did I do for you to talk about me in such a way?"

He acted as suave as well as he leaned closed to her. Why did it always seem like he was trying to seduce someone whenever he talked? Well she wouldn't have any of it as she slowly scooted away from him, a sly smirk on her face as she did so. She gave him a shrug of her shoulders before turning her back to him.

"Who knows," she answered. "Knowing you it could be anything."

Alexander couldn't argue there, it was no secret that trouble seemed to follow him. At least that's what his friends always joked about. Plus, there was the fact that Elijah Schuyler was a very observant person. It was no wonder that Washington gave him the position of general. Something that he both admired and envied, especially when Elijah was so young.

"Perhaps," he teased. "But I saw you talking to your lovely sisters over there, was I the topic?"

That's when Eliza glared at him, her arms still crossed and a disapproving look on her face. But that didn't deter Alexander in the slightest. During the time he had known Elijah Schuyler, he couldn't resist irking him every now and again. There was something about the young general that he looked forward to teasing. He always pictured it like a fun game of chess… or maybe cat and mouse. He wondered who was what though.

Eliza didn't back down either, she glared at the tomcat before giving him a confident smile.

"As a matter of fact you were," she stated. "I was just warning my sisters of the tomcat crawling around here. He hear he likes to sink his claws and fangs into unsuspecting women."

Alexander snorted before crossing his arms in amusement.

"You've been hanging around Martha Washington for far too long," he commented. "You both wound me with your assumptions General."

Eliza rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Oh please, we both know that you wear the title like a medal," she stated. "I see how you look at women… you view them like there some sort of conquest to be conquered."

Alexander's eyes narrowed a little at the statement, a part of him wanted to argue but he knew when he didn't have a case. This was one of those times. Indeed, he was popular with the ladies just as much as Elijah Schuyler was. However, the two of them were different when it came to attraction. Alexander had seen Elijah with women as well, they were naturally attracted to him. He knew all the rights things to say and do whenever they were around, then again he could argue the same for when they weren't. Elijah seemed to have a great understanding of the female gender.

It was almost like he was a woman or something.

Alexander always pinned the source of that luckiness to the fact that Elijah grew up with so many sisters. There was Angelica, the oldest. Elizabeth, his twin. And Margarita, the youngest. Then there was his mother, Catherine Schuyler, and Alexander had heard that his grandmother, Cornelia Schuyler, was a big influence in his life as well. Overall, Elijah Schuyler seemed to have many strong female figures in his life. And maybe each and every one of them had taught him something special, including how to properly socialize and attract women.

Alexander, on the other hand, gained experience from the toxic relationship between his father and mother. James Hamilton and Rachel Faucette were never allowed to be married because of her first marriage, and not a day went by that the couple weren't made aware of this. It also didn't help that James Hamilton was nothing but an abusive alcoholic that cared more about his name and image compared to the responsibility of being a husband and father. He would hurt his mother, both physically and mentally, and he would do the same thing to his children.

Finally, after so many years of being tied together, James abandoned their family. He didn't even bother too much of a goodbye, there were no smiles or tears from him. Alexander could only remember looking at his back as he exited through their home's door. His mother had broken down that day, she cried and cried until there were no more tears. She was a mess, she looked so helpless in that moment.

His brother and him became the men of the house that day… and they were only children. It was probably the most traumatic thing he had ever been through… at least until his mother's death.

Rachel had spent her last years trying to pick up the pieces his father had left, and that included heartache and debts. She worked her best to provide for his brother and him while trying to pay them off. However, she was so caught in taking care of others, that she forgot to take care of herself at times. Alexander recalled the days where his mother would fast in order for them to eat. She would smile and reassure them that she was fine, but he knew better. He saw through her.

And that's why Alexander respected her so much, she sacrificed for them and she worked her fingers to the bone to take care of what was left of her family. She worked, she cleaned, she cooked and she educated his brother and him. She did all of this with a smile on her face, she put on a brave front for her family. No matter how difficult it got or how much it hurt Rachel, she still continued to provide for her children. She wouldn't allow anyone to take them away from her.

That is until the very end, she had been struck with yellow fever… and so was he. They had been quarantined to their house. Alexander remembered how weak and exhausted he was as the illness spread throughout his body. The aches, the fevers, the hunger, the thick air… it all hurt. Alexander wanted it all to end, he didn't even care if he had to die in order to do so.

His mother cooed and held him, as if trying to make the pain go away. Even in her last moments, she still thought about others before herself. She was in pain, just as much as him, and yet she still gave him the attention he needed. She continued to hold him in her arms as the days lingered by. Despite the pain he was in, he took comfort in listening to her heartbeat as he laid beside her. It was the only way he could sleep through the night.

But soon that heartbeat faded until it was no more. The sun arose above their hometown, Alexander awoke to the feeling of relief and health. He felt better than he ever did before… but another wasn't so lucky. He turned to awake his mother, hoping that maybe she was feeling better as well, but to his horror she wasn't breathing.

Her life was gone… the very breath she breathed was stolen by death itself. His mother had been taken from him and his brother. Alexander's life after that was never the same. He felt as if he didn't have a place in the world after his mother's death. But after all the difficulties and hardships he had been through, Alexander Hamilton knew that he had to make something of himself. He wouldn't allow his mother's sacrifices and death to be in vain. And so, he made his mission to regain honor for their family name. He was still trying to do so today.

Overall, James Hamilton was the main reason why Alexander wanted to be a better man. And Rachel Faucette was the reason why he respected women and felt the need to treat them as individuals. However, an attitude such as this was frowned upon by the patriarchal society they lived in. Alexander had seen the way men treated women, they had no position in the world and their only roles were limited to being housewives and mothers. But Alexander's woman friendly disposition made him popular with the women. Such a reputation garnered jealously from other men and annoyance from some women.

But Elijah Schuyler seemed to be more annoyed with his disposition than jealous. He was the first and only man he had ever seen that from. He was truly an interesting person.

"Is that how you see it?" he questioned.

There was such a seriousness in his tone, something she rarely heard from him. That caught Eliza off guard, she turned to look at him with confused eyes. Her eyes widen a little with the expression she saw on his face. His posture was relaxed, his face was calm and his eyes were filled with compassion. He looked… wounded?

Eliza couldn't find a better word to describe it. Had he gotten offended by her statement? That couldn't be, Alexander Hamilton of all people, offended? She didn't think such a task was possible. But in that moment Eliza felt guilty for even mentioning such an insult. And for some reason she felt her heart ache for this man. He was truly a strange person, he was the only person to ever make her feel like there was a storm raging inside her. A storm of emotions, both positive and negative.

Why did a man like Alexander Hamilton have such control over her?

"Hamilton," she addressed. "-I"

"Elijah!" a familiar called interrupted her.

Eliza didn't have time to react as a familiar presence engulfed her in a warm embrace. The sudden action even shocked Alexander a little as he let out a small gasp. He watched as Elijah was tackled by another man. Whoever he was, he had to have known Elijah well enough to so such a thing to him. After a few seconds Eliza recognized the touch. There was only one man she ever allowed to touch her in such a way. And that man was John André. Eliza regained her composure long enough to get back in the proper stance. Immediately, a smile graced her face as she hugged her childhood friend back.

"John!" she exclaimed. "You gave me quite a fright you mad artist!"

André smiled and chuckled a little as he was embraced by Eliza. Call it the festive atmosphere or the feeling or being engaged, John André was a happy man. And now he was even happier that he had seen his Schuyler friend.

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion, but what am I to do when my nearest and dearest friend is so close?" he asked.

Eliza blushed a little at the position she maintained to André. Despite loving him, being his friend was good enough for her. At least she had a place in his heart, that meant that she could be there by his side. As speaking of sides, she saw that Honora Sneyd was right by André's. The woman looked as beautiful as ever, her wavy brown locks were tied back in a bun formation as she sported a navy blue dress. She could only imagine her in wedding dress. Her eyes narrowed a little with sadness as she contemplated the thought of losing André to this woman.

The thought alone made her feel so helpless.

André didn't notice this look, but someone else did. Alexander was recovering from the shock of the sudden introduction of John André. But that's when he recognized the man, he was the same one who accompanied Elijah that day in the bar. He was right by Elijah's side when the bar fight broke out, he recalled the general mentioning his name when they formally met. John André, an officer in General Arnold Benedict's army. He had been told that he was a personal friend of Elijah Schuyler.

But looking at them now, and after getting to know the young general, Alexander wondered if that was all between the two. He had seen the way Elijah looked at André, his eyes had yearning in them. Almost like he wanted more from André… he knew the look all too well. He gave his dear friend, John Laurens, a similar look every time he saw him. And the only reason why he looked at him in such a way was because of the hidden range of emotions he felt for the man. Was this the same reason for Elijah as well?

If so, then that would explain the sad look on his fact at the moment. It was a look of envy and sadness at the same time. It looked like Elijah Schuyler was jealous of someone… and it was a woman of all people. This only confused Alexander even more, but he didn't have time to react as Elijah bowed before the young woman.

"Good day Miss Sneyd," Eliza greeted.

Honora held her dress and leaned in a curtsy before standing back up. A smile graced her face as she fer fiancée's friend.

"Hello good sir," she responded. "John has told me much about you, you have quite an impressive resume and life Elijah."

Eliza's blush deepened a little at the statement, that meant that André had talked about her even when she wasn't around. That made her feel somewhat honored and proud. Alexander noticed this as well, he had never seen the general look so content and beautiful before. Then he started to blush as he realized what word he had just associated with Elijah. Alexander was sure that Elijah would've challenged him to a duel if he knew what he had thought about him. And so he quickly shook it out of his mind.

But watching Elijah Schuyler now was like a burning flame. It was magnificent to watch as it danced with various warm colors… until it burned out at least. And he couldn't look away. He watched as Honora and André talked to Elijah about different matters. Most of them involved how each other was doing and how their families were faring during the war. Events that Alexander didn't have any interest in hearing, he was about to leave as a result, but something caught his attention.

"Honora," André addressed. "Could you leave us be for a while? There is something I want to ask Elijah."

Honora's smile remained as she nodded her head, she knew all too well what it was. He had discussed it with her before the day of the party. And she agreed to give it to him.

"Of course John," she replied.

That's when she left to join the other party guests, now it was only André, Eliza and Alexander. But André didn't seem to notice Alexander as his focus was solely on his childhood friend. He turned to Eliza with a look of seriousness in his eyes, the expression puzzled the disguised Schuyler.

"John?" she asked. "What is it?"

A smile graced his handsome face and it made her heart skip a beat.

"Something wonderful," he answered.

That's when he took her hands into his own, the action made her heart beat faster. And once again, Alexander couldn't help but notice how strangely Elijah was acting. He stayed to watch, especially when no one seemed to notice him. The two childhood friends seemed to be in their own little worlds at the moment, their focus solely on each other.

"Elijah Schuyler, we've been friends for as long as I can remember and we're apart of the same army" André started. "They have been some of the best years of my life. And that is why I want to ask something important of you."

This surprised her, André had never asked anything of her before. She wondered what it was.

"Of course John, anything," she replied.

That's when he leaned closer to her, the same serious look on his face as he did so. Eliza felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest if he got any closer. But she maintained her composure to the best of her ability. All the while Alexander watched and listened, he was just as curious as Eliza.

"Elijah Schuyler," André addressed. "Will you to be my best man?"

Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat were finally on the same page as they reacted with a small gasp. Either of them were prepared for such a thing… little did they know that wasn't the only surprise fate had in store for them.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 20**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

Best man.

John André, her best friend and first male love, was asking her to be his best man. She, a woman, was going to be a best man. Eliza sometimes wondered if she was a favorite of fate to toy with. She couldn't think of any other reason why she would be tortured this much.

Eliza knew that she should forget about André, especially when he didn't know about her true identity. And for a while she did, she learned how to appreciate her position as his friend rather than his lover. But things like this made it all the more difficult to remember that task.

His request only solidified their relationship. It could never go any further than that, and once again Eliza felt her heart and world shatter into many pieces. Just how many times did André plan on destroying her very being? She felt memories of their past rewind in her mind as she stood silently in front of him.

Alexander had been caught off guard by the request given to his general. This was the first time he had ever seen an appeal such as this. But it showed just how much this man trusted the young general. However, if that was the case, then why did Elijah Schuyler look so heartbroken over the situation? This both confused and surprised him. He looked between the two childhood friends and couldn't help but wonder if there was more to their relationship than they were letting on. The look in the general's eyes was convincing him that there was.

But instead of interrupting or putting in his two cents, he chose to follow Burr's advice and talk less. He was silent and he observed the situation before him.

Meanwhile, Eliza was lost in thought. A part of her wanted to scream to the heavens for forcing her into this corner. But another part of her remembered that she had to play her part in this narrative. She couldn't allow her emotions to consume, if she did then she would betray everything she had worked so hard for. How could she say no to this?

"O-of course John," she stuttered. "I would be honored to be your best man."

André's face lite up with joy, it was like Eliza had given him the greatest gift in the world. And that's all it took for him to encase her in a large embrace. She gasped a little as André's arms wrapped around her body and as his face brushed past hers. She was sure she felt her heart skip several beats with the action, and she was more than positive that her face was as red as a rose. Once again Eliza felt so helpless as a storm of emotions raged inside her.

But she forced herself to hug André back, she wouldn't allow him to see past her façade. No matter how much he had broken it.

"Thank you Elijah!" he cheered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Despite her whirlwind of feelings, Eliza smiled at his sincere happiness and joy. She couldn't hate him even if she wanted to, that just wasn't who she was. Besides, she would never ruin a relationship just because André didn't feel the same way towards her.

"Anything for a friend," she said calmly.

She only reinforced how he saw her, but this was how things had to be. She wanted André to be happy, even if it meant that she would be hurt in the process. After several more seconds, André finally let go of her. His smile was still on his face as his eyes meant hers, they were just as beautiful as the day she first met him. Green eyes were staring into her brown ones.

"I look forward to seeing you at my wedding Elijah," he stated.

She smiled back, and she held onto his hand.

"And I look forward to seeing you and your new wife then," she responded.

André blushed before gripping her shoulder and nodding his head in agreement.

"Until then my friend," he said.

"Until then John," she replied.

With that André took his leave and he went to go join his fiancé. Now it was just Eliza and Alexander, but the young general seemed to forget that he was there. She just stared at André as he left, and Alexander was quick to notice this. He could see that the general's face was unreadable, it was almost like he was trying to figure out how he should feel about this. Alexander found this to be strange because the general had been happy not too long ago. And now he was disheartened, if Alexander didn't know any better it looked like Elijah Schuyler had just lost someone. But that wasn't the case, was it?

Alexander decided to test this idea by gently placing a hand on Eliza's shoulder, this seemed to snap her back to reality as she turned to face him. Eliza's eyes widen a little, and her face flushed with embarrassment. She had forgotten that he was there! Out of all the people, why did it have to be him to see her in such a vulnerable state? Now she was really convinced that fate liked to toy with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

This caught her off guard, she had never heard Alexander speak with such a sincere tone. Was he really worried about her? No, that couldn't be. This tomcat? Impossible. Instead, she gently shrugged off his hand and fixed her appearance.

"I'm fine Hamilton," she stated.

But he didn't believe it, and the look on his face showed his disbelief.

"Then why do you look like the whole world just turned upside down?" Alexander questioned.

Eliza froze at that statement. Had Alexander noticed her feelings towards André? No, he couldn't have. Alexander couldn't be that observant, besides he should know that two men could never have feelings that went beyond the extent of friendship. It was the same for women, it was the main reason why she never pursued Maria in the way she would have liked. She had to play this off, that's what she was good at.

"John André is a good friend of mine Hamilton. We've known each other since we were children, he holds a special place in my heart. Nothing would make me happier than to see him happy," she explained. "He deserves the best, and I hope that Miss Honora Sneyd is the best for him."

Alexander heard the explanation, but he still didn't believe it. He had always considered himself to be experienced when it came to romantic pursuits. After all, he liked to engage in conversation with many women, but he also found himself comfortable around the presence of men. But believe it or not, Alexander wasn't as promiscuous as some made him out to be. It wasn't just any woman or man who caught his attention, there were special ones.

For instance, he had become quite acquainted with a woman by the name of Catherine "Kitty" Livingston during his stay in New Jersey. He had met her through his military connections, and he was charmed by her beauty and intellect. She was young, but not childish. She was sophisticated, but not pompous. She was the right amounts of everything. And there were times where Alexander would visit her just so they could talk and share experiences with each other. He had no problems with discussing with her the importance of politics and military affairs. Alexander knew that most men would frown upon a practice such as this, but he wasn't every man. He was his own person. And he chose to look at women as their own person as well. Plus, to make matters better, she always listened to what he had to say. And when she spoke, he listened. They enjoyed each other's company, and many laughs and smiles were shared together. He still kept in contact with her whenever he wasn't busy with his army duties, but she wasn't the only one who captivated him.

There had been John Laurens, the man he considered to be his closest friend. Alexander didn't have too many friends, but the ones he did, he treasured them deeply. But Laurens was special. Laurens had charmed him with his sun kissed skin, his brown locks and curls and dashing brown eyes. Then there was the fact that Laurens shared many common interests with him, such as their opposition towards slavery. Then there was their father issues, Laurens had problems with his father. Most of them stemmed from the fact that Laurens was the eldest child and son of Henry Laurens. Therefore, he was the heir to his legacy and name. That put heavy pressure on the young man. In fact, one of the reasons why he enlisted in the army was just so he could get away from that man.

Alexander couldn't help but relate to him when it came to this aspect. Alexander joined the army to escape the name of his father. He was hoping to make something of himself through the military, and become his own person. That's what Laurens was fighting to do as well. And that's why Alexander and him were such good friends. Wherever one was, chances are that the other wasn't too far away. But most didn't know just how deep their relationship was. Alexander couldn't deny that Eros influenced his feelings towards Laurens.

But he knew that his emotions could never go pass that of a friendship, simply because of the society that forbid them from doing so. And so, Alexander was forced to love and admire his friend from afar. But now it seemed that he wasn't the only man who felt some feelings towards a friend. The general he served under shared the same emotions as him. This John André was his John Laurens. However, despite their rocky relationship, he would never bring this topic up to mock him. Alexander was many things, but heartless wasn't one of them. He knew all too well the stings of rejection and ignorance.

And that's why he would stay silent on the matter.

"If you say so, then I will believe it," he replied. "Now why don't we join the others in this magnificent party? I hear that your aunt took it upon herself to throw such a marvelous get together. It would be a shame to not bask in her hard work don't you think?"

Eliza was surprised to hear him say such a thing. Why was Alexander suddenly sounding so… mature? Had he always been this way, was he just hiding this part of himself? Or was this just another way to annoy her? Alexander was one of the rare people Eliza could never seem to read. And this both frustrated and fascinated her. Little did she know that this tomcat felt the same way about her.

"Yes, that is the right thing to do," she remarked. "I'll let you get back to your friends then Hamilton. Excuse me."

With that she left and made her way over to the room full of guests. She didn't even turn around to look at him as she did so. This man had toyed with her enough today, she didn't need to indulge him anymore. But just as she got through the crowd of people, someone grabbed ahold of her arm. She was surprised to see a familiar looking body holding onto her. It was none other than Theodosia Bartow, she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Theodosia!" she gasped.

"Elijah," she teased. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you, especially when you promised me the first dance."

Despite the heartache she had just experienced, Eliza couldn't help but smile when she was around Theodosia. The woman had a certain charm to her that always made her feel happy.

"I was talking to a friend about a matter of importance," she replied. "He's getting married soon and he asked me to be his best man."

Theodosia's face became filled with surprise, she leaned closer to the young general.

"Really?" she questioned. "And how did you respond?"

She was going to relive her nightmare by telling Theodosia, but she was a good friend. And Eliza didn't feel threatened by telling her this much.

"I accepted of course," Eliza said. "He's someone I've known since childhood, we met through our fathers. And now we actually serve in the army together, although he's been under General Benedict Arnold for some time now."

Theodosia listened and she nodded her head.

"I see, and have you met his fiancé?" she asked.

"Yes, and she's a woman of high honors and beauty. John has been working very hard to prove his worth to her family, I know that he's going to be a wonderful husband to her," Eliza stated. "And I look forward to witnessing their union."

Theodosia's eyes looked as if they longed for the same thing. And Eliza couldn't blame her for feeling that way. After all, she had expressed her feelings about being paraded around like a prize to be won. She didn't want to get engaged or married for just familial reasons, she wanted it to be for love. True and real love. Love that seemed to be rare to come by for a woman of high status. Eliza could only wonder what man would be enough to capture a woman like Theodosia's attention.

"He must truly love her if he's willing to go through so much for her," she commented. "If only there was someone like that for everyone."

Eliza gave her a small smile before gently taking her hand into her own.

"I believe I owe you the first dance," she stated. "So allow me to properly engage it."

That's when Eliza bowed before the Bartow woman.

"May I have this dance Miss Theodosia Bartow?"

Theodosia smiled at the sincerity and she couldn't help but giggle a little. Elijah Schuyler certainly knew how to treat a woman like she was a princess or a queen of some sort. She nodded.

"I would love to dance with you Mister Elijah Schuyler," she responded.

With that, Eliza led Theodosia to the ballroom floor. Couples were already dancing in pairs as they glided, Eliza couldn't wait to join them. She placed a hand on Theodosia's waist as held the other, while Theodosia placed a hand on her shoulder and held onto her other hand. As the music filled the air, Eliza led Theodosia into a dance filled with passion and philia.

Eliza always found it ironic and somewhat humorous whenever she danced with women. Men were supposed to lead, they were taught this from the moment they would walk. It was their nature, and society's expectation, that they be the leader in every situation. And that included something as simple as dancing. And yet here Eliza was, she was leading a woman in a dance. She guided her gently yet strongly across the ballroom floor, careful to avoid other pairs.

Eliza had always enjoyed dancing, she would get lost in her own world whenever she did so. When she danced, it was as if nothing else mattered. It was a time where she could forget about her troubles and her worries. And this didn't go unnoticed by the crowds she dazzled. Everyone had always complimented her on her dancing skills, and this was no different. Theodosia smiled and laughed a little as Eliza twirled her around.

"You dance with the elegance of a gentlemen Elijah," Theodosia said.

Eliza returned the smile and continued to guide her dance partner. Theodosia's glamor seemed to shine in any situation.

"And you thrive with the beauty of a lily," Eliza answered.

Theodosia hummed a little before leaning closer to her dance partner. Eliza couldn't help but blush a little at the action. She was so close that Eliza could smell the sweet scent she possessed, it was intoxicating.

"You seem to have a fondness for lilies young Elijah," Theodosia commented. "Every letter I receive from you has the scent of one. May I ask why that is?"

That was true, Eliza had a strange habit of incorporating lilies into her papers. They were flowers that her family would send her whenever she wasn't home to collect them herself. And whenever she wrote a letter, she would wait for the ink to dry. Then she would fold the paper around a lily and wait until its scent was imprinted on it. After all that she would stamp the letter with wax and leave her family crest on it. And now it seemed like Theodosia was interested in learning more about that habit. It was actually a wonderful story, especially when it was in honor of someone.

"Lilies are my father's favorite flower… as were my grandmother's," Eliza explained. "My grandmother, Cornelia, used to have the Pastures decorated with assortments of lilies when she was alive. When in was younger I remember how they used to stand out, they were so beautiful."

Theodosia listened as they continued to dance.

"One day I asked her why she liked lilies so much, and I'll never forget what she said. She told me that they reminded her of her most important milestone."

"And what milestone was that?" Theodosia questioned.

With eyes full of reminiscence and love, Eliza smiled at her and gave her the answer.

"Motherhood," she said. "She loved being a wife, but she adored being a mother. Lilies are associated with birth and motherhood. Some say that it was created in honor of the Greek goddess Hera, the goddess of motherhood and marriage."

The Bartow woman's eyes sparkled with interest as Eliza explained the deep meaning behind the flower she had come to love so much.

"And that's why she was so enamored by lilies. My father wanted to honor her and that's why they're his favorite flower as well. I guess I just picked it up from the both of them. I can't help but be captivated by their beauty whenever I see them."

"That's a wonderful story," Theodosia said. "To think that a simple flower could hold so much a powerful meaning, that's extraordinary."

Eliza smiled.

"That's just the kind of woman my grandmother was. Simple, powerful, and extraordinary. There will never be another woman like Cornelia Schuyler née Van Cortlandt. But she is my inspiration to become my own person, and to make my family proud."

"I wish I could have met her," Theodosia remarked. "But I'm sure she's watching over you from Heaven. I may not have met her, but I find it hard to believe that she wouldn't be proud of you right now."

Eliza truly hoped that was true. All her life, she worked hard to prove that she was more than capable of continuing the Schuyler name. Her grandmother had been able to do so despite not being born as one. And that only gave her more motivation to accomplish all that was deemed impossible for her.

"I'd like to think so," Eliza replied.

And so, the two friends continued to dance and enjoy each other's company. Eliza and Theodosia were lost in their own world until the music finally came to an end. The pair stopped and they were greeted by the sounds of applause. Theodosia and Eliza smiled before bowing to each other.

"That was a marvelous dance Elijah, I shall always treasure the memory," Theodosia commented.

"The feeling is mutual my dear friend Theodosia," Eliza answered. "You honor me with both your presence and your disposition."

Theodosia blushed before leaning close to her once again, only this time Theodosia left her mark on Eliza as she placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Eliza's eyes widen with surprise as Theodosia did so, that's when she pulled away and gave Eliza another warm smile.

"You're a good friend Elijah, and I know that you'll make someone proud to be by your side in marriage," she stated.

"The same to you, my beloved Theodosia," Eliza responded.

The Bartow woman simply giggled and then turned her attention to the crowd around them.

"I should go, if I don't my aunt and mother will bother embarrass me in front of every bachelor here," Theodosia said. "Until then Elijah, I hope to receive more of your letters soon. Especially when they contain such a sweet scent."

Eliza nodded and the Bartow woman disappeared into the crowd of guests. Eliza let out a sigh of admiration.

"Such beauty and kindness deserves the best, just like with John," she whispered.

That's when Eliza decided to join her sisters for a gathering. She managed to catch sight of them from a far off distance, but her joy soon turned to horror when she saw that they weren't alone. The Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton were standing around them and they were laughing with them. The Schuyler sisters seemed to be enjoying the attention as Angelica was holding onto Lafayette while Peggy leaned closed to Laurens and Maria engaged in conversation with Mulligan. All the while, Alexander was encouraging his friends with their pursuit. Not on Eliza's watch they don't! She quickly made her way over to the group. As soon as she was close, she made her presence known as she cleared her throat.

Suddenly all the attention was on her, and the results were mixed. Some were happy, some were worried and some looked annoyed.

"Elijah!" the Schuyler sisters greeted.

"General Schuyler," Lafayette, Laurens and Mulligan added.

"Greetings General," Alexander casually said.

Eliza turned her attention to her sisters and then gestured to the soldiers.

"Colonel Laurens, Monsieur Lafayette, Sir Mulligan," she addressed,

Then she turned to Alexander, the tomcat himself.

"Hamilton," she added.

Alexander couldn't help but bask in the disdain the general showed towards him. This was a rather interesting and entertaining game they were playing. But before anyone could say anything else on the matter, Eliza beat them to it.

"Gentlemen, I do trust that you are being polite with my lovely sisters. After all, I would hate for anything bad to happen to them," Eliza warned.

The soldiers heard the tone of her voice, and they knew all too well that General Elijah Schuyler was one to be true to his threats. Every man in the army knew to respect him, but that didn't mean that they didn't fear him either. Besides, they had heard that Elijah was very protective of his sisters. But as if on cue, the three Schuyler sisters interrupted the possible confrontation.

"Elijah, Elijah," Angelica chimed. "Don't be like that, these good men were simply relieving our boredom as we waited for you."

"Oui mon general, we were just enjoying the atmosphere when votre sœur aînée éblouissante called us over," Lafayette explained.

Eliza gave her older sister a small glare once she heard what Lafayette had said. Leave it to Angelica to rebel against her wishes, and encourage the other two to follow along. Angelica simply gave her an innocent look, almost as if she was saying that she would never do such a thing. But the smirk on Peggy and Maria's faces said otherwise. She would have to have a few words with her dazzling older sister later. That's when the youngest decided to chime in.

"Besides, it's not every day that we get to interact with soldiers like these," Peggy added. "Isn't right Colonel Laurens."

That's when she caught the way Peggy was looking at Laurens, the freckled faced beauty simply smiled at her as his expression mirrored hers. Eliza could see that there were hints of blush on the two's faces.

"You honor me with your kind words Miss Peggy," Laurens responded.

Eliza couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. There was such informality in his voice, along with Peggy's. She knew Angelica seemed to be hinting her infatuation towards the Marquis. But this was something new. Never in her life has she seen her younger sister look at someone that way. Then she saw that Angelica continued to hold onto the Marquis, and he was actually responding by holding her and bringing her close to himself. They looked so enamored with each other.

The only one who didn't seem to be flirting with the soldiers was Maria. Instead, the disguised woman was having a conversation with the tailor known as Hercules Mulligan. Eliza only caught snippets of their talk, but she could have sworn that the main topic was tailoring and fabrics. Strangely enough, Maria seemed to be quite invested with the topics since she laughed and gave him her input.

But surprisingly, Alexander had decided to interject as gathered his friends together.

"No, no, the general is right. We should get going," Alexander stated.

They all turned to him surprised.

"What!" they complained.

"Leave them alone, let us go," Alexander added.

The three soldiers continued to whine and complain as they were finally lead away by the tomcat. But before they disappeared into the crowd they said their goodbyes to the Schuyler sisters.

"Que nos chemins se rejoignent mademoiselle, au revoir ma belle fille," Lafayette stated.

Angelica blushed and waved her hand.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils vont mon Lancelot," Angelica responded.

That's when Lafayette actually blew a kiss to the oldest Schuyler sister, and Angelica placed a hand over her heart. The blush on her face only seemed to increase.

"I'll write to you Miss Peggy," Laurens said.

Peggy swooned and sighed, Eliza could have sworn that she saw little hearts fluttering over her head.

"And I to you Colonel Laurens," Peggy replied.

Laurens gave her the warmest smile Eliza had ever seen, it was one similar to what he gave Alexander every now and again. That just showed how much her younger sister had meant to him. But they weren't the only ones to bid their farewells. Mulligan gave the disguised Maria a gentle smirk.

"It was nice talking to you Miss Schuyler," Mulligan stated.

Maria nodded her head in response, and she also gave him a small smile.

"You were a wonderful conversation partner Mr. Mulligan," Maria answered.

With that the soldiers finally left, but not before Alexander turned to the young general. He gave Eliza a wink along with a smug smirk.

"Not bad for a tomcat huh?" he questioned.

Eliza only gave him an annoyed look as they all walked off. Once they were out of view, Eliza let out a sigh and pinched the bridge between her eyes. She could feel a small headache coming on.

"What is wrong with him today?" Eliza questioned.

That's when Eliza heard the familiar giggling of her sisters. She turned to see them smiling and trying to holding back their fits of laughter. She glared at them while giving them a low growl. She then made her way over to them and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"What did I say about you interacting with the men here?" she asked.

Angelica, Peggy and Maria simply brushed off the question as they gathered around her. Each of them held onto her and gave her their typical big innocent eyes.

"But Elijah," Angelica whined. "Can you blame us for wanting to interact with men such as them? I know you understand that a woman's heart wants what it wants."

Eliza just rolled her eyes and continued to scold her older sister.

"Sometimes I swear you exist just to torment me," Eliza commented and then she turned to her younger sister. "So Colonel John Laurens huh?"

Peggy understood what she was trying to say and she simply nodded her head, a sheepish smile was on her face as she did so. Maria patted the youngest of the group before placing her hands on her shoulders. She gave them a firm yet gentle squeeze.

"Our little sister here has been dying to meet Colonel Laurens for some time now Elijah," Maria stated with a smile on her face.

Eliza cocked an eyebrow before turning to her older sister.

"And how, pray tell, did she ever hear about Colonel Laurens?" she questioned.

Angelica had a guilty look on her face as she leaned on Eliza.

"Oh come on brother dearest, everyone has heard of the wayward son of Henry and Eleanor Laurens. An abolitionist who is the son of a slave trader, that's not exactly a common occurrence here in our homeland," Angelica explained. "As soon as I saw him, I knew that he was the perfect match for our younger sister. I mean just look at him."

Angelica gestured to Laurens in the crowd of guests.

"Those brown eyes, those heavenly curls of brown, that youthful face," Angelica said.

"And those adorable freckles," Peggy added.

The youngest Schuyler sister sighed and leaned close to their childhood friend. Maria couldn't help but sympathize with the youngest of the group. She knew all too well how it felt to be caught up in a whirlwind of romance. She had been seduced by Eliza long ago, and now she managed to be seduced by an actual man. Maria sometimes wondered why she had been cursed with such a heart. After all, what were the odds of someone falling in love with two people at the same time? One of the same gender, and one of the opposite gender? And that's why she supported Peggy and Angelica in their pursuit of love. But Eliza didn't look too pleased with the results.

The middle Schuyler child shook her head as she let out another sigh. She couldn't believe that her own sisters were actually trying to find love as well. Everyone seemed to be on the same path. Everyone but her at least. Eliza didn't mind her sisters falling in love, but it was who they fell in love with that worried her. The Marquis de Lafayette and John Laurens were both personal friends of Alexander Hamilton, aka the tomcat. She could only imagine how they were when they weren't serving in the army. Where they anything like him? Were they as flirtatious or as stubborn as him? The thought of it all made her cringe.

"I always did think that Colonel Laurens and you were similar when it came to the rebellious streak," Eliza confessed.

That's when she grabbed onto her younger sister and pushed her forward against hers. She looked Peggy straight in the eyes, with a serious expression on her face.

"But, you're dead wrong if you think I'm going to allow any of you to fraternize with those soldiers. The last thing I need is for that tomcat to find any more ways to annoy me," Eliza stated and then she turned to Angelica. "And the same goes for you missy."

Both Schuyler sisters expressed their disdain over such a rule.

"What, that's not fair!" Peggy whined. "Just because you're a general, doesn't mean that you can order us around. We have rights too you know."

That's when Angelica wrapped an arm around her disguised sibling's shoulder, she leaned close to her ear and made sure no one could hear what she was saying.

"Besides, don't blame us for your little attraction to that Hamilton fellow," she whispered.

Eliza froze and a look of disgust spread across her face, she playfully swatted her sister away and marched closer to Maria. She always felt safer and more comfortable whenever she was around the Lewis woman. Maria didn't seem to mind as Eliza did so, but she refrained from blushing or doing anything strange.

"I'm going to ignore that," Eliza replied. "Besides, I didn't come here for this match making nonsense."

"Oh really?" Maria questioned. "Then what did you come over here for Elijah?"

That's when Eliza turned to her childhood friend and her "twin." Her dance with Theodosia inspired her to dance more, and she knew the perfect dance partner. She bowed before Maria and held her hand out.

"May I have this dance dear sister?" Eliza asked.

Maria was a little surprised by the question, but smiled at her disguised friend. A hint of blush appeared on her cheeks as she did so. She nodded her head as she offered her hand to her.

"Of course brother," she responded. "My dear twin."

With that Eliza took Maria's hand and led her to the dance floor. Angelica and Peggy smiled at the interaction between the two, and they stood up from their seats in order to get a better look. Once they were at the floor, Eliza placed her hand on Maria's hip and held onto the other. Maria, on the other hand, placed a hand on Eliza's shoulder as she allowed her other to hold onto hers. The music started to play once again, and the air was filled with a sweet melody.

They started to twirl around the floor, Maria's elegant blue dress danced with her as Eliza led them. Their movements matched the music and they were getting lost in their own worlds. Their very presence gained the attention of everyone else at the party. Some pairs even stopped dancing just so they could see them, but they paid no attention to it. They wanted to enjoy each other's company, especially when it had been so long since they had done something like this.

It brought back so many memories, the good times of their youth. Eliza and Maria had been connected from the moment of conception, to their births, to their childhoods and now to their adulthoods. What a remarkable bond to have.

"Remember when we were children?" Maria asked. "We used to dance like this all the time."

Eliza smiled as the memories of such moments filled her head. Indeed, she did remember and she treasured those times. They would laugh and dance around the Pastures, with no care in the world. Sometimes with audiences and sometimes with no audiences, it didn't matter to them. All they cared about was each other… and Maria knew that's when her feelings for Eliza started to grow.

But then she remembered the other person she started to have feelings for as well. A man, the same one who had made her feel so helpless. James Reynolds, that was his name and one day maybe she would share it with him. She blushed a little at the thought, she had to tell Eliza. She hadn't even told the other Schuyler sisters yet, she wanted Eliza to be the first to know. Then her heart could belong to another, the right person.

"Elijah," she addressed.

The pair were still dancing when Maria spoke, they didn't stop but they spoke in a quiet tone. Maria didn't want anyone else to hear this, and Eliza seemed to understand it as she lowered her voice as well.

"Yes Eliza?" Eliza asked.

Maria could feel her heart beating erratically as she prepared to tell Eliza the truth. She was nervous, she didn't know Eliza would react to this. She knew that Eliza's secret had to be protected, she had promised that since she was a child. Getting into a relationship could bring trouble for Eliza and her family. But despite that risk, Maria knew what she wanted. She wanted to be by James as Maria and not Eliza, and she wanted to ensure the Schuyler family that their secret wouldn't be in jeopardy. She would protect them.

"Elijah," she started. "There's something I need to tell you."

That caught Eliza's attention, it must have been something important if she brought it up like this. They continued to dance and discuss.

"What is it Eliza?" she questioned. "Is it something bad?"

Maria gave her a small smile as they twirled around the dance floor.

"I hope not," she answered. "But it is something I feel like you should know."

Maria took in a deep breath and she calmed herself as much as possible.

"Elijah, I've met someone."

It took a lot of strength and composure not to stop dancing right there. Eliza felt as if someone had just ripped a part of her heart away, it was a similar feeling she felt when she found out André was engaged. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her Maria, the same girl she grew up with and became a twin to, had met someone? She knew that it had to have been a man, it had to. She swallowed hard as she looked at Maria, the Lewis girl was waiting her reaction and answer.

"Someone special?" Eliza questioned.

"I think so," Maria replied honestly. "I met him a little while ago, back when you came to the Pastures for a break."

Eliza couldn't believe it had been that soon. It seemed like her sisters weren't the only ones ready for the romantic stage of their lives. Her best friend, Maria Lewis, was also following that path. Only this time, she actually had someone to show for it. And the thought of that made Eliza's heart break a little. She loved Maria, she cared about her very deeply. Her happiness was her happiness, even if it hurt her.

She was happy for Maria, and much like Andre, she would support her in her relationship. She gave Maria a sincere and genuine smile, she even embraced her as they kept dancing. She didn't even care that they were in front of people, she wanted Maria to understand her feelings. Maria gasped a little at the action but she leaned into the comforting touch of Eliza Schuyler.

"Congratulations," she whispered. "I'm so happy for you."

And she meant it too, Maria could hear that in her voice. All of sudden her worries vanished and a small smile graced her face. It took a lot for her not to cry, she hugged Eliza back before they continued to dance. Brown eyes stared at brown eyes, twins by bond and first forbidden loves. What a complicated relationship they had, and yet they wouldn't have it any other way. The two young women couldn't imagine their lives without the other. Maria smiled at Eliza.

"Thank you," she said.

As if nothing that ever happened, they continued to move along with the music. Angelica and Peggy had noticed the sudden interaction between the two young women, and they knew that something had to have happened. Nobody else knew the deep bond Eliza and Maria had but them and a few others. They couldn't help but wonder what they had shared with each other. Either way they smiled and they cheered for their siblings.

Everyone disregarded the interaction between Eliza and Maria, they assumed that it was simply sibling affairs. However, Eliza and Maria's small interaction didn't go unnoticed by a certain pair of eyes. And those eyes belong to the tomcat himself, Alexander Hamilton. He had just witnessed something interesting between the Schuyler twins. The way they acted was very peculiar. Alexander didn't know how to explain it but it almost looked like there was a sense of longing between them. Like they wanted to hold each other or something.

But that didn't make any sense, the two of them were siblings. Twins in fact, why would he see something like that between them? Despite his thoughts, he couldn't help but be captivated by the twins. Their movements were in perfect sync and their faces matched each other, it almost looked like a painting.

Meanwhile, Maria and Eliza were in their own worlds yet again as they continued to dance and grave the party with their presence. That's when a sudden thought occurred to Maria.

"I wish you could meet him, but I was worried about bringing him to a function such as this. I feared that he would have caused too much attention, especially when I'm Elizabeth Schuyler."

Eliza nodded her head in agreement.

"I understand," Eliza responded. "Perhaps we can meet when I'm off duty, that way you won't have to worry about such matters."

Maria gave her a genuine smile.

"That would be nice, I would like that."

Her first love, a woman, and her first love, a man, meeting together. What a strange and ironic twist. But she could never tell Eliza that, for she feared what the Schuyler woman's reaction what be. And so, she enjoyed this moment and she treasured it. She would never forget how helpless Eliza made her feel, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Finally, the music ended and so did the dance. Cheers erupted from the audience as Eliza and Maria made their way to their sisters. Angelica and Peggy immediately eloped them in a hug before turning to face Eliza.

"You better give us a dance like that mister," Angelica pouted.

"Or else we'll tell Father and Mother that you don't love us," Peggy added.

Eliza and Maria couldn't help but chuckle a little as they looked at each other before looking at them.

"Don't worry," Eliza stated. "Each and every one of my sisters has a special place in my heart."

With that knowledge they waited for the next song. Within minutes Eliza was dancing with Angelica and then she danced with Peggy. She made sure that each of her sisters received the same amount of attention as Maria did, the last thing she wanted was to cause any suspicions. But thankfully, no one seemed to be questioning them.

After a while, the four Schuyler siblings sat together at their table and they discussed the good old days of their childhood. They laughed and smiled, enjoying the past and each other's company. They considered themselves very blessed to be in this life together. Sometimes they wondered if their descendants would be as close as they are. The future held so many possibilities, it was both exciting and terrifying. When Eliza was a little girl, she never would have guessed that her future would have been her living as a man. And yet here she was.

She was Elijah Schuyler, the heir to the Schuyler name from her father's side. Being a man gave her more options in life than a woman. That should have made her happy, but it didn't. She enjoyed the opportunities presented to her, but that didn't mean that she didn't think about her future. She had so much to look forward to, but it wasn't what she pictured.

Everything had changed so much from when she was a child. And that included the people as well. She was happy for her friends and sisters, but Eliza felt as if she was losing every love she had. First André and now Maria. Then her sisters were starting their own romantic pursuits. Her first male and female loves were now drifting far away from her. And soon her sisters might be a part of that as well.

André would soon be married. Maria would introduce her first romantic partner to her. Angelica would allow herself to be seduced by a marquis. And Peggy would start a youthful courtship with a young solider. All in all, Eliza couldn't help but envy the love lives of those close to her. Eliza was capable of feeling love, André and Maria were key examples of that. But there was no way she could pursue a relationship with either one.

As a "man," she couldn't love André. And as a woman, she couldn't love Maria. There seemed to be no right answer for her love life. Eliza couldn't help but wonder if she was going to be alone for the rest of her life. Honestly, Eliza would rather take on the whole British army by herself, than be alone for the rest of her life. Yes, she would always have her sisters and Maria after her parents passed. But they would be living their own lives, and she didn't want to intrude on that happiness.

Eliza supposed that she would never know true happiness. She found it so ironic that the song she used to indulge in when she was younger, was about a woman who found happiness after so many sacrifices. But this Sweet Polly Oliver would probably be alone forever. And that was the curse she would have to bear.

The party went on and everyone enjoyed themselves, all the while Eliza thought about a future that would never come true.

* * *

A mission. To Benedict Arnold's camp. It sounded simple enough.

But Eliza should have known better than that, if there was anything military life had taught her it's that nothing is ever simple. And she was soon proven correct once she realized that she wouldn't be partaking this mission alone. Washington had assigned someone to go with her.

And out of all the soldiers in his camp, it had to be the one she could stand the least. Alexander Hamilton. Eliza couldn't believe that she was stuck with Alexander for this, she could only imagine what he would be arguing about on their way to the camp. She wondered if placing candlewax in her ears would be enough to block out his voice. Well at least the weather was calm, the sun wasn't out and the clouds were a grayish tint, but there was a gentle breeze that soothed her uneasiness.

But on the bright side, at least she was going to see André again. He had continued to stand by Arnold's side throughout the war, and Eliza had heard many great things about him from her post. Apparently, he was Arnold's most trusted solider and confidant. Eliza couldn't help but be proud of him over this fact, he was making a name for himself. Soon he would be worthy enough to actually place a ring on Honora's finger and take her as his wife.

She was looking forwarded to the wedding, she could imagine Honora in a wedding dress as André sported his military attire. He was so handsome without it, but having it on just showed what kind of a man he was. He was a man of honor, and Eliza knew that he would make a good husband to some lucky woman. And that woman was Honora Sneyd. She blushed a little at the thought of it all.

As a little girl she used to daydream about weddings. Her late grandmother used to tell her stories of weddings during bedtime. She would sit by the Schuyler sisters' sides and tuck them in before telling them make believe stories about their weddings. She would describe them with such intricate detail that Eliza could have sworn that she was actually at a wedding. Her grandmother seemed to have it all when it came to imagination and storytelling. She could make a long, detailed story out of the littlest of things.

She let out a sigh as she reminiscence about the past, lately she found herself missing her grandmother more and more. It had been years since her grandmother's death, she had only been a young child when it happened. And yet the pain still stung like it had happened recently. Eliza always did her best to honor her late grandmother. Simple things like naming her beloved filly after her, collecting lilies and singing her favorite lullaby made her feel like she was still here with her.

Eliza wished she had someone to talk to during times like this. It wasn't that she didn't trust her family members, but her grandmother could understand her on a personal level. After all, she had been inspired to become the person she was today because of her. Sometimes she wondered if Cornelia would be proud of her for taking a stand against societal expectations. Would she be proud of her granddaughter, who disguised herself as a man for the sake of her family's name, honor and legacy?

She could never seem to find the right answers to such questions though. And that in itself was painful.

"You seem lost in thought General Schuyler," Hamilton's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Eliza had been brought back to reality once she remembered where she was and whom she was with. She had withhold another sigh as she regained her focus.

"I'm thinking about my relatives back at home," she said.

It wasn't a lie. But Eliza knew that she could only tell Alexander so much, especially when he wasn't the type to keep silent about anything. However, she saw no harm in having a conversation at the moment. It would certainly lessen the tension between the two of them, and it would make the journey go faster.

"Your parents? Sisters?" Alexander questioned.

"Actually, it's my other relatives, my extended family."

"Oh, that's right. I've heard of the descendants of the Schuyler lineage, you seem to possess a rather large family General," Alexander remarked.

"Yes indeed," she replied. "However, coming from a large family does have its disadvantages."

"Such as?"

Alexander couldn't help but be a little curious about the young general's family life. He had heard so much about the Schuyler family, but he wanted to see if the rumors were true. He knew that they came from a long line of wealthy merchants and travelers, but they also seemed to possess a specific type of beauty. When Alexander finally met the famous Schuyler sisters at the Winter's Ball, he couldn't help but marvel at their looks.

Each one of them seemed to be painted from a portrait, such details and fine features were a sight to behold. Alexander could certainly understand why the Schuyler sisters were the topic of every bachelor in the city. If one wanted to integrate himself into a wealthy family, the Schuyler sisters were the way to do it. His rival and friend, Aaron Burr, had even joked with him about this at the ball.

" _If you could marry a sister, you're rich son."_

" _Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?"_

He smiled a little bit at the conversation. That's the whole reason why he went over to them in the first place, his friends simply followed. They were enjoying themselves until the one and only Schuyler brother interrupted. But Alexander knew better than to start anything there, as crazy as it sounded it was one of the rare times he wasn't looking for a fight. He had seen how helpless the general looked around his friend earlier that day, something about that made him want to give the man a break from his antics. At least for the moment. Alexander found it so strange that he was willing to do that for someone like General Elijah Schuyler.

"There is tremendous pressure on me since I am the only son of Philip and Catherine Schuyler," Eliza explained. "There are many relatives who would like nothing more than to see me fly to close to the sun Hamilton."

Alexander silently wondered if that was a shot at his pride. Either way, he was interested. Apparently, there were more enemies to Elijah Schuyler than he originally thought. At least that's how Eliza was making it sound.

"The way I see it, there are only three types of people in the world Hamilton. Those who love and support me, those who want to see me burn, and those who are indifferent to it all. And I am sad to say that most of them fall into the middle category."

"Interesting," Alexander commented. "Which one of those categories am I in?"

He was testing her. That much was obvious. As much as she couldn't stand the man, she couldn't really say that she hated him. Hate was a strong word, and it didn't apply to him for some reason. Honestly, Eliza found herself more annoyed by him, than actually hating him. But then she wondered if he felt the same about her. Did he hate her, or did he just enjoy being a nuisance whenever she was around? But still, that didn't mean she couldn't have her own fun with him. She gave him a small confident smile.

"Who knows?" she questioned.

Alexander scoffed at the ambiguous answer. He really wanted to know more about this man. Out of all the people Alexander had come across in his life, this young general seemed to be the only one he couldn't read. He was like a puzzle that couldn't be solved, the pieces were either missing or they didn't fit at all. And there was nothing more Alexander couldn't stand than not being right. But before the conversation could continue, Eliza caught sight of Benedict Arnold's camp.

"There!" she stated. "Onward Cornelia!"

The horse listened to her master as she started to galloped faster, Alexander had no choice but the follow. His own horse treaded down the same path as Cornelia. Within minutes they were at the camp and they were greeted by the sight of many soldiers. As soon as they were in view, the soldiers recognized the leader of the duo.

"General Schuyler!" they greeted. "Welcome!"

They saluted her, and Eliza smiled before gesturing to them.

"At ease soldiers," she replied. "Please alert General Arnold to our presence, General Washington has sent his right hand man and me to deliver him a message."

The soldiers nodded and they were quick to do as they were told. They waited for a few minutes before they were motioned to follow one solider. Alexander and Eliza followed until they were standing in front of the largest tent at the camp. Eliza motioned for her horse to stop, Alexander did the same.

"Steady Cornelia," Eliza said.

"Woah, Petit Lion," Alexander commanded.

That caught Eliza's attention, and she gave him a smug smirk.

"You named your horse 'Little Lion?' she questioned.

Alexander looked a little embarrassed by the name, but that quickly shifted to pride.

"Lafayette actually came up with the name, and it wasn't for the horse initially," Alexander confessed. "It's actually a nickname given to me by him, his Excellency became quite fond of it. But since I already have a name, I decided to give it to the horse instead."

Eliza could believe that, this was Alexander Hamilton they were talking about after all. She found it humorous that tomcat wasn't the only title given to him by the army.

"That sounds like something the Marquis would do, he's quite extravagant in the most fascinating of ways. He never ceases to surprise me."

At that Eliza got off her horse and Alexander joined her. That's when two of the soldiers held their hands out to them.

"We will take your horses' while you speak to the general," one of them said.

Eliza was hesitant to allow such a task. She didn't trust Cornelia with just anyone. She was her main provider and caregiver, but she knew how important this mission was. And so, she nodded and handed the reins to him. But before she left Cornelia, she stroked her face and whispered into her ear.

"Be good Cornelia."

The horse seemed to understand as it gently nudged her with her head. Eliza smiled before petting her one last time. That's when she entered into the tent, Alexander was trailing behind her. Immediately she was greeted by the sight of two soldiers. One was General Arnold himself, and the other was none other than John André. She smiled at the sight of her childhood friend, and she made her way over to them. The two caught sight of Hamilton and her.

"Ah, General Schuyler," Arnold greeted. "What a pleasant surprise. And who is this strapping young fellow with you?"

Eliza smiled as she gestured to Alexander.

"I present to you General Washington's right hand man, Alexander Hamilton," she addressed.

Arnold nodded and he held his hand out to Alexander, he accepted it and shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young man," he added.

"The feeling is mutual sir," Alexander replied.

That's when André made his way over to them, and Arnold gestured to the dashing young solider that made Eliza's heart flutter.

"I trust that you've already met my best officer John André General Schuyler," he said.

"Yes sir, in fact John and I grew up together," Eliza commented. "But this is the first time Hamilton has been properly introduced to him. John, this is Alexander Hamilton. Hamilton, this is John André."

She gestured to the two men and they shook hands.

"Charmed," André said.

"It's nice to finally meet you sir, especially after your friend here has talked so much about you," Alexander teased.

Eliza wanted to cuff him on the back of the head for such insubordination, but she was a professional. And he refused to allow this man to get to her, especially when she was around these people.

"Great things I hope," André said.

Alexander was about to say something else, when Eliza beat him to it, She refused for him to say anymore to her dear friend.

"Nothing but the best John I assure you," she stated.

André smiled before regaining his military composure in front of his superior. That's when Arnold spoke to Eliza.

"Now then, let's get down to business. What do we owe the pleasure of Washington's finest general and right hand man visiting us today?" he questioned.

Eliza reached into her coat and pulled out a long piece of paper and handed it to the man. Arnold took it and proceeded to read its contents. He stood there silent for several minutes before he looked to Eliza and Alexander.

"It seems like Washington wants me to station my troops elsewhere," he stated. "Is this true?"

Alexander didn't like the tone the general was taking at the moment. He went from happy and bright to annoyed and angry in a matter of minutes. There was something off about him, Alexander could feel it in his gut. Growing up with a scoundrel for the father, taught Alexander how to keep an eye out for them. He could recognize one from a mile away. And he was picking up such vibes from this man, but he had to hold his tongue at the moment. Instead, he allowed the young general to do the talking.

"Yes sir," Eliza said. "The General is concerned about the British attacking here next. And he's made it clear that he doesn't want to risk losing any more of this army than necessary."

"So he results to us running away?" Arnold questioned.

"He doesn't view it as running away, rather avoiding any more conflict. This may be war, but we can't just blindly jump into battle at every opportunity. We need strategy. General Washington wants you to move the troops to a camp located not too far from here," Eliza explained. "There are more soldiers stationed at said camp, he wants you to merge armies with them. That way, if the British choose to keep going until the reach you, you will have more man power and artillery."

But Arnold didn't seem to like the idea, instead he scoffed as he threw the paper down on the table. He then marched over to the drawing board located in the middle of the tent. As he walked, Eliza noticed his signature limp. He had sustained the injury during one of his previous battles, it was one of the war scars he was proud and ashamed of. Needless to say that it affected the way he viewed war, along with his thirst for bloodshed. Arnold had been hailed a hero during his early military years, but Eliza feared that reputation may have withered with time. This was a fine example of her worry.

"We've lost so much already," he stated. "Gun powder, cannons, firearms, swords, horses, supplies, men… limbs."

He put such emphasis on the last part, and Eliza knew what he was referring to. But she couldn't allow his anger and need for revenge to cloud his judgement. Especially when there were lives on the line. Eliza recalled the shame Washington felt when he told her the story of his first command. She would never forget how much the endless and needless loss had affected him. The last thing she wanted was for another general to go through that. Especially when one of said men was her friend.

"And now he wants us to retreat when he have the right time to attack them head on!" Arnold exclaimed. "Washington has allowed himself to grow soft during this war."

Alexander had withstand all that he could, but he couldn't take it anymore. Not only was this man questioning Washington's authority but he was mocking it as well! He would never allow such a thing! He took a step forward and challenged this man, the lion had awoken from its slumber!

"Listen here you!" he exclaimed. "The General is doing his best for the war effort, at least he's trying to ensure that no more lives and resources are lost! This war has taken a great toll on this nation! We need everyone to be on the same level if we hope to win and knock that spree spending King George III off his high horse!"

Arnold, André and Eliza all looked shocked at such an outburst. Eliza had known Alexander had a temper, but she had never seen it directed to a high ranking official such as Arnold. She didn't know if Alexander was brave or foolish for committing such an action. But judging by the look on Arnold's face, she was going to go with foolish.

"How dare you speak to me with such a tone!" he exclaimed. "Do you know who you're speaking to?"

"Yeah I know exactly who I'm speaking to. I'm speaking to a man who isn't taking this nation's security and freedom into consideration!"

Eliza's eyes widen, as did André's. A veins appeared on Arnold's forehead as he lunged toward Alexander, but the young solider didn't move. This man didn't scare him. He had been through worst things in his life, this man didn't warrant any fear from him.

"Why you!" Arnold grunted.

But before he could reach him, Eliza and André got between the two of them. She shielded Alexander while André held back Arnold.

"That's enough you two!" Eliza said. "We didn't come here for a fight! We came to negotiate and come to an agreement."

"He's right sir," André stated. "Ignore the sudden outburst and focus on the agenda. Please sir, the fate of our nation rests on our generals' hands. That included yours."

Once Arnold heard that, he stopped struggling and regained his composure. He fixed his appearance and turned to face Alexander and Eliza. He glared at Alexander but gave his respect to Eliza. That's when he turned back to the drawing board, his eyes seemed to be piercing the parchment. André stood by his commander as Eliza stood by the solider she was responsible for at the moment. Minutes went by and the general stood in silence before finally speaking.

"I will respond to Washington's order within the week," Arnold stated. "In the meantime, we will continue to train and I hope that you teach that fellow how to hold his tongue around his superiors."

Alexander looked ready to pounce on the man but Eliza held him in place. She bowed and gave the two her respects.

"Don't worry sir I will properly discipline this wayward solider," she said. "But I hope that you take General Washington's order into serious consideration. This nation needs all the help it can get sir, all of us have to be on the same page in order to move toward a bright future."

André smiled at his friend and nodded in agreement. She gave him a small smile in return.

"We need you sir, just as we need the General," Eliza added. "We will take our leave for today. Let's go Hamilton."

Hamilton didn't say anymore as Eliza led him out of the tent, before she exited she whispered her goodbyes to André. The man seemed to understand her as he mouthed the same words back to her. He knew her so well, despite not actually knowing her. How ironic and twisted that was. As soon as they were outside Eliza spotted their horses and was quick to retrieve them from the soldiers. She led Alexander to his horse before jumping on hers. Once they were both on, they headed out. Once again, Eliza was leading the way. The clouds seemed to become grayer during their visit, she wondered if Arnold's temper did anything to influence the weather around him. What a comedic thought that was. But she couldn't forget who was the cause of said anger in the first place, she turned to the tomcat and glared at him as they rode.

"I can't believe you said those things to General Benedict Arnold!" she exclaimed.

"The scoundrel was asking for it!" Alexander argued. "You heard what he said about his Excellency! I don't know about you, but I'm sick and tired of people disgracing our general just because they think they know better!"

Eliza rolled her eyes, how hypocritical that was for him to say.

"Oh and you're not one of those people?" she questioned. "I swear Hamilton, if I had a coin for every time you said something foolish, I would have been able to retire years ago!"

Alexander scoffed and shook his head.

"At least I fight for what's right!"

"Along with fighting anyone who disagrees with you! Like that bishop Samuel Seabury!" she exclaimed.

But Alexander had an ace up his sleeve at the mention of that incident. He could fight dirty too.

"Hey, you seemed to be interested in the argument at the time!" Alexander replied. "I saw how you were looking at me. You didn't seem to mind since you didn't do anything to stop me!"

Eliza felt herself flush with embarrassment over the assumption. But she wouldn't let him win!

"That's only because I was so stunned with how foolish your erratic behavior was. Honestly, have you no shame Hamilton? You allow yourself be seen by the public in such a manner, it's a disgrace!" she argued.

But Alexander scoffed again as he rode closer to her.

"If I'm really as erratic as you say then let God struck me down!"

As if on cue, lighting cracked across the sky. It startled both the soldiers and their horses, before they felt the effects of said lighting. Water began to pour from the heavens in the form of heavy rain! And they were caught right in the middle of it! Their bodies were now being drenched by the rain, and it was scaring the horses as well. The riders did their best to calm their transportations, but Eliza knew that they had to escape. They had to find a way out, or at least hide in. She started to scan the area before she came across a decent place to take cover. Within seconds, she found a large tree with thick branches and brush.

"Over there!" Eliza shouted as she pointed.

Alexander looked to see the area she was talking about and nodded his head in agreement. They ushered their horses underneath the tree, and tried to keep them calm as possible as they hid from the heavy rain. The plan was to just wait there and ride out the storm, but it didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. Even Eliza couldn't deny that this wasn't a fool proof plan. She had to think keeping Cornelia and Petit Lion calm. Plus, there was the fact that the rain was reaching underneath her clothes. She could feel her binds loosening and becoming damped with each passing second. She had to get out of the rain, and fast! Thankfully, her savior came in the form of a tomcat.

Alexander recognized the area they were in, he remembered that not too far from here was a place where the soldiers liked to stay for the night. It was a property that had been donated by a farming couple, they wanted the soldiers to use it to their advantage during the war. Anything was better than getting drenched by the rain. Besides, Alexander wasn't quite fond of water due to his previous experience with it. Especially when it came in the form of a storm. The sooner he got out of here the better.

"There's a cabin not too far from here!" Alexander exclaimed. "Some of the troops like to stay there whenever there's not enough shelter in the city! We have to go there!"

"Do you know where it is?" Eliza questioned.

"Yes, Laurens stayed there with Mulligan one time. He showed me exactly where it's located. No one's there at the moment though since everyone's been ordered back at camp. We can stay and wait out the storm there."

"Well led the way then Hamilton!" she shouted.

Nothing more needed to be said after that. Alexander motioned for Petit Lion to travel, Eliza and Cornelia followed as they dodged obstacles and avoided the rain as much as possible. Along the way Eliza did her best to hold herself together. She couldn't allow this man to see past her façade, especially when she was needed in this war. She had to participate and help this nation become independent. She had to show them that they were capable of earning their freedom.

Finally, after what seemed to be like hours, they reached their destination. It was just as Alexander said, it was a small yet cozy little hut. Eliza was thrilled to see that there was a stable located next to it. They wasted no time in securing Cornelia and Petit Lion inside the shelter before making their way inside the cabin. As soon as they were inside, they panted but let out a sigh of relief. A puddle began to form beneath the two of them, and it was then that they realized how wet they were. Alexander was quick to realize that they needed to change.

"We need to remove our clothes," he stated. "There are spare uniforms located around this hut, just in case if a solider loses any important piece of theirs. We can change into those for the time being.

That made Eliza choke on the air she was breathing. And she lost her balance a little as well, before turning to him a give him an incredulous look. She didn't have time to respond as Alexander started to strip off his coat and shirts. Eliza was greeted by the sight of Alexander's bare chest and his muscles protruding out his body. She never considered what Alexander might be hiding underneath his uniform, and the sight of it made her blush. She had never been seen a man in such a position before. She had always gotten changed in the privacy of her own tent and space, never in front of anyone else. So this was definitely a first, but she wasn't feeling comfortable with it. Especially when she had a secret to protect. That's when Alexander turned his attention to her, he was surprised to see that the general wasn't following his lead. He of all people should know the basic thing to do in this situation.

"You have to change General. Being cold and wet is not a good combination, you could get sick or worse-"

But Eliza wouldn't have any of that. She couldn't allow this man to see her!

"I'm fine Hamilton," she argued. "I've been through worse."

But Alexander wouldn't have any of it either as he quickly rushed to her side, the sudden action surprised her. He was now leaning over her with a look of determination in his eyes. The seriousness in his expression shocked her, she didn't think he was capable of such an emotion.

But he was too close for comfort, she was reminded of the fact that she was wet and that her clothes were almost see through at this point. She quickly shielded herself even more as a hint of blush spread throughout her face. Alexander practically had her trapped in a corner, the closeness made Eliza's heart beat faster. That's when he spoke.

"Be that as it may, I'm sure Washington and our army wouldn't appreciate a sick or dead general," he stated firmly. "I hear that you were a sickly child when you were younger, and that tends to stay with people as they grow older. You're predisposed to illness if you don't take care of yourself."

Alexander had seen his share of illness throughout his life. It was the one thing he couldn't stand to see besides storms. His mother had lost her life to an illness, and he suffered alongside her during that time. And that's why he was determined to avoid any possible future illness, that applied to other people too.

Meanwhile, Eliza couldn't believe that this man was actually using her fake backstory against her. She knew that she wasn't going to win this one. The closer he was to her, the closer he was to breaking down her walls. She had to escape this tomcat.

"Fine," she said. "But I'm going into the other room. I want some privacy."

"Fine," Alexander agreed. "But first let me light some lamps and then you can go."

Eliza nodded and Alexander did as he said within a matter of minutes. Once that was done, she went into the other room and close the door behind her. As she did so, Alexander couldn't understand why the general would be so bashful about this. Soldiers saw themselves naked almost every day, it was nothing special. But he supposed that it might have something to do with her sickly birth and childhood, or maybe it was her prestigious status among the army. Whatever the reason, he was just glad to see the young general listening to him. He got removed more of his wet clothing and changed into the dry pair. He felt so relaxed once it was all over, it was such an easy task

But the same could not be said for the other occupant.

Eliza let out a few breathes once she was finally alone. Out of paranoia, she made sure that no one else was in the room or watching from outside. She removed the hair tie from its confines and shook of the water to the best of her ability. Then she started to strip. Her coat was the easiest to get rid of. She worked her way to her waistcoat and cravat shirt. The waistcoat was taken off with ease, but the same could not be said of the cravat shirt. Her damped hair certainly wasn't helping either.

Eliza struggled to escape the clutches of her wet clothes, in her haste she actually managed to get her shirt tangled with her bindings. Her impatience would prove to be her downfall as Alexander knocked on the door. She gasped at the sudden interruption.

"General Schuyler?" he questioned. "Everything okay in there?'

"Everything's fine Hamilton," she quickly answered. "I'm just trying to-"

But that's when disaster struck, Eliza had been so easy trying to untangle herself that she didn't realize the water pooling around her. She slipped on said water and fell to the floor with a loud noise. She winced in pain as she hit the hard wooden floor.

"General!" Alexander exclaimed.

Normally, he wouldn't interfere but Washington would have his head if he didn't make sure that Elijah Schuyler was in good health. Besides, despite how he may feel towards him, he could never leave someone helpless. And so, without further thinking, he pulled the door wide open and rushed inside the forbidden room.

Eliza didn't have time to guard her true gender as Alexander made his way inside. But she let out another gasp as she realized that her bounded bosom was on display, and her hair wasn't held in place. She was exposed, literally and metaphorically. And what's worse was who was witnessing it.

Alexander was expecting to see the general disarmed and unclothed, he saw that… but he also saw much more as well. There, laying on the floor with water and disarrayed clothes around him was the general! And that's not all, the general had a bosom! An ample bosom that couldn't have belonged to any man! Then there was his hair, it wasn't tied in its usual place. Instead, it hung around his shoulders in a maidenly fashion. He hadn't seen such attributes from a man before!

It turns out that he got a lot more than he was hoping for. He stopped dead in his tracks as he made a startling discovery about General Elijah Schuyler. He close his eyes, thinking that maybe it was some sort of dream or hallucination brought on by the storm. But when he reopened them, all he could see was the same thing. And he couldn't believe it!

Eliza couldn't believe this was happening to her. She finally shielded her body away from sight, but it was too late. Alexander had seen everything! She knew he had to! After so many years of pretending and sacrifices, it had all been for nothing. She had come so far, only to have everything ruined by this tomcat! He had caught her and he had seen her! Her secret had been unveiled in the most humiliating of ways.

How could she face her family now? She had disgraced their legacy.

Alexander was frozen in his place as he watched the helpless woman try to cover herself up. Half dressed, a mess and pathetic… that's how he could describe her in that moment. And it was then that it finally occurred to him that he wasn't going to see Elijah Schuyler anymore. But he had a feeling that he would see someone else in his place.

Alexander always thought of Elijah as a puzzle, there were so many pieces to him that he could never figure it out. But suddenly it's as if all the pieces finally fell into place. Everything made sense… and yet it didn't at the same time. Never in his wildest dreams or imagination did he think that this is what Elijah Schuyler would become.

"You…" he started.

He had always been a man of many words and ideas, but for the first time in his life Alexander Hamilton was rendered speechless.

"You're…"

Eliza didn't want to hear it, but she had no control over him. He was about to blurt her secret to the world, even if there was no one there with them at the moment. Out of all the people she had come across in her life, why did it have to be him to do so. Why did it have to be the tomcat?

"You're a woman?" he asked.

And that's how the Tomcat finally discovered Sweet Polly Oliver.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 21**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

 _A once proud man sat in front of the garden. His head was bowed as he stared into nothingness, his eyes were dull and his form was lifeless. Never in her life had she witnessed such a scene. The very sight of it broke her. Young Elizabeth Schuyler watched from afar as the man suffered in silence._

 _Her beloved father had been depressed lately. And who could fault him for such a disposition? He had just lost his mother. He had lost his father at the young age of eight, and now he lost the last parent he had in the world. And it was the very parent who took it upon herself to support and provide for him all throughout his childhood and adulthood. Even though he wasn't a child anymore, he still looked to her for guidance. She was his number one supporter._

 _And now she was gone. That was probably one of the harshest blows life could ever give someone. Yes, he had his wife and children and their other relatives, but no one could replace Cornelia Schuyler. She had left her mark on the world and in her son's heart._

 _They say that a parent was never ready to lose their child. Well, it seemed like the same applied in the opposite matter as well. A child was never ready to lose their parent either. Eliza couldn't imagine such a travesty. It reminded her of how fortunate she was to have her parents, even if she was still so young._

 _There was no denying that their household didn't feel the same anymore. The funeral had been held weeks ago but the tensed atmosphere still remained._

 _Her father, Philip Schuyler, had always been support of their household. He provided them with everything they needed to have a happy and fulfilling life. Her mother, Catherine Schuyler_ _née_ _Van Rensselaer, was the décor that made a home feel like a home. But if those were their roles, then her grandmother had been the pillar of the Pastures. She kept everything in order and she supported the support. It all started with her… and now that start had reached its end too soon._

 _Eliza felt the missing presence of her grandmother. There were times where she could have sworn that she heard her voice echo throughout the Pastures walls. Then there were moments where she smelled the sweet lily scent she adorned as a perfume. Not to mention the nights where she would awake to the touch of familiar hands, only to discover it was a dream._

 _It was little episodes like these that made Eliza's heart ache and yearn for the good times. It was a time of mourning for the Schuyler household, and her father's endless sorrow proved that. As stated before, he wasn't the same man she had grown so accustomed to throughout her young life. He was a shell, a shadow of his former self._

 _Her grandmother wasn't the only person she was missing. She was also missing her father too. Lately he had kept to himself. He tried to focus on his work, only to discover that his tears blinded his eyes to the words. He tried to talk to his wife, only for the words to come out as sobs. And he tried to interact with his children, only for the attempts to remind him that someone was missing._

 _So now here he was, sitting in front of the lily garden her grandmother had adored so much. The flowers she spent years cultivating and taking care of bloomed so beautifully in her absence. How ironic it was for the world to continue despite such a loss. Those flowers could continue to bloom for years to come, her grandmother made sure of that, but she would never be around to see that._

 _But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst part was that her father was no longer crying or sobbing like he had been doing the past few days. Now he was as lifeless as the stone wall he was sitting on. There was not a shred of emotion on his face as he stared into the lily garden. Any remainder of his mother sent him into a hysterical fit. But now there was nothing, and scared her more than seeing him cry._

 _It was as if there was nothing left inside him and she feared that the man she knew was crushed by the weight of his sorrow. She wondered if she would ever see him again. Apparently death wasn't the only way to lose a person. They could lose themselves to the world around them and to themselves. But her father wasn't a dead person. He was still here, so she still had a chance. She didn't have it with her grandmother, but she could have it with her father. And that was all she needed._

 _She recalled how her grandmother was able to bring him back from the darkest of places, she was like that to everyone. Maybe she inherited that gift and maybe she was capable of bringing him back. She supposed she wouldn't know unless she tried. And so, little Eliza Schuyler slowly walked over to her father. Her tiny footsteps echoed on the stone floor but he didn't react. He was still as motionless as he had been since that morning._

 _She fiddled with her fingers nervously as she now stood in front of her father. Immediately her eyes widened at how dull her father's eyes looked. Even behind glass, she could see that there was no light in them, only darkness. She had never seen such a sight before, and it almost made her lose hope. Almost._

 _The middle Schuyler daughter took in a deep breath and placed her hands over her fathers, not even a single reaction. She wondered if he could even see her at all. If that was the case, then maybe he could hear her. But what could she say? What words would make this right? She had to be like her grandmother, she had to say something she would say. It was probably the only way she could bring her father back to the world of the living… back to their home._

" _Grandmother would like this garden," she said._

 _No reaction still, but she kept going. She stroked her father's hands as she spoke her gentle words._

" _It's a pretty garden."_

 _Nothing, but she didn't lose faith. Instead, she gazed at the Pastures. She took in the beauty of their household, including the garden Cornelia left behind. She was reminded of how this place was not only her childhood home, but his as well. His mother, her grandmother, had left her mark on his house as well. She helped maintain it after her husband's death and she passed it onto her son so that he could leave his mark as well. But she left a mark too._

 _Her voice, her perfume, her touch. Eliza experienced all of this while she was inside this house. In a way, it was no different than when she was alive. In fact, it was almost as if Cornelia hadn't left at all. Eliza's heart skipped a beat at that observation. Tears welled up in her eyes, and they poured down her youthful face. Why hadn't she realized it before?_

 _That was all it took for Eliza to realize that Cornelia wasn't gone… not entirely at least._

 _Cornelia was alive. She was in her heart and in her memories… therefore she wasn't gone. She was still here, even if they couldn't see her. Those memories, that's what kept her alive. And as long as they didn't forget, then Cornelia was still here. She just had to make her father realize that as well, no matter how hard it was for him to accept that she was gone from this world._

 _Her hands tightened on her father's and her tears fell onto his skin. And Eliza could have sworn that she felt a twitch from him in response. But he didn't say anything, so she went ahead with what she learned. She wanted to pass that teaching to her father._

" _Look at where you are," she stated. "Look at where you started."_

 _More tears poured from her sweet brown eyes as she talked about the wonderful place they called home. The very same place where Cornelia's life flourished and would continue to thrive even without her presence._

" _The fact that you're alive is a miracle," she added. "Just stay alive… that would be enough."_

 _That's what she wanted more than anything for her father. She wanted him to stay by her side, and not just hers but her mother's and sisters sides as well. She didn't want to lose him, not to death or to his sorrow. That's when Eliza felt the twitch again, she felt it. She felt him. She looked back at the garden and a small smile spread across her face as she watched the lilies dance with the wind. It was almost as if the flowers were her grandmother… she was listening. She could feel that as well._

" _Father, do you like that garden?" she asked. "It's a pretty garden."_

 _Indeed it was. There was no other garden like it. Cornelia Schuyler had a certain air to her, there were things only she was capable of. And that's why they would be able to remember her._

" _And it's like Grandmother… it lives even when she's not here."_

 _That's when Eliza felt something more than just a twitch. She felt her father's hands enclose around hers. She turned back to look at him, and to her relief and joy, his eyes were starting to show signs of life. They weren't as dull as before, the light was slowly coming back. More tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of it, the smile on her face didn't disappear. Instead, she looked around her. Her eyes wandered to their home and back to the garden._

" _She lives in the garden… and she lives in the mansion too," she stated. "She's everywhere because she left those memories for us."_

 _More light, less darkness. It was working, it had to be._

" _And if we remember her… then it's like she's still here," she said. "I think that's something Grandmother would have wanted us to learn."_

 _That's when Eliza was surprised by the sudden intrusion to her space. The man before her actually got up from his seat and eloped her in a deep embrace. The movement made her gasp a little, and it caused her heart to skip another beat. She quickly regained her senses once the familiar scent of her father hit her, it was both welcoming and comforting. That's when she felt the shaking emitting from his body, then she heard the sobs._

 _Her father was crying… and that made her cry even more. Finally, her father was showing emotion. That was much better than being a lifeless shell. He was responding to her! She hugged him tightly and cried along with him. Father and daughter cried as they focused on the memories Cornelia left for them. Her live was fruitful, and her death left behind the seeds for the future. And it was up to them to ensure that those seeds bore fruit as well. They would do so by remembering her, and by making sure others knew of her name as well._

 _That was Cornelia Schuyler's legacy._

 _After several minutes of just crying and embracing, her father finally graced her ears with his voice._

" _She dedicated every day to you," he said._

 _It was hoarse. He hadn't spoken in a while and any words he attempted to speak had been replaced with sobs. Overall, it was good to hear his voice again. And what made it better was that his first words were about his mother. He could talk about her anymore. By doing so he was becoming more accepting of her departure._

" _She dedicated every day to your sisters and you after your births," he added. "And she enjoyed every second of it… it's just like when I was a boy."_

 _Eliza smiled at the statements, that was just like her grandmother. The elder Schuyler woman had the heart of a child, she maintained it even into her old age. That was the reason she was able to interact with children so easily. It's what made her an outstanding mother and grandmother, they were roles Cornelia was born to have. She thrived off it… and that's how she would be remembered by her closest family members._

 _Her father loosened his grip a little and he was now facing her. There were still tears in his eyes, but a smile was on her face. His face looked more relaxed than before and his presence felt lighter. Eliza smiled at the result, tears were in her eyes as well. Mr. Schuyler gently placed a hand on his young daughter's face, his smile never faltering as he did so._

" _She changed my life, she made my life worthwhile and when you smile…" he started. "I know a part of her lives on."_

 _It seems as if her father found another way for her grandmother's memory to thrive. If she possessed her grandmother's smile, then she was living inside her as well. Cornelia was living inside them all as her descendants._

" _I know I can go on."_

 _That warmed her spirit. Her father wasn't going to give up on life, he would always be there. And in that moment she was the happiest girl in the world. He then brought her close to his chest. He caressed her hair and her back as he did so. The comforting motions made her lean into his embrace._

" _You have come of age with our young nation, we bleed and fight for you," he said. "Sometimes it seems that's all we do. But you and your sisters will build a strong foundation."_

 _Her father moved upward and slowly let her go, he was now standing tall and proud. This was the man she knew and loved, the very same man she had been afraid of losing. But now he was back, and it didn't look like he was going anywhere. He had realized that his mother was there with them, in spirit and in their memories. And now it was his turn to make sure that his children flourished. He wanted to watch them grow up, he wanted to be what his mother was to him: a good parent._

" _And I'll be here for you, the way is clear for you to blow us all away."_

 _He took her hand and led her like a dance partner, she followed without any hesitation. He twirled her around, her dress dancing with the wind as she glided across the stone floor. She even giggled a little in response. She then let go and picked up the sides of her dress to perform a proper curtsy. Her father continued to smile at her as he moved toward her. He then kneeled down in front of her._

" _Someday, someday," he whispered. "Yes you'll blow us all away."_

 _Father and daughter stared at each other with expressions that mirrored each other. They knew then that they would overcome this heartache together. They would keep their memories close to their hearts and they wouldn't be afraid to share them with each other. That way it was as if Cornelia was still there with them and watching over them. They would live their lives for her and for each other._

 _The father embraced his daughter yet again. And for once since his mother's death, he felt at peace with the world. He was one step closer to healing and moving on with his life, so was Eliza. They would move on together… into the future that Cornelia had shaped for them. And Mr. Schuyler hoped that one day he would get to see his daughter blow them all away, just like his mother had._

" _Someday, someday."_

That was a day Eliza would never forget. Not only had her father returned to her family and her, but it was the first time he told her what he wanted from her. As a parent he wanted her to blow him away. And not just him, but others too. That was something Eliza took to heart, but she never seemed to realize that she had already accomplished so.

Even before becoming Elijah Schuyler, Eliza was blowing people away. Instead, she felt like her work was never done. There was still so much for her to do, she had to keep going and even when she succeeded, she still had to keep pushing forward. At this point the only thing she feared was leaving this world too soon, just like her grandmother had.

Every time she was on the battlefield, she was reminded of her mortality. She remembered that while she had made it to the position of a general, that didn't make her invincible. Scars and old bruises were littered all over her body, reminders of the war she was fighting against her enemies, herself and time. And if she wasn't cautious, that day could be her last.

But isn't that what they all wanted? To go out in a blaze of glory? Wasn't that the dream of every solider? Maybe for most, but it wasn't for her. If she was going to bring glory to anybody, it wouldn't be for herself. Rather, it would be for her family. If she was going to die, she would die for their honor. She wouldn't allow generations of Schuyler ancestors to have their legacies shamed because of her. Which is why she had to dedicate herself to her cause.

It wasn't enough to just be a man, she had to become a man. She had to talk, walk, dress and act like one. She had to put on a show for the rest of the world… and that's what she did.

Until now.

Right now, she was on the ground, defenseless and out in the open… in her true gender! And that's not all, Alexander Hamilton was there with her! He was bearing witness to her real identity! He was the last person she wanted to see her like this. Out of all people, why did it have to be him to discover her secret? And then there was the fact that he had do so without intent. He had no idea what he was getting himself into the moment he opened the door without her permission.

By far this was her lowest point in life. Never had she been subjected to something as humiliating as this. Not even her Uncle Richard had done something of this magnitude, and he was guilty for much of the embarrassment she experienced throughout her life. But this was something else… and there was nothing she wanted more than for the ground to swallow her whole.

But instead, she continued to shield herself from this loud mouthed fool. Not that it mattered, he had seen enough to know the truth. However, the woman within her screamed to for her to cover herself from such an inappropriate appearance. How ironic it was for her to do so, especially when she had been living as a man for so long. This man had brought that side out of her, and she loathed it with a passion.

Sweet Polly Oliver had been cornered by the Tomcat.

And speaking of the Tomcat, he was going through his own mental battle at the moment.

A woman.

General Elijah Schuyler… a woman? General Elijah Schuyler is a woman. General Elijah Schuyler is a woman!

He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Never in his life had he seen anything like this. He had been around his fair share of women throughout his life, but this was something entirely new. A woman… in a military uniform… fighting in the army… serving as a general… under the guise of a man!

How was that even possible? It wasn't! There was no way a woman could have enlisted in the army! She would have been spotted immediately! Not to mention that this discovery explained a lot of observations he had about Elijah Schuyler. He always noticed how beautiful the young man was. He sported a physic similar to a man, muscle mass could be seen on his arms and legs along with his torso. However, he also possessed delicate features that resembled that of a woman's such as the lips and eyes. At least that's what he thought of the time, and now he knew why he saw all of those things. It's because he was unknowingly staring at a woman the entire time!

But then another realization hit him. This man had proclaimed himself to be of the Schuyler family. But if he wasn't a man at all, was that even true anymore? Had he been an imposter of some sort? However, that couldn't be possible either, the public knew of Elijah Schuyler. They knew him as the only son of Philip and Catherine Schuyler, he existed to the world. But he was a she, so what did that mean?

Never in his life had he been so confused. He had all the pieces of the puzzle finally fit together only for those pieces to become a part of an even bigger puzzle. And once again, he found himself frustrated with not being able to figure it out. But still, he couldn't deny that the sight was breath taking.

The woman was drenched with rain water and humiliation, she looked so helpless as she attempted to cover her figure. Her breath was ragged as she shook from the cold temperature. Alexander could practically see her pulsing heartbeat through her tightly held bosom. The previous image he had of Elijah Schuyler was gone, instead it had been replaced with this lovely and captivating being. He felt a burning sensation in his cheeks as his heart started to beat erratically.

"Well I'll be damned," he whispered.

Eliza's form perked up a bit once she heard the tomcat speak. She wasn't at all surprised that those were his first words on the matter. If there was one thing she learned about the man, it's that he seemed to be a glutton for punishment. Or at least very self-destructive. But she refused to be backed into a corner any more than she already was. Instead, she finished removing the wet coat and shirt on her person and slowly stood up from her spot. Her arms were still covering her body as she turned to face him.

"Careful what you wish for Hamilton," she spoke. "You just might be surprised."

The general was back. The tone of her voice had changed back to her former self, Hamilton couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. That was the person he had come to annoy and enjoy playing this exciting game with. But now it seems like the game just lot a whole lot amusing and interesting.

"That I am," he responded.

That's when he spotted her shaking. It wasn't from nerves though, rather from the cold air that was hitting her wet body. Even if he was considered a tomcat, he wasn't a cruel person. He couldn't stand to see people helpless, memories of his time in the Caribbean came rushing back to him. He remembered those nights where his brother and him struggled to keep warm when their mother wasn't there. Those nights where the rain was too loud that he ran to his mother's side.

That hurricane.

The very one that caused his future to drip down the drain. But at the same time, caused him to raise above his station. It was the beginning of a new start for him, it allowed for him to move to New York and continue the path he set himself on.

Despite that success though, Alexander couldn't stand the idea of rain or storms. He hated the feeling of being helpless. And so, he looked around and found what he was looking for. There was a bed located in this room, and on it a sheet big enough to cover oneself. He pulled the sheet off the bed, the action surprised Eliza. That's when he made his way over to her.

Eliza gasped a little over how near Alexander was to her. He was so close that she could smell the traces of rain water on him. The warmth of his breath touched her skin as well, it awaken goosebumps. Her face became flushed with pink as her heart skipped a beat. She came to the realization that a man had never been this close to her before, not when she was in a state of undress. Not even her first male love, John André, had the knowledge of this. It was so embarrassing for her to know that a tomcat had been the first. But before she could say anything, Alexander beat her to it.

"You'll catch a cold if you continue like this," he commented.

That's when she felt the sheet wrap around her, she welcomed the warmth as Alexander made sure it was tight around her before letting go. As he did so, he avoided touching her in any inappropriate ways, which astonished Eliza. Then again, maybe she wasn't the kind of woman he was interested in. That wouldn't surprise her, what man would want her?

Alexander took several steps back from the woman, she now looked more comfortable than before. At least he didn't have to worry about her falling ill. But then again, if Elijah Schuyler wasn't real, then his weak constitution as a child wasn't real either. Alexander was starting to wonder if any story he heard about Elijah Schuyler was true. It was all so puzzling, and he fully intended on finding out what the truth was. And so, he decided to break the tension in the air by finally addressing the matter.

"So… you're a woman."

Eliza flinched from the tone of his voice. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed as well. She clutched onto the sheet tightly as she turned to look at him.

"Isn't that obvious?" she questioned.

Alexander just shrugged his shoulders before tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Well now it is."

Eliza looked away from him, but he still continued with the thoughts that had plagued him from the moment he laid eyes on the person before him.

"I knew there was something about you," he said. "Something that just didn't look quite right."

Eliza flinched a little over that comment. He had been watching her? For how long? Did he have his suspicions about her long before this incident? But how? All this time, she thought she was careful. Wasn't she? Ever since Washington accepted her gender, she had made sure to take extra precautions. If anyone had any suspicions, they never said anything aloud. But she knew Alexander Hamilton was different. If he did find anything suspicious about her, he wouldn't be afraid to voice it. This was the final nail in her coffin, because now that he knew, what was to stop him from running out and spreading the word?

"There were times where you just didn't like yourself," he added. "I don't know how to explain it but… you look like one person… and then sometimes you'd look like another. And now I know why that is."

She snorted under her breath, and she looked up to face him. His brown eyes bore into hers.

"Well I suppose you were right about one thing," she replied. "Never thought I hear myself say that."

Despite the situation, Alexander couldn't help but chuckle a little. A small sense of victory washed over him, it seems like he bested the general in something. But that still wasn't enough for him. There was more to this story than she was letting on.

"So that begs the question," he started. "Just _who_ are you?"

Eliza's clutch on the sheet tightened more. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to be put on the spot. She wasn't used to being backed up in a corner. Ever since she heard her Uncle Richard's hurtful words all those years ago, she promised herself that she would no longer allow herself to feel helpless. She wouldn't allow anyone to feel like that had power over her.

But that was an excellent question. Who was she? All her life she had lived as a man. There were times where she actually forgot that she was a woman. Whenever she looked at her reflection, she couldn't see who she was born as. Rather she saw herself as the person she created. But then there were times where she wondered just who exactly was staring back at her. It was during those times that she hated herself.

And now here she was, she was supposed to tell this tomcat her identity. What was the point in lying now? He had already seen too much, too much to know that she wasn't Elijah Schuyler. Besides, she couldn't deny that the thought of introducing herself excited her. After all, she had always introduced herself as Elijah Schuyler, not as Elizabeth Schuyler. This was an opportunity for her to be proud for who she was born to be. And so, the young woman turned to the solider. Her eyes glowed with determination and her expression was full of pride as she stood tall. Even Alexander noticed this change as her lips moved to reveal her secret identity.

"I am Elizabeth Schuyler," she proudly proclaimed. "Granddaughter of Johannes and Cornelia Schuyler and Johannes and Engeltie Van Rensselaer, daughter of Philip and Catherine Schuyler and sister to Angelica and Margarita Schuyler."

Alexander felt his world come to a stop at the revelation of who this woman was. Elizabeth Schuyler. This was Elizabeth Schuyler? Impossible! Alexander and many other people had seen all the Schuyler siblings. Hadn't they? Angelica, Elizabeth and Elijah and Peggy, they were well known public figures. But now that he knew Elijah didn't exist, then did Elizabeth not exist as well?

"You're Elizabeth Schuyler?" he questioned.

The young woman gave him an annoyed look, clearly he didn't believe her. That made her all the more determined to prove it to him. She nodded her head.

"The one and only," Eliza said.

Alexander was trying to put together the pieces of this strange puzzle.

"But that would mean that… if you're Elizabeth Schuyler… then who is that woman everyone sees in public?"

That caught her attention, and she glared at him. Immediately, Alexander could feel a protective aura around the woman. She looked like a lioness trying to protect her cub.

"That is none of your concern," she stated.

Now Alexander was getting annoyed. He didn't appreciate the tone she was taking with him.

"And why not?" he asked. "You've been lying about who you are this entire time, the least you can do is confess!"

But Eliza wasn't falling for that. There was no way she was involving Maria in this matter. Her dear sweet Maria Lewis, her only true fried and first female love, she was too good for this world. She reminded herself that she wasn't the only one who sacrificed for this cause. Maria had sacrificed just as much as her. She allowed herself to fill the shoes of Elizabeth Schuyler while she became other person. She tended to matters in her place while she went off to serve in the war. She owed her so much, she owed Maria her very life. How ironic that was since Maria was practically living _her_ life every single day. That gave Eliza all the more reason to protect her.

"That woman holds a place in my heart, and I will not tarnish her good name on account of a tomcat!" Eliza exclaimed.

She turned away from him once she finished her statement, and Alexander was left to process what he just learned. There really wasn't an Elijah Schuyler, the Schuyler couple didn't have a son after all. All this time there were two different people posing as twins. One was an actual child of Schuyler, while the other was some look alike. And it was at that thought that Alexander realized that this woman, Elizabeth Schuyler, had been posing as a man for years now. How did she get away with it? He had heard that the Elijah hadn't been out in public until he turned five due to a string of illnesses. No one ever questioned the sudden appearance of male heir? She had fooled them all… even him. What an amazing person this Elizabeth Schuyler was. But there was still another question that now plagued his mind.

"Why?" he asked

She looked at him once again.

"What?" Eliza questioned.

"Why this charade?" Alexander added. "Why go through all these lengths to be a man?"

She turned away, her expression was full of thought. It almost as if she was thinking of the proper answer to give him. Did she even know?

"Why not?" she answered.

Alexander snorted and let out a huff of frustration

"Oh come now," he said. "Certainly there's more than that."

Eliza gave him an annoyed glance as she continued to cover herself from the tomcat. Why couldn't this man leave things alone? Why did he have to be so interested in her? Eliza had her reasons, but sometimes she wondered if they were the right reasons. Those who knew Eliza the best, knew her selfless personality. She always put another's happiness before her own. Eliza took joy in pleasing those around her.

However, she couldn't deny that her selflessness had led her to miss out on the many joys of life. She would never know the love of a man and she could never embrace a woman properly. And the thought of one day having children was somewhat impossible. There were ways around matters such as this, but she couldn't help the hidden desires she held within her soul. Inside of her, the true Elizabeth Schuyler was screaming to get out. She was at battle with Elijah Schuyler everyday of her life. What a miserable existence it was.

That's when something in the room caught Eliza's eye. A singing and reflective surface contained her image. A mirror. She hadn't noticed it before, but now it was obvious. And she didn't like what was staring back at her.

Her reflection.

She looked so terrible, her appearance was disheveled in a maidenly fashion. Her hair was down and wet. Her bosom was exposes beneath the bed sheet that covered her. And her slender body was on display even with the cover up. It was no wonder Alexander was able to discover that she was a woman.

But despite knowing that was her reflection, she couldn't recognize it as her own. At least not truly. It wasn't the one she had come to know, and that reflection wasn't even of a real person. How she could not know what her reflection looked like after all her years of living?

Ironically it was that reflection that motivated her to keeping going. It reminded her of why she had to be Elijah instead of Eliza. Had she still been Eliza, she would have been away from war. Instead, she would be spending her days practicing maidenly activities such as sewing, cooking, cleaning and raising children. Her female elders would teach her how to dress and look the part of a housewife and mother. She would have to learn to conform to society's expectations of her.

But look at her, she was none of those things. She wasn't what the world wanted her to be. And so, she had to find her purpose elsewhere. She had to become someone she wasn't in order to satisfy those around her. She became a man as a way to free herself from society's prejudice against her.

That reflection was the answer to Alexander's question.

"Look at me Hamilton," she said.

Alexander was looking, and then he spotted to where she was looking. He saw her reflection and then he looked back at her. He noticed how Eliza's expression was full of disappointment and a hint of sadness. He had come to recognize that look, it was one he caught himself giving time and time again. During those times he hated himself for not rising above his station, for not showing the world what he was capable of. That look was common during his days at Nevis. And now, he could see that this woman was feeling something similar.

"I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter," she added.

Alexander was more than surprised at that statement. How could she say something like that? Did she see what he saw? He saw a beautiful and healthy woman, one who held much promise for whoever courted her. Any man would be fortunate to have her as his bride, and what parent wouldn't consider themselves grateful for her to be born to them?

"Can it be I'm not meant to play that part?"

She held her hand close to her heart, and her eyes narrowed with thought. Images of her parents and sisters flashed through her mind. And also her grandparents, particularly her beloved grandmother Cornelia. They were who she wanted to make proud, but she couldn't help but feel like she disappointed them with everything she did.

"Because if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart."

Alexander's eyes widen at that statement. Her family? The Schuyler family? They were her motivation to live as a man? He supposed that he shouldn't be too surprised though. After all, they had to have helped her in some way. She couldn't have done this alone. And that made her all the more interesting.

Eliza couldn't be who she was born as, she served no great purpose as a woman. At least, not one of her status and position. She was the middle daughter of a wealthy couple, she was the sister that paled in comparison to her dazzling older sister and charming younger sister. How could she compete with those traits?

"Who is that woman I see staring straight, back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"

Alexander heard her words and he felt like he was starting to understand. Some of it still confused him, but he felt like it could relate. As a child, he never liked his reflection. It presented nothing but a painful reminder of his low status and loss. He was a bastard child who had little to no chances to prosper, that was his birthright. His father had abandoned his mother, brother and him. His mother worked to support his brother and him until her untimely death. Then there was the separation his brother and him were forced to endure. And his string of losses didn't end there, he suffered so much in life. Why would he want to look at a mirror after all that?

But this didn't seem to be the case for Elizabeth Schuyler. Her reason for hating her reflection appeared to be for a much deeper reason than his. She acted like she didn't even know who she was, or who she was meant to be. An identity crisis, that's how he could best describe it.

"Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried," Eliza said.

Oh how she tried, she really did. She forfeited anything that would give away her true identity. She fully dedicated herself to the part of Elijah Schuyler. To the point where it sometimes hurt her. But she did it, for her family… and maybe a little for herself as well. However, she wasn't always successful. She may have satisfied the public and her family, but what about her? She did find some joy in her new identity, but at times she longed for the other half as well. Why couldn't the two be together?

Because she would hurt those that mattered the most to her, that's why.

"When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

She wasn't satisfied. He never felt satisfied. Did they have that in common? Alexander couldn't believe it. He could sense the pain emitting from this woman, but he could also sense the pride and strength from her as well. He never met a man who was capable of such emotion or traits. But he also never met a woman like that either. Elizabeth Schuyler was the first.

"That's what I've always wondered Hamilton," Eliza stated. "If I can't be Elizabeth Schuyler, then maybe I can be Elijah Schuyler instead."

That's when she turned to him. Despite what she was feeling, she gave him a confident look. One that had had become familiar with whenever he spotted the general.

"And I think I've done a decent job of playing that part don't you think?" she asked.

He gave her an amused look, it seems like the general still existed after all. The general was both this person and the former. And it excited him, because now he felt like he was going to learn more about the both of them as time went on. At least, he hoped that was the case. That's when Eliza turned away from him, her back was now facing towards him.

"That's enough conversation for one day Hamilton," she said. "I would like to get changed and rest for tomorrow's ride back to camp."

Alexander was shocked to hear that. After the discovery of her secret, she was going to continue as Elijah Schuyler? He didn't know if that was brave or foolish. She seemed to read his thoughts as she spoke once again, but she didn't face him as she did so.

"I may be a woman Hamilton, but I am still a general in Washington's army," she stated. "You knowing my secret isn't going to stop me from serving my nation."

"I see," he responded.

This wasn't over, far from it. The game just got a whole lot compelling, as did the puzzle. And Alexander fully intended to win and solve both. But for now, he knew that they were both exhausted after the day's mission and the strange turn of events. He turned away and walked toward the door.

"Goodnight solider," she said.

He paused before he turned to look at her, a small smile graced his face.

"Goodnight," he responded. "General."

He could see her perk up a bit from that comment. That was another small victory for him, but he had to her credit as well. She managed to land a large victory over him with this sudden revelation of her true identity. It would be a while before he could match that, but he was not one to give up so easily.

With that he exited the room, leaving Eliza alone with her thoughts. The woman continued to stand until she heard the door close. She turned her attention to the clothes on the floor. She picked them up and hung them on the furniture in the room. That's when she looked into the drawers of said furniture. Alexander had been right about there being spare uniforms. She pulled out one that looked her size and started to strip.

Her wet breeches hit the floor along with her stockings and boots. She also removed her bindings because they were wet. She quickly put on the cravat shirt, breeches and stockings. She was planning on sleeping, so she didn't have to worry about the other pieces of the uniform. She then made her way to the washroom located in the room and strained the wet clothes in the wash pin. Once that was done, she hung them again and walked over to the bed.

One her way there, she spotted two important items on the ground. Her sword and the ribbon that held her hair. She smiled a little as she picked them up and admired their beauty. It was the sword that Washington had gifted her all those years ago. Then there was the talisman of her family crest that her father had given her when she joined the military, it was on he carried when he was still a solider. It was chained to her sword's handle. Needless to say that she always felt a sense of pride whenever she looked at it, especially in the heat of battle.

Then there was the ribbon. It was red, her grandmother's favorite color. It was also the color associated with her gender, while blue was more fitting of a man. That's why she wore it, because it was a reminder of her beloved grandparent and of her true gender. It was the only way she could be a woman even when she was a man. She placed a small kiss on the ribbon as she set them both down on the chair.

Eliza blew out the candles in the room and then picked up the bed sheet she had been using. She hung it to dry, the bed had plenty of sheets to keep her warm either way. She then laid on the bed and covered herself tightly. She was too tired to worry about what Alexander would do with the knowledge of her true identity. A part of her was afraid because she knew how he was. But at the same time, all hell would break loose if he even dared to say a word to anyone about it. She would make sure of that. That was a promise.

As she closed her eyes she remembered the song that inspired her mission, and she couldn't help but sing it.

" _As sweet Polly Oliver lay musing in bed,_

 _A sudden strange fancy came into her head._

' _Nor father nor mother shall make me false prove!_

 _I'll 'list for a soldier and follow my love!'_

 _So early next morning she softly arose,_

 _And dressed herself up in her dead brother's clothes;_

 _She cut her hair close and she stained her face brown,_

 _And went for a soldier to fair London Town._

 _Then up spoke the sergeant one day at his drill,_

' _Now who's good at nursing? A captain lies ill!'_

' _I'm ready,' says Polly, to nurse him she's gone,_

 _And finds 'tis her true love all wasted and wan._

 _The first week the doctor kept shaking his head;_

' _No nursing, young fellow, can save him,' he said,_

 _But when Polly Oliver has nursed back his life,_

 _He cried, 'You have cherished as if you were his wife!'_

 _On then Polly Oliver she burst into tears,_

 _And told the good doctor her hopes and her fears,_

 _And very soon after, for better or for worse,_

 _The Captain took joyfully his pretty soldier nurse!"_

And with that she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Alexander was preparing to rest as well. He might as well since there was nothing else to do at this point. He had blown out the lights of the cabin and made his way to the other bedroom of the house. He then removed his clothes. And as he did so, he couldn't help but think about the other occupant.

The general was a woman. Elizabeth Schuyler was in the other room, he was actually in the presence of the true Schuyler sister! It had truly been a day for him. But what would he do with this new knowledge. No one else could know if they hadn't brought it up to the commander. And speaking of the commander, did he know? He couldn't have. Letting a woman be a solider was frowned upon, it was practically against the law. There would be serious consequences if anyone found out that George Washington allowed a woman into his army. But he felt like he had a right to know. However, he also didn't want to put her in that situation.

She may have lied about who she was, but didn't deserve any harsh punishment for what she was doing. By the sound of it, her family was somehow involved in her plan to live as a man. He didn't know what to do, he had never been in a situation like this before. There didn't seem to be a right answer. Maybe it would come to him tomorrow.

With that idea, he laid down on the bed and covered himself in the warm sheets. But before he fell asleep a proud yet mischievous smile spread across his face. Never in his life had come across a person like Elizabeth Schuyler, she was one of a kind. And he had the honor of meeting her in both forms. That made him feel special. As he closed his eyes, the images of both people appeared in his mind. They would certainly be in his dreams tonight.

"What a man and woman you are."

He fell asleep.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 22**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

 _A little girl took cover under the furniture and behind the walls of her decorative home. She did her best to avoid any sort of adult supervision, and so far she managed to outsmart the servants and her own parents._

 _She couldn't help but giggle over how mischievous she was being. This sort of behavior was shunned upon for a young lady. She was supposed to be a portrait of class and elegance. But to be fair, she had always been an obedient child that rarely got into any trouble. That right was reserved for her older sister._

 _But now it was her turn. And who could blame her?_

 _Eliza should have been attending her etiquette classes at the moment, but she had found something more interesting to watch and learn from. And that person was just standing feet away from her, in the garden of their home. Eliza smiled once she caught sight of her._

 _A woman with graying hair folded into a bun and welcoming brown eyes stared at the rows of lilies standing before her. Her tan blouse and red skirt danced with the wind as she wiped her hands on the apron that adorned her aging body. But despite her age, she looked as vibrant as any young woman. Not only that, but her smile could outshine any sun. It was one of her most endearing qualities, and Eliza was one of the people who was attracted to it._

 _And speaking of that woman, she seemed to know that she was being watched by a pair of youthful eyes. Eyes similar to her own, passed down from Schuyler to Schuyler. And even though that wasn't her natural birthright as the child's was, she still took pride in that fact. But instead of scolding her, she allowed for her to watch as she started to mimic the wind's movements. The garden of lilies acted as her dancing partner as it followed her steps, their petals and pollen leaving their mark on her as they did so._

 _Eliza watched as the woman danced, she had seen her doing it earlier and that's why she decided to come to her. It looked like fun! Certainly more entertaining that those dull etiquette classes. She knew that she was bound to be discovered, but she might as well have fun while she could before that. And so she giggled as she removed herself from her hiding place. She then ran over to the woman, the sounds of her footsteps caught the woman's attention._

 _But instead of being angry over the disruption, the woman just smiled and allowed the child to run to her. It wasn't long before Eliza collided with her, her face now buried in the red skirt and her small hands clutching tightly onto the folds. She giggled some more, and so did the woman. A welcoming hand ran through her hair as she looked up to face her savior. A big smile adorned her face as she did so._

 _The woman, named Cornelia Schuyler, welcomed her granddaughter with open arms. She never missed out on a chance to spend time with her grandchildren. Even if it meant getting into trouble with the other adults of the mansion. Her extended family, and many strangers, always said that she was a bad influence on the female generation. Her reluctance to remarry or forfeit her late husband's assets, made her a rarity among the crowd. A needle in the haystack, that's what they referred to her as. But she liked to consider herself as a diamond in the rough. It was a trait she hoped to have passed down on the females of her family._

 _And so far, that seemed to be the case for her beloved grandchildren. That's when she continued her dance, the lilies following her example once again. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words, what may seem like a silly dance ending up being an invitation to become a part of something new. That's what Cornelia was doing, she was inviting her granddaughter to join her in her entertainment. And Eliza seemed to understand this as she moved into a similar stance. She had accepted the silent invitation, much to the elder woman's joy._

 _The middle Schuyler daughter watched as her grandmother twirled and moved with the wind. And she slowly followed, albeit clumsily but determined all the same. The petals and pollen were now decorating her as well. And she welcomed the contact. That's when Cornelia started to speak, in a tone similar to that of a song._

" _I like to dance with the flowers, the wind and the petals," she praised. "The flowers are mischievous."_

 _A playful smirk appeared on her face as she picked up some petals and placed them right on her granddaughter's head, the young Schuyler girl laughed in response._

" _I like how they misbehave," she added with a light tap to her hip._

 _She then spun around, with Eliza following her lead yet again. She didn't miss a single step. That's when Cornelia turned to face her, all the while continued to dance._

" _The world may think I'm crazy, or say that I drift too far."_

 _Believe it or not, but Eliza had heard such a thing before. And for the life of her, she couldn't understand why people would think of her grandmother in such a way. She would often her some of her relatives make rude remarks about Cornelia. And sometimes she was tempted to put them in their place. But thankfully, her father seemed to be more capable of doing that than her. He was an adult, and therefore he was able to converse with adults better than her. But she still couldn't understand what warranted such inappropriate behavior towards Cornelia Schuyler. ._

 _Maybe it was some kind of adult thing or something. But it didn't matter what people said, she still loved and adored her grandmother. And she was by far her favorite person to pass the time with. This was a perfect example of why. That's when Cornelia continued her tune, not at all deterred by what she had just said. Eliza admired her grandmother for never letting the negative get the best of her. She didn't know how she capable of such a thing._

" _But once you know what you like, well, there you are."_

 _She held her hand high, to where a lily's petal landed softly on her palm. She gave the wayward part a gentle smile before turning her attention back to her granddaughter._

" _You are your father's daughter, stubbornness and pride."_

 _Eliza smiled at the big words used to describe her. She loved it when people compared her to her parents and grandmother. She even took joy in having them compare her to her late grandfather, Johannes Schuyler. He was a person she never had the pleasure of meeting face to face, but she felt like she knew him thanks to her father and grandmother's stories._

 _Cornelia knew all too well the importance of heritage. Some people seemed to forget that it wasn't just wealth and position that could be passed down. But rather personality traits and habits as well. Cornelia saw so much of her family in her grandchildren, the current generation of Schuylers. They had her late husband's valor, her son's determination, her daughter-in-law's grace and her playfulness. It was recipe for success in her eyes, despite what the other Schuyler relatives said._

 _Her grandchildren were perfect, and no one could convince her otherwise. And while she knew the constant pressures her son was under, she didn't want him to be swayed by negative opinions. She didn't want him to relent to others demands and ideals of what his children should be like. Rather, she wanted him to embrace who they were and encourage them to walk their own path. Not the path society had set up for them._

" _Mind what he says, but remember, you may hear a voice inside," she explained. "And if the voice starts to whisper to follow the farthest star."_

 _She leaned closer to her grandchild, to the point where she was now barely above Eliza's height. The little girl gave her grandmother her full attention as she let loose the petal, it danced along the wind before finally disappearing into the area. With that, Cornelia placed a finger over Eliza's heart and gave her a gentle yet proud smile._

" _Eliza, that voice inside is who you are."_

 _And that's how Elizabeth Schuyler came to be the person she is today._

Eliza felt something face down the side of her face. It was small and felt wet, but it was enough for her to awaken from her slumber. She breathed deeply as she allowed her eyes to open, only to be met by the bright sunlight shining in her assigned room. She blocked the blinding sight before finally allowing herself to sit up. She let out a groan as she rubbed slowly rubbed the tension away from her face. She then stretched her muscles before turning her attention to the room around her.

It took her a while to realize that this wasn't her tent or her room back at her home. Rather, it was a foreign location to her. And that explained why she felt so restless at the moment. At first, she couldn't think of why she was in such an area to begin with. But then it all came rushing back to her, with the force of a thousand cannons.

She remembered the previous day's events. Her mission, going to Benedict Arnold's camp, the storm, finding shelter… and her secret being unraveled… by the tomcat known as Alexander Hamilton. Her eyes widen and she let out another groan. She ran a hand through her free locks before placing her face in her palm.

"Why couldn't that have been a dream instead of Grandmother?" she questioned.

She touched the sides of her face and felt the wetness from earlier. She knew all too well what the feeling was, tears. Whenever she had dreams of her grandmother, she would usually be awaken to the rivulets of sadness. It had been a while since she dreamt of the former Schuyler lady. As such, she had no reason to cry in her sleep. But last night's events probably stirred the deep depths of her mind.

Despite being so young when Cornelia passed, the woman had left her mark on her just like the petals and pollen had that day. She had taught Eliza so much from the beginning and until the end. One of those things was to follow who were really were.

But sometimes Eliza felt like she didn't really know how to do that. Living as two people, one hidden and one seen, made her feel conflicted over who she was. Was she the war hero known as Elijah Schuyler, the very same one everybody adored and admired? Or was she the meek and gentle middle daughter known as Elizabeth Schuyler, the woman who could fade into the crowd so easily?

She didn't know who she was or who she wanted to be. But she did know what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to bring her family honor, and to make her ancestors proud to call her their descendant.

But she only seemed to be capable of doing so as Elijah Schuyler and not as Elizabeth Schuyler. Once again, she bowed her face into her palms. And she let out another heavy groan. Never in her life did she feel so disappointed in herself than she did in this very moment. It felt like her world was burning right before her. And she was left to watch as the ashes decorated her instead of the welcoming petals and pollen of her grandmother's garden.

"What is wrong with me?"

* * *

Alexander Hamilton was no stranger to uncomfortable situations. That was the sum of his life, his childhood and even now he was facing the same challenges he did back in the Caribbean. But he didn't know if those were the words he would use to describe the current dilemma he was in.

For his whole life, there was only one thing Alexander knew how to do best. Whenever he was face with any sort of problem, his solution was to fight his way out of it. In most cases, that was writing and sharing his ideas and opinions with those who would listen. He figured that he was bound to gain attention through such means, and it worked in his favor many times. It's how he was able to achieve the positon he had today. Those who couldn't be swayed by his words, were instead attracted to his actions. It was a talent, a second nature to him.

But now, for once in his life, he was faced with a problem that couldn't be dealt with in such a way. One of George's Washington's finest generals was actually a woman! He didn't think such a thing was possible. Women, by law, were not permitted to serve in any armed forces. They would be cast out as soon as the deception was suspected. And that's not all, they would be forever shunned by society and bring disgrace to whomever was associated with them.

Needless to say that it was a desirable fate.

Alexander knew all too well how important pedigree was, status and positon was key in the world they lived in. And while Alexander didn't necessarily wish to live a life of luxury and security as the socialites of New York, he couldn't deny that it had its perks. If anything, Alexander would favor such a wealthy lifestyle only so people could respect him. It was something so foreign to him at this point in his life. He had only received it from a handful of people. He wanted more of that, he craved that.

Being born with the label of a bastard offered little to no opportunities in life for him to succeed. He had given scraps and he was forced to feed on them whenever they were spared by the cruel world he dwelled in. He was rock bottom, and the only way to go was up. But in the same way one could rise above their station, they could also fall into the deep depths as well. The very same ones he was forced to endure for most of his childhood. This was the punishment for any woman who was foolish enough to try and serve as a soldier.

Which is why he couldn't understand why a woman like Elizabeth Schuyler would be willing to take such a risk. Especially one of the members of the Schuyler family, people who were popular amongst the New York scene. Their influence went beyond lavished careers, connected businesses and decorative properties. They possessed a certain charisma that was difficult to find. Their legacy was something that had been taking root for generations. Each member seemed to possess something to bring to the family tree of greatness and honor.

All the more reason why a person shouldn't take such a great risk. And yet here one was. She was currently in the opposite room, no doubt awake and going about her business like she was hiding nothing from the world. How was she able to get this far without being noticed? How did she manage to fool so many people?

"And that woman," he remarked.

If the person in the other room was the real Elizabeth Schuyler, then who was the woman wearing her face in public? Having a double certainly answered some questions though. It explained how the real Elizabeth Schuyler was able to maintain her charade for so long. It also proved how she was able to be in two places at once without anyone realizing the deception. But still, with those answers brought about more questions. Questions that the general didn't seem to be interested in discussing.

But he couldn't deny that there was a fascination growing inside him with each passing second on the matter. He had been given access to the Garden of Eden and managed to acquire a taste of the forbidden fruit. And now he desired more, in the same way he desired the respect of others. He wanted to know more about the seemingly guarded secret of the Schuyler family and the wayward Schuyler daughter. He let out a dark chuckle as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

"It makes me want to pester you even more," he stated. "If I wasn't a thorn in your side already, I will be by the time this is all over."

He didn't know what he was planning on doing, but Alexander Hamilton was not one to back down from a challenge. And so, the tomcat pried himself away from the bed and got ready for the day ahead of him. But most importantly, he prepared himself for the face-off he would have with the general once again.

* * *

Eliza managed to conjure up the strength and motivation needed to get dress. She carefully wrapped her bindings around her bosom and made sure that they were as tight as possible. The last thing she needed was for anyone else to find out about her secret. Then she maneuvered her now dry clothes on her person, before turning her attention to her hair.

She let out a small sigh over how disheveled she looked, similar to that of a damsel in distress. She rolled her eyes as she worked the knots out of her tangled hair. Minutes went by before she finally managed to relief the tension on her locks, once that was done she took the now loose strands and held them tightly. She picked up her red ribbon, the symbol of her true sex and grandmother's spirit, and wrapped it around the hair before tying it tightly.

The ribbon now held her locks in place as she let them go. She turned to the mirror that faced her, its surface reflected the image she had come to know as her own. Her look was now completed, and she was ready to face the world once again. At least, that's what it looked like anyway on the outside. On the inside though, was a different story.

How could Eliza face the world again when someone outside her circle knew her secret? And the tomcat of all people, the person who was incapable of keeping his mouth shut! Out of all the people in the world, why did it have to be him? She hated how helpless she was feeling at the moment, like she was backed into a corner.

It had been a while since someone got the best of her. Ever since she became Elijah Schuyler, she resolved herself to being isolated from the world. She felt like it was the only way to avoid detection, even if it meant never truly being a part of the outside world. Instead, she resided herself in her studies and focused on every aspect of the human male. So much so that she even allowed her façade to continue into her private life. She allowed herself to dress as a male around the clock, and participated in many events that were appropriate for a "man" her age.

Eliza couldn't deny that she took some pleasure in being allowed to do such things. But there were times where she looked at her sisters and friend with envy. Sometimes she just wanted to let it all go and embrace the woman she was born as. But as she stated to Hamilton last night, if she were to truly be herself, she would break her family's heart.

"I've been staring at the sidelines for as long as I can remember, never really understanding why," she stated.

As a young girl, she was expected to be silent and obedient. Be an example of class and elegance, all the while allowing yourself to become a representation of your family name. It was during those times that she would question why she had to be one thing in order to satisfy those around her. Why couldn't she have been more than what they thought she was? Or what she was good for?

"I wish I could be the perfect daughter."

She truly wished that. But even as a child, she found herself drawn to things that weren't considered appropriate for a young lady, especially one of her pedigree. As much as she wanted to bring her family honor, she knew she couldn't do that as Elizabeth Schuyler. And so she reinvented herself into a man, she became a mold of what people wanted.

"But I come back to here," she said as she gestured to her reflection. "No matter how hard I try."

She held herself tightly and closed her eyes, picturing the long journey she had taken to reach this point in her life. She thought about all the possibilities she had been given, and the opportunities that had been lost with every decision as well. But for the life of her, she couldn't imagine her life being any different than it was today.

"Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back to the place I know, where I cannot go, where I long to be."

This was where it all led back. Sometimes it felt like it was never about Elizabeth Schuyler, but rather Elijah Schuyler. As strange as it sounded, she welcomed the other side of her like it was a dear friend. But much like with any friendship, there were times where she wanted to stray away from them. And yet, she knew that she would always return, and they would be there waiting for her.

Once again, she reached out to her reflection. Her hand seemingly merging with the image as she did so. Eyes that were a copy of her own stared back at her, a longing expression was on the two's faces.

"See this reflection? It calls me, and I do know how far it'll go."

She truly didn't. Honestly, it was amazing to know that she had gotten this far in her life. While she had the guidance of those who supported her, she never imagined being the person she is today. She never thought that she would have the pleasure of holding and using a sword, or beating one of the world's most respected commanders, or being promoted to the rank of general within a short period of time. And yet here she was, she had somehow managed to prove her doubters wrong. A proud smile now adorned her face.

"There's no telling how far I'll go."

Her hand fell back to her side, and she turned her attention to the blade occupying her room. She walked over to it and picked it up. She slowly removed the sword from its sheath and stared longingly into the metal that crafted it. Half of her face shined on its surface as the Schuyler family emblem glistened in the sunlight. George Washington's gift and her father's memory of her grandmother was in her hands. That's what this blade meant to her, and it reminded her of the world she had left behind. The world of popular family names, luxury, security, high status and prominent legacies. That was her world, it was all she knew.

"Almost everybody in my world seems so happy to be there, everything is by design."

There were the traditionalists in her world, most of them occupied it. Her own family, to an extent, was guilty of that as well. She wasn't happy with that fact, but that's what she had to endure for the longest time. It's what she was still dealing with today.

Had things been different, she would've fallen into the design set up for her by that same world. And it seemed like she might be forced to go back to that if Alexander allowed her secret to get out to the public. She would be dishonorably discharged from the army, and she would be forced to go back to who she was born as rather than who she created.

"I know everybody in my world has a role to play, so maybe I can roll with mine."

She pictured herself being Elizabeth Schuyler again. She could only imagine how it would be like to actually see her after so long. It was almost like a long lost friend that was waiting for her, waiting for her to return to her. In a way it was similar to how she viewed Elijah Schuyler. And she wondered if the two could ever truly coexist with each other.

"I can become a lady of class and elegance, I can make my family strong, I'll be satisfied if I play along."

If it was for her family's sake, then she would do it. As long as they were happy, she was happy. But then she took another look at the blade she held. It stood tall and proud… like a general. And it was then that she remembered who and what she was. Could she really leave all that behind, just like how she left her previous world? Her eyes narrowed at the thought of that and she let out a small sigh. She placed the blade back it its sheath before kneeling down in defeat.

She recalled the dream she had of her beloved grandparent. Those simple yet inspirational words had struck a chord with her all those years ago, and they were doing so once again. Even in death, her grandmother somehow found a way to reach her.

"But the voice inside sings a different song," she stated. "What is wrong with me?"

The voice inside her, didn't want her to conform to her world's beliefs. Rather it wanted her to form her own path and walk down it with pride. She could feel those who opposed her, trying to walk all over her. They stared down at her like she was some invalid incapable of bringing anyone honor and glory.

But it was in that very same moment that she remembered the other side of her life, the positive one. She remembered telling Alexander about the different types of people in the world. There were those who were indifferent to it all, those who wanted to see her burn… and those who loved and supported her.

This whole time, she had been thinking of the ones who wanted to see her go out in a fiery blaze of disappointment and failure. She had almost forgotten about the others. Images of her loved ones started to appear in her mind. Her prominent ancestors, her nurturing parents, her loving sisters, her trusted childhood friend and her kind caregivers. Her faces, their smiles and their hands were reaching out to her.

They were always welcoming of her, of both Elizabeth and Elijah. And she knew that no matter what happened in the near future, they would always ensure that she had a place with them. Her eyes brightened a little once as she felt a wave of pride wash over her.

She stood up from her place and took the sword back into her hand. Her grip was firm as she regained her composure. Her eyes became filled with determination, they were who she was doing this for. _They_ were her motivation, they wanted her to rise up and she planned on doing so. Regardless of her antagonistic relatives and regardless of a tomcat. She grabbed onto the sword's handle and yanked it away from its sheath once again. She held the blade before her, the sunlight hitting it once again.

"See the light as he shines on my sword?" she asked. "It's blinding."

It was glowing, that was the only way she could describe it. And Eliza felt like that glow was resonating with her as well. She felt like she was fire, but for the right reasons. She fanned her small spark into a flame!

"But no one knows, how deep it glows," she stated. "And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me!"

She dared anyone to stand against her! She dared for anyone to tell her that she didn't belong here! And she dared anyone to go against her family! She wouldn't allow it.

"Let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?" she asked. "The line where I'll meet my destiny, it calls me! And no one knows, how far it goes."

She didn't know what lied ahead of her, it felt like a child again. But this time, she had a better idea of what was at stake. Her nation, her family… and her dignity and honor. As much as she wanted to run away and forget about Alexander's intrusion into her life, her desire for the battlefield compelled her to move forward! She turned to look back at her reflection, she saw a more confident person than last night. And she smiled as she reached out to it… as she reached out to herself.

"See this reflection? It calls me, and I do know how far it'll go."

Despite her confidence, she knew that there were many more challenges ahead of her. If she couldn't get pass a simple tomcat, then what hope did she have of winning anything? And so, she placed her hand down and she gave her reflection a firm nod.

"But one day, I will know."

She would. She didn't know, but she would know. And with that she headed for the door. She prepared herself for what and who she would encounter. But whatever the outcome, she wouldn't allow anyone to harm her family's legacy… or her own. She grabbed onto the door's handle and without a moment's hesitation, she opened it.

"I will know how far I'll go," she whispered.

* * *

Surprisingly, their interactions weren't what he was expecting.

From the moment she stepped out her room, the female general looked as carefree as a child. She looked the complete opposite of what she did last night. Before, she was distraught and in shambles. He could've compared her to a damsel in distress, someone as helpless as a delicate flower bud.

But now, she looked nothing like that. He didn't see the person he saw the previous night. Instead, this person looked tall and confident. She looked like she was ready to take on the world with a hand tied behind her back. She had bloomed into a whole new person overnight. The bud went from being delicate and fragile, into a bright and strong flower. She shined amongst the flower bed.

And strangely enough, he wanted to pick that flower. He wanted to know what kind of a sweet scent it possessed and feel the folds of its design. That was the best way he could describe this person… this general… this woman.

Instead, he was forced to watch her as she confidently rode her horse towards their camp. With their mission completed, and the storm over, there was no point in staying at the shelter. But Alexander was expecting more out of this situation! Why hadn't she reacted? Why wasn't she showing any sign of worry or fear?

Granted he didn't like the idea of making someone feel that way, but he felt like it was warranted to some degree. He felt like he had discovered the secret of the century. Her previous reactions had proved that. But now, she was treating it like it wasn't that big of an issue. Why? It didn't make sense.

Nothing about her made sense to him! Even now he couldn't figure out the person she was. And ironically, Alexander just couldn't find the right words to say to her during their ride back. What could he say? She had refused to answer any more question about the issue. How was he supposed to complete this puzzle if he couldn't find the pieces?

Once again, it seemed like he had been bested by the general. And he couldn't help but smile over that fact because for some reason, he didn't mind it as much as before. He wondered why that was.

Maybe he too was a puzzle that he couldn't find all the pieces to as well.

* * *

Eliza couldn't help but hum her childhood tune, the one that inspired her act, as she rode on Cornelia. The mare seemed to sing with her as she neighed and galloped along the trail. Cornelia had come to recognize the song as belonging to her rider. No doubt she remembered it from her time as a filly. Back when Eliza and her were still new to the world. Back when a small child was capable of soothing a small horse, using only her words instead of her actions.

Needless to say that Eliza and Cornelia had a bond that went beyond words and actions. Nothing needed to be said between the two in order for them to understand each other. There were times where Cornelia would come to her rider's aid even when she didn't call to her. And there were times where Eliza would soothed her even without seeing the signs.

A bond between a rider and their horse was truly something to behold. And Eliza was happy that it was Cornelia she had such a bond with. Cornelia had been a part of her late grandmother's legacy. It was through her actions that allowed this beautiful and unique horse to be birthed. And now she was returning the favor by ensuring that Cornelia lived a long and happy life.

Eliza brushed Cornelia's mane and scratched her behind the ears, making the horse neigh in response.

"You're such an honorable steed Cornelia," she commented. "A true treasure among horses."

Eliza smiled, she was completely oblivious to the world as she complimented her trusty companion. And that made her actual traveling companion a little annoyed.

Alexander couldn't believe what he was hearing. The woman was going about her day as if nothing happened, and now she was intentionally ignoring him! She gave a horse more attention than him! He was the one who deserved something compared to the horse. The mare probably knew more than he did at this point! He let out a small frustrated growl.

That seemed to catch the female general's attention as her eyes faced him, but not her face. She was still paying him no mind even when she was acknowledging him. She gave him a small yet simple smile.

"You're green with envy Hamilton," she remarked.

That caught him off guard, and a hint of blush spread across his cheeks as evidence of that. She found it amusing that she seemed to have more power over him as a woman than as a man. All it took to best the tomcat was being the opposite sex. Then again, she shouldn't have been too surprised by that fact. After all, he achieved that title through such means.

But two could by that game. Alexander knew that she had a title over him, but he didn't have one over her other than general. But he was hoping to change that by the time this was all over, whenever that would be. And so, he made his move.

"And you're as bright as the rising sun," he responded. "Such an improvement from the night's rain."

They were back to playing their game once again, it really was like nothing had changed.

"Admirable comeback Hamilton," she said. "I can't say that I'm proud of how the events played, but we have to work with what we have."

"I suppose so," he replied. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you've been deceiving this nation's army for quite a while now. And the world as well."

Eliza clutched Cornelia's reigns tightly, but she remained as confident as ever. She had made her peace with the tomcat knowing her secret, but she wasn't about to let him use it against her. Many people assumed that they had power over because of her fair sex, but she had proved many wrong time and time again. It seems like Alexander Hamilton would be yet another name to that list. She finally turned to face him, a serious expression adorned her face as she did so.

"I am guilty of many things Hamilton, deception is probably the biggest sin I've committed," she stated. "But I'd like to think that I'm atoning for it by rising above my station by going against my assigned biology."

That simple statement was enough for Alexander to carefully listen to her words. They resonated with him because it's what he was working towards as well. His whole mission in life was go beyond what people thought of him. A bastard, that was the stigma given to him. A child with no chance of a future and no possibility of an honorable legacy. That was his burden.

And judging by the sound of it, the general possessed a burden of her own. However, hers seemed to be more common and broad compared to his own. Apparently, her stigma was being born as a woman. And she was trying to do the same thing as him.

Rise up. Those two simple words seemed to bond the two together. Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat were connected in such an ironic way, and they didn't even acknowledge it. That's when Eliza turned to face him once again, her expression didn't even waver for second.

"Do what you must Hamilton regarding my secret Hamilton." she said. "But you should know something important about me."

He titled his head in confusion, but was interested all the same.

"And what might that be General?" he asked.

The faces of her ancestors and family appeared in her mind as she stared down at her foe, a mere tomcat. And she made her declaration.

"My name is Elizabeth, I am a solider and I carry many responsibilities on my shoulders," she stated. "But I'm a Schuyler with pride, you disgrace my family and I cannot let it slide."

Her threat was obvious, but she wasn't done yet.

"I refuse to allow anyone to assume that they have any control over my life," she said. "Especially a tomcat."

So many presumed that, and she had no problem with proving them wrong. This man was no different. For one of the rare times in Alexander's life, he was silent and he listened. She was doing the talking now, and he just simply took it without batting an eye. Eliza, being a fan of entertainment, chose to use her other tongue to leave her mark on him. She would ensure that he never forgot her words, no matter what language they were in. She would burn them into his very spirit.

"Je m'attends à vous voir à l'entraînement d'Alexander Hamilton. En général, je n'attends rien de moins de mes soldats."

He seemed to be interested in the sudden change in tone and words, but once again he just absorbed them. Eliza, feeling satisfied, decided that it was time for them to head back. They had wasted enough time already here, and she wasn't about to slack off in her duties. And so, she tugged on Cornelia's reigns and the mare responded to her command by galloping with hastened speed toward their destination. Eliza didn't even bat an eyelash to Alexander as she did so.

What could she say? She was a Schuyler with pride.

Meanwhile, Alexander just sat there on his horse. He had listened to the words given to him, and he didn't even bother to correct them in anyway. A part of him didn't wanted to keep the secret of Elijah Schuyler, but another part of him wanted to shout it at the top of his lungs. He wanted to write down every single detail and publish it for the rest of the world to see. But then again, he wanted to be selfish and keep such a precious work to himself.

An outsider, that's who he was to the general. But he was an outsider that managed to slip through the cracks of her well-built walls. He had discovered a secret that was similar to an ancient treasure found in the deepest temples of civilization. What was he to do?

Well he didn't know the answer to that, but he did know what he wanted to say. He finally found the right words. Using his own foreign tongue, he spoke.

"Je maintiens ma déclaration précédente. Quel homme et quelle femme êtes-vous," he stated. "Mon cher général."

With that, he willed Petit Lion to stride forward, toward their camp and toward their future. A future he was sure would be full of surprises, especially when it meant lurking around to discover other possible treasures in the temple known as Elizabeth Schuyler.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sweet Polly Oliver and the Tomcat Chapter 23**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters or the song "Sweet Polly Oliver"**

In a tent located at the very center of the camp, laid the commander and his right hand man. George Washington sat behind his desk, resembling more of a king than the actual king himself. And beside him was one of his most trusted confidantes, and the one responsible for his producing his words, Alexander Hamilton.

Alexander watched inventively as Washington looked through the letter sent from Congress. Despite being a new letter, Alexander knew all too well what it said. He didn't have to be a genius to figure that out, the despondent expression on the general's face only proved his suspicions. Lately, they had been experiencing the dilemma known as shortage. It was a common trend during wars, but this was not your typical war. This was the fight for their nation… for their freedom… for their rights.

They knew that, but Congress didn't seem to understand that. Instead of actually supplying them with proper resources, they were given nothing but scraps. Scraps that Alexander was all too familiar with… flashbacks of the Caribbean played in his mind and it made him bite his lip.

He had taken over writing all of Washington's correspondence, and every single letter he had written had been returned with the same answer. Congress wanted them to attack the British forces! But with what! They were operating on limited time and resources! Alexander could spell it out in many words, but they still wouldn't take the hint. Needless to say that George Washington had never been more disappointed with his nation than at the moment. Not even the mutinies caused him to feel this way. At least the mutinies were more understandable than this nonsense. Alexander even argued that they were caused because of Congress's inability to see the nature of the situation.

Their only saving grace were the donations of food, supplies and shelter from New York civilians, but that still couldn't account for the large army belonging to America. It had gotten so bad that they were forced to turn to unconventional ways of survival. Alexander had documented this in his letters as well, hoping to cause some sort of sympathy for the soldiers. But no, they were shitted on again. It was thing for the British to do, but for their own people? That was just inexcusable.

Alexander couldn't help but express his disgust over the situation. But he also felt depressed as well. It saddened him to know that this was what the war had come to for them. They were as helpless as sitting ducks for God's sake! The looks on the soldiers faces as they were forced to endure the short rations of necessities. It was desperation, that was the only way he could describe it. And it was a powerful mistress as well, because it caused the soldiers to commit acts that would be seen as insane to the public.

Eating horses. He grimaced at the thought of it. It had saddened some of the men to kill their loyal steeds, but it had to be done for their survival. They couldn't be soldiers if they didn't have their nourishment. That was their argument, but it still didn't sit well with Alexander. And he could see that it was the same for some of the soldiers. Those were the ones who scavenged the area for food such as small critters and plants. Sometimes they were lucky, and sometimes they were not. Either way, it reflected the desperation he was talking about.

And speaking of horses, Alexander noted that there was one horse in particular no one dared to touch. Cornelia, the mare belonging to General Elijah Schuyler. Everyone seemed to know how dear that horse was to the general. Alexander had been told as well. He had heard from Lafayette and Laurens that the general had personally raised and named that horse until she was given to her as a birthday present. The mare had been with her through thick and thin. And that's why they knew that the general wouldn't tolerate anyone looking at her most trusted steed like a slab of meat. It also probably stemmed from her family's ownership of many horses, something the former Schuyler mistress had started during her lifetime. Or so he had been told.

Not only that but she was one of the few who refused to take part in the killings. Instead, she resided herself to starvation. She would scavenge the area for food, but Alexander noticed that her luck seemed to be better than the rest of the soldiers. Why did he think this? Because most of the time she would come back with game like squirrels, rabbits, frogs and mice. But what surprised Alexander the most about these occasions was how she would give herself the smallest portion of the meals. Sometimes there was never enough for her, and she would go without eating. But despite that fact, she always looked so satisfied with herself, and he couldn't understand why that was.

It amazed him how much he didn't how about the general, and yet he seemed to know the biggest thing about her.

Alexander's eyes narrowed over the thought of the pronouns he was now using to describe the young general. Her, he called her that. He just did it again. Now that he knew the truth, he couldn't help but address her in such a way. Sometimes he was attempted to do in public, but he found it easier to always address her by her assigned name than pronouns.

It had been a week since he discovered the truth surrounding the wayward Schuyler. And it surprised him to know that he had gone that long without letting it slip in some way. Granted, he wasn't a tattle tale as some might believe, but it still surprised him. Not only that, but he had resigned himself from interacting with the general. Before, he jumped at the chance to possibly annoy him, but now, it was different.

The only time he saw the general was during training sessions and meal times. That was it. She never even attempted to converse with him either. And he didn't know if he should've felt offended or relieved. He didn't want to get the woman in trouble, but at the same time it felt strange knowing such a secret like this. It felt like he had to tell someone, but whom? How could he bring up such a conversation without causing disgrace to her?

Alexander found it strange that he had the sudden desire to protect the woman. Was it because of her true gender? Was he really that shallow? But it didn't feel that way. He felt that she deserved protection simply because she earned it. Even if she lied about everything, Alexander had to give her credit for her bravery and determination. How many women had the courage to do what she was doing?

The females of today's society were locked in a cage of tradition. If they even attempted to unlock the cage, they were subjected to humiliation and disgrace. Forced to live a life assigned to them, with no hope of ever creating or leaving behind a legacy. Alexander couldn't help but wonder if maybe his own burdens were nothing compared to a woman's. He had a chance to rise above his station, to become more than what he was. But he couldn't say the same for a woman.

In the end, he had a chance, whereas Elizabeth Schuyler didn't. He recalled what she had told him the truth was indirectly revealed. She said that she couldn't live as a woman, so she decided to become a man. And if he put it in his perspective, he could understand why. There was more to the story he was sure, but he didn't doubt that male patriarchy somehow was involved. That's when a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hamilton."

He was brought back to reality as his eyes turned to meet the source of that voice. It was none other than General George Washington himself. He quickly composed himself as he looked to his commander.

"Your Excellency sir," he greeted.

A gentle, yet worried smile, appeared on Washington's face as he stared at his right hand man. He placed the letter down on the desk as he did so, giving Alexander his full attention.

"Son," he addressed. "Something is troubling you."

Alexander flinched from the term used to describe him, but he quickly forgot about it. However, he did want to slap himself right then and there. Had he given it away? Was he really that obvious and predictable at this point in his life? The general was worried enough as it was, he didn't need to add that that worry. Maybe he could salvage the situation, and get him to forget about it.

"No sir, it's just the war effort and Congress."

It technically wasn't a lie, and at least it was more reasonable that what he was actually thinking about. Out of all the people, the leader of this nation's army was the last person who deserved to know the general's secret. He could only imagine how he would react if he knew he had been fooled. Washington may have been a reasonable man, but he did have his morals. That's what made him so admirable. But, much to his dismay, he didn't seem to be convinced as he cocked his eyebrow in response.

"Don't deny it, you've been silent for this past week," Washington responded. "And the Alexander Hamilton I rarely stands as still as the mountains. I should know, I seen it for myself time and time again."

Alexander wanted to slap himself again, he cursed his natural disposition. And was it really that strange for him to be like that? He supposed it was for the people who knew him the closest.

"I… I was… just… thinking?"

He really hated himself sometimes.

"Yes? About what?" Washington inquired.

"About…" he started. "A friend."

Was that a lie? The general never referred to him as such, and the same was said for him. He was more like a thorn in her side at this point. But he couldn't tell the commander that. Washington gave Alexander a small smirk before standing up from his chair.

"Is that so?" he questioned. "Anyone I know?"

Alexander rolled his eyes over the situation. The commander seemed to be playing a game with him, and he wasn't sure if he wanted him as an opponent. As much as Alexander was confident in his abilities, he respected those who deserve it. And by far George Washington was one of those people. Which is why Alexander felt somewhat guilty for withholding such a secret from him. But as stated before, this wasn't exactly an easy topic to bring up in a conversation. Plus, he was serious about not hurting the general in anyway. He knew all too well how important family honor and legacy were. Besides, the general had never done anything personal to him

"Um… I'm not too sure," he responded.

That technically wasn't a lie either. He had heard the commander and the general had known each other for a long time now, apparently her father had served with him during the war. But if that was the case, then how could he have missed it? How could he have not seen through the façade of the Schuyler family? Was she even the same person she was before when Washington first met her?

Washington seemed puzzled by this answer, the tilt in his head proved that. He then walked closer to the young solider.

"Now what would make you say that?" he asked.

Alexander rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Suddenly the heat arising from his body wasn't caused by just the weather anymore. He could feel his nerves getting the better of him. He didn't know how to respond, what a rarity for him. The man capable of writing a stack load of letters in a single day, had been reduced to silence. This did not go unnoticed by Washington either, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder in response.

"Easy Hamilton, you look like you're about to collapse," Washington remarked. "And I don't think it's from the heat either."

Despite his nerves, Alexander couldn't resist a smile. Leave it to the commander to make the most out of situations… he was an awful lot like the young general in that regard. His eyes narrowed a little once the thought of the hidden female in their army came to him. He even blushed a little once he recalled how he discovered she was female.

He would never forget the shape of her body, the smooth curves with hints of muscle in the limbs. Not to mention how her hair draped down her shoulders as her bosom was on display. And her skin, it shined with the same brightness as the purest of pearls. Somehow it managed to do so despite being covered with hints of scars and bruises. But they seemed to accent her beauty rather than damage her.

It was then that Alexander realized how brave she really was. Those scars and bruises proved that she had seen her fair share of battles. Not only that but he had to give her much credit for what she allowed herself to go through. After all, a woman was expected to be neat and free of any blemishes. They had to treat their body like a temple. But her body was covered with blemishes. However, he didn't see them as such. Rather he saw them as medals, proof of her courage and determination.

By far, he had never seen a woman with that type of body before. It made him all the more interested in her. His blushed increased once he realized what he had just thought about. And he quickly shook his head.

"Not at all sir," he argued.

But once again, Washington didn't look convinced and he crossed his arms in response.

"Son, I may be an old man, but I know when something is amidst in my own camp. Especially when it comes to my right hand man."

Alexander didn't know if he should be flattered or annoyed that the commander held him with such regard. But he wanted to argue some more on that matter. Because if that was true then how did he not know what he knew! He decided that he had to test the waters before actually going in them. He rubbed his neck again, his eyes looking away from the commander as he did so.

"Well… if… that's the case sir…" he started. "How would… how would you feel if you found out one of your men wasn't who they said they were?"

That certainly caught the commander's attention, his eyes widen a little. Alexander really wanted to kill himself today. He didn't know if this was the right thing to do, but it felt like it was wrong not to tell Washington. As stated before, he respected the man too much to lie to him about a matter such as this. Not only that, but he was hoping to get some answers to the questions he had. Maybe there was something he was missing. After a minute of silence, Washington finally spoke.

"Are you implying something Hamilton?" he asked.

"No… it's just… I think… I…"

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't really know how to say this," he admitted.

This puzzled Washington even more, and his expression showed it. For the life of him he just couldn't understand why his right hand man was getting so anxious about. This was so out of character for Alexander Hamilton, the man who didn't know how to talk less. And if what he was trying to say was true, then there might be something amidst in his camp. Could one of his soldiers be some sort of imposter or traitor? He couldn't fathom the thought of it being anyone he knew personally. Washington considered him a good judge of character, but perhaps his right hand man saw more than he did. If that was the case, then he had to get the truth out of Alexander, but not through force. Rather through the use of his words.

"Just say what you think is right," he encouraged. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can figure it out."

"I should hope so your Excellency," Alexander replied. "But, with all due respect, this is something that cannot be comprehended through mere conversation."

"Well, why don't we see about that?" Washington stated. "Please do share what's on your mind Hamilton."

Alexander felt so guilty for what he was about to say. For once in his life, Alexander was hesitant to speak the words that came to his mind. But his need to please his superior officer overwhelmed his nerves. And so, he opened his mouth and spoke in a quiet tone, so no one other than themselves could hear.

"It's the general sir," he said. "General Schuyler."

"General Schuyler?"

That's when it all clicked for the commander of America's army. Alexander had asked him how he would feel if he discovered one of his men wasn't who they said they were. At first, he thought that maybe there was something he missed with one of his soldiers, something Alexander had caught onto to. It seems like that had been the case, expect that Washington had a feeling he knew what exactly Alexander was going to bring up. And if that was true, then he knew something that wasn't new news to him. But Alexander didn't know that.

Washington resisted the urge to smile at the situation. However, that was soon overshadowed by concern. Not for himself, but for the Schuyler woman hidden in his army. The young general had given the best years of her life to him, and she proved her worth time and time again. She was by far, one of the best soldiers he had the fortunate of meeting and working with. And the last thing he wanted was for someone to take her good name and run it through the mud, especially if it was someone like Alexander Hamilton doing so.

As much as he adored his right hand man, he also adored his best general as well. He couldn't stand the idea of losing both or favoring one over the other. But that's when something else caught his attention. He noticed something peculiar outside of his tent, hidden from view but he noticed it. He could feel it, and that's when his smile returned. Only this time it could be seen by his right hand man, and needless to say that he was more than confused by the reaction.

"Sir?" he questioned. "Are you alright?"

Washington turned his attention from the strange sight back to his confidante. His smile remained as he saw a perfect opportunity to correct any misunderstandings, and form a stable partnership.

"I'm more than fine Hamilton," Washington answered. "Now what's this about General Schuyler?"

Once again, Alexander resisted the urge to spill the secret, but he was too far to turn back now. And so, with hands tightened into fists and a bite to his lip, he spoke some more.

"Sir, General Schuyler isn't who you think they are," he admitted.

That was all Washington needed to hear to know what Alexander was going to reveal to him. The way he worded his sentence cemented that. Washington's eyes narrowed a little. This had been his biggest fear concerning the Schuyler woman. He knew the risk she was taking when she donned a man's face and when she enlisted in his army. And as soon as she became a solider, Washington did everything in his power to ensure that she and her secret were taken care of. So far, it his efforts bred success since no one even questioned matters surrounding her. He always assumed it was due to the fact that she was descended from the Schuyler family that no one ever said anything.

But it seems like someone actually managed to break the walls Washington and Eliza had built around her. And that someone was none other than Alexander Hamilton. He couldn't help but wonder just how Alexander managed to discover such a well-kept secret. But he supposed he would find out soon enough.

"In what way?" Washington asked.

Alexander rubbed his arm nervously before finally deciding to confess.

"Your Excellency," he addressed. "General Schuyler is not a man… she's a woman."

And there is was. Washington's fear had finally been confirmed, but at the same time, he was not afraid. Mostly because he had an ace up his sleeve.

Alexander waited for a reaction, any kind of reaction from his commander. But surprisingly, and shockingly, there was nothing. Instead, he looked to see a peaceful expression on Washington's face. He didn't seem to be bothered by the news at all. Alexander expected him to either lash out at him for making up such ridiculous accusations, or reprimand the general for lying to him for so long. But nothing, Washington just stood there with the same serene look in his eyes.

"Sir?" Alexander asked. "Did you hear me?"

"I am old, not deaf Hamilton," Washington responded. "I can assure you that I heard every word you've spoke thus far."

"And?" Alexander questioned. "You have nothing to say?"

Washington just gave him a small smile, before slowly shaking his head.

"Not me personally, but there is someone who might," Washington responded as placed his arms behind his back.

This confused Alexander, someone else?

"Who?" he asked.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" Washington asked.

Then Washington gestured to the fold located in the center of the tent, their opening to the outside world. And the next words he spoke would forever shape Alexander Hamilton's life.

"General Schuyler, if you please."

Alexander felt his blood run cold at the sound of that name, and low and behold a figure appeared from the tent's opening. And it was none other than the possessor of that very name. Standing there, in all her glory, was the disguised Elizabeth Schuyler. And instead of looking worried or furious, she looked calm and enlightened. A similar smile to Washington's adorned her face as she caught sight of him and their leader.

"You could always tell when I'm around Commander," she remarked. "Such an admirable talent."

"I make it my business to acknowledge the presence of importance," Washington commented.

Eliza continued to smile as she bowed her head a little.

"You flatter and honor me sir," Eliza responded and then she looked to Alexander. "Greetings Hamilton, I am elated that I could join you for this little talk."

Alexander struggled to find the right words to describe what he was feeling at the moment. He felt as if his world was swirling into another hurricane. He was only thankful that it wasn't a literal hurricane, but nonetheless, the metaphor matched the situation. And he was more than surprised with how the tides seemed to have turned on him. Because the commander and the general were taking to one another as if nothing had ever been revealed.

Washington seemed to have noticed his confusion because he turned to him and gave him a gentle look. He couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the young soldier's plight. Eliza, on the other hand, looked very amused. She knew that this was probably the last thing he was expecting when he spoke to their leader about her secret.

Truthfully, her intention wasn't to bring humiliation to Alexander when she arrived at Washington's tent. She had come to deliver some important documents concerning General Benedict Arnold's army, she even received a personal letter from John André. But just as she was about to enter into the commander's tent, she heard the familiar tone of Alexander Hamilton's voice. With her sharp hearing, she heard the words exchanged between them. They had been discussing her, and she just listened until Washington called her.

And that's how they were in their current situation. But before she could say anything on the matter, Washington beat her to it.

"I suppose proper introductions are in order," he stated. "Forgive me Hamilton, but your previous introductions weren't exactly truthful."

That caught both of their attentions, and all eyes were on the commander at the moment. He gestured him while looking at her.

"General Schuyler, may I present to you, Alexander Hamilton."

Then he gestured to her while looking at him.

"And Hamilton, this is General Elizabeth Schuyler," he introduced. "But you may call her General Schuyler."

Eliza chuckled a little.

"Not exactly subtle are you sir?" Eliza mused.

"Well, it seems pointless now that he is aware of your true identity," Washington argued. "Now, for the love of God, how did he ever find out in the first place?"

The young general tucked back a strand of loose hair before turning her attention to the wayward solider.

"It's a long story that involves a trip to General Arnold's camp, a heavy storm and a dry cabin," she explained. "And I am ashamed to say that I allowed my guard to be lowered. Hence, here we are today."

That caught the commander's attention as he gave her a questioning look.

"General Arnold? I sent you two on that assignment a week ago. You mean to tell me that he's known all this time?" Washington questioned.

"Yes, I'm just as shocked as you that he didn't mention it sooner," she replied. "Especially given his reputation. Hamilton's a host unto himself, as long as he can hold a pen, he's a threat."

Alexander gave her a cocky smirk, taking a strange pride in that fact. But it also made him a little uneasy over what the two had in store for him. It didn't take a genius to see that the commander was somehow aware of the general's secret. And so, he crossed his arms and gave the two a serious glare.

"So, the nation's commander and general have conspired with each other," he commented. "I must admit, this wasn't one of the possible outcomes I had imagined."

Washington, nonchalantly, gave him a small wave of his hand before shaking his head.

"Rest assured Hamilton, there is no conspiracy here. A secret, maybe, but nothing that would cause this nation any harm in the long run," Washington remarked. "In fact, I think the only thing harmed here is society's concept of gender roles."

"I should hope so," Eliza added as she leaned against the pole of the tent.

But Alexander didn't seem convinced as he continued to glare at his leader, his crossed arms not wavering as he did so. Washington's expression softened once he caught sight of Alexander's uneasiness. He didn't blame the young solider for being untrusting of him now, he was guilty of keeping information from him. But to be fair, he was guilty of keeping it from everyone else as well. Not even his closest friends knew about General Schuyler's true identity. It was more for her protection than anything else though.

However, if there was one person who could see reason, with a logical explanation, that would be Alexander Hamilton. As much as he was rash and reckless, he could also be a great listener. And Washington was hoping to get him to see the reason in this situation. He walked over to his right hand man and placed a firm palm on her shoulder. Alexander tensed a little, but Washington ignored it as he stared directly into his eyes.

"I know that this must seem unethical Hamilton," he stated. "And I know that you probably have many questions surrounding General Schuyler's identity and credentials. But I can assure you, that whatever I have done concerning her, is for this nation's best interest."

Hand on the Bible, and pistol to his head, Washington could testify to anyone that he did not give Eliza the positon of general because she was a woman or because of her familial ties. Rather, he gave it to her because she earned it. She had worked harder than anyone he had ever seen. She had put much time and effort into her training, more so than the average solider.

She had craved her place at the table, where she sat beside the likes of Philip Schuyler, Benedict Arnold, the Marquis de Lafayette, Henry Knox, John André… and Alexander Hamilton. And for that, she deserved the utmost respect from her peers, both man and woman. But just because he knew that, doesn't mean that others did as well. He wasn't sure if Alexander realized that either, but he was determined to change that point of view.

"By lying?" Alexander questioned. "Sir, with all due respect, you've been lying to this army and who know who else… for... for… how long have you two known each other again?"

That's when Eliza decided to speak up.

"He's know me ever since I was a child," she responded. "We became acquainted with one another at my debut, where he was introduced to my twin sister and me… just like the whole world was."

"But we've settled that you don't in fact have a twin," Alexander argued. "So the commander was fooled at first as well?"

"At first, yes," Washington interjected. "But Martha and I figured it out sometime during her adolescence."

Alexander's eyes widen with shock over what he had just heard. Martha? As in Martha Washington, the commander's wife? She knew too! Alexander couldn't begin to comprehend just how many people were tangled in this web of lies. And he didn't like how he was left out of it. Suddenly he was starting to understand how his associate Aaron Burr felt whenever he discussed his envy towards his work. He stated that he wanted to be the room where in happens.

Well, now Alexander found himself in the exact same position. He wanted to be in the room where it happens.

"How?" he whispered.

At that Washington turned to his general, and gave her a sincere look. Eliza returned the look, remembering her childhood encounters with her leader. She recalled how the simplest of conversations could inspire her, George Washington had that talent. And needless to say, he had a lot to do with how she guided her men. Everything she ever did, the modeled it after the finest of leaders.

"I confessed to him," she stated.

That was one truth in her lie at least, and clearly it caught Alexander off guard. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape.

"You did?" he asked, clearly more confused than ever. "Why?"

Eliza stood tall and firm. As much as Washington wanted to protect her, she wanted to protect him as well. She would do everything in her power to preserve his legacy and good name. And so, she turned to Alexander with a serious look on her face.

"Because I knew what I wanted to do with my life Hamilton," she said. "It's just as I told you that stormy night, I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter. I wasn't cut out to play those parts, so I decided to play the part of a solider."

She took several steps closer to him.

"Military connections run strong in my bloodline, and I felt as if that life was calling to me. But, as you may know, women aren't given the right to serve their nation in such a way. Therefore, I had to do the next best thing," she explained. "I became a man, and I finally had a goal in mind when I came of age. To become a solider and serve my nation to the best of my ability."

She then gestured to their commander.

"Hence where our beloved leader comes in. He knew me as a child and he watched me grow into what he thought was a young gentlemen. I've learned one important thing about Commander George Washington over the years Hamilton, and that's that he is a man of honor," she added. "He gained my respect, and I felt some guilt for lying to him for so long. If was going to be a solider in his army, I had to established a strong bond based on trust and understanding."

Alexander turned to Washington to see if he collaborated such an explanation, and the commander gave him a firm nod. A small smile adorned his face as he stared at the disguised solider. He was clearly remembering the good old days, the times of innocence and nostalgia. And it was then that Alexander was starting to put more pieces of the puzzle together.

"And you did so but revealing your biggest secret," he concluded.

"Indeed," Washington replied. "Although, as I stated before, Martha and I knew that something was amidst long before that confession. There were times here out general here didn't look like herself."

Even now he could see it. There was no denying that Eliza possessed the beauty of both a man and a woman, both masculine and feminine qualities. She was truly a sight to behold.

"She looked like two people, instead of just one. And for the life of us, we couldn't figure out why that was. Until we realized that maybe there really was only one person after all. But not the person we saw, rather the person we didn't see. And that person was Elizabeth Schuyler."

Alexander couldn't deny that fact. He had seen it too, he had seen the two sides the commander was talking about. There were indeed times where he would caught himself admiring the general's beauty and physique. Neither man or woman, or possibly both. There was no way to describe it, but now he knew why. This whole time, he had been seeing a person who wasn't real. Instead, he was witnessing the person behind the façade. That's who he had been seeing this entire time.

The commander then walked beside her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder as he stared at his right hand man.

"And here she is now," he added. "Standing before us as a solider and a general of this nation's army. _We_ need her Hamilton, this _nation_ needs her."

He was serious, the tone of his voice proved that. Alexander looked at him with uncertainty. But then he recalled the general's positon in the army. There was without a doubt that she was popular amongst the men. They looked to her for guidance, strength and support. And she gratefully gave it to them. She led with the might of a lion and the elegance of a swan.

She was similar to Washington in that regard, it was no wonder he respected her, despite knowing her secret. It also explained why he was willing to go through so much for her. She was a powerful player in this war, and it wouldn't be right to take her away now. Especially not when this nation was in the process of being reborn.

Washington was right… they did _need_ her. But at what cost to him? He seemed to be the only one outside of the circle who knew the secret of Elizabeth Schuyler. It made him so proud and worried. What did that mean for him? Were they going to get rid him in order to protect the secret?

"So, are you going to discharge me or something?" he asked. "Have my position revoked and cause slander to my name?"

Washington and Eliza both gave the Tomcat incredulous looks. And now the three of them stood in silence, each of them waiting for the other to make the next move. Like always, Washington had been the one to speak first. He let out a small chuckle as he strode over to Alexander, giving him several comforting pats in response.

"I have no intention of letting one of my best soldiers walk out on me," Washington stated. "Especially not my right hand man."

Alexander looked at him with confusion and a little bit of annoyance.

"You mean, I know this well guarded secret, and you're not going to punish me for it?" he questioned.

It was Eliza's turn to laugh. She dismissed the comment with a simple wave of her hand.

"Of course not," she answered. "I may be guilty for keeping secrets Hamilton, but I am not unreasonable. Any person can see your contributions to the war effort."

Eliza wasn't lying either. As much as the man had become a thorn in her side, she couldn't deny that he was useful. He had talent and skills, and a mouth. But she would have to overlook that, for her nation. In the end that's all that mattered to her. Fight a good fight, and lead their forces to victory. Make it to where they could justify the costs of their sacrifices and efforts.

"This war needs you as much as it needs me," she added.

Alexander felt the tension in his body disappear a little. He felt somewhat relieved that all he had worked for wasn't going to be taken away from him. He didn't think he could survive such an action. But she wasn't done yet.

"However," she said. "This secret doesn't leave this tent or these grounds or anywhere else you go Hamilton. As far as I'm concerned, you will take it to the grave with you."

"Indeed Hamilton," Washington agreed. "Just because I can see reason with her decision, doesn't mean that the rest of the world will. And I don't think I have to tell you what scandal this secret would bring about."

He knew, he was no fool. Besides, he didn't tell Washington this for him to punish her. If needed, he would have defended her to some degree, because there were obvious positives with keeping her here with them. Plus, it did feel good to finally get that secret off his chest. Now that he knew that everything was as it should be, he wasn't about to argue. However, that didn't cease his interest in the young general. Instead, it only made him lust for more knowledge about her. It seems like he would continue to be a thorn in her side.

"Of course not sir," Alexander responded. "If that is what must be done for us to win this war then fine. I'm guilty of many things too General Schuyler, but I'm not unreasonable either."

Eliza resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the statement.

"We'll see about that Hamilton," she answered as she fixed her uniform. "Before I take my leave sir, I came to deliver you some documents concerning General Arnold's army."

She reached into her coat and pulled out said documents and handed them to her superior. He gratefully accepted them, and with that Eliza saw no reason to continue to stay here.

"Now that my business here has concluded, I must return to my quarters. I need to respond to Major André before nightfall."

Their leader gave her a firm nod, permission to dismiss her.

"Proceed then General Schuyler," Washington said. "I look forward to your next contributions to this war."

She smiled at him before turning her attention back to the Tomcat himself. Once again, both of their eyes were on each other. It reminded her so much of their first encounter, back at the tavern. They were strangers then, but already seemed to have made an impression on one another in that moment. And now, here they were again, still making impressions. She couldn't help but wonder what fate had in store for this Tomcat and her.

Interestingly, a small part of her was actually excited to see that future. And so, she gave Alexander small wink. The simple and small action was enough to make Alexander's heart skip a beat. With that, she took her leave. Now it was just the commander and his right hand man.

Alexander turned to his leader with a small pout.

"So you knew all this time?" he asked.

Washington chuckled at his expression before giving him another pat on the back.

"Like I said Hamilton, I may be an old man, but I know when something is amidst in my own camp," he stated. "She's something though isn't she?"

Alexander rolled his eyes before crossing his arms.

"Oh yes, really something," he remarked.

"If I were you Hamilton, I would show better appreciation towards her," Washington commented. "After all, it was her who gave you your position."

Alexander nearly choked on the air he was breathing.

"What?" Alexander questioned.

"Indeed, she came up with the idea of me having a right hand man," he said. "And needless to say that worked out well now didn't it."

Alexander just gave him an incredulous look before hitting his face with his palm. He muttered some curses and berating's. It was an amusing sight o behold for the commander. And it was then that Washington knew that he had made the right choice in getting the two together. They would make an unstoppable team, he just knew it.

* * *

Eliza removed her coat and placed it on her chair as she sat in the seat. She pulled out some spare pieces of paper along with her ink bottle and quill. She had read André's letter. Eliza always welcomed the sight of his handwriting and the words she printed. They always made her feel so helpless.

He talked about the trainings he was implementing, the missions he had taken on under General Arnold's command and some of the soldiers he had encountered. Then he went into his personal life, his engagement with Honora was going as swiftly as possible. His family was overjoyed to hear how closely he was working with one of America's best generals. And his love for the arts remained unwavering despite their time in the war. As proof of this, he sketched a small lily at the bottom of the last page.

Eliza gently caressed the small picture before placing a small kiss on it. It was the closest she would get to achieving André's love, but she had made her peace with that. At least, that's what she was trying to convince herself. Despite that though, she smiled as she read every single word, and she was more than happy to see that he was happy.

She got to work with writing a response, she detailed the chronicles of her own life onto the papers. And as she wrote, she pictured those she held near and dear to her heart. Those who she had lost and those who were still here with her. She missed them all dearly, and what she wouldn't give to run into their arms and bask in their presences.

The wayward Schuyler daughter let out a small sigh in response, she hoped that she would get the chance to see them soon. While being a general was an honorable positon, it did come at a cost. Unlike most soldiers, she wasn't able to visit her family as easily. She was hoping that sometime in the coming up weeks that she would be able to stop for a quick visit. But for now, her priorities lied on the battlefield. And this was her only way to see said people.

She was done with the letter to her first male love. That's when she decided that now was a good time for her to write to others as well, her family and friends. And she knew the first person she wanted to write to.

With a quill in hand, she delicately wrote down the name of her first female love.

 _To My Dearest, Maria…_

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


End file.
